The Angel from my Nightmares
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: [Sasunaru][AU]...Tanto mujeres como donceles deben ser comprometidos... Naruto ha sido comprometido con Sasuke, pero no tiene la menor idea de quien es, se a enamorado de un chico, sin saber que es su prometido...¿Quieres ser el angel de mis pesadilla?...
1. Punto de partida

**Notas capítulo:**

Este capitulo es como una pequeña introducción a este loco mundo que he creado... esta historia esta más basada en el romance... la tenia hace tiempo en mi cabeza, pero no sabía si colocarla o no... pero al final me decidí ... espero que les guste...

Antes de comenzar con esta historia les diré como están las cosas hoy en día, más adelante les diré otras cosas que con el transcurso de este relato serán necesarias explicar._**  
**_

* * *

_**Punto de Partida.**_

----- Capítulo 1 -----

En esta época, no solo la población femenina podía dar a luz, hace algunos años comenzaron a nacer un grupo de hombres con dicha cualidad, además que la población femenina comenzó a disminuir, al paso del tiempo aquellos hombres en conjunto con las mujeres hicieron la equivalencia que tenían antes las mujeres por si solas.

La figura de los donceles (como se les denomino a los hombres con la cualidad de dar a luz) era de forma sutil como el de una mujer, de piernas contorneadas, con caderas anchas (no tanto como las de una mujer) cintura marcada y estatura promedio, no muchos eran altos, en algunos casos la figura de un doncel era mucho más atractiva que el de una mujer.

Al principio estos hombres fueron rechazados por muchos y admirados por otros, al paso de los años estos hombres fueron tratados igual o mucho mejor que las mujeres ya que los hijos de hombres eran más fuertes y tenían una serie de casualidades que solo ellos podían dar.

Y así la raza humana se dividió en tres grupos, los hombres, las doncellas o mujeres como les parezca mejor y los donceles, hombres con la cualidad de dar hijos. Muchas familias preferían a los donceles mientras que otros a las doncellas.

Hoy en día se volvía a buscarle prometidos a los hijos, por ellos los colegios comenzaron a dividir a los estudiantes en tres grupos, apartados entre ellos, y solo a la edad de comprometerse estos asistían en ceremonias y fiestas en conjuntos para conocerse, para otros era la ocasión de conocer al prometido que les designaron mucho antes…

Se les enseñaba diferentes cosas, a los hombres por ejemplo según el rumbo que quieran tomar la educación varia mucho, en cambio a los Donceles como a las Doncellas se les daban otras clases aparte de las normales, como cocina, tejido, cuidado de niños, entre otros roles para ser un buen prometido(da), las doncellas y donceles solo podían seguir cursos superiores solo si su prometido se los permitía.

Tanto doncellas como donceles sin comprometer no podían ver a la cara a los hombres, a aquello se le consideraba una falta grave, solo cuando se desposan y pierden su pureza podían ver a los demás a los ojos, esto era aplicado por dos motivos, el primero por que eso significaba sumisión y la otra como muchas personas decían que los ojos son las ventanas del alma era una medida de evitar que el doncel(lla) se contaminara. Solo entre donceles y doncellas podían verse a los ojos.

Uno de los colegios, quizás el más prestigiado de todos, ubicado en la tierra del Fuego, en ellas asistían las personas más adineradas del país u otros por medio de becas, ya que en dicha escuelas puedes ingresar a alguna carrera en especial, Konoha High School. Esto comienza en esta prestigiosa escuela, un mes antes del festival de compromiso.

- Muy bien chicos, dentro de un mes comenzará para ustedes la primera reunión - les hablaba la directora, estaban en un amplio auditorio, los que asistían a dicha charla eran alumnos en su penúltimo año, de edad entre 18 y 19años.

- ¿Tsunade-sama es obligatoria? - preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño, amarrado a una coleta, con un aspecto perezoso.

- Así es Shikamaru -

- que problemático -

- La reunión será con el uniforme u otra vestimenta - ahora el que preguntó fue un chico de cabellos castaños con una expresión extraña.

- La asistencia será formal Kankuro - respondió la mujer ya enojada. Mientras la directora seguía contestando dudas un poco cabreada, un cuarteto conversaba al fondo del lugar… bueno más que conversar era un intercambio casi mínimo de palabras, solo uno era el que más hablaba, pero para ellos era una conversación… creo.

- es una estupidez - dijo un joven de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos de color blanco.

- y me lo dices a mi… - le respondió un pelirrojo de ojos color verde claro con extrañas marcas alrededor de ellos.

- Hn -

- Uchiha algo más interesante que decir… - le dijo en un tono de burla el pelirrojo.

- estupidez - le respondió un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

- gracias por su elocuencia y por demostrarnos lo extenso de tu vocabulario - lo molesto un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, sin embargo a diferencia del otro muchacho los llevaba corto y su mirada era menos intimidante.

- cállate Sai -

- jejeje… y tú Neji no opines que ya tienes prometida -

- y que… -

- que no estas emocionado, tienes los ojos vendado y las manos atadas, en cambio nosotros no, podemos mirar, babear y quizás tocar - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- baka - le dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿y tú hermano como va con el compromiso Sasuke? - le preguntó Sai.

- como siempre… sin compromiso -

- que aburrido - exclamó desganado.

- ya los sabes ahora es él el encargado de los negocios familiares, por la muerte de mis padres hace 3 años - respondió el ojinegro.

- vaya, esa es la oración más larga que logro sacarte siempre, lastima que siempre sea la misma -

- idiota -

- gracias, sabes como llegar al corazón -

- cállate de una vez Sai, me hartas - le dijo el pelirrojo.

- ustedes son unos problemáticos, la reunión ya terminó -

- ¿y en que quedo al final Shikamaru? - le preguntó Neji

- viernes 5, a las 8 de la noche en el salón principal -

- tanta demora por esa poca información - alegó el pelirrojo.

- calma Gaara, sabes que la vieja Tsunade, lo haría más corta, pero el protocolo es así - le informó Sasuke.

- si antes de irse ha dicho "protocolo de mierda" - les informó un joven de contextura gruesa que comía un paquete de papas fritas.

- bien vamos - les llamó Shikamaru mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección al salón.

- dicen que el hijo de Tsunade-sama va estar en la celebración de este año - acotó Chouji.

- ¿Tiene un hijo Chouji? - preguntó interesado Sai.

- Si, bueno… lo adopto, los padres el chico eran como hijos para la directora - respondió.

- apresúrense que nos toca clase con Kakashi-sensei - dijo Gaara.

- ya vamos Gaara - dijo hastiado Sai - siempre arruinando los buenos chismes -

- que problemáticos -

- y de que se queja, ya saben que no va a llegar… - exclamó Sai.

- y si ocurre un milagro - le dijo burlón Chouji.

- Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas la vez que llegó a tiempo fue cuando peleo con su esposo… - dijo Sai aguantando risas.

- ¿Su esposo?... ah, te refieres a Iruka-sensei - dijo Shikamaru.

- sip, el también es profesor, pero del edificio B… ya sabes, el de los donceles - le explicó Chouji.

- ¿Oye Neji y dime, dejaras a tu prometida tomar cursos superiores? - lo interrogó.

- claro, debe ser independiente… -

- y tu Gaara… -

- claro… - respondió con simplicidad.

- y tu Sasuke… - ahora el interesado fue Shikamaru.

- creo que si, depende lo que él quiera… -

- espera… espera… dijiste "él" - lo interrumpió Sai.

- Si -

- ¿piensas comprometerte con un doncel? -

- si, son menos molestosas que las mujeres - dijo con simplicidad.

- ¿y tu Sai? - le preguntó Chouji

- pues yo creo que no, lo mínimo que quiero es después de llegar es que me reciban con los brazos abiertos y las pier… -

- ¡Hey! no especifiques - le alegó Chouji.

- bueno, bueno, el asunto es que no quiero que pase que ella o él este cansado cuando llegue como para hacer "eso" - le explicó Sai.

- pobre del que se case con Sai - le dijo Neji a Sasuke.

- verdad -

- te lo advierto Sai, con mi prima no te metas… - le advirtió Neji.

- no hombre, ya se que es tu prometida… -

- mi hermana ni la toques… - le advirtió Gaara.

- no gracias, su genio es como los mil diablos -

- te recomiendo que no te metas con Sakura e Ino… son muy problemáticas para mi gusto, solo Chillan… - dijo con desinterés Shikamaru.

- y tu Sasuke… me vas a prohibir a alguien… mira que se organizó la campaña… "Prohibamos al pobre Sai de todas a las muchachas que conocemos" -

- Si… aléjate de quien yo escoja -

- ¿oye y si a mi también me gusta? -

- morirás… -

- por eso digo que no lo miró… - dijo con simpleza, todos embozaron una sonrisa, Sai era como el revoltoso, aunque al principio era tan serio como Sasuke, se dio cuenta que ya habían muchos amargados… para que ser uno más… total la vida ya es amarga.

Mientras en otro lugar, más específicamente en el edificio B, se realizaba un curso compartido entre los dos cursos el de doncellas y donceles, quienes ahora tenían clase de Cocina con Iruka-sensei, este era el guía del curso de los donceles, en otras palabras su profesor jefe.

A ellos ya se les había dicho el día anterior de la fiesta que se realizaría dentro de un mes, algunas(os) estaban muy emocionadas, mientras que otros les daba lo mismo.

- Lee revuélvelo más despacio - le dijo el profesor a un muchacho de cabello negro con un corte recto, sus ojos eran grandes y cejas prominentes.

- Hai Iruka-sensei… no hay que desperdiciar la primavera de la juventud - al profesor solo le pareció una gotita en la cabeza.

- como digas Lee -

- ¿Naruto-kun… crees que ya este? - una muchacha de cabello corto y ojos blancos se acercó a un muchacho con una bandeja… El muchacho tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos eran como el azul-celeste del cielo, los cuales irradiaban mucha alegría.

- Se ven muy bien Hinata-chan - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una, ellos dos eran muy amigos desde que él había sido trasladado a esa escuela cuando sus padres habían muerto y así estar cerca de su ahora nueva madre a la cual quería mucho junto con su tío Jiraya. Probó las galletas, la joven esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su amigo.

- ¿y? -

- están deliciosas Hinata-chan… estoy segura que serás una buena esposa para Neji-san - el comentario hizo sonrojar a la peliazul.

- yo… bueno… gracias -

- jejeje -

- tu también serás un buen esposo Naruto-kun, cocinas muy bien, eres dedicado, amable, alegre y muchas cualidades -

- Gracias, ojala que la persona con la que comprometa piense igual -

- lo hará, cualquiera querría ser tu esposo -

- no lo sé Hinata-chan… la próxima reunión… todos son mayores por dos años que nosotros… nosotros tenemos 17 mientras que ellos 19… me preguntó si será diferente -

- pero de que hablas el amor no tiene edad - dijo emocionada

- siempre te emocionas con estos temas - se oyó una voz tras ellos - Ne Hinata -

- Kiba¿ya terminaste? -

- sip, ya se las mostré al profesor y me coloco un aprobado - dijo contento

- que bueno, ahora ya no tenían pelo de Akamaru -

- oye el solo quería ayudar - dijo con un puchero.

- jejeje…. - rieron ambos jóvenes.

- ¿hablando de compromisos? - le preguntó Kiba

- en cierto modo - le respondió la Hyuuga

- ya veo, Naru ya estas con inseguridades -

- más o menos -

- y de que te preocupas si nadie te va escoger - una voz tras ellos los interrumpió.

- pues eso sería cuando te prefieran a ti - contestó mordazmente Kiba

- Kiba no pelees - le dijo Naruto

- si Kiba déjalo a él mira que también sabe hablar o no Na-ru-to - la muchacha que los molestaba tenia el cabello rosado y sus ojos eran verdes muy bonitos, en si la joven era bonita, pero su genio era de un moustro.

- Sakura-chan no quiero discutir, por favor - pidió amablemente.

- Ja ya salio el moustro, por que debería hacerte caso, solo eres un moustro que mato a sus padres - al oír eso los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

- Cállate bruja, sabes que no es verdad - Kiba quería puro golpearla.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - llegó el profesor a intervenir al ver a Naruto con las manos en su rostro tratando de contener un sollozo y a un Kiba colérico.

- Sakura esta molestando a Naru otra vez profesor - le dijo el joven ahora entendía el llanto del pequeño.

- Sakura estas suspendida el resto del día e iras a ver a la directora, ya me tienes arto con todo esto - sentencio el profesor mientras sacaba al pequeño del salón.

- condenado niño por su culpa… -

- no es su culpa Sakura tu comenzaste -

- Ino cállate -

- déjalo Sakura el que destaque más que tú no te da el derecho a molestarlo -

- ja si no lo hago yo lo hará otra - Sin más la niña se alejo de ahí.

En otra parte en uno de los pasillos del mismo edificio iban Iruka-sensei y Naruto, este último limpiándose las lagrimas que aún caían por su rostro.

- Tranquilo Naru, sabes que no es verdad -

- pero Iruka-sensei yo los mate -

- eso no es verdad ellos se sacrificaron para salvarte de aquel incendio, no fue tu culpa -

- lo sé, lo sé, pero si no lo hubieran hecho, estarían aquí, podrían haber tenido más hijos y listo -

- Naru un hijo es irremplazable, se da todo por el, incluso la vida. Yo lo daría todo por mi pequeño Haki - le explicó Iruka

- ¿Cómo a estado Haki? -

- muy bien, es muy activo a sus 6 años, pero es nuestro orgullo - dijo Iruka muy feliz.

- yo quiero ser tan feliz como usted Iruka-sensei -

- Es verdad que soy feliz, pero eso no significa que todo vaya de maravillas todo el tiempo, siempre hay algo que opaca lo bueno, como el que Kakashi siempre llegue tarde a buscar a Haki -

- jejeje -

- es verdad Naru, Tsunade-sama quería hablar contigo -

- ¿Obaa-chan? -

- Dijo que fueras a su oficina -

- pero Iruka-sensei eso esta en el edificio A - dijo nervioso.

- Oh vamos Naru, son solo muchachos -

- pero siempre he estado con donceles o doncellas y cuando salgo siempre es con Obaa-chan o con ero-senin -

- ya es hora que crezcas, pronto te comprometerás -

- Hai -

- bien ve que te esperan -

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**  
Ya en el otro cap, está el primer encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto... es ahí donde esta historia tomara forma y sentido... ojala les haya agradado, por el momento esta historia me pareció simpática y quise intentarlo... 

Déjenme sus opiniones o sugerencias... si hay faltas de ortografía o algún error en nombre me disculpan... jeje esta es la primera historia que hago de Naruto, así que estoy emocionada y contenta ... nos vemos XP


	2. La primera vez que te vi

_**The Angel from My Nightmares...  
Por: Kiky-Usui  
SasuxNaru **_

_**La primera vez que te vi.**_

------ Capitulo 2 -----

Lo habían mandado a llamar con Tsunade-sama, no lo comprendía a él nunca le a gustado meterse en problemas, así que no podía ser por eso, aunque el año pasado había golpeado a unos muchachos de un curso superior junto con Sai y Gaara, ya que continuamente los habían estado provocando vaya a saber el porque, aunque tampoco se molestaron en averiguarlo, pero bueno, ya habían sido castigados, y que castigo extra había recibido él, tuvo que aguantar a su hermano por una larga semana, ya que quería saber el porque lo había hecho, aunque en realidad solo era para escarpar de sus obligaciones, lo estuvo molestando y diciéndole que ya estaba en edad de comprometerse¡Ja! Como si el lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora estaba frente la puerta del despacho de la directora que tenia en aquel edificio, generalmente la directora estaba por un mes en el despacho de cada edificio, para que no hubiera preferencias, ese mes le tocaba al edificio A, el de ellos.

Generalmente todos los de ahí permanecían internos a lo largo del año, volvían a casa los fines de semanas si deseaban, o pasar las vacaciones, había 3 edificios aparte del Gimnasio y otros lugares. Estos eran nombrados Edifico "A" donde estaban todo su año escolar los varones, el Edifico "B" donde estaban los donceles y el Edificio "C" donde estaba las doncellas. Estos estaban comunicados por sus patios, pero obviamente estaban divididos para que no hubiera problemas, sin embargo tanto doncellas, donceles y varones podían apreciar lo que había en ambos edificios, y por eso mismo tenia un maldito club de fans en el edificio "C" con algunos miembros del "B", ya casi no podía acercarse al patio, por que o si no tanto doncellas como donceles perdían la cordura, pero gracias a Dios no era el único que sufría eso, los chicos con los que se juntaba también lo sufrían, cada uno a su modo, pero lo hacían.

Toco la puerta tres veces, posteriormente recibió un "adelante". Abrió la puerta y tras el escritorio la esperaba la directora… habían muchas historias respecto a ellas, que era un apostadora, que le encantaba el Sake, que tenia mas de 50 años, aunque parecía de 25 a 30 años… pero eso a él no le importaba, además que ella era muy buena persona, desde la muerte del antiguo director había hecho varios cambios y muy provechosos, como que el "Aurora" como se le denominaba a la fiesta de primera presentación de los donceles y doncellas, fuera hecha entre alumnos primeramente y luego entre gente de afuera… ya que los donceles y doncellas podían ser comprometidos aunque sea con viejos cincuentones, eso a ella no le gustaba por eso lo hacía. Aparte de que alumnos que no se habían comprometido su primer año lo podían hacer después en el mismo "Aurora", pero obviamente se le daba más importancia a los nuevos.

- Hola Sasuke - lo saludo la directora, a su lado estaba su fiel asistente Shisune, Dios esa mujer si que tenia paciencia.

- Hola Sasuke-kun -

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama, Shisune-san - las saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

- toma asiento - le dijo la asistente.

- ¿para que me ha llamado? - preguntó apenas había tomado asiento frente al escritorio de la mujer.

- Es un asunto delicado -

- ¿qué sucede? - eso comentario llamó la atención del Uchiha.

- Como sabrás el próximo mes se realizara el "Aurora" -

- Si, nos lo informo hace unos minutos -

- si, bueno… hemos estado conversando con tu hermano y hemos llegado a un acuerdo -

- ¿Cuál? - esto ya no les estaba gustado, todo lo relacionado con su hermano era peligros, ya lo conocía.

- Te hemos comprometido -

- ¿¡Qué!? -

- Si, en el "Aurora" conocerás a tu prometido… o tal vez antes -

- ¿Quien es? Merezco saberlo - eso no estaba en sus planes, si es verdad, quería comprometerse, pero quería él escoger a su prometido... aunque quizás no sea tan malo, además al parecer su hermano había recordado que el no quería nada con una mujer chillona y escandalosa y en especial si estaba en su misma escuela y perteneciera a su club de Fans…. O tuviera cabello rosado, había tenido pesadillas con esa muchacha, aunque en estos momentos no recordaba como se llamaba, aunque tampoco le importaba.

- Mi Hijo -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Si, mejor dicho mi hijastro, la mayoría conoce por que llegó a ser mi hijo y tú no eres la excepción -

- Si, lo sé -

- bien, el también fue llamado para informarle de esto, pero quiero que después de la fiesta comiencen a frecuentarse -

- comprendo -

- me alegra que lo tomaras tan bien -

- no me quejo, su hijo tiene muy buena reptación en el Edificio "A" -

- vaya mi hijo es famoso - dijo feliz - lo voy a celebrar - dijo con la intención de sacar una botella de Sake.

- Tsunade-sama - la regaño su asistente

-ya bueno eres una exagerada - Sasuke veía eso con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun perdónela -

- ya, ya, no dramatices -

- esta bien Tsunade-sama -

- Bien Sasuke te daré algunos datos de mi hijo -

- esta bien -

- su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tiene 17 años, es de clase Dorada -

- ¿Dorada? - preguntó sorprendido, muy pocos llegaban a esa clase.

Los Donceles y las Doncellas estaban divididos en clases según su destacamento, cualidades, entre otros factores. Las clases son Dorada, la más alta, Plateada y Bronce le seguían, no muchos llegaban a la clase Dorada ya que la evaluación era muy rigurosa, quizás después de todo lo del compromiso no era tan malo.

- Si, Dorada, impresionado ¿no?, bien este es mi hijo – y le alcanzó una fotografía a Sasuke. Al verla el Uchiha quedo deslumbrado, en ella se mostraba a un joven sentado bajo un cerezo en flor, sus cabellos eran rubios con destellos dorados hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía un corte peculiar de corto a largo escalonado, dejando algunas mechas sueltas y juguetonas, haciendo que se viera tierno, sus ojos era azul cielo un color único a quien a nadie a había visto, los rasgos de su cara eran finos y en ellas tenía tres franjas en cada mejilla, tenía una figura hermosa, parecía un ángel, llevaba ropas blancas, unos pantalones de tela y una polera de cuello alto de manga larga, pero dejado al descubierto los hombros, para la perspectiva de Sasuke solo le faltaban las alas para parecer un ángel – como veo que si te gusto – dijo la directora burlona – supongo que no tienes objeción –

- no – dijo mientras devolvía la fotografía.

- quédatela, podrás presumir, yo ya tengo un álbum completo de él –

- gracias –

- otra cosa Sasuke, el no sabrá quien es su prometido hasta que ese día llegue, solo sabrá tu nombre…. Aunque tu también eres famoso, pero el es un poco despistado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- como diga Tsunade-sama –

- eso es todo Sasuke nos vemos –

El Uchiha menor se despidió con una reverencia, para posteriormente salir del lugar, poco a poco se fue alejando del despacho sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Lo del compromiso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero en cierta forma tenía miedo… miedo a enamorarse y perderlo, como le había sucedido a sus padres, pero su hermano en alguna forma tenía razón, quedarse solo no es la solución y ese joven de alguna forma le atraía.

Por otro lado en otra dirección venía un joven de cabellos rubios, miraba todo a su alrededor con inseguridad, como si algún monstruo pudiera salir y atacarlo, la verdad es que se sentía inseguro… nunca antes había estado en un lugar de varones el solo, ero-senin siempre le decía que a pesar de todo desconfiar era bueno… nunca se quejo de haber nacido doncel como otros chicos lo habían hecho, quizás, para alguien como él, era lo mejor, lo único que pedía era un poco de felicidad, se había prometido así mismo ser un esposo devoto y cariñoso… el quería tener una felicidad como la de Iruka-sensei que a pesar de todo, tanto su profesor como Kakashi-sensei terminaron por enamorarse… y así llegó al pasillo por donde debería estar el despacho de su madre… o como a el le gustaba decirle para molestarla, Obaa-chan.

Sasuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los pasos de alguien por el pasillo, fue ahí cuando alzo la vista para contemplar como un joven venía en su dirección, sus cabellos eran rubios, tenía sus manos frente a su pecho con el dedo índice frente a sus labios (N/A: como Hinata nerviosa) lucía inseguro y asustado, al parecer estaba buscando algo. Cuando el joven levanto un poco su vista pudo contemplar su color de ojos y no podía creerlo era color azul cielo y en sus mejillas habían tres extrañas marcas, no había duda era su prometido, era más hermoso en persona, no cabía duda el Uchiha había quedado deslumbrado.

Naruto por otra parte cuando levanto su vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en ese pasillo, alguien caminaba en la dirección por la cual el venía, se encontró con unos ojos negros, al percatarse del error que había cometido bajo la vista de inmediato, el no podía ver a un varón a los ojos, solo esperaba que no lo acusara, se quedo estático en el lugar, pero a pesar de lo que haya creído el joven solo paso a su lado como si nada.

Ese muchacho era enigmático, el escaso tiempo en el que choco su mirada con la del joven pudo ver que esta transmitía tantas cosas, pero todas ellas eran ocultadas por una capa de indiferencia, ahora más que nunca quería escribir, escribir aquello que había sentido al ver a aquel ángel de la noche, aquel que pareciera que podría cuidarlo y despertarlo cuando tuviera pesadillas… un ángel enigmático, pero al fin y al cabo un ángel, su belleza era una prueba de ello… de sus labios solo salió cuando el joven ya se había alejado…

Espero que estas palabras

Lleguen donde quiera que estés,

Aún si es el infinito

O cerca de mi te ves….

Mirando las estrellas

Pido un deseo,

Y es que vuelvas

Lo que más quiero…

Después siguió su camino al despacho de su madre.

Después de eso pasaron 2 semanas desde que les habían informado de su compromiso, Naruto lo había aceptado sin replica, después de todo igual sería comprometido en aquella reunión con o sin su consentimiento, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión obaa-chan le había buscado alguien bueno y de confianza, ya que no quería que un viejo asqueroso o un muchacho libidinoso se comprometiera con él, su madre se preocupaba mucho por él, quería que fuera feliz y busco alguien que entrara en sus expectativas y al parecer lo había encontrado, además que le dijo que era un buen joven y muy atractivo, fue lo que más le recalco ese día.

Pero desde ese día solo había podido pensar en aquel joven, sus ojos negros lo habían hechizado, no sabía su nombre ni en que grado iba, después de aquel día solo lo vio 3 veces cuando pasaba cerca del patio del edificio "A", estaba acompañado de algunos jóvenes y como siempre su mirada seguía igual, evitando mostrar sus emociones. En el fondo quería que aquel joven fuera su prometido, pero sabía que era imposible. Le preguntó a su amiga Hinata si sabía quien era, ella le dijo que era el joven más codiciado entre las doncellas, que lo olvidara, que probablemente muchas doncellas tratarían de conquistarlo en el "Aurora".

Por otro lado Sasuke había sido constantemente "acosado" por Sai ya que quería saber que había pasado en el despacho de la directora, este no quería decir por el motivo por varías razones, el primero; se lo diría a toda la escuela y sus "admiradoras" no lo dejarían en paz y temía por la seguridad de su chico, ya que conociendo a su club de fans tratarían de hacer lo imposible por romper el compromiso y honestamente el no quería hacerlo, lo había estado observando de vez en cuando y todo en el lo atraía, se notaba que era amable, alegre e inocente, su mirada se lo decía todo, pero al mismo tiempo era sensible y eso lo alarmaba, se notaba que estaba sufriendo, a pesar de la alegría que pudiera demostrar.

Ese mismo días a comienzos del descanso lo vio conversando con la prometida de Neji, pero luego se le acercó la chica rosa que tanto le desagradaba y al parecer le dijo algo horrible por que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas para luego salir corriendo, seguido por la prometida de su amigo.

Necesitaba saber más de él, pero no sabía como y si le contaba a sus amigos la noticia se esparciría por todos lados, Solo le quedaba una opción, hablar con Tsunade-sama o el esposo de Kakashi-sensei y por obvios motivos tendría que hablar con su profesor tardón.

Después de meditar y decidir que hacer, Sasuke se dirigió al Edificio "B" con la autorización de la directora quien estaba contenta por la preocupación de este.

Flash Back

- Dime Sasuke¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

- vengo a hablar de mi prometido – al escuchar eso la directora alzo una ceja.

- ¿Mm?... ¿Qué sucede con eso? –

- quiero…. Saber más cosas de él… he visto que tiene problemas con "algunas" personas – al escuchar eso la mujer sonrió.

- Oh vaya¿preocupado? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si – respondió honestamente el Uchiha.

- Que bueno Sasuke, pues… bueno yo no se muy bien sus problemas, le cuesta contarme, trata de no preocuparme, pero Iruka se encarga de decirme lo que le sucede… te daré un pase para que hables con él, el sabrá decirte mejor que sucede… -

- se lo agradecería –

- pierde cuidad hombre – dijo contenta – ve con Shisune, ella te lo dará –

- gracias – y este salió de la habitación.

- _al parecer escogí bien... Gracias Itachi, tu hermano es justo lo que Naru necesita y lo que Sasu necesita es a Naru_ –

End Flash Back

Nunca antes había estado por ahí, por lo cual debía estar atento, acaba de entrar a territorio enemigo, debía ser cuidadoso, Shisune-san le había dicho que Iruka-sensei lo estaría esperando en la entrada, la travesía se le hacía eterna, temía que un montón de pelos rosados se le tirara enzima, pero gracias a Dios no pasó nada ya había llegado a la entrada donde diviso al esposo de su profesor jefe, lucia contento por algún motivo.

- Disculpe la demora Iruka-sensei –

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, supongo que estas de los nervios al estar aquí, ya que tu club de Fans puede encontrarte –

- algo así… -

- así que quieres hablar de Naruto –

- si –

- ¿Que deseas saber? –

- honestamente no lo sé… no estoy seguro –

- La preocupación es lo que cuenta Sasuke-kun, Naruto ha sufrido mucho, me alegra que su prometido se preocupe por él –

- ¿sufrido? –

- ven, caminemos mientras hablamos, quizás lo encontremos bajo el cerezo junto a los demás… -

- está bien – y así comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del edificio "B", los ventanales mostraban las áreas verdes del colegio, era un paronama hermoso.

- Sus padres murieron en un incendio hace 3 o 4 años más o menos y a pesar del tiempo que a transcurrido sigue culpándose, ya que ellos solo se preocuparon de sacarlo… -

- ya veo… -

- desde ese momento muchos le temieron y lo consideraron un monstruo por dejarlos morir, comenzaron a aislarlo, por algo tan estúpido… pero a sobrevivido a eso gracias a unos muy buenos amigos… pero ellos no estuvieron desde el comienzo con él… antes el estaba completamente solo…. Solo él y su cuaderno, donde escribe lo que siente, lo que anhela… solo lo he visto una vez… -

- pensé que entre donceles se llevaban bien, que eran más unidos –

- No querido Sasuke-kun, las doncellas y los donceles pueden ser muy crueles unos con otros, ya que como sabes somos divididos en rangos, cada uno hará lo que pueda por ser el mejor y Naruto hasta el momento es el mejor, por eso tratan de lastimarlo y se equivoque, este año hay 2 personas en el rango dorado, Naruto y Sakura, la última solo desea ser ella y así destacar para conseguir lo que quiere… -

- ¿Lo lastiman por eso? –

- si –

- y que quiere ella –

- A ti –

- ¿Cómo? –

- muchas aspiran a ser tú prometida o prometido, ella piensa que si es la mejor tú la querrás… -

- es una estupidez –

- concuerdo contigo, Naruto quería que lo reconocieran, por eso se esforzó y ser un doncel de rango alto, pero al parecer no todo salió como debía, doy gracias al día en que Hinata, Kiba, Lee y Temari llegaron al lado de Naruto, fue un alivio para él, después conoció a Konohamaru, ellos aliviaban su dolor, mientras que Haku-sensei y yo lo cuidamos lo que más podamos –

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? –

- te lo dije, bajo el cerezo – e Iruka apuntó a uno de los patios traseros, aquel que no tenía conexión con los otros edificios, ahí en medio del lugar había un hermoso árbol en hojas verdes y bajo este se encontraba un ángel rubio junto a otros muchachos, tenía un cuaderno en sus manos, al parecer escribía algo mientras los otros conversaban con alegría – esta junto a Lee, Kiba y Konohamaru, sabrás que están en su hora libre –

- No puedo acercarme ¿cierto? –

- lo lamento, Tsunade-sama dijo que se deben "conocer" en el Aurora –

- comprendo –

- ¿quieres saber algo más? –

- No, pero dígale a Sakura que estoy comprometido… -

- pero… -

- no le diga con quien, es para que deje de hacerse ilusiones, supongo que así dejará de molestarlo aunque sea un poco… -

- eres muy amable Sasuke-kun… -

- me retiro Iruka-sensei –

- Si… -

El Uchiha comenzó a alejarse al mismo tiempo que el viento le arrancaba la hoja en la cual escribía el rubio, llevándola donde Sasuke, quien la toma entre sus manos sin dejar de caminar, mientras que Naruto solo veía como el viento se mecía después de que éste se llevara su hoja… sin saber donde había caído… quizás el viento quería compartir sus pensamientos… no podía recuperarla… a lo lejos diviso a Iruka-sensei quien lo observaba con una sonrisa, la que él respondió gustoso, pero luego se percató que alguien se alejaba de él, solo pudo divisar una cabellera negra, su corazón dio un brinco, no podía ser él, era imposible… quizás era un apoderado o un profesor… el no podía haber estado ahí… ahora mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos recordaba las líneas de lo que había escrito, un poema dedicado a su ángel de la noche… en esos momentos un moreno leía un poema, que al parecer había escrito su ángel del amanecer…

_**Puedo ver cada día  
Aquella mirada tan fría,  
Esa que demuestra el miedo a tener,  
A alguien a quien querer.**_

_**Tus ojos negros como la noche,  
Tu piel tan suave como la miel,  
Tan blanca como la leche,  
Tu cabello negro-azulado es.**_

_**Tantas cosas hermosas  
Reunidas en un solo ser,  
Pero solo te sientes,  
En tus ojos lo puedo ver.**_

No sabes que existo,  
Pero hemos vivido lo mismo.

_**Ahora no se que hacer,  
Enamorado me puedes ver,  
De unos ojos negros  
Que espero poder tener.**_

_**Tan lejos estamos  
De podernos conocer,  
Como Sol y Luna,  
Ellos que no se pueden ver…**_

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo… Pues Naruto cree que tiene un amor imposible… ¿Qué creen ustedes?... el pobre no se entera de nada hasta el mismo día del Aurora… por si acaso los versos escritos en este fic, son mios, aunque deben suponerlos... no son muy buenos, perome esforce para hacerlos, espero que les haya gustado..._

_En el próximo cap… Sasuke recuerda un historia que le contó su hermano Itachi cuando tenia 7 años… el por que el de las Almas gemelas… esta historia hará pensar seriamente a Sasuke… para saber lo que pasa tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo …_

_Bueno espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado… Dejen Reviews les estaré agradecida … nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… bye_


	3. Preparativos

_**Preparativos…**_

------ Capitulo 3 ------

Al leerlo no supo definir que sintió, pero anhelaba con toda su alma ser el motivo de aquellos versos, una hoja traída por el viento… ¿Acaso era alguna clase de augurio?... no lo sabía… siguió caminando alejándose del lugar, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, solo faltaban 2 semanas para el comienzo de "Aurora", ese día sería el comienzo de varias cosas, tanto buenas como malas, de lo único que estaba seguro es que en su corazón una pequeña llama se había encendido al momento de ver a su rubio por primera vez… Uzumaki Naruto… y estaba decidido a una cosa, enamoraría a su prometido, por que el de algún modo había comenzado a estarlo, a pesar de verse de lejos, a pesar de nunca haber hablado… sentía como si el fuera su otra mitad… y ahora se acordaba de la historia que le había contado su hermano Itachi cuando tenía 7 años…

Flash Back

- ¿Nii-chan me vas a contar una historia o no? – un pequeño Sasuke jalaba la manga de su hermano mayor el cual estaba estudian tal vez para alguna prueba… miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios a su pequeño hermano… le había prometido contarle una bonita historia ese día, y se estaba haciendo el interesante para molestar a su hermano… le encantaba cuando inflaba sus cachetitos enfadado – lo prometiste – y ahí estaban, había inflado sus mejillas, Itachi no pudo aguantar más y los jalo.

- esta bien Ototo-kun tu ganas –

- ¡Siiii! – dijo feliz mientras corría por la sala para llegar al patio junto a la fuente, ese era el lugar donde su hermano le contaba las historia, decía que en otro lugar no estaba a gusto y no podía recordarlo bien, en el trayecto paso a llevar a su madre quien sonrió al ver tan animado a su pequeño hijo, Itachi se dirigió con paso seguro tras su hermano y de paso le dirigió una calido sonrisa a su madre quien se la devolvió. La similitud que había entre hermanos era sorprendente… solo que el mayor llevaba el cabello mar largo y unas especia de ojera, pero aquello no le quitaba su atractivo, y al parecer su pequeño hermano era tan guapo como él… (que modesto XD)

- bien hermanito… hoy te contare una historia interesante… más bien como una leyenda… -

- ¿leyenda? -

- Hai… alguna vez has escuchado cuando dicen "estoy buscando mi alma gemela" o "el es mi alma gemela"… -

- Mmm… pues unas niñas en el parque dijeron que eran mis almas gemelas… pero no lo creo… yo solo tengo un alma… y no tengo un gemelo… -

- jejeje pequeño Sasuke… escucha con atención este relato… al alma gemela se le denomina a la persona que te complementa de manera perfecta… en otras palabras tu verdadero amor… ¿comprendes? – Sasuke movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa para luego pensar un poco y volver a moverla, pero esta vez de forma negativa

- ¿Como es eso? –

- digamos que tu tienes un alma… ¿cierto? –

- Hai… -

- pero esta no esta completa… le falta una mitad… y esa es otra persona… cuando encuentres aquella persona que encaje a la perfección quiere decir que es tu otra mitad, tu complemento… -

- en otras palabras… la persona de la cual me enamorare… -

- así es pequeño Sasuke… -

- y esto que tiene que ver con el cuento… -

- por que la historia que te voy a contar dice como es que nacieron las almas gemelas –

- ¡Oh genial! -

- pon atención… - y ambos tomaron asiento junto a la fuente… Itachi miraba como el agua fluía y escucha como el viento mecía los árboles… Sasuke también lo hacia ese ambiente le daba un toque mágico a los relatos de su nii-san.

- comienza hermano… -

- **_Hace mucho tiempo, después que Dios creara la tierra, este creo a los animales… pero no estaba conforme con esto, el quería crear a un ser pensante… que sintiera…que amara… por eso tomo polvo y agua y lo convirtió en barro… después de trabajar arduamente dio como resultado un ser… pero no como somos ahora, no… este tenía dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas… en otras palabras dos seres en uno… - _**Itachi hizo una pausa, haciendo que su hermano se impacientara

- ¿y qué pasó? – Itachi solo sonrió ante la impaciencia de su pequeño hermano

- **_este ser estaba tan feliz consigo mismo que comenzó a olvidarse de su creador y comenzó a revelarse ya que se sentía poderoso… Dios enojado, pero no al punto de destruir a uno de sus hijos a los cuales quería como loco, le dio un castigo… uno para que se volviera humilde… partió por la mitad al ser… arreglo sus cuerpos y los transformo en dos seres… estos desesperados por verse separados comenzaron a morir, se abrasaban para sentirse cerca como en un principio, pero no podían hacerlo… cuando una mitad moría, la otra quedaba a la deriva… Dios entristecido, dio una solución… los amoldó, arreglo sus cuerpos y luego les dio un Don más… ellos solo conocían el amor de hijo a padre… y de hermanos… ahora les dio el amor de pareja… una forma de que ese vinculo roto se arreglara de alguna forma… así cada parte se enamoro de la otra con locura… hombres con mujeres o del mismo sexo eso no importaba… y como siempre iban a ser la mitad del otro, Dios también transformo sus almas… para que se buscaran en sus siguientes vidas… buscando a través del tiempo su complemento, la persona que alguna vez fue su otra parte… Es por eso que siempre hemos estado buscando el amor ideal, la pareja perfecta, aquella que te complemente… tu alma gemela… - _**y así Itachi dio fin a su relato.

- Es increíble… entonces¿yo también tengo un alma gemela? – preguntó con inocencia Sasuke.

- todos las tenemos y a lo largo de nuestra vida la buscamos, aunque hay personas que se olvidan de su otra mitad y buscan otros placeres para llenar ese hueco que dejo su otra parte… -

- Itachi yo quiero encontrarla… -

- para eso debes tener paciencia, por que es muy difícil encontrarla y si lo haces, eres la persona más afortunada… ni siquiera todo el oro del mundo podría superar la felicidad que encuentres con tu otra parte… -

- Hai, lo haré, tendré paciencia…-

End Flash Back

Aquella historia siempre la recordó, de alguna forma quería encontrar a su otra mitad, solo quería que aquella persona que de alguna forma lo llamaba fuera aquella parte perdida… de la cual fue separada hace tanto tiempo, con la cual pudiera ser muy feliz…

En el edificio "B" por otro lado el joven rubio lamentaba la perdida el producto de su inspiración, esos versos que había escrito mientras pensaba en su ángel de la noche.

Por que su vida era así, el mismo día que le anunciaban su compromiso, el se enamoraba de alguien al cual nunca podría tener a su lado… era un pecado, él no podía querer a otra persona que no fuera su esposo, pero ahora no sabía que hacer… no quería ser un mal esposo, pero ¿si su corazón estaba en otra parte?… lejos de su hogar… su vida se transformaría en un infierno… no podía ser… debía olvidarse de él… era por su propio bien. Iruka-sensei comenzó a acercarse al grupo, el cual conversaba animadamente.

- Hola Iruka-sensei – lo saludo de forma animada Kiba.

- Hola muchachos –

- Buenas Sensei – le contestaron el resto a coro.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó el profesor.

- conversábamos, tenemos curiosidad de quienes asistirán al "Aurora" – le explicó Kiba.

- ¡Oh, Vaya! Y ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu prometido Kiba? – le dijo burlón el sensei haciendo que el Inozuka se ruborizara.

- yo bueno… no lo había pensado seriamente, pero eso si, me gustaría que fuera amable y cariñoso –

- ¡Uuuuuuuh! – lo molestaron Konohamaru, Lee y el mismo Naruto quien se había unido a la conversación.

- ne, ne Kiba estas muy romántico –

- jajaja – rió Naruto.

- ne Iruka-sensei¿quien era el chico con el que conversaba? – le preguntó Konohamaru.

- es una persona que quería saber algo –

- ¿Mm? – nadie entendió.

- jajaja, quizás pronto lo conozcan –

- ¿es un doncel? –

- no, es un varón, venía a cerciorarse de algo –

- Iruka-sensei nos dirá usted de que hablo Naruto en el despacho de la directora, el no nos quiere decir –

- ¿eh¿Por que Naruto? –

- ah pues, es que no sabía si debía –

- claro que puedes – dijo el maestro contento mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué es Naruto¿Qué¿Qué? – dijo entusiasmado Konohamaru.

- pues… me han comprometido –

- ¡Increíble! – fue la exclamación general.

- ¿Quién es¿Cómo es¿Es lindo? – decía con rapidez el menor.

- calma Konohamaru, respira y no marees a Naruto – le dijo Iruka-sensei.

- pero quiero saber –

- nosotros igual – lo apoyaron Lee y Kiba.

- pues, no lo conozco, aún no lo he visto y solo me dieron el nombre –

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó Kiba

- antes que lo digas Naruto, deben prometer que nadie, pero nadie debe enterarse y si alguno de ustedes lo conoce no pueden decirle a Naruto quien es, ya saben es una regla no dar a conocer la apariencia del prometido de un doncel antes del Aurora –

- lo prometemos Iruka-sensei – dijeron a coro los jóvenes.

- bien, puedes decirles Naruto –

- oh, yo quería saber quien es… -

- no alegues… -

- pero… -

- después te invitare a comer Ramen –

- ¡¡Ramen!! Siiii, esta bien, chicos no me digan – dijo feliz.

- jajajaja – rieron todos.

- oigan no se rían… -

- ya dinos Naru quien es – le insistió Lee.

- se llama Uchiha Sasuke –

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – exclamaron Lee y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿eh? – Naruto los miró extrañado.

- no puede ser… esto… esto es genial – decía alegre Kiba – Ahora Sakura tendrá que meterse sus palabras por ledfaskasdt – Lee le había tapado la boca.

- ¿lo conocen? – preguntó inquisidor el rubio.

- No, no lo conocemos – negó Lee moviendo la cabeza donde miles de gotitas aparecieron, mientras que Kiba trataba de respirar.

- mienten –

- sabes que Kiba no sabe lo que dice – dijo nervioso Lee.

- ¿Mm? –

- déjalos Naruto – intercedió por ellos su Sensei.

- pero… -

- ¿No querías Ramen? –

- ¡¡Si quiero!! – y se puso de pie.

- bien, a ustedes también los invito –

- ¿nos dejaran salir? – preguntó Lee

- Claro, iremos con Haku-sensei también y compraremos algunas cosas para el "Aurora" –

- ¡Siiii! – dijo Kiba feliz.

. Konohamaru también vienes, aunque no vayas a participar te servirá como experiencia –

-¡Hai! –

- bien, vamonos –

Pasaron tal vez unos 15 minutos donde se reunieron con Haku-sensei y tuvieron todo listo para partir, además que habían decidido llevar a Hinata y Temari quienes iban encantadas, la última le había sacado pica a Sakura quien solo quedo rabiando. Fueron en la camioneta de Zabuza-san, este era el esposo de Haku-sensei su profesor de arte y cuidado de niños. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando llegaron a un centro comercial exclusivo para donceles y así poder estar con libertad, ya que era un poco peligroso para un doncel estar solo, en especial en un lugar con tanta gente. Allí había de todo tipo de tiendas, generalmente Iruka llevaba a comer Ramen a Naruto a una tienda llamada Ichikaku.

- Bien muchachos ¿por donde comenzamos? – dijo con una sonrisa Haku-sensei, este tenía el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, muchos pensarían que es una chica, pero no, es un doncel.

- ¡Ramen! – dijo feliz Naruto.

- Naruto dejemos eso para el final –

- demo… - dijo con cascadas en sus ojos.

- te dejare repetir… aunque no debería, recuerda que debes mantener tu figura –

- Si… Si… con tal de comer Ramen hoy, mañana no como arroz para el almuerzo –

- no entiendes, dejar de comer no es la solución solo te debilitaras –

- pero… -

- lo dejaremos como un secreto –

- esta bien –

- ya vamos Naruto que quiero ver las tiendas – dijo Temari.

- Iruka-sensei ¿Qué debemos llevar para el Aurora? – le preguntó Hinata un poco tímida.

- ropa blanca, generalmente son togas para las chicas y los chicos un pantalón blanco, y con una toga hasta la cintura, pero atrás debe ser larga como hasta los tobillos más o menos, los accesorios depende de cada uno –

- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó Lee.

- pero en la cintura debe ir un lazo con el color según su rango – agregó Haku-sensei.

- y ¿en el caso de los que están comprometidos? – preguntó Kiba lanzándole una mirada juguetona a Naruto y Hinata quienes se ruborizaron, los chicos ya le habían informado que Naruto estaba comprometido y al igual que ellos debieron prometer no decir quien era.

- pues el mismo día del "Aurora" se le entrega una joya que indica que están comprometidos, después el día de la boda es reemplazado por el anillo – dijo feliz Haku mostrando un anillo dorado en su dedo anular.

- que bonito – dijo Konohamaru.

- bien comencemos – dijo Temari muy animada.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo algunas compras, después de algunas cuantas vueltas, compraron sus trajes para el "Aurora" ya que habían encontrado unos muy bonitos y si venían después el local estaría lleno o los trajes ya no estarían.

Hinata por otra parte había estado pensado, el compromiso entre Sasuke y Naruto demostraba que las casualidades eran muy grandes, cuando vio a su amigo por fin interesado en un varón tuvo que ser del más codiciado, pero el no era de los que se fijaban en la parte externa de una persona… por eso comenzó a sentir curiosidad… ¿Por qué él?... así que hace poco se lo preguntó y su respuesta la hizo pensar… que tal vez Naruto era lo que Sasuke necesitaba, ya que él no veía lo mismo que el resto veía en Sasuke.

Flash Back

Esto había pasado hace unos 3 días, estaba bajo el cerezo, se encontraban terminando un trabajo de arte, Kiba y Lee habían ido a buscar unos materiales y Temari se encargaba de "alabar" (nótese el sarcasmo) el trabajo de Sakura, era como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… una forma de vengarse por lo que le hacía a Naruto.

- Naru… ¿por… por qué él?... ¿por qué te interesa ese joven? – al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga el rubio dejo de dibujar.

- no lo sé… - Hinata sabía que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía.

- si lo sabes… -

- sus ojos… quisiera saber que es lo que trata de esconder en ellos… -

- ¿esconder? –

- sus emociones, trata de esconderlas, sus ojos me lo dicen, pero también dicen que buscan algo… -

- entiendo… -

- además… siento… como si su ser llamara al mió… en cierta forma el se a convertido en mi ángel de la noche – dijo un poco ruborizado.

- en otras palabras… El ángel de tus pesadillas ¿eh? –

- algo así… -

- Te admiro mucho Naru –

- ¿eh¿Por qué? –

- todas están tras de él por su apariencia, nadie nunca sea preocupado de verdad por él, a excepción de sus amigos… como desearía que él te escogiera en el Aurora –

- pero eso es imposible – dijo en un susurro el rubio, para después seguir dibujando, cada unos metido en sus pensamientos… quizás una pidiendo un deseo, pidiendo por la felicidad que tanta falta le hace a su amigo…

End Flash Back

En otro lugar, más específicamente en el colegio, en el edificio "A", se encontraba Sasuke en la sotea del colegio, en su mano llevaba la hoja que el viento le había quitado a su prometido. La había leído un par de veces y en el fondo era un poema triste, donde decía que nunca se iban a poder encontrar, sobre un amor imposible… ¿Por qué su prometido escribía cosas así?... estaría enamorado de alguien más… no, lo mejor era no pensar en eso… y ahora que lo recordaba, hasta ahora había estado huyendo de Sai, quien se había propuesto ese día sonsacarle toda la información, quería saber el por que la Directora lo había llamado, Sasuke había pensado que con el pasar de los días este se iba a olvidar del tema… grave error, ahora más que nunca quería saber de que se trataba… ya que se había enterado de su visita al edificio "B" y él estaba seguro que estaba relacionado con el hecho antes mencionado, y vaya que tenia razón… pero si se lo decía correría el riesgo de que se lo digieran a alguien y ahí si que se armaría la grande… debía ser paciente, solo faltaban dos semanas y todo eso debería arreglarse… por lo menos una parte… además que para esa misma fecha tendría a su hermano mayor rondando a su lado…

Decidió no pensar más en eso, de lo contrario le daría un enorme dolor de cabeza, pronto debía comprar la joya que debía regalarle a su prometido para el Aurora, debía ser una muy bonita, además de tener un traje decente para la ocasión, lo más seguro es que su hermano lo arrastraría a comprarse algo, siempre hacia lo mismo, no era de extrañarse… pero por esa vez, dejaría ser feliz a Itachi, después de todo, fue el quien lo comprometido con su ángel rubio, de alguna forma debía darle las gracias y el era muy orgulloso para darlas a la cara, así que con eso deberá conformarse… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la azotea se abría estrepitosamente.

- ¡Te encontré! – gritó feliz Sai, quien traía a rastras a un Shikamaru medio dormido y tras de ellos estaba Gaara, Neji y Chouji.

- ya deja de esconderte Uchiha que nos viene arrastrado por todo el colegio, ya me tiene aburrido – reclamó Gaara quien solo cruzo sus brazos.

- no hemos podido tenerle quieto ni siquiera un segundo – dijo Neji

- eres… un… pro…blematico – dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

- no tienes escapatoria…- dijo Sai con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- ¿si te lo digo me dejaras en paz? –

- si –

- Esta bien, tu ganas –

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí les traje la actualización... Les doy gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews... y sorry por aún no contestarlos... pero es que ahora último he andado de pasadita ya que el colegio me tiene ahogada XD...

Espero que les guste... no se cuando traeré el siguiente, pero tratare de que sea lo antes posible XD... es que he descuidado otros fic que tengo ñiia XD**  
**

_ Aclaración la historia que Itachi le cuanta a Sasuke, es casi mía... por que lo digo por que la idea original viene de un Mito Griego, pero yo lo conté de una manera totalmente diferente... si buscan en Internet sobre el mito griego de las Almas Gemelas la encontraran _


	4. Poco a Poco me acerto a tí

_"**Poco a Poco me acerco a ti."**_

------- Capitulo 4 ------

- Esta bien, tu ganas… -

- jajaja… se los dije, me lo va a decir – saltaba de alegría Sai.

- Mm… pareces un crío – le dijo Gaara

- pero soy un crío lindo –

- dejen de parlotear… que a mi ya me entró la curiosidad – dijo Chouji.

- Ya dinos Uchiha… que paso en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade… - dijo Sai, a Sasuke se le dibujo una sonrisa… inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta, era raro ver sonreír al pelinegro, algo importante iba a decir.

- Sai… - dijo de forma confortable, lo que hizo que al mencionado se le erizara la piel, sin duda había gato encerrado – no deberías hablar así de mi futura suegra… -

- … - nadie dijo nada, después de unos segundos un grito se escucho por todo el colegio.

- ¿¡QUEEEEEÉ!? –

- ara, nos ha dejado sordos… - dijo Shikamaru mientras hurgaba en sus oídos.

- No… No me digas que ten han comprometido… - dijo Sai incrédulo.

- ¿en serio? Que si no me lo dices no me entero – lo molesto el Uchiha – es obvio hombre si te digo que va a ser mi suegra… no será por que me he ganado la lotería –

- Así que vas a casarte con el hijo de la directora – dijo de forma calmada Chouji.

- Si… -

- y ¿cómo es Sasuke? – preguntó un Sai muy interesado.

- no pienso decírtelo –

- oh vamos, no puedes ser así –

- mírame y compruébalo… -

- oye Sasuke, que es eso que tienes en tu mano – le preguntó Neji al ver una hoja en sus manos, el Uchiha se maldijo por no haberla guardado.

- algo sin importancia… - tarde Sai ya se la había arrebatado.

- Oh vaya sasuke, no sabia que te gustaba la poesía… oye te la escribió alguien, pues por lo que se ve habla de ti… -

- no seas tonto… no es para mi… -

- y como es que la tienes… -

- La… la encontré… -

- Mmm… pues déjame decirte hijo que no te creo, pues mira que aquí te han descrito… - Sasuke sin más le arrebato la hoja

- fue algo raro ¿si?, no me hagas preguntas… -

- a cambio de que me digas como es tu prometido… digo yo, para no pretenderlo en el "Aurora"… - dijo con picardía Sai, eso a Sasuke no le gusto, el chico sabía como convencerlo y lamentablemente lo estaba logrando… además la misma Tsunade le dio una foto…

_Quédatela, podrás presumir…_

Esas habían sido sus propias palabras, esta bien Sai había ganado, además se moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondrían sus amigos al ver a su prometido, bien lo admitía quería presumir de su buena suerte.

- esta bien, tú ganas - y Sasuke sacó su billetera y de ella extrajo una fotografía.

- ¿tienes una fotografía de él? - preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

- claro, Tsunade-sama me la dio - y este extendió la foto - me la devuelves - le advirtió.

- Bien - y Sai tomo la foto, la verla se quedo con la mandíbula decapada, eso hizo que Sasuke se riera internamente, al ver la expresión de Sai el resto se acercó y literalmente se les cayo la baba aunque sabían disimular, en especial el Hyuuga que tenía que mantener su porte en alto, además que el tenia prometida y debía honrarla.

- como veo que se han quedado sin palabras, me retiro - y Sasuke aprovechó de escapar no antes de quitarle fotografía a Sai.

- Hey, vuelve, que aún tengo dudas - le dijo Sai.

- debo irme… - y sin más salio del lugar.

Después de aquello pasó una semana, Sai no dejaba de decirle que tenia una perra suerte al tener un prometido así, pero que el les tenia una pequeña sorpresa para el "Aurora", no lo pensó mucho, además ahora tenia un pequeño problema entre manos, más bien era un problema andante, su hermano había llegado y lo tenia histérico, que Sasuke esto, que Sasuke aquello… no había caso, la directora había dado la semana libre por la fecha del "Aurora", ahora estaba en su cuarto, supuestamente escuchando a su hermano, aunque en realidad lo único que él quería y lo único que tenia en mente era a su prometido, a Naruto.

Los hermanos Uchiha vivían en una gran mansión del estilo del siglo XIX muy hermosa, con un jardín inmenso, en ella tenia una piscina entre otras instalaciones, la decoración era muy bonita y calida, y cerca de la casa había una hermosa fuente, aquella donde Itachi le contaba todas aquellas historias a su hermano menor. La habitación de Sasuke era muy amplia y bonita con un enorme ventanal el cual iluminaba toda la habitación, tenía una cama de dos plazas, un gran ropero, un escritorio, un baño amplio con una tina, con azulejos.

- Sasuke-baka escúchame - le decía su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la clara distracción de su hermano.

- ¿ah? Que… -

- pues creo que el compromiso no te ha hecho bien - exclamó el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa.

- no molestes Itachi… -

- no me trates así yo que te traje algo bonito… -

- no me interesa…- dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿ni aunque sea para la ceremonia del Aurora? -

- ¿eh? -

- órale he, logrado llamar tu atención - dijo triunfante.

- ya dime -

- te he traído la joya para tu prometido - y el Uchiha sacó algo de sus bolsillos donde sacó una cajita la cual le entregó a Sasuke - era de nuestra madre cuando mi padre la pidió como prometida… es la joya compromiso de la familia… de la Familia Uchiha - Sasuke abrió la caja y ahí había un hermoso collar, Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato, en una de las fotografías de cuando su madre era joven lo traía en su cuello, era muy hermoso y según sabía solo había uno en el mundo, tan caro que con el se podía comprar quizás hasta una montaña, de color verde esperaza o como las aguas de las orillas de una playa (N/A: es el collar de Tsunade en el anime) y junto a el había una pulsera-anillo (N/A: una pulsera árabe, de esas que están anudas a un anillo por un hilo de joyas a la pulsera) su piedra principal era una Granate roja como la sangre, con pequeñas joyas negras y blancas dándole un toque armonioso.

- ¿era de mi madre? -

- Si, me la entregó hace tiempo, para cuando tu o yo la ocupáramos… ya sabes es como una tradición familiar - le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-… -

- además que te he traído tú mascara, jejeje también es de la familia - dijo Feliz.

- de donde lo has sacado todo… -

- jejeje es que nuestro padre quería comprometerme luego y me lo pasó todo hace algún tiempo… -

- y como siempre conseguiste escabullirte -

- jejejeje… - una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Itachi.

- aunque no creo que hayas sido capaz de cuidar algo sin perderlo ¿Cuál es la verdad? -

- nunca puedo engañarte Ototo… las tenia Tsunade-sama -

- ¿la directora¿Por qué? -

- larga historia… después te la contare… -

- ¿Para que la mascara? -

- Ototo-baka… en la ceremonia del "Aurora" todos los varones deben asistir con mascara, es una tradición… mientras que los donceles se les coloca una túnica blanca que cubre sus rostros… el Aurora se abre con el vals del renacer… después de él se quitan las mascaras y las túnicas para dar comienzo a la celebración…-

- no lo sabía… -

- se supone que en casa deben instruirte de todo - dijo muy feliz.

- eso significa… -

- eso significa que tendrás que poner atención a todo lo que yo te diga… -

- Oh Dios no…-

- Oh Dios si… - dijo burlón el Uchiha menor.

En otro lugar se encontraba Tsunade y Naruto en el cuarto del último preparando todo para la ceremonia, en realidad más Tsunade ya que Naruto tenia un pequeño problema con un tercer ocupante en dicha pieza.

- ¡¡¡Noooo¡¡Vieja decrepita como se te ocurre comprometer a mi Naru!! – le gritó un hombre tal vez de unos 50 años de cabellos blancos con una extrañas marcas en su cara.

- Ya cállate idiota… además ¿querías dejar a Naru con un cincuentón? –

-no, eso si que no, pero Naruto aún es muy joven – lloriqueaba el hombre mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva al rubio, quien solo tenia una gotita en la cabeza.

- Dios, Jiraiya ya déjate de estorbar, ya esta hecho… - decía ya sin paciencia la mujer.

- pero… pero… - seguía llorando, Naruto solo suspiró, llevaban más de media hora con la misma discusión – al menos quiero saber con quien se va a quedar mi niño… -

- ya te lo dije con Uchiha Sasuke –

- ¿Eh? Lo has comprometido con un Uchiha – dijo sorprendido.

- Claro, es una buena familia, además que el joven es muy caballeroso… -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- solo lo se – le gruñó Tsunade.

- ya que más da, es una buena familia – dijo resignado el peliblanco, mientras "dejaba en libertad" a Naruto, quien aprovechó de respirar bien, ya que el mega abrazo de su tío no lo dejaba respirar.

- ero-senin ¿los conoces? –

- No me digas Ero-senin Naruto – lo regañó el mayor – y claro que los conozco, son unas de las familias más importantes de la Hoja, junto con los Hyuuga, Los Inozuka, los Nara, los Aburame, los Akimichi… y así hay otras familias más, pero ahorita no las recuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ya veo… - dijo impresionado.

- pero su Familia es una de las más importantes… y quizás una de las más adineradas, pero hace poco tuvieron una gran perdida, quedando solo dos miembros como sobrevivientes –

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto.

- ¿No lo sabías? – le preguntó Jiraiya.

- se supone que eso lo debe saber más adelante maldito viejo – dijo enojada Tsunade – o acaso no recuerdas las reglas –

- jejeje… es verdad –

- Ya no importa Naruto, esto es lo único que te diré de tu prometido… al igual que tu perdió sus padres hace 3 años por un accidente… -

- O sea… -

- Su única familia es su hermano mayor… ya mucho, te he dado muchas pistas… - dijo ya mal genio la directora.

- Hai Tsunade- obaa-chan –

- Dios dame paciencia… -

- jajaja… bueno comencemos con la explicación de la ceremonia… - decía contento Jiraiya.

- tu nada, yo se lo explicare… - dijo Tsunade

- yo lo haré –

- yo lo haré-

- Yo… -

- no yo…

- yo… -

- ¿no pueden ser los dos? –

- …. –

- … -

- Esta bien – dijeron al unísono… A Naruto solo le resbalo una gotita, realmente ocuparía toda la semana, para saberlo todo, de aquí a que sus "padres" se pusieran de acuerdo tardaría la semana reglamentaria…

- Como sabrás Naru el "Aurora" es la primera ceremonia de presentación entre donceles, doncellas y varones, las ceremonias siguientes son Medio Día y Crepúsculo, si después de esa última no te has comprometido debes esperar hasta el año entrante. El "Aurora" es la única ceremonia donde solo alumnos de entre 16 y 20 años se presenta, en las demás hasta hombres de 90 años pueden ir… aunque de 100 igual pero no he visto ninguno – lo último lo dijo entre risas la directora.

- También debes saber que los varones pueden tener más de una esposo, casi nadie tiene más de uno, pero se les he permitido, por eso hay casi siempre uno que otro cincuentón… y por obvias razones hay un "primer esposo o esposa" quien es el principal y el que manda a las demás, no necesariamente debe ser con el primero que se caso, pero no te preocupes los Uchiha's no se caracterizan por tener más de un esposo a menos que sea un… - no terminó la frase ya que miraba detenidamente a Tsunade.

- No te preocupes, no es como tú, es un caballero, no un pervertido… además que eso ya lo converse y al parecer no tiene intensiones de tener más de un esposo –

- eso me tranquiliza… -

- En el "Aurora" esta el vals de apertura… se le denomina el vals del Renacer ya que es cuando se comienza la época de cortejo o de enamoramiento, como quieras decirlo, también es la época donde las notas bajan de forma considerable… -

- ya sacaste el tema de las calificaciones, eso aquí no pinta – le alegó el peliblanco.

- oye, era solo una observación… es que todos andan babosos por sus prometidos – río entre dientes la rubia.

- jeje quisiera ver a Kiba así… - rió para si el rubio.

- bueno sigamos, los donceles deben ocupar una túnica blanca aparte de su traje de gala… ya que no pueden mostrar sus rostros antes del vals… -

- los varones ocupan unas mascaras (como la de los AMBU) como tradición ella deben estar los colores de la familia y un dibujo de un animal en tribal por así decirlo… muchos colocan a gatos, perros o animales así… -

- Aunque es una tontería, sirve para darle más emoción al momento, es una tradición, pero es muy bonita, ya lo veras cuando te toque… - exclamó alegre la directora.

- supongo que ya tienes listo tu traje – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Si, lo compre hace algunos días con Iruka-sensei –

- de seguro de te veras hermoso Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica Jiraiya.

- ya no te pongas sentimental pervertido de primera… - lo regañó Tsunade.

- pero, es que… Mi Naruto se ha hecho todo un hombre – decía mientras lloraba sin vergüenza atrapando en un abrazo al rubio quien suspiro, aquí venían de nuevo…

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha, un Sasuke trataba de poner atención a la sarta de estupideces que le decía su hermano, y que conste estaba poniendo de su parte, aunque aún no entendía como era que pasaron del tema de la ceremonia al de sus anécdotas de colegiatura… ¿a el que le importaba las maldades que hubiera hecho con Kizame?... aunque algunas eran entretenidas… pero no todas… y hasta ahora le estaba dando un versión con todo detalle de su estancia por el colegio… ya estaba cansado…

- Ya Itachi¿eso de que me va a servir? – preguntó Sasuke aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

- de nada, pero es entretenido… -

- pues para mí no lo es… -

- Oh vamos Ototo-kun… ¡ya se¿Quieres que te cuente una historia junto a la fuente? – dijo emocionado.

- ya no soy un crió Itachi… -

- pues no lo demuestras – dijo en un puchero ante la negación de su hermano menor.

- Itachi ¿Cuándo piensas comprometerte? – cambió de tema sin disimular el menor.

- cuando las bacas vuelen –

- Itachi… - le llamó la atención.

- pues no lo se, cuando sea necesario, que se yo, cuando este aburrido… - dijo con simpleza.

- es que, ya estas arto mayorcito –

- ¡oye! Estoy en la flor de mi juventud… - dijo mientras sonreía un brillo salía de sus dientes (estilo Gay)

- no hagas eso, me recuerdas a Gay-sensei –

- jajaja también te toca con el, es muy entretenido ese sujeto, aunque supe que tiene un hijo, más bien un hijastro que es igual que el… -

- más o menos, por lo que se es un doncel… amigo de… - decía un poco avergonzado.

- ¿tu prometido?... vaya, así que estuviste averiguando ¿eh? –

- Hn – solo volteo el rostro mientras se ruborizaba casi imperceptiblemente.

- que no te de vergüenza Sasu-chan, eso es adorable – le decía mientras picaba sus cachetitos.

- deja de hacer eso, ya estas muy mayor Itachi – lo regaño apenas se libero.

- peroooooo… -

- olvídalo… -

Y así entre discusiones (por parte de Jiraiya y Tsunade o Sasuke y Itachi) la semana comenzó a pasar, en la casa de Naruto muchos corrían de aquí para haya arreglando todo para la ceremonia del joven, mientras que en la Mansión Uchiha habían un enredo parecido, solo que el joven Itachi dificultaba más las cosas, solo cuando Sasuke lo sacaba a rastras del lugar todo volvía a la normalidad… los empleados no podían creer que el joven Itachi fuera el hermano mayor, a veces pensaban que les habían mentido y que el joven Sasuke era el mayor…

Ahora el Gran día había llegado todo se preparaban... para lo que sería una de las ceremonias más importantes de su vida, ya que en ella conocerán a la persona que los acompañara toda la vida…

Todo daba comienzo a las 8 de la noche, en el Gran salón de Konoha, todos los participantes debían llegar media hora antes, mientras que los espectadores o sea padres, profesores entre otros, debían llegar a la hora señalada.

La ceremonia se iba a realizar en un amplio salón, con amplios ventanales, con una hermosa iluminación y algunas plantas en las esquinas, era un salón adornado como del estilo del siglo XIX, en una zona estaba todas las mesas, correspondientes a las personas que asistían y la parte más importante, la pista de baile, ahí donde se realizaría el Vals de apertura, el vals del Renacer… Generalmente una pareja de prometidos escogida al azar debía bailar la primera pieza, en una forma de abrir la ceremonia…

En ese momentos todos los donceles se encontraba llegando al lugar, obviamente era llevados a un salón aparte esperando el tan ansiado momento…

Continuara….

* * *

_Disculpen la demora, pero la pagina no me dejaba subir :p_

Bueno ya esta a punto de comenzar , los preparativos estan listos y todos ansiosos, solo hay que esparar...  
Itachi y Jiraiya hicieron de las suyas, dejando puros desastres en vez de ayudar XD, pero así era más entretenido jejeje

_Agradesco a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews XD me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado ... y WOW nunca crei que alguien de brazil leyera este fic TT no saben cuanto me emocionan XD_

Ahora si sin falta les traere lo antes posbles quizas el lunes o antes el siguiente cap nos vemos

doy gracias por sus reviews a...

Por el cap uno a: RickaZcurser, shinku, Isfryd Beloved, Crystal, samantha-miko, giza y AnnAurion.

Por el cap dos a: SabakunoGaara4ever, RickaZcurser, cote, shinku y giza.

y Por el cap tres a: RickaZcurser, Sunao Darmak, giza, Keiko Akatsuki, SabakunoGaara4ever, estefania y Beatriz

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan muchos y muchas gracas a todos los que leen el fic .

Nos vemos... de despide atentamente: Kiky-Usui XD


	5. Aurora

"_**Aurora"**_

------ Capitulo 5 ------

Naruto en esos instantes llegaba en una limosina, ya que su tío Jiraya quería que llegara como un príncipe a ese día tan especial, este podía ver por la venta el paisaje pasar, en aquellos momentos se estaba despidiendo, mientras miraba llegar la noche y las estrellas aparecer, se despedía de su amor platónico, su ángel de la noche… de sus ojos negros…. De aquellos que lo habían hechizado… miraba con nostalgia el paisaje, hoy le presentaban a su prometido… pero de cierta manera estaba ansioso… como si se fuera a llevar una gran sorpresa ese día…

Recargo su cabeza en el vidrio, estaba frío, pero le servia para calmarse… entre abrió sus labios para dejar escapar un suspiro, estaba inquieto… quería desahogarse…

_**Si miras el atardecer  
A la noche puedes ver,  
Si miras al mar  
Ilusiones te puede dar.**_

_**¿Quieres saber lo que veo,  
Cuando miro el cielo?  
En el, unos ojos negros puede ver,  
Y un sueño difícil de comprender.**_

_**Me despido de ilusiones,  
Y amores que no me corresponden,  
Hoy adiós te digo para siempre,  
Ángel de mis sueños latentes.**_

Versos salidos de su corazón, para despedirse de aquel amor extraño, difícil de creer¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse con solo ver?... ¿Es a eso a lo que le llaman amor a primera vista?... ¿eso le había pasado a él?...

- señorito ya vamos a llegar… - la voz del chofer lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

- entiendo Suna… -

- debería estar más contento señorito - acotó el anciano.

- y lo estoy Suna, pero tengo miedo… -

- no se preocupe señorito, conozco al joven Uchiha y es bueno, algo callado, pero muy bueno - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el auto se detenía - hemos llegado -

- gracias por todo -

- solo quiero que sonría -

- y así lo haré - dijo ya más animado.

- buena suerte -

Naruto bajó con elegancia del lujoso automóvil, muchos de los que llegaban lo quedaron mirando, irradiaba una belleza sin igual. Iba vestido con una toga blanca hasta las caderas, pero en la parte posterior era larga, hasta los tobillos más o menos, de cuello alto, y mangas largas las cuales se volvían acampanadas, llegando como hasta los muslos (tipo manga de Kimono) tenía un corte en los hombros los cuales quedaban descubiertos, también traía unos pantalones blancos, los cuales se amoldaban a sus piernas, en su cintura traía un hermoso listón dorado, indicación de su rango. En su frente llevaba una hermosa diadema regalo de su Madre Tsunade, le había dicho que su verdadera madre la había ocupado para su ceremonia en el "Aurora".

Camino con la frente en alto y elegancia hacía el interior del recinto, su chofer solo sonrió, sin duda al señorito por fin le había llegado la época de ser feliz.

A todos los donceles los tenían esperando en un hermoso salón, solo cuando comenzara el vals estarían junto con los varones, en un mismo lugar, mientras tanto debían esperar, muchos conversaban ansiosos por saber quienes estarían, otros querían ver a sus "ídolos", pero sin duda un nombre llamo la atención de Naruto.

_- Ojala que me escoja Uchiha Sasuke -_

_- no lo creo, es codiciado por todos -_

_- me preguntó a quien elegirá -_

_- quizás a nadie y siga esperando como su hermano -_

¿Estaban hablando de su prometido?, no sabía que era conocido, su ángel de la noche si lo era, ya que como supo hace 3 semanas tenía un gran club de admiradoras, pero ¿su prometido también?... Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, quizás ellos les podrían decirle algo.

- ¡Naruto-chan! - la melodiosa voz de Kiba lo sobresalto.

- Kiba-kun! No hagas eso - lo regañó Hinata quien llegaba a su lado.

- gomen - dijo con una sonrisa

- Chicos ¿cómo están? - preguntó un más tranquilo Naruto.

- muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

- Vaya Naru si yo fuera un varón, me casaría contigo - dijo un animado Kiba, quien consiguió que al rubio se le subieran los colores.

- tú también te ves bien Kiba-kun al igual que tu Hinata-chan – acotó el rubio.

Hinata iba con una hermosa toga blanca sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en su cuello había un hermoso collar negro, con unos guantes hasta los codos, en sus hombros decantaba como una especia de bufanda de ceda blanca, tenía un maquillaje ligero en su rostro, su cabello iba tomado en una coleta alta, esterilizando su cara, dándole un pequeño toque oriental. En su cintura llevaba una cinta de color plateado, además que una capa descansaba sobre sus hombros, la cual se colocaría bien antes de entrar al salón principal.

Kiba por otra parte, llevaba una toga parecida a la de Naruto, pero a diferencia de este no tenía mangas, tenía una cola que le llegaba hasta los tobillo, en sus brazos llevaba unas cintas que caían hasta sus tobillos, al igual que en su cuello, en su cintura llevaba una cinta de color plateado igual a la de Hinata, las marcas de sus mejillas destacaban aún más entre sus ropas blancas, llevaba unos pantalones acampanados que dejaban a demostrar muy bien sus contorneadas piernas.

- ¿Quién crees que será el elegido para abrir el vals este año? – preguntó un emocionado Kiba.

- no lo sé – acotó Hinata.

- pues tal vez sea uno de nosotros – se oyó una voz tras ellos.

- Hola Lee –

- Hola Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun – saludo un animado pelinegro.

- te ves muy bien – le dijo una animada Hinata. Lee iba vestido casi igual a Kiba, solo que las cintas en sus brazos iban amarradas hasta sus codos, en su cintura llevaba una cinta de color plateado, y al igual que el resto una túnica.

- Hinata¿Conoces a Sasuke-sama? – aquella pregunta por parte del rubio sorprendió a la ojiblanco.

- lo conozco, pero no puede decirte nada – respondió.

- hace poco oí, que puede que no se comprometa¿crees que me rechace? – dijo cabizbajo

- lo dudo mucho Naru – dijo conciliador Kiba.

- No puedes estar así, cualquiera querría ser tu prometido – lo animó Lee.

- ¿de esa cosa? – Se oyó la voz de Sakura tras ellos – nadie te escogería -

- eso sería cuando te prefieran a ti – dijo un cortante Kiba.

- oh, vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva, cachorro… mira que tu estas igual¿quien querría unas cosas como ustedes? –

- Sakura, te pediré que no insultes a mi amigos – la voz firme de Naruto se escuchó, al parecer no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a la pelirrosada.

- jajaja mira si el monstruo decidió hablar – soltó la rubia.

- que rayos quieres Sakura – la voz gélida de Hinata se escucho, nunca la habían escuchado tan enojada.

- solo a presumir – dijo con simpleza.

- ¿de que¿Las curvas de tu frente? – la molestó Kiba.

- silencio niño perro, he venido a decirles que me han comprometido – dijo risueña.

- pero si drácula ya murió – dijo Lee en un susurro a Kiba, quien solo sonrió.

- ¿y eso que Sakura?, Hinata y Naruto también lo están – le comunicó Temari quien había llegado a su lado.

- vaya así que aseguraron la partida antes de que te rechazara todo el salón, en cambio yo, seré comprometida con mi querido… - dijo muy feliz.

- te refieres… - dijo sorprendido el rubio, el sabia que al único que llamaba así, era a su ángel de la noche, acaso su amor imposible había sido entregado a ella.

- Si, hace algunos días se me comunicó de mi compromiso, y justo antes Iruka-sensei me dijo que el había sido comprometido, quizás deseaba darme pistas… -

- en tus sueños Sakura, no estas segura… - dijo Lee.

- que más pruebas deseas… - sin más se fue soltado carcajadas, dejando a un Naruto desorientado y una Hinata furiosa.

- _es ahora cuando más odio las reglas_ – pensó la ojiblanco

- vamos muchachos, Iruka-sensei me ha mandado a llamarlos, al parecer ya se escogió quien abrirá el vals –

- vamos – y todos se encaminaron a un rincón de la habitación donde Iruka-sensei junto a Haku-sensei los esperaban.

A diferencia de los donceles que se presentarían tanto Iruka como Haku senseis iban con ropa de gala, sin algún color a destacar, se veían muy bien, y como se había predicho Iruka-sensei acompañaría al elegido hasta guiarlo junto a su prometido donde lo dejaría para que el Vals del renacer diera comienzo.

- Bueno chicos, ya se escogió a la pareja, este año serán dos prometidos, y los han escogido los profesores, no hubo intervención de la directora ni ninguno de los encargados de dirección, solo el personal que se desenvolvía personalmente con los alumnos – explicó Haku-sensei.

- ¿Y quien ha sido? – preguntó un chico.

- Naruto has sido escogido junto con tu prometido – le informó Iruka-sensei, varios sonrieron ante la elección no todos odiaban al rubio, en cambio otros, estaban desconformes, en especial Sakura, quien deseaba ser ella la elegida junto con su "querido" como lo denominaba ella.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó este incrédulo.

- vamos Naru, te lo mereces – dijo un feliz Kiba.

- Gracias –

- acompáñenme –

Y así Iruka-sensei comenzó a guiar a los donceles con Naruto a la cabeza quien era el que abriría la tan esperada celebración, ya todos se habían cubierto sus rostros con las túnicas, la hora había llegado.

Caminaron por un amplio corredor hasta que quedaron frente a unas enormes puertas de roble, Iruka-sensei las empujo con suavidad logrando abriéndolas, frente a ellos se pudieron apreciar a mucha gente.

Estaba de pie, en la entrada del gran salón, al otro extremo podía ver a los varones, todos con hermosos trajes de gala del estilo del siglo XIX y sus rostros eran cubiertos por mascaras de diferentes diseños. Al otro extremo como el, encabezado la marcha de los varones, había un joven, el cual su mascara cubría su rostro, a su lado pudo ver al esposo de su profesor. Por algún extraño motivo su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aquel joven, era su prometido, bajo la cabeza sumiso y no por las reglas, más bien por el nerviosismo.

- Buenas noches, señoras, señores, varones, donceles y doncellas…. Hoy como ya sabrán se celebra el "Aurora"… posteriormente se realizara "Medio Día" y "Sol de Media noche"… después de esas tres celebraciones la época de compromiso terminara… pero para que hablar de terminar si vamos a comenzar- Tsunade-sama estaba en un pequeño escenario que estaba junto a la orquesta aún lado de la gran pista de baile – para abrir esta ceremonia, como ya es tradicional se bailara el Vals del Renacer… después de eso un poco de diversión, eso si, presentare a los comprometidos para que no haya problemas… - dijo con una sonrisa – para posteriormente llevar a cabo el Valhala… - apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras un cuchicheo se formo por el salón – si ya se que no se realiza del año de la corneta y todo el royo… ¿ahora se podrían callar? – dijo sin remordimientos.

El Valhala, una ceremonia realizada para saber la condición de una persona, generalmente este se realiza cuando un nacido tiene 3 meses y así saber si es un doncel o un varón, aquel encuentro se le denomina prefacio, en cambio si en aquella oportunidad no se sabe nada, lo cual es muy raro de ver, se deben esperar hasta que el joven madure para realizar nuevamente el proceso, a ese punto se le denomina Valhala, se le considera a un joven maduro cuando cumple la edad promedio de 17 años. Cuando esto pasa el joven es criado como un joven normal, en otras palabras como un varón, ya que si en cierto caso sea un doncel su condición solo tendría que aprender, mientras que si es criado como un doncel siendo varón, seria una deshonra para su nombre y familia.

Después de las palabras de la directora todos guardaron silencio, ya conocían muy bien la actitud que esta tomaba cuando estaba enojada y sobria… Naruto se sorprendió ante la facilidad que tuvo su madre para hacer callar al público, mientras que Jiraiya trataba de aguatar un comentario sarcástico.

- Ahora los prometidos… acérquense… - pronunció con animo, Iruka-sensei coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto para darle ánimos, el rubio se relajo un poco, así comenzó a caminar en dirección a su prometido, quien también comenzó a acercarse, no demoraron mucho cuando estuvieron el uno frene al otro, el prometido del rubio era más alto que este, tal vez por una cabeza.

Se acercó a su prometido con lentitud, por fin estaba cerca suyo, a pesar de la túnica de lino que cubría su rostro podía apreciar sus labios sonrosados y el lindo sonrojo de sus mejillas que se destacaba entre tanta blancura.

Le ofreció su mano derecha, el joven de blanco titubeo, pero la acepto tomándola con firmaza, una pequeña corriente recorrió su cuerpo, se acercó un poco más y coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de su ángel, mientras que el rubio un poco nervioso coloco su mano libre en el hombro del pelinegro.

- Señoras y señores… el Vals del Renacer – dichas esas palabras los aplausos no tardaron, el "Aurora" había comenzado, una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse y la luces comenzaron bajar, dejando a la luna llena como la mayor fuente de luz, ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, otro aplauso se escuchó.

El traje de Naruto se mecía al compás de sus movimientos, dándole un toque mágico, como si un polvo de estrellas los rodeara, el reflejo de la luna en el piso, deba un toque romántico, además que había un bonito contraste entre las ropas de ambos prometidos, y no era lo único, entre la túnica del doncel se podían ver algunos mechones rubios como el sol, mientras que los cabellos de su prometido eran negros como la noche, con destellos azules.

Muchos reconocieron las marcas de la mascara que portaba el joven como las de la familia Uchiha, sin duda ahí estaba el menor de aquella familia, mientras que bien se sabía que el único doncel de clase dorada que había ese año era el hijo de la directora, muchos movieron la cabeza de forma aprobatoria, mientras que otros no estaban de acuerdo, pero más que nada eso se debía a que ellos querían que alguno de sus hijo pudiera conquistar al pelinegro o al rubio.

Pronto más parejas comenzaron a unirse al vals, Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron los primeros, seguidos por Kakashi e Iruka, Haku y Zabuza-san entre otras personas que estaban unidas por los lazos del matrimonio o familiar. Pero sin duda la pareja que más se destaco era la que había abierto la ceremonia, sin duda este sería un muy buen año.

Pronto la música comenzó a bajar y las luces a se reestablecieron, pero si no es por los aplausos de las personas, ni Naruto ni Sasuke se habrían percatado de que ya se había terminado la música. Se separaron de forma lenta, pero cuando Naruto iba a soltar la mano del Uchiha este se lo impidió entrelazándolas, esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio, mientras que eso hizo sonreír a Tsunade y Jiraiya quienes estaban al pendiente de la pareja. Itachi por otro lado lloraba a mares, balbuceando que su hermano ya era todo un hombre, que estaba orgulloso de el y que tenía una suerte, ya que el quería un prometido como el suyo.

- El Vals de este año a sido hermoso – dijo Tsunade quien estaba otra vez en el escenario – por favor, la pareja que abrió el vals, acérquese – Sasuke guió a su prometido a través de las otras parejas, no tardaron mucho hasta llegar frente al escenario.

- Como sabrán, ustedes están comprometidos… Naruto… Sasuke – una exclamación entre los donceles y las doncellas se escuchó. Uchiha Sasuke estaba comprometido con el monstruo rubio, no podía ser, la que parecía más Shokeada con esta noticia era Sakura, mientras que Kiba, Hinata, Lee y Temari trataban de aguantarse una carcajada al ver la cara que tenía todo el mundo.

- por favor descubran sus rostros…. Naruto – el mencionado llevó con nerviosismo sus manos a la orilla de su túnica comenzando a levantarla, poco a poco comenzó a descubrir su rostro, muchas exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon, otras maldiciendo la suerte del Uchiha, mientras que el mencionado quedo deslumbrado, a pesar de verlo de lejos o tener una fotografía no podía compararse con tenerlo frente a él. Los donceles y doncellas también como era tradición debían descubrirse sus rostros al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el que los representaba.

- Sasuke – le habló Tsunade y de paso lo despertó de su ensoñación, este acercó su mano a su mascara notando como su prometido levantaba la vista para conocerlo, ese era el único día donde la regla de las miradas no se utilizaba, con cuidado retiro la mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro, como los donceles, los varones también se quitaron sus mascaras al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su representante.

Naruto no cabía en su impresión, abrió sus ojos el doble de lo normal, no podía ser, no podía ser, era solo su imaginación… que esos ojos negros como la noche, estuvieran ahí, frente a él, hechizándolo como la primera vez, mostrándole sentimientos escondidos, que aquel ser, era por el que tanto había suspirado, del cual hace pocos instantes se había despedido… que Uchiha Sasuke… era su ángel de la noche.

Hinata y los demás sonreían ante el claro mutismo de su amigo, pero su alegría no duró mucho, Sakura sin autorización se encaminó al centro del salón quedando frente al rubio, quien fue despertado por una bofetada por parte de la pelirrosada, Sasuke no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero aquello sin duda no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Maldito Monstruo¡Esto no pude ser valido¡es un error! – bramó la pelirrosada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Se oyó a Tsunade enojada - ¡Sakura¿¡Quien te dio la autorización de decidir que compromiso esta bien o no!? – la directora estaba enfadada, mientras que Naruto había bajado la cabeza colocándose una mano el la zona golpeada, en sus ojos se podían ver las evidencias de que quería salir huyendo y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

- Sasuke-kun, di que no estas de acuerdo, que soy yo la que quieres –

- Sakura – hablo el Uchiha, todos guardaron silencio para saber que iban a hacer - ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero cancelar mi compromiso? – Naruto levanto la vista sorprendido¿acaso no sabía que todos lo consideraban un monstruo?… de tantas veces que lo había oído estaba comenzando a creerlo.

- Sasuke-kun, él es un monstruo –

- más lo serás tu si no te callas y dejas de insultar a mi prometido – dijo ya muy enojado.

- pero te ibas a comprometer conmigo –

- Nunca se dijo eso – habló Tsunade – tu estas comprometida con otro joven, pero por tu demostración no se si quiere mantenerlo –

- pero… -

- Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarlo – fue la sentencia de Sasuke.

- Naruto… - lo llamó Tsunade – puedes pedir un castigo para ellas por esto –

- No… - se oyó la suave voz del rubio, dejando a más de uno embobado – no lo haga Tsunade-sama –

- pero yo si quiero – se oyó la voz de Jiraiya – a mi Naru nadie lo toca –

- dejaremos este tema para después – habló Tsunade – Sasuke lleva a Naruto a sentarse y que se relaje, ahora dejaremos que el ambiente se calme, y de paso haré la presentación de cada doncel sin comprometer – habló para el publico en general.

Sasuke le ofreció su mano al rubio quien la acepto, caminaron a la zona de mesas, al llegar Sasuke como todo un caballero aparto la silla y se la ofreció al doncel para que pudiera sentarse, Naruto agradeció la amabilidad del pelinegro, realmente no esperaba que Sakura hiciera eso, lo había avergonzado y había avergonzado a su madre y eso era lo que más le dolía, que pudieran decir algo en contra de su madre. Además… ¿qué pensaría ahora sobre él su ángel de la noche?

- Gracias – dijo en un murmullo cuando se hubo sentado.

- ¿estas bien? – estaba un poco nervioso, además que era más que seguro que su prometido no esta bien.

- si… eso creo… -

- yo… -

- puedes cancelarlo… todos dicen que soy un monstruo… puedes cancelar el compromiso si quieres… que lo entenderé –

- ¿por qué lo haría ahora si no lo hice hace un mes? – dijo con tranquilidad, Naruto se tensó… era verdad… ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

- es verdad…. –

- ese día no creí que te conocería en el pasillo - ¿lo recordaba?... ¿recordaba su encuentro en el pasillo?... aquel donde todo cambió para él…

- yo… yo no sabía quien eras –

- pues yo si, tu madre me dio una foto tuya – eso era embarazoso, Naruto solo se ruborizo.

- ¿una… foto? –

- si, te ves muy bien en ella – el rubio bajo la vista abochornado.

- que vergüenza –

- ¿eh?... como crees, soy la envidia de mis amigos, no creen que tengo tanta suerte… -

- ¿suerte? –

- claro –

- pero yo… -

- aunque no lo creas… - decía serio el Uchiha – tuve mucha suerte – el corazón de Naruto se aceleró, si, él también tenía suerte – quiero… - oyó la voz de Sasuke – que aceptes esto – y colocó una cajita negra frente a él, el rubio un poco ruborizado la cogió, la abrió con cuidado, dejando ver una hermosa pulsera árabe.

- es hermosa… pero es mucho para mí –

- no lo es… quiero que la tengas –

- muchas gracias – y Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual fue la mejor recompensa del pelinegro.

Itachi miraba la escena feliz, ese era un paso importante, aún recordaba como su madre le contó sobre su Aurora, su padre no llevaba más de 15 minutos hablando con ella y ya le había pedido que se comprometieran, "Amor a primera vista" fue como lo denomino ella… él, por eso esperaba… esperaba que las palabras de su madre se cumplieran, como lo habían hecho con su hermano, el cual sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto desde la muerte de sus padres… sonrió… después le diría a su hermanito que el ya estaba comprometido con Naruto desde hace años…. Tsunade y él solo terminaron lo que sus padres habían comenzado hace ya tiempo.

Ahora Sasuke ayudaba a colocarse la pulsera a Naruto, quien estaba un poco cohibido, anonadado, entre muchas otras cosas, pero especialmente feliz… feliz por lo que le estaba pasando… Aquel joven, por el cual tanto suspiró, aquel que consideró un amor prohibido, no era nada más que su prometido.

Ahora entendía las sonrisas de Hinata, la alegría de Kiba y Lee, los ánimos de Iruka-sensei, ahora entendía todo y sonrió como nunca hasta hace mucho, sonrió, de forma tan calida que Sasuke frente a el también correspondió.

Los amigos de ambos contemplaban la escena con alegría, mientras que una pelirrosada maldecía su suerte, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke sería suyo…. De entre los presentes ellas no era la única que tenía ese mismo deseo… el deseo de verlos separados… un rubio de ojos negros había fijado su vista en el prometido de Sasuke, mientras no estuvieran casados, aun habían posibilidades de conquistar al rubio….

Pero… ¿serán capaces de logarlo?… cuando ya hay amor entre ambos de manera tan fuerte que con tan solo verse una vez, no pudieron olvidarse….

Continuara….

* * *

Hooolaaaa XD pues ven ya actualize XP... ojala que les haya gustado el aurora... aún falta el Valhala y luego se viene la primera cita... por fin se conocieron TT que emoción XD

Jajaja ya me dejo de hacer el loco... bueno primero que nada ojala que les haya gustado este cap... me esmere mucho ya que el original me lo pasaron a borrar por lo tanto tuve que escribirlo todo otra vez... y saben muy bien que uno pierde el animo cuando escribe algo por segunda vez, pero creo que fue para mejor por que este cap me quedo mucho mejor que era el orginal XD

Bueno ahora doy muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews... cada vez sube mas T-T primero fueron 5... luego 7 y ahora he recibido 10... no saben lo feliz que estoy

**SabakunoGaara4ever:** Muchas gracias XD

**Beatriz:** Ojala que el Aurora te haya gustado, pues Itachi sigue con las suyas XD

**DraculaN666:** No sabes cuan feliz me haces... me esmero por que el fic tenga de todo un poco XD...

**Kren B-chan:** pues la verdad eh colocado a Itachi de bueno, pero la figura malvada tendeni que centrarce en tres personajes nada más, además así Sasuke no sería tan amargado y llevaria bien el asunto del compromiso... me he demorado, pero tratare de traer el otro cap luega... ya que lo tengo listo XD

**Giza: **Muchas Gracias, por seguir leyendo , ah! se me olvidaba preguntarte¿como va tu amiga con el fic? según recuerdo algo me hablaste... ya que por eso empesaste a leer esta historia... ojala que le vaya bien

**HaoStar: **Muchas gracias T-T no sabes lo que me ha costado mejorar en mi redacción, antes era pesima, es un alivio saber que las ideas se entienden y lo de la orotgrafía... lo suponia, soy pesima en es tema XD

Rosette - san: Si en realidad es un poco rara, pero dvertida y tierna me alegra un monto que te gustara y ya pues, Naru ya conocio a Sasuke-teme XD

**.DaRk LaDiE:** OoO Otra persona brazileña no saben lo feliz que me hacen TT... y ya ves Naru ya conocio a Sasuke-teme - (me encanta decirle así) ojala que la historia te siga gustando y que dejes Reviewa, pero si no pueden no importa, feliz soy de que te guste

**nadeshiko-chan:** Si es injusto, pero es parte de la trama, así le da un toque... un toque... bueno un toque le da XD... no me acuerdo como fue que lo denomino una amiga XP, me alegra que te guste me das muchos animos

**Naru-Laura:** jeje esa era la idea, mostrar a un Sasuke serio, pero al mismo tiempo no... en realidad solo lo es con las personas que no son cercanas a el, si me explicó... es para no mostrar al tipico frio, sin corazón, atipatico y un monton de apellido más que le ponen al probre XD... y es raro por que antes me cai muy mal Sasuke, pero luego con esto de ser pareja de Naruto, comenzó a caerme bien XD... las primeras impresiones engañana XP

Muchas gracias a todos, por su paciencia y espero que este cao les haya gustado ... Nos vemos

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	6. El Valhala y una nueva vida

_**El Valhala y una nueva vida.**_

-------- Capitulo 6 -------

El Vals del Renacer había sido hermoso, a excepción de la última parte donde una de las doncellas había agredido a uno de los donceles, todos concordaron que la actitud de la joven no había sido la mejor, cabe decir que algunos lo atribuyeron a la ineficiencia de la directora, más otros no la culparon de nada.

Ahora Tsunade estaba por comenzar a anunciar los compromisos y hacerlos validos ante los ojos de la comunidad, posteriormente se realizaría el Valhala, para luego dejar a los jóvenes conocerse, y socializar entre ellos, para que la elección no fuera difícil, tenia tres celebraciones para dar con quien se comprometerían, después de eso, tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo Aurora…

- Bueno comencemos, así los libres sabrán en que terreno no pueden meter… si es que no quieren morir en manos de un novio celoso – dijo divertida la directora, muchos también rieron – Como bien saben la joya que acredita vuestro compromiso es un colgante familiar, la forma, el color y todo eso depende del escudo de la familia… un ejemplo es la joya de la familia Inuzuka la cual es un colmillo de marfil, pero el único Inuzuka que está en la ceremonia es un doncel, por lo cual el portara la joya de la familia con quien sea comprometido –

Muchos de los presentes cabecearon de forma positiva, mientras que Sasuke como Naruto entendieron lo que con tanto atado trataron de explicarles en sus familias.

Sasuke aún no entendía como su hermano se había acordado de Deraida cuando le hablo algo sobre la joya, el asunto era que nunca termino de explicarle nada, ya que siempre cambiaba de tema. Tsunade cuando intentaba explicárselo a Naruto era interrumpida siempre por Jiraiya…no había entendido muy bien las explicaciones. Ambos suspiraron al recordarlo y ambos rieron al comprobar que les había pasado algo similar

- Comencemos por la pareja que abrió el vals… Sasuke de la familia Uchiha… Naruto de la familia Uzumaki…. Acérquense – ambos jóvenes se acercaron donde Tsunade quien había vuelto a ponerse en aquel escenario junto con la orquesta.

Sasuke subió primeramente para luego ofrecerle su mano al rubio y ayudarlo a subir, el cual aceptó encantado. Pronto ambos estaban junto a la directora.

- Uzumaki Naruto desde hoy eres oficialmente prometido de Sasuke Uchiha frente a toda la comunidad – Tsunade sonrió ante el sonrojo que presento en las mejillas de Naruto cuando dijo _**prometido de**__…_

- Sasuke – habló Itachi quien sería como el testigo, en sus manos llevaba una caja negra, Naruto se asombró ante el parecido entre ambos hermanos.

- Comencemos… - hablo Tsunade, Sasuke cogió la joya que estaba dentro de la caja, uno de los colgantes más raros y valioso, pero no era por su extraño material, más bien era por su calidad de saber si la persona elegida era la correcta, casi nunca alguien había obedecido a una gema, pero nadie sabía que eran muy efectivas.

- desde hoy hasta su boda, estáis comprometidos – sentencio Tsunade. Sasuke con cuidado se había ganado tras el rubio y con delicadeza le colocó el colgante a Naruto, quien estaba contento y avergonzado, su sueño, aquel que hace un mes se había forjado se estaba cumpliendo, La joya de forma casi imperceptible había cambiado por unos segundos de color, a uno azul cielo como los ojos del doncel, para luego volver a la normalidad. Tsunade e Itachi se percataron y sonrieron, la joya había dado su aprobación.

Un fuerte aplauso se escuchó en el salón, la primera pareja de ese año había sido anunciada. El Uchiha descendió junto al rubio y esperaron a que se continuaran los anuncios.

- Neji de la familia Hyuuga … Hinata de la familia Hyuuga … - ambos subieron un poco nerviosos, Neji al igual que Sasuke le tendió la mano a Hinata para que subiera, el acto fue igual que el que hicieron Sasuke y Naruto, la joya familiar era muy bonita, tenía la forma de un Ying-Yang dentro de un sol. Posteriormente se anunciaron más compromisos, cuando estaba por terminar, la directora informó sobre un compromiso el cual no muchos se esperaban.

- Ahora este compromiso fue resuelto hace algunos días…. Shino de la familia Aburame… Kiba de la familia Inuzuka – el joven dueño de Akamaru quedo desorientado… ¿había sido comprometido¿Acaso su familia no considero su opinión?

- Aburame Shino es de el colegió Wings…. Sube por favor – pronto entre el publico se acercó un joven, muchos quedaron prendados a sus misteriosa figura, mientras que Kiba aún no salía de su mutismo… a pesar de todo su prometido era muy guapo (N/A: en lo que cabe, nunca he visto muy detenidamente a Shino XD) como en todos los otros anuncios, a Kiba se le colocó una joya, su prometido no le dijo mucho, en general ni le hablo, pero ahora en su cuello había una hermosa joya con forma de mariposa, con incrustaciones de ópalo y aguamarinas.

_- eres hermoso –_ fue lo que escucho de su prometido antes de bajar, lo cual le hizo ruborizar.

Luego de eso hubo un pequeño receso donde Naruto se excusó con su prometido y se acercó a sus amigos, Sasuke se lo concedió ya que el también quería hablar con los suyos.

- ¡Naruto¡Felicitaciones! – le recibió el gritó de Lee – esa es la fuerza de la Juventud –

- Gracias Lee… - pronto Naruto miró a la Hyuuga quien también estaba ahí – Hinata-chan tu ya lo sabías –

- si, por eso te decía que tendrías una bonita sorpresa –

- gracias, ahora entiendo la euforia de Kiba cuando se lo dije –

- jajaja, pero hablando de eso… - dijo Kiba – ¿estas bien?... te dolió mucho… -

- no fue eso lo que más me dolió Kiba… -

- entonces… -

- fue el miedo a que Sasuke-san le pudiera hacer caso y eso me asusto mucho –

- Pero no lo hizo – dijo Temari - ¡Es verdad! Lee quiero que conozcas a alguien – dijo feliz.

- ¿eh? –

- si, si, vamos a donde esta el grupo de mi hermano – seguía muy feliz Temari.

- pero… - decía el pelinegro.

- además Neji-san, Sasuke-san y Shino-san están ahí –

- Temari – la regañaron.

- al parecer Shino-san es un conocido de Shikamaru-kun - dijo Ino quien se unió a la conversación, entre ellos nunca hubo discordia, los problemas eran más con la peli-rosada, quien ahora debía estar aún lado de su prometido quien era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Temari… Kankuro.

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Lee.

- si, Shikamaru-kun y yo somos vecinos y he visto a Shino-san en su casa –

- vecina copuchenta – dijo Temari entre risas.

- más bien observadora – exclamó Ino también sonriendo – ¡Ah! Es verdad… felicidades Naruto –

- Gracias Ino… -

Mientras tanto con Sasuke, todos estaba contentos, Gaara ya le había hechazo el ojo a uno de los amigos del prometido del Uchiha, y le había pedido de favor a su hermana que los reuniera, también había conocido al primo segundo de Shikamaru, quien era incluso era más callado que el Uchiha, de seguro Sai se desesperaría, y hablando de eso…. Ya les parecía muy extraño que éste no apareciera, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, estaban preocupados por el pelinegro parlanchín.

- ¿le habrá sucedido algo? –

- pero Sai hasta muriendo vendría – exclamó Chouji.

- tal vez tenga que ver con el Valhala – acotó Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Chouji.

- pero eso significaría… – decía Neji

- que Sai puede irse al edificio "B", bien sabes que dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa… - dijo Sasuke

- dices que… -

- Bueno muchachos hoy se va a realizar el Valhala, como ya explique… - decía Tsunade – es cuando no se conoce aun la naturaleza del individuo, si es varón o doncel, hoy se realizará por medio de la piedra Kaze – dijo la directora mientras mostraba una piedra naranja en forma de espiral - Sai… pasa… - un silencio prolongado se dejó escuchar.

Un joven entró, sus ropas eran como las de los varones, pero de color blanco y sobre su rostro traía una mascara blanca sin dibujos. Éste se acercó a la directora quien le sonrió cuando hubo llegado a su lado, para posteriormente colocar la piedra a la altura del corazón, no pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando la piedra cambio de Naranjo a azul oscuro, todos esperaban en silencio a saber que significaba aquello.

- Sai desde hoy te integras al edificio "B" - hubo muchos aplauso, mientras que el grupo de Gaara había un silencio extraño, habían convivido con Sai algún tiempo, ahora les resultaba muy extraño considerarlo un doncel desde ahora, aunque francamente su personalidad lo decía, el pelinegro se quito la mascara, mostrando la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro, miró a sus ex-compañeros de edificio y solo les hizo el signo de la paz.

Por otro lado Itachi no había podido dejar de mirar al nuevo doncel, es como si su presencia lo atrapara, Sasuke se percató del mutismo de su hermano y sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer Itachi iba a dejar su tan codiciada soltería.

- Naruto¿puedes desde hoy instruir a Sai?, como tu eres de rango dorado se te hará fácil - le pidió su madre.

- Claro… madre - le dijo con una sonrisa, Sai bajo con rapidez y se acercó a Naruto.

- Así que tu eres Naruto… el Uchiha bastardo tiene suerte - dijo con una sonrisa, el rubio se sorprendió de la forma en la que se refería de su prometido aquel joven, pero al parecer no lo hacia con mala intención, más bien parecía como un juego.

- Tsunade-sama yo también soy de rango dorado - alegó Sakura a quien no le gusto mucho la idea de ser desplazada por el "monstruo"

- yo no quiero como guía a esa niña fea - ese comentario hizo reír a los amigos de Naruto.

- eres un insolente - bramó la peli-rosada.

- Sakura guarda silencio - dijo la directora - además ya no eres de rango dorado, te lo has quitado por tus propios meritos -

- ¿Qué? - dijo alterada - esto es tu culpa maldito monstruo - la doncella levanto la mano con la intensión de golpear al rubio quien cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, uno que nunca llegó. En cambio sintió como algo calido lo envolvía, abrió los ojos para saber que sucedía, y se encontró con que Sai había detenido a Sakura y el ahora estaba siendo refugiado en los brazos de Sasuke, los colores de su rostro fueron muy variados, hasta que finalmente terminaron por un lindo rojo en sus mejillas.

- Me arte, Sakura una más y abandonaras el evento y estarás en suspensión, no asistirás a Medio día - dada la sentencia la directora se fue a la mesa de bebidas.

- ¡Suéltame! - dijo enojada mientras se zafada del agarre de Sai, para luego alejarse.

- niña fea - exclamó el mencionado.

- ¿estas bien Naruto? - le preguntó Hinata acercándose, pero luego reparó en el estado de su amigo y sonrió.

- Uchiha- bastardo llevarlo a sentarse - alegó Sai.

- Vamos Naruto - le habló el pelinegro quien se iba a alejar, pero fue detenido por el rubio quien lo sujeto de la chaqueta, para luego comenzar a llorar.

Lo comprendían, en una sola noche ya le habían pasado varias cosas desagradables, Sasuke lo acercó más a él, abrazándolo por la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- tranquilo… - dijo en un calmado susurro, el cual se oía tan tranquilizante con su voz grave y elegante - ya no pasara nada - todos decidieron darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

- perdón… pensaras que yo… que soy… - decía de forma entre cortada.

- yo no voy a pensar nada, esto es normal… más bien me extrañaba que siempre sonrieras cuando sientes que te mueres por dentro - el rubio se tensó¿cómo sabía él eso?

- ¿Co… Cómo lo sabes? -

- se ve en tus ojos… además que te he estado observando… y me fije en como te tratan algunos "personajes" -

- ¿me observabas? - preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba la cabeza y mostrar como por sus mejillas bajaban algunas lagrimas.

- si, quería saber más de ti… así que comencé a verte a la distancia, siempre veía que eras lastimado de alguna forma, a pesar de que tus amigos trataban de defenderte… así que un día decidí hablar con tu madre… ella me envió con tu maestro, dijo que el sabia mejor sobre lo que te pasaba… - Naruto lo escuchaba atentó

- ¿Con Iruka-sensei? -

- si…. Recuerdo que ese día estabas bajo un cerezo junto a tus amigos, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de la impresión, en aquella ocasión había perdido un poema, ya que el viento se lo había quitado, y en esa misma ocasión había visto a alguien alejarse.

- gracias - le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le encantó al Uchiha, ya que era muy calida, no era forzada, sino pura y cristalina.

- ¿Por qué? -

- por cuidar de mi - y Naruto volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del pelinegro quien correspondió abrazándolo por la cintura.

A la distancia, Jiraya era detenido por Tsunade para que no arruinara aquella escena por culpa de sus celos. Mientras que otro personaje a quien no lo interesaba en lo más mínimo arruinar ese mágico momento se acercó a la pareja, bajo la atenta mirada de los amigos de la pareja, a Sai no le agrado la mirada ni el aura que mostraba ese chico, era en un sentido rencorosa.

El Joven en si era muy guapo, sus cabellos eran rubios, con algunos destellos blancos, le llegaban hasta los hombros, el cual llevaba amarrado a una coleta baja, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, tendría quizás la misma estatura del Uchiha, bestia un traje de gala de color azul oscuro.

- Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero me vi en la necesidad de saber si el joven se encontraba bien - a Sasuke no le gusto en lo más mínimo la forma en la que el joven observaba a su prometido, se separaron con lentitud, sin embargo Sasuke tomo con firmeza la mano del Rubio, dejando claro que ahí no podía meterse.

- No se preocupe estoy bien… - dijo Naruto, más por educación que por otro motivo, no le agradaba como lo miraba ese joven, sus ojos a pesar de ser negros, no eran igual a los de Sasuke, los cuales eran hechizantes, mientras que estos, era fríos y parecieran como si estuvieran tras alguna presa.

- eso me tranquiliza, joven Naruto… -

- ¿y usted es…? - habló Sasuke.

- oh, perdonen mi torpeza, pero me ha dejado deslumbrado la belleza del joven doncel - habló con descaro el joven, haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara y que Sasuke apretara la mandíbula - Me llamó Koeru Kinmura… -

- ¿Kinmura?... si mal no recuerdo su familia es dueña de una de las fabricas más grandes de dulces - habló Sasuke.

- Así es, y por lo que tengo entendido, su familia es la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes en el área de la informática y tecnología, además de algunas otras empresas más pequeñas como una famosa tienda comercial, entre otras… - habló el joven.

- oh vaya… son cosas muy importantes… - comentó Naruto asombrado… no sabia que su prometido fuera tan… adinerado… aunque eso a él no le importaba, su familia también tenían unas cuantas empresas y negocios, pero como el no tenía ni la edad, ni el deber de hacerse cargo hasta que se casara, estas eran administradas por su tío Jiraya quien ya tenia bastante trabajo con las suyas, con ayuda de Orochimaru-sama, quien siempre se había encargado de la contabilidad de su familia.

- y joven Naruto… usted esta de acuerdo con respecto a su compromiso - esa pregunta no le agrado ni a Sasuke quien ya sabía por donde iba la cosa, ni a Naruto a quien a pesar de ser un poco despistado no era tonto y sabía que aquel hombre tramaba algo, algo que lo alejaría de su ángel de la noche, aunque aún desconocía el porque. Antes de que Sasuke hablara y lo mandara a la punta del cerro, Naruto tomo la palabra.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo con él… - hablo con firmeza, cosa que alegró al Uchiha y enojo al joven Kinmura.

- si nos disculpa, debemos volver junto a nuestro amigos… - así la pareja se alejó y no pudieron ver la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del joven.

- interesante… cada vez me gustas más Uzumaki Naruto… y por eso tendrás que ser mío - sin más el también tomó un camino diferente.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás se fijaron que Temari había conseguido su objetivo, había juntado a ambos grupos, Ino conversaba con Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari, mientras que Gaara conversaba con Lee, quien se veía un poco ruborizado y cohibido, Neji, Hinata y Kiba, conversaban por su lado aunque Shino estaba cerca de Kiba, y Sai a pesar de estar al pendiente de lo sucedido con Koeru, no había perdido la oportunidad de "hablar" con Shino, más bien era un monologó. Al ver esto tanto Sasuke como Naruto se cayó una gota por la cabeza, al parecer nada podía detener el ímpetu del joven y nuevo doncel.

- Y así encontré al Uchiha bastardo en la sotea del liceo - contaba Sai a Shino - vaya eres peor que el Sasuke-teme, por lo menos el me callaba - dijo con un suspiro, pronto se fijo en la llegada de la pareja - ¡Naru-chan! -

- Hola Sai-kun -

- naaa… no me digas así, dime solo Sai, pero ni se te ocurra ponerse chan o te cuelgo -

- sin amenazar Sai - le advirtió Sasuke.

- sin amenazar te voy a hacer yo, será mejor que te comportes o le diré a Naru sobre donde puede encontrar un lindo lunar en forma de media luna bajo tanta ropa - habló con descaro el pelinegro, asiendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes.

- cállate -

- jajaja deberías ver tu cara jajaja… y ustedes no me miren así - decía este mirando a Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru - miren que también conozco algunos lunares y marcas de nacimiento y que no me será difícil revelar a su club de fan o mejor… a sus prometidos jejeje - Oh Dios, Sai tenia cosas con que chantajearlos, y sin duda las ocuparía, era mejor no hacerlo enfadar.

- eres incorregible - dijo Neji.

- Y como en el cuento de la cenicienta, a las doce termina la magia, así que será mejor que corras Naruto mira que el Uchiha se va convertir en el monstruo del castillo -

- Sai así no es la historia - dijo con calma Chouji.

- en cerio, y ¿qué pasó?... yo creí que a la cenicienta se la comía el lobo… - dijo intrigado, y no era broma, realmente lo estaba.

- nunca leíste la historia o viste la película… - le preguntó Lee.

- pues la verdad… no, me contó la historia mi primita de 4 años, aunque aún lo que no entiendo es como llegaron los tres cerditos donde la caperucita roja - Solo alguien como Sai confiaría en la historia de un infante… era mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

Y Así transcurrió la velada, entre conversaciones y uno que otro baile, Itachi había estado mirando constantemente a Sai de forma disimulada mientras conversaba con la directora y Jiraiya, Kakashi quien no se había despegado de Iruka lo sacó a bailar ya que al parecer su pareja había estado un poco tensa debido a los accidentes del evento.

- Estarán bien – le dijo el peliplateado.

- lo sé, pero… -

- calma Iru-chan, Naruto a encontrado alguien bueno, te lo digo por que soy su profesor jefe – le sonrió mostrándole su ojito feliz.

- voy a confiar en ti –

- siempre lo haces –

- y nunca me he equivocado – dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de algunos la hora de despedirse había llegado, ya se había hecho muy tarde, algunos se fueron antes que otros, Sasuke había acompañado al Naruto después que este se despidiera de todos, hasta su limusina, deseándole unas buenas noches, y que esperaba verlo pronto, cosa que Naruto concordó de forma afirmativa.

Gaara por otra parte ya estaba prácticamente decidido con quien se comprometería, aquel joven lo había cautivado por su hiperactividad y sonrisa sincera, esperaría hasta "Medio día" para pedirle ser su prometido.

Shikamaru aunque no quisiera y lo hallara un poco problemático, había sido cautivado por la joven hermana de su compañero, Temari, a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte y prácticamente dominante, no le importaba, quizás eso era parte de sus encantos.

Kiba por otro lado, ya no estaba tan enojado con su compromiso, a pesar de que casi no dijo palabra el joven, irradiaba un aire de seguridad que le agradaba, además que no era del todo mal parecido, su mutismo le daba un gran atractivo, quizás solo le faltaba conocerlo un poco para quedar prensado a su prometido.

En conclusión la velada había sido perfecta, sin contar uno que otro contratiempo, pero lo había disfrutado y eso era lo importante. Además que contaba con un sueño loco realizado, más bien algo que por parte de vista de un doncel nunca pensó que ocurriría, estar comprometido con el joven de ojos negros que tanto le había atraído.

Así con una enorme sonrisa Naruto veía por la ventana de la limosina, hace pocos segundos que se había despedido de Sasuke, estaba tan feliz, ahora ya conocía el nombre de su ángel, aunque siempre lo supo, nunca pensó que se trataría de el. El chofer preocupado por el bienestar del señoríto ahora conducía feliz, ya que había visto la indiscutible felicidad que se reflejaban en los ojos de él. Mirando su reflejo por la ventana, Naruto vio que sonreía, quizás de forma tan mágica que cualquiera al verlo también lo haría, entre abrió sus labios dejando que solo el y las estrellas escucharan los versos salidos de su corazón rezagarte de buenos sentimientos.

_**Y así las estrellas me dicen Te quiero.**_

_**Y así la luna me da un deseo. **_

_**Y así el mar me dice Te amo.**_

_**Como yo puedo decirte te extraño.**_

_**La alegría llega sin prisa.**_

_**Y los deseos se llenan de risa.**_

_**Como lo hace mi corazón errante,**_

_**El cual se ha encontrado con su amante**_.

Continuará…

* * *

Cave decir que todos los poemas o intentos de estos son míos, espero que les haya gustado el fic , a pesar de llagar tarde, pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca XD 

Sai será en otras palabras la alegría entre los edificios y los personajes, me cae bien el moreno, aunque no conozco su personalidad, solo lo he visto, ya que no me he leído el manga, no sabría darle una buena personalidad, por lo cual lo he dejado como el revoltoso XD

Ya vieron como se consolidaron las parejas XD... ahora hay que ver si Koeru se sale con la suya, es por demás obvio que es un personaje mío, va ser muy malo, malo, malaso XD...

Buenos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... Nos vemos se cuidan y dejen Reviews Xp

Le doy muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews no saben lo feliz que me hicieron -

En especial a: Beatriz, DraculaN666, HaoStar, Misao-Alchemist, Torishira, giza, Forgotten Dark Angel, MirchuS

Perdon si no puedo contestarles, pero ya me estan hechando y quería dejar esto subido, pero les doy muchas gracias por su apoyo, dejenme decirles que me animan bastante nos vemos se cuidan y ojala que els haya gustado

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	7. La primera cita El primer beso

_**La primera Cita**_

_**El Primer Beso.**_

------- Capitulo 7 ------

Deberían ser como las 9 de la mañana, ayer todos los donceles y doncellas habían regresado a clases y hace exactamente 2 días que el Aurora se había realizado, en los pasillos se podían ver una infinidad de sonrisa y a uno que otro en el mundo de los sueños, si, todo estaba muy alegre, y según las palabras de Sai, demasiado rosa para su gusto.

En esos momentos Naruto descansaba en su cuarto, ayer había sido un día muy movido, ya que al regresar ellos, también debía de cambiarse de edificio Sai, quien en vez ayudar dificultaba aún más las cosas, los maestros lo único que querían era una cuerda, haber si así podían amarrar al joven pelinegro, según recodaba Iruka-sensei, quien al parecer era el único que lograba controlar a Sai, además del rubio, decía que era igual que Naruto antes de la muerte de sus padres, hiperactivo y difícil de controlar.

El joven rubio dormía placidamente sobre su cama, tenia una sonrisa adornando su rostro, nadie en el mundo había podido borrar la felicidad del rubio, ni siquiera los comentarios de Sakura.

Las habitaciones eran individuales, todas tenían un amplio ventanal el cual tenia una hermosa vista al patio trasero del edificio, en donde muy claramente se podían ver los numeroso cerezos, y la habitación de Naruto tenía una vista perfecta hacía su cerezo favorito, en todas las habitaciones había un guardarropa, un escritorio, una cama de una plaza y cada una poseía un baño propio.

Las paredes de la habitación de Naruto estaban pintadas de color azul cielo, pero no podía compararse al color de ojos del dueño, el techo era de color blanco dándole un toque de armonía, tenía una repisa llena de peluches y libros con algunos cuadernos escritos por él, había una que otra cosa sobre el escritorio.

Una de las reglas era que los donceles debían mantener el perfecto orden en su cuarto, para Naruto esta era una de las reglas más difíciles que debía seguir, ya que de por si, era muy desordenado, supuestamente los donceles eran los encargados del orden del hogar, por eso mismo debían comenzar por su habitación.

Sin embargo, el calido sueño de Naruto se vio interrumpido por un fuerte portazo y un grito de parte del nuevo doncel que se había integrado al edificio.

- ¡Buenos Días! - cantó un alegre Sai, el cual traía consigo una cámara filmadora, desde que había llegado no se había apartado del aparato. Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, tenía el cabello desordenado, su pijama se había soltado un poco cargándose para un lado, dejando a la vista uno de los hombros del rubio, además que tenía una mirada somnolienta - espera a que Sasuke vea esto - dijo muy contento Sai mientras gravaba en todo los ángulos posibles al rubio, Naruto se termino de despertar por el último comentario del pelinegro.

- ¡Sai¿¡Qué haces!? - exclamó cubriéndose con las mantas.

- Gravo un recuerdo para los Chicos -

- ¡Dios¡Apaga eso! - exclamó sonrojado Naruto.

- Bueno, bueno, me voy a despertar a los demás - si más salió de la habitación, Naruto suspiró, al parecer sus mañanas iban a ser muy movidas…

- Vaya… ya amaneció - en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, mientras recordaba los hechos ocurridos en el "Aurora", dirigió su vista a su mano donde estaba la pulsera que le había regalado Sasuke, no se la había quitado para nada, era uno de sus tesoros más importantes, luego desvió su vista hacia el collar que residía en su cuello, el cual brillaba, como si mostrara las emociones del doncel que lo portaba.

- ¡SAI! - Kiba fue el que grito esta vez, el rubio volvió a suspirar, en verdad sus mañanas iban a ser movidas.

Ya todos se habían despertado y en estos momentos se encontraban en el comedor, algunos más somnolientos que otros. Tal era el caso de Kiba, quien aún tenia un poco de sueño, sumado al hecho de que Sai lo había despertado con tremendo grito… aún se preguntaba que maldad había hecho para merecer semejante castigo, molestar a Sakura no se podía considerar malo, así que la única opción era, cuando el otro día le había jugado una pequeña broma a Akamaru, si, sin duda por aquello lo habían castigado.

Lee y Sai conversaban animadamente, el primero no había sido despertado de forma abrupta como el caso de Naruto y Kiba, ya que este tenía la costumbre de despertar al amanecer, una conducta adquirida por su tutor, siempre le decía que debía aprovechar la primavera de su juventud, y así lo hacía, despertando al alba y haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

- ¿y que haremos hoy? - preguntó Sai alegre.

- pues dormir - exclamó un cansado Kiba.

- hoy tenemos cocina y artes en la mañana, la tarde nos la han dado libre - le informó Naruto.

- ¿Cocina? Genial, me pregunto si tendrán alarma contra incendios -

- Sai no harás bromas - le advirtió Kiba.

- bueno, bueno, el Uchiha bastardo tampoco me dejaba hacerlas -

- ¿por qué le dices así? - le preguntó un intrigado Lee.

- por molestarlo, haber si de esa manera conseguía que me hablara, suele ser muy callado, pero ni así logré algo -

- ¿eh? Pero si en la noche del Aurora hablamos bastante - dijo un poco sonrojado Naruto.

- es que ese día tenía una motivación - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Naruto - lo llamó Iruka-sensei.

- permiso, ya vuelvo - se excusó el rubio, el profesor lo llevó hasta un lugar apartado, los muchachos miraron con curiosidad a su amigo.

Iruka-sensei al parecer comenzó a platicarle de algún tema en particular, a lo cual Naruto solo asentía, pero al parecer el profesor le dijo algo que lo sorprendió y le hizo ruborizar, para luego bajar la cabeza y asentir, el profesor sonrió y posteriormente de decirle algo se fue por una de las puertas que daba hacia un pasillo el cual guiaba hacía la sala de maestros. Naruto regresó un poco callado, pero en sus ojos se veía la felicidad que sentía.

- ¿Qué sucedió Naru? - le preguntó Kiba.

- voy a salir en la tarde -

- ¿con tu madre? - preguntó Lee.

- apuesto que es con el Uchiha bastardo - dijo contento Sai.

- A… Así es, nos han acordado una cita -

…Mientras en otro lugar…

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? - la voz de Sasuke se había escuchado por todo el edificio A.

- eso, y no digas que no quieres, porque serías peor que Pinocho - exclamó un contentó Itachi.

- pero no te da el derecho… - exclamó Sasuke.

- Oh vamos Sasukito, planear todo no es divertido, así tendrás que practicar el muy conocido arte de la improvisación -

- quiero ser hijo único - se lamentaba Sasuke. Su querido hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) le acababa de informar que él con Tsunade-sama había acordado una cita para la feliz pareja.

- alégrate Sasukin, quizás y se den su primer beso - aquello ruborizo a Sasuke.

- Cállate Itachi - dijo picado, quería vengarse de alguna forma de su hermano¿pero cómo? Pero pronto recordó algo y sonrió.

- te has imaginado tu primer beso Sasu-chan - dijo alegre Itachi al ver la sonrisa de su hermano menor.

- no, más bien me he imaginado tu primera cita con Sai - al oír eso el Uchiha mayor comenzó a toser.

- ¿de que hablas? -

- no te hagas el tonto Itachi, se muy bien como mirabas el día de la ceremonia a Sai -

- fue tu imaginación -

- si, como no -

- cambiemos de tema -

- no quiero - y así pasaron la mañana discutiendo, aprovechando el hecho de que aquel día el moreno no tenía clases, por lo cual le tocaba soportar a su adorable hermano.

La mañana pasó con lentitud, muchos querían que la mañana pasara luego, como el caso de Sai e Itachi quienes querían ver el desenlace de la cita. Mientras que los involucrados estaban por así decirlo nerviosos.

La tan esperada hora llegó, Sasuke se encaminaba a la entrada del edificio B sin percatarse que era seguido muy de cerca por su hermano Mayor.

Por otro lado Naruto esperaba en su cuarto a que lo llamaran, habían estado bastante tiempo presenciando la discusión entre Kiba y Temari por ver que debía colocarse para esa tarde, y a la mitad de la discusión se había metido Sai, solo para decir puros disparates, como que no fue Hitler quien había inventado el motor y vaya a saber Dios que más. Al final se había decidido que ocuparía un atuendo sencillo, unos jeans un poco desteñidos; una polera manga corta de color plomo y sobre esta un poleron de manga larga color rojo con mangas negras, y como lo había denominado Sai, estaba para comérselo.

Debía ser como las 2 de la tarde cuando Sasuke llegó al edificio B, en una de sus manos llevaba el pequeño presente que le traía a su prometido, sabía por la directora que a Naruto le encantaban los peluches, así que le había traído uno con la forma de un lindo zorrito envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo, solo esperaba que le gustara.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke-san - lo saludo Haku-sensei quien pasaba por el recibidor del edificio.

- Buenas tardes - saludó cordialmente con una pequeña inclinación.

- hoy sales con Naruto ¿cierto? -

- S… Si -

- que bien - dijo contento - si quieres invitarlo a comer, una buena opción es el Ramen -

- ¿Ramen? -

- si, es su comida favorita - dijo con una sonrisa - bueno, voy a llamarlo - sin más se retiró.

Sasuke no se extrañaba por el tono cariñoso que ocupaban algunos maestros al momento de hablar del rubio, aun no estaba muy seguro de donde podría llevar al su prometido, Itachi no le había dado tiempo para nada, ya que se pasó toda la mañana molestando, pero todo tenía un lado positivo, así podría al menos conocer los gustos de su prometido, una voz hizo que los pensamientos de Sasuke fueran disipados.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Sakura entraba por una de las puertas del edificio que daban al patio.

- Sakura - dijo sin ánimos… quien no estaría así, encontrarse con ella no era para estar feliz… "Yupi me encontré con Sakura"… nadie podría pensar así.

- has venido a verme ¿verdad? -

- ... - Sasuke no dijo nada, había quedado mudo, de pronto una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, no de esas cínicas ni de superioridad, si no una de verdad, disimulada, pero era una sonrisa, al ver esto la peli-rosada se alegró, su pelinegro le estaba sonriendo… a ella… pero poco le duro la alegría ya que se percató que la mirada del pelinegro no estaba sobre ella, se volteó para saber a quien veía, topándose con la figura del rubio prometido, el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, para luego irse de ahí en silencio.

- Bu… Buenas tardes - hablo un tímido Naruto.

- Buenas tardes Naruto - el rubio se ruborizo al oír su nombre de los labios de Sasuke, mantenía su mirada baja como era la regla.

En esos momentos Itachi se escondía en unos arbustos fuera del edificio B, por regla en toda cita debía haber un chaperon y Tsunade le delegó a el aquel cargo, pero como no era inconciente como decía su hermano les daría su espació, pero los vigilaría.

Por otro lado en una de las puertas estaba Sai y Kiba espiando, el primero grabando todo y colocó especial énfasis en el rostro derrotado de la peli-rosada.

- no es necesario que bajes la mirada - habló Sasuke, no le gustaba aquella regla, así que no se la haría cumplir a su prometido.

- pe… pero… -

- si dicen algo yo cargare con la responsabilidad, además, así la conversación será más amena -

- es… esta bien - Naruto levanto la cabeza, se sentía muy cómodo junto al pelinegro, despedía un aire de seguridad que le encantaba.

- bueno… - se oyó la voz de Sasuke un poco insegura - te he traído esto… - y extendió el regalo, recién ahí el rubio reparó que le pelinegro tría algo. Lo tomó con cuidado como si tuviera miedo a que se desvaneciera. El Uchiha contemplaba la emoción contenida del ojiazul con la que habría el obsequio, al descubrirlo pudo ver como sus ojos brillaba de alegría.

- Muchas Gracias Sasuke-san - dijo un Naruto muy alegre mientras abrazaba al peluche.

- De nada, pensé que te gustaría -

- Me encanta, muchas gracias -

- me alegró - Sasuke vio como de pronto las mejillas del doncel se sonrojaban y su mirada se movía nerviosa.

- voy a dejarlo a mi habitación… - pero antes de irse se acercó al Uchiha depositando un beso en su mejilla - gracias - para luego salir casi corriendo del lugar todo rojo por su atrevimiento.

Sai grababa todo muy emocionado, mientras que Kiba sonrió por su amigo.

- y aquí señoras y señores les he grabado el primer signo del Apocalipsis, Sasuke Uchiha está sonriendo - y Sai enfocó a Sasuke, quien tenía una radiante sonrisa - y como bobo enamorado, es el fin, el fin, el fiiiii- Kiba lo cayó colocándole una mano en la boca. Este mucho menos fantasioso y melodramático que Sai, solo opinó que era raro ver sonreír de esa manera al pelinegro. Ahora el asunto era que tenia que impedir que Sai saliera a la siga de ese par, lo cual sería sin duda una pelea titánica.

Después de todo aquello y que Naruto regresara un poco avergonzado, este con Sasuke por fin habían salido del edificio, obviamente bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi y pronto la de Sai. Sasuke no le dijo nada sobre aquel inocente beso que le había regalado el rubio, después de todo, a él le había gustado.

No demoraron mucho hasta llegar al centro, habían ido en el auto del pelinegro, era un bonito convertible azul eléctrico propiedad del mismo, Sasuke había decidió llevar al Naruto al cine, luego a algunos juegos y para luego llevarlo a comer, era un plan sencillo, pero sin duda divertido. Una ves llegaron Sasuke abrió la puerta del auto para que el rubio pudiera bajar. Se acercaron a la cartelera para ver que podrían ver.

- ¿Y que deseas ver? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿eh?... bueno… - y Naruto vio los anuncios de las películas que se estrenarían…

"Icha Icha Paradise" "Piratas del Caribe III" "Mas aya del Cielo" "Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer" eran algunos de los títulos que se podían ver, Naruto miro con detenimiento cada una de las carteleras, hasta que se decidió por una, llamado por los colores del cartel… "El Grito"… se lo comunicó al pelinegro quien decidió que esa verían, obviamente este ignoraba que era una película de terror y Sasuke no quiso sacarlo de su error, ya que pensaba que talvez era de sus preferidas. Cuando iban a mitad de la película se percato, para su alegría, que no era así, ya que el rubio cuando se asustaba le tomaba la mano o escondía su rostro en su hombro.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! - grito uno de los personajes, al mismo tiempo que el grito del publico.

- Aaahhh - grito asustado el rubio mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y escondía su rostro en su hombro.

- calma - le decía Sasuke.

- ¿ya paso? - preguntó Naruto.

- aún no… - dijo Sasuke, a él no le afectaban mucho esa clase de películas, su hermano ya se había encargado de eso cuando era pequeño, al final termino por no temerle a casi nada.

- tengo miedo -

- es solo una película -

- pero… - otro grito se oyó, por lo cual el rubio escondió aún más su rostro, permitiendo así que Sasuke pudiera sentir su aroma, el cual le encanto, tenía un suave toque a flores silvestres, el cual llamo mucho su atención

Una vez terminada la película, salieron del cine un Naruto casi a punto de llorar debido a lo asustado que estaba y un Sasuke contento.

Debían ser como las cinco y media de la tarde, por lo que Sasuke decidió llevar al rubio a una zona de juegos, era muy famosa por esos lares, esto se debía a sus juegos virtuales y de plataforma, no demoraron más de diez minutos en llegar, Naruto veía todo embelezado, el nunca había ido a esos lugares, ya que a los donceles no se les tenía permitido salir solos o entre ellos….

- ¿te gusta? -

- muchos - respondió contento

- bien, vamos - pronto ambos entraron, un poco más atrás venía Itachi quien entro para luego calarse entre la gente y luego apareció Sai quien iban muy entretenido grabando todo… ¿Cómo había logrado salir?… pues simple, se escapo, recibiría un regañón, pero no se perdería de nada.

Naruto veía maravillado todas las cosas que habían, la iluminación era baja para darle un poco más de impacto a las luces de los juegos, los sonidos todo le era tan nuevo. Sasuke veía contento las reacciones de su prometido, le encantaban sus expresiones, todo, sin duda no había demorado en caer rendido antes el, no solo lo había cautivado su apariencia, también lo había hecho su firma de ser, alegre y amable a pesar de todo.

Naruto se había acercado a todos los juegos, curioso de saber como se jugaban, en muchos perdió, mientras que en otros Sasuke le ayudo, por ejemplo en uno de tiro al blanco, el rubio no olvidaría eso.

- no le di - ya llevaba 5 tiros errados, la puntería no era lo suyo, de sus ojos salieron cómicas lagrimas, como si un niño pequeño se tratase, se sentía tan a gusto en la compañía del pelinegro que podía ser él sin miedos.

- déjame, te ayudare -

- ¿eh? - pronto sintió como el Uchiha se colocaba tras él, en su rostro apareció de inmediato un sonrojo, luego éste tomó sus manos en donde tenia el arma y la elevo, la cabeza de Sasuke había quedado aun lado de su mejilla izquierda, donde de vez en cuando estas se rozaban, estaba tan nervioso que sus manos se volvieron torpes.

- debes fijar bien el blanco… - le decía en un susurró calmado - luego apunta con paciencia… lo básico es la paciencia… y espera a cuando estés seguro… - Naruto espero a tranquilizarse un poco y obedeció todos los pasos que le había dado el Uchiha, pronto había derribado el blanco.

- ¡le di! - exclamó feliz mientras se volteaba a ver al moreno, sus rostros había quedado tan juntos que sus narices se rozaban, se miraron por unos momentos hipnotizados, pero fue Naruto quien rompió el contacto bajando la vista ruborizado - mu… muchas gracias… -

- ven, vamos a comer -

El corazón de Naruto latía rápidamente mientras seguía a su prometido, aquello lo había puesto muy nervioso era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, en realidad era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien, pero estaba feliz, ya que había sido su ángel de la noche y no otro quien había estado tan cerca de él.

La cena fue tranquila, Sasuke lo había llevado a un centro de comido muy conocido, estaba cerca de uno de los centros comerciales exclusivos para donceles "Ichikaku" su rubio se había alegrado mucho cuando llegaron ahí, si, había decidido que cenarían ahí, no era la típica cena romántica en un buen restaurante, pero si su rubio estaba feliz, se daría por satisfecho, Su sorpresa fue grata cuando vio que los dueños conocían mucho al Naruto al parecer era un cliente regular del lugar, además que se llevaban muy bien.

Lamentablemente la velada había terminado ahora ambos estaban en la entrada del edificio B, ninguno quería irse aun, pero Itachi le había dejado muy en claro a Sasuke que no podían llegar pasado las 9 ya solo faltaban diez minutos para esta, pero este se había prometido que conseguiría pronto otra cita, el solo estar juntos, le era suficiente.

Ambos eran alumbrados por uno de los faroles de la entrada, corría un viento calido y suave, la luna estaba en lo alto, tan hermosa como lo había estado en el "Aurora".

- Muchas gracias me la he pasado muy bien… - dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

- me da gusto… -

- Ya… ya es hora que regrese - Naruto se iba a alejar, pero Sasuke tomo su mano lo cual hizo que se detuviera, este la elevo hasta llevarla frente a sus labios - Sa… ¿Sasuke-san? - dijo un poco sonrojado.

- puede decirme solo Sasuke… -

- pero… - se detuvo, Sasuke había llevado la mano del rubio a su hombro, para luego acercarse más a él, quedando a escasos centímetros, Naruto podía contemplar los hermosos ojos de su prometido mientras sentía sus alientos mezclarse, pronto sintió como este colocaba una mano en su cintura, y con la que había dejado la mano del rubio en el hombro del moreno la coloco en una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Naruto.

- eres muy hermoso - fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a acercarse, Naruto veía como su prometido se inclinaba y se acercaba aun más, cerro los ojos entregándose a lo que el también quería.

Los Labios de Sasuke se habían unido a los de Naruto y fue para ambos como si una corriente los recorriera, Sasuke había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando del inolvidable momento. Este movía sus labios contra los de Naruto, era un movimiento sin experiencia, pero aún así embriagante, guiado por un impulso, el de querer explorar la boca de su prometido, presionó con sutileza la cintura de éste, el cual suspiro y por ello entre abrió los labios dejando paso a la lengua de Sasuke. Naruto gimió por la impresión, cosa que le gusto al uchiha quien se acercó más a él, la otra mano de Naruto había subido hasta el hombro del Uchiha, para luego comenzar de forma tímida a mover la legua y jugar con la de su prometido. Aquel beso inolvidable era ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo inocente, en el no había ningún grado de lujuria ni pasión, solo era el deseo de demostrar todo lo que se quería, pronto por la falta de aire debieron separase, se miraron por unos segundos cuando Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto la cual devolvió gustoso…

Continuara…

* * *

Perdon por la enorme demora, pero he tenido una de problemas --U, el colegio me tiene atormentada ademas que estube toda una semana en cama sin poder tocar el compu T-T... pero ya se los traje, espero que les guste ... tratare, pero no les asuguro nada de actualizar el proximo jueves si es que mi salud y el cole lo permiten XP... 

Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su reviews

_**HaoStar, DraculaN666, nohely, la maga16, merope, Keiko Akatsuki, Ak3my, giza, Sunao Fujimori, Beatriz**_

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen espero que esten bien y que este cap les haya gustado XD


	8. Después de la Calma viene la Tormenta

_**Después de la calma viene la tormenta.**_

------ Capitulo 8 ------

Se miraban como si los ojos del otro los hubiera hechizado, cuando se iban a acercar nuevamente escucharon como los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, Sasuke alarmado que pudiera ser algún ladrón coloco a Naruto tras él, para así poder defenderlo, no era un experto en artes marciales por nada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron lo que salía tras los arbustos.

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! Akamaru, paz, paz, no fue mi intensión pisarte - había salido Sai de su escondite al casi ser mordido por Akamaru furioso.

- ¿Sai? - dijeron extrañado tanto Sasuke, como Naruto, recién ahí el moreno se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

- jejeje… Hola chicos, ya… ¿ya regresaron? - trato de verse lo más normal posible, logró convencer de manera perfecta a Naruto, pero a Sasuke no, este ya lo conocía bastante.

- Si - dijo un sonriente Naruto.

- ¿qué hacías aquí Sai? - preguntó inquisidor el Uchiha, Sai noto de inmediato que Sasuke estaba apunto de descubrirlo, tenía que pensar en una excusa creíble, pronto se le prendió la ampolleta.

- pues me fugue de una clase de la tarde -

- pero si no teníamos clases hoy en la tarde… - dijo extrañado Naruto, Sai se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, el mismo Naruto le había informado de eso…

- es que, es que… - tenía que pensar en algo pronto - es que Anko sensei quería hacerme una prueba para ver como voy, ya sabes que recién me integro y honestamente esa señora me da miedo - dijo con una risa fingida.

- Mmmm… - Sasuke aun no estaba muy convencido de aquello.

- ¿aun sigues gravando todo? - le preguntó Naruto al ver su cámara encendida.

- pues si, este lugar es fascinante -

- Bueno será mejor que me retire… - Sasuke volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio - nos veremos… -

- ah… s-si… nos vemos… Sasuke - dijo un Naruto sonrojado debido a la mirada del moreno.

- Chao Sasuke - exclamó Sai con una enorme sonrisa.

- adiós Sai - así el moreno se despidió del par, para luego encaminarse al edificio A. Mientras que Sai y Naruto ingresaron al B.

Ya dentro de este, Sai se daría cuenta de que su fuga no había pasado desapercibida por Iruka-sensei, a pesar de los intentos de Kiba por encubrir a su amigo no pudo, era muy difícil poder engañar a ese profesor.

- ¿Sai donde rayos te habías metido? - este los esperaba en el recibidor del edificio junto a Kiba, Lee y Konohamaru, este ultimo había sido presentado al moreno en la mañana.

- Pro-Profesor… bueno verá… yo - decía todo nervioso.

- profesor no lo regañe… - intercedió por el Naruto.

- ¿por que Naruto? -

- es que la profesora Anko quería hacerle una prueba a Sai y este aún no se habitual al edificio y le dio miedo la profesora… - Iruka miró de forma extrañada al moreno, por lo que el sabía la profesora Anko no le había informado de ninguna prueba… aunque honestamente pensaba que esa señora estaba loca… además que en su época, ella había sido como Sakura… siempre entrometiéndose en el compromiso entre Kakashi y él.

- Bien si es por eso, no te daré un castigo Sai, pero para la próxima vez dímelo a mí y yo hablare con ella -

- Si profesor - ¿se había salvado? Debía dar gracias a que tanto Naruto como Iruka-sensei eran unos ingenuos… ¿Cómo podía ser que un pervertido como su ex profesor Kakashi estuviera casado con alguien como el profesor Iruka?... sin duda la vida era todo un misterio.

- Bien vamos, es hora de acostarse… mañana me dices como te fue Naru -

- S-Si…. -

Pronto todos estaban en su habitación, Naruto miraba por la venta de su cuarto las estrellas, llevó sus dedos hacía sus labios, recordando la sensación que había tenido al besarse con su prometido, eso había sido lo mejor, cerro sus ojos, y pronto en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz que cantaría¿Cómo podía su vida haber mejorado así?... ¿acaso por fin iba a ser feliz?... desvió su vista hacía su cama en donde descansaba un hermoso peluche, el que le había regalado Sasuke, lo tomó, lo miró con detenimiento, era muy bonito, lo abrazo con fuerza para luego dejarse caer en su cama.

Estaba tan feliz que no sabía como expresarse… así pronto comenzó a tararear, para que luego de ahí naciera una canción… que demostraba quizás como se sentía y como había cambiado… sin saber que desde la orilla de la puerta estaba Sai sonriendo y gravando lo que iba a suceder… a pesar de todo, las cosas bonitas no debían perderse, ese era su pensamiento… por eso traía consigo su cámara, no se sabía cuando un bello momento debía ser guardado, y ahora estaba ocurriendo uno.

Iluminado por la luna y las estrellas estaba Naruto, y entre aquel magistral espectáculo una dulce voz comenzó a escucharse, esta sería quizás la primera y única vez que cantaría con tanta devoción para si mismo o eso era lo que creía.

_**Mírame**_

_**Pensarías que soy el que crees que soy,**_

_**Cada vez hago un nuevo papel**_

_**Ahora se,**_

_**Que con el disfraz se puede engañar….**_

…_**Más nunca a mi corazón…**_

_**Quien es a quien yo vi,**_

_**Viendo fijamente a mí,**_

_**El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí,**_

_**En aquellos ojos negros en los que me vi.**_

_**Ahora estoy escondiendo todo mi corazón,**_

_**Y todo en lo que creo.**_

_**Tratare de enseñar al mundo lo que hay en mí,**_

_**Seré amado por quien soy.**_

_**Quien es a quien yo vi,**_

_**Viendo fijadamente a mí,**_

_**El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí,**_

_**En aquellos ojos negros en los que me vi.**_

_**Debo aparentar que soy,**_

_**Alguien más que no soy,**_

_**Nace este reflejo va a mostrar quien soy.**_

_**Alguien me está amando…**_

_**Viendo más aya del disfraz,**_

_**Viendo algo más, que no podía recordar.**_

_**Vendo mi alma,**_

_**Sueño ya con ser libre,**_

_**Que más se necesitaría saber para amar.**_

_**Ya no hay que ocultar**_

_**Ni sentir, ni pensar,**_

_**¿El secreto acaso hay que guardarlo aún?**_

_**Ya no necesito este disfraz,**_

_**Ni las murallas de la adversidad,**_

_**Encontré por fin,**_

_**A quien podría hacerme feliz.**_

_**Ya no hay que ocultar,**_

_**Ni sentir, ni pensar,**_

_**El secreto ya no hay que guardar.**_

…….

La mañana llegó con rapidez, en los pasillos se podía ver a un sonriente Naruto quien se dirigía al comedor, muchos lo miraban con envidia ya que todo el edificio se había enterado de la salida del rubio, pero este no se daba cuenta, en estos momentos estaba en el mundo de la cuentos de hadas.

- Naruto Onii-chan – un voz alegre lo atrajo a la realidad, dirigió su vista hacía el comedor donde un niño de unos 6 años, cabellos plateados y unos hermoso ojos cafés se acercaba a él.

- ¿Haki? – Dijo extrañado, pero al verlo bien lo reconoció – ¡Haki! – dijo contento

- Naruto Onii-chan – y el niño se lanzó en sus brazos.

- ¿cómo has estado pequeño? –

- muy bien… me he sacado muy buenas notas – dijo muy feliz.

- ¿por qué estas aquí? Hace semanas que no venias – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- jijiji… papá otra vez se olvido de ir a buscarme –

- Iruka-sensei lo sabe… -

- Siii… lo reto mucho, papi dijo que iba a castigar a papá… -

- jejeje… -

- Oye Naruto puedo preguntarte algo… - le habló Sai quien ahora estaba a su lado.

- Hola Sai… si, dime – Naruto se puso de pie con el pequeño en brazos.

- el hijo de Kakashi-sensei ¿es un varón o un doncel? –

- es un varón – le contestó.

- y esa cosa de las miradas, esa entupida regla ¿no se aplica con él? –

- Mmm… pues, digamos que en los niños no se toma en cuenta, ya que ellos aún son inocentes… digamos que la regla se aplica a varones… bueno en la edad que tienen otros pensamientos… - Naruto no sabía como explicarse.

- ¡ah! Te refieres que ya piensan en tener relaciones o comienzan a tener fantasías sex – Naruto no calló colocándole una mano en la boca, estaba todo rojo… no le gustaban esos temas… Haki entretenido colocó sus manos sobre la de Naruto para ayudarlo a callar al moreno quien de por ciento era muy entretenido.

- veo que entendiste Sai – dijo Naruto.

- caflafo fiquifi – decía mientras que las manos de Naruto y Haki aún cubrían su boca.

- así que esas edad es más o menos a partir de los 13 años – dijo al tiempo que retiraba su mano.

- vaya niños pervertidos, trece… - comentó el moreno entretenido.

- Naruto Onii-chan vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar… -

- le tengo que avisar a tu papi… -

- ya le dije… justo iba a ir a buscarte – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- pues vamos entonces – dijo feliz el rubio - ¿quieres venir Sai? –

- Claro, voy por mi cámara y vamos –

- esta bien -

Y Así los tres se pasaron la tarde juntos jugando sin saber que Iruka-sensei estaba arreglando un pequeño inconveniente.

- No, es no – dijo muy enojado

- exijo que se me permita verlo – se oyó la voz de un rubio.

- No se puede Koeru, Naruto ya tiene prometido y solo el puede pedir verlo – habló un ya enojado Iruka.

- aún no se casan, todavía puedo conquistarlo –

- Son prometidos desde hace años –

- por lo que se solo es de hace unos meses –

- en realidad sus padres los había prometido antes de su accidente –

- aún así exijo verlo… -

- no se puede –

- Acaso tiene miedo que Naruto cambie al Uchiha por mí –

- no, Naruto esta enamorado de él – aquellas palabras molestaron mucho a Koeru.

- haré cualquier cosa para tenerlo – amenazó el rubio.

- ¿que quieres decir? – en ese momento la puerta de patio se abrió dejando ver a Naruto aún lado de Haki y Sai, el rubio extrañado veía como su profesor al parecer estaba discutiendo con el muchacho frente a él, se demoro un poco en saber de quien se trataba.

- Na… - iba a hablar el rubio

- Sai, lleva a Naruto a su cuarto – ordenó el castaño, Naruto se asusto ante el tono de voz que había empleado su maestro, nunca lo había escuchado más enojado.

- Si – Sai obedeció sin reclamos, tomando la mano del rubio lo llevó al interior del edificio sin despegar la mirada del ojinegro, junto a ellos iba el pequeño Haki quien veía todo intrigado, aquel sujeto le daba un mal presentimiento, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Sasuke, al parecer aquel sujeto era capaz de todo y era eso lo que más le asustaba.

No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar al cuarto del rubio, Sai lo obligó a entrar dejándolo en su cuarto, mientras que él se quedo en la entrada vigilando que nadie pudiera entrar….

Sin embargo no iba a terminar así todo….

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba en clase de matemáticas, bueno en apariencia, ya que más que nada estaba en las nubes recordando los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, pero fue traído a la realidad cuando su profesor jefe entro a la aula de clases, interrumpiendo la explicación del profesor Azuma.

- ¿qué sucede Kakashi? – dijo extrañado el hombre, la clase del peliplateado era la próxima hora y se le hacia raro que ya estuviera ahí, sin duda algo había ocurrido.

- gomen, gomen Azuma, pero vengo por alguien… - dijo con su ojito feliz.

- ¿por quien? –

- Uchiha Sasuke – el moreno miró extrañado a su maestro.

- Sasuke ve con Kakashi –

- si – el moreno se puso de pie, para luego salir del aula junto a su maestro.

Ya fuera el peliplateado comenzó a caminar sin explicarle anda al moreno quien comenzó a seguirlo un poco extrañado.

- ¿sucede algo Kakashi-sensei? –

- bueno… la directora me mando a llamarte… al parecer ocurrió algo… –

- ¿cómo es eso? –

- tiene que ver con Naruto –

- ¿le a sucedido algo? –

- … - el peliplateado no dijo nada…

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – este solo suspiró para luego detenerse y mirar de forma sería al moreno.

- Sasuke, esta tarde hace como 1 hora Koeru fue a hablar con Tsunade sobre querer comprometerse con Naruto sabiendo que está contigo… -

- ¿qué? –

- no es todo, la directora le ha negado la petición, además de prohibirle que se acercara a Naruto, pero este no obedeció y fue a verlo… hasta ahí no hubiera habido mayor complicación ya que podrían sacarlo, pero… a esa hora algunos profesores habían salido y solo estaba mi esposo en el edificio con los alumnos – el peliplateado apretó los puños.

- ¿qué sucedió? –

- unos sujetos entraron al edificio "B" atacaron a Koeru e Iruka… a otros alumnos y a Sai junto a Naruto… siendo este ultimo el más dañado… al parecer lo buscaba a él… le han apuñalado…. - Sasuke se quedo estático sin saber que hacer.

- ¿qué? – dijo desorientado.

- ahora no puedo contarte todo, pero fue llevado hace unos momentos al hospital central y… - no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke había salido corriendo del lugar. Kakashi lo vio alejarse por el pasillo – gracias a él mi hijo esta vivo… -

Sasuke había corrido por los pasillos del edifico hasta que pudo salir de el, afuera lo esperaba su hermano listo para partir, se metió al auto, a lo que su hermano arrancó de forma inmediata, en caminándose al hospital en donde estaban Sai, Iruka-sensei… Koeru, otros donceles… y su prometido… El Uchiha mayor veía con preocupación a su hermano, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos…

- Sasuke… - le habló su hermano.

- ¿lo voy a perder? – oyó en un murmullo.

- hermano… -

- ¿lo perderé como a mis padres…? dime Itachi… - el mencionado apretó con impotencia el volante, odiaba ver a su hermano así, hace tres años, se había prometido hacer feliz a su hermano y cuando lo había logrado venían unos sujetos a arruinarlo todo…

- si lo proteges no… - fue la respuesta de Itachi.

- ¿de quienes? –

- de las personas que mataron a sus padres –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- esto nunca quisieron decírselo a Naruto, pero el incendio en el que perdió a sus padres fue provocado, destinado a acabar con toda la familia Uzumaki… Sasuke… esos hombres vinieron a terminar con lo que comenzaron hace tres años… - el moreno apretó los puños furioso…

- ¿Cómo esta? –

- grave… pero no hay peligro de muerte… - al oír aquellas palabras Sasuke pudo respirar con normalidad.

- ¿y Sai? –

- solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza… al igual que Iruka-sensei –

Después de que había seguido a su hermano se sorprendió mucho al saber que Sai también los había estado siguiendo, no quiso salir de su escondite, por algún motivo le gustaba ver a aquel doncel, sus acciones, sus reacciones, su risa, sus ojos, los cuales mostraban si estaba feliz, triste o si estaba a apunto de hacer una travesura… ahora sentía una presión en su corazón… al saber que ese doncel había sido lastimado… algo en el se inquieto… tal vez en cierta forma se sentía igual que su hermano…

Después de eso no hubieron más conversaciones, no tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar, Sasuke bajo del auto sin esperar a su hermano, dirigiéndose a la recepción donde le dijeron que su prometido estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, cuando su hermano por fin lo alcanzo este emprendió su camino a dicho lugar. Cuando llegaron los dos hermanos Uchiha se toparon con un extraño espectáculo, la directora al parecer estaba discutiendo con Jiraiya, la primera con lágrimas en los ojos…

- ¡Fue el, fue ese maldito! – alegaba la mujer.

- No lo sabemos Tsunade… no tenemos pruebas… -

- ¿qué más pruebas quieres…¿¡Que más pruebas quieres….!? Ese maldito mato a Kaseiyo y a Irumi por sus empresas… y ahora quiere quitarme a mi niño… - se podía ver claramente como Tsunade sufría, las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas eran la prueba.

- ¿Crees que no lo se?, pero ¡maldición!... no tenemos pruebas… - decía muy enojado el peliblanco.

- ¡Maldito Orochimaru! – bramó la mujer, fue en ese momento cuando ambos adultos repararon en la presencia de los hermanos Uchiha quienes los miraban entre sorprendidos e intrigados por lo que habían escuchado.

- ¿Quién es Orochimaru? – dijo un Sasuke serio, Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron por unos minutos… al parecer era hora de contar sobre el accidente ocurrido hace 3 años en aquel edifico… y que en cierto modo, también les involucraba.

Continuara….

* * *

Perdón por la demora... T-T acabo de darme cuenta de que soy una de esas personas que van de desgracia en descgracia... XD lo digo por que en estos momentos estoy con una pierna enyesada... que mala pata --... 

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado este cap... si se, mala onda lo que ocurrio.. pero bueno, así le da más color a la trama, aparte de que así se van revelando algunos misterios

Les doy Gracias todas las personas que han leido este Fic en especial para las que me han dejado Reviews ... y lo más probable es que llegue con un nuevo fic de Naruto... y de la misma parejita... pero creo que ahí hare algunos experimentos XP

Yas nos vemos suerte y dejen Reviews (perdón por ni colocar a las persona que dejanron Reviews... pero como que mi internet anda medio malo... pues me aseguro de subir el cap... en el prox le doy las gracias el doble )

Bye XD


	9. Nuevo Significado: La Palabra Te Amo

_**Nuevo significado: La Palabra te Amo.**_

-------- Capitulo 9 ------

- ¿Quién es Orochimaru? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

- es el encargado de la contabilidad de la empresa de los Uzumaki… - dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con que fue él? –

- será mejor que te contemos bien la historia Sasuke – dijo ya más calmada la directora.

- Hace tres años, Kaseiyo el padre de Naruto e Irumi habían acordado el compromiso de Naruto… -

- ¿Qué? – dijo extrañado.

- Los Uzumaki tenían una fuerte relación con los Uchiha, hace tres años se había fijado tu compromiso con Naruto… - la directora pudo ver la cara de asombro del moreno – al parecer Orochimaru no contaba con esto… el siempre quiso las empresas de Kaseiyo, pero perdió toda oportunidad al enterarse de su compromiso… ya que el tenia planeado casarse con Naruto… - Jiraiya colocó cara de asco al solo imaginarse aquello – pero su compromiso ya estaba escrito ante la ley, si algo le ocurría Kaseiyo e Irumi, las empresas serían administradas por Jiraiya hasta que Naruto se casase y tomara posesión de ellas… Orochimaru bien sabía que Kaseiyo confiaba en el, por eso le había dejado como albacea de sus vienes… si algo le pasaba a ellos el se quedaría con todo… por eso planeo su muerte… - la mujer apretó fuerte los puños.

- pero no contó con la determinación de Irumi y Kaseiyo a la hora de salvar a Naruto… fue el único sobreviviente de aquel incendio… se preguntaran el cómo sabemos que fue su culpa… según los reportes de los bomberos el incendio había sido provocado… luego de eso escuchamos una conversación de Orochimaru donde felicitaba a un sujeto llamado Kabuto por su trabajo… - relataba Jiraiya.

- ese maldito… - exclamó Sasuke.

- ahora el compromiso de Naruto fue reanudado…y quiere evitar aquello… ya que al parecer sus planes se habían arruinado dos veces seguidas… -

- ¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Itachi.

- no estamos muy seguros, pero al parecer también fue él quien provocó el accidente de sus padres – ambos Uchihas se quedaron helados…

- ¿Qué? –

- al saber vivo a Naruto… y bajo mi protección… decidió acabar con Sasuke y su familia y que el compromiso quedara nulo, dejando a Naruto a la deriva… pero ese día Sasuke enfermó e Itachi se había quedado a cuidarlo por lo que no fueron con sus padres… ¿me equivoco? –

- no…- respondió Itachi…

- ahora quiere acabar con todo lo que comenzó… -

- ¡No lo acusaron con la policía! – dijo colérico Sasuke, enterarse de eso lo había afectado al igual que Itachi quien tenía una mirada extraña.

- lo hicimos – dijo Tsunade angustiada – pero no encontraron nada… no le dijeron nada… y además no podíamos sacarlo de las empresas… -

- comprendo…- dijo Sasuke, quien al parecer entendía la posición de las personas frente a él.

- Sasuke… - dijo Itachi, quien admiraba la madures de su hermano.

- pero… no voy a dejar a Naruto solo… - ese comentario sorprendió a los presentes.

- ¿que quieres decir? – le preguntó la directora.

- quiero fijar la fecha de la boda – puntualizó serió, a lo que los demás se sorprendieron.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, pronto visualizaron la figura de un medico. Tenía el cabello negro, un corte desordenado y se veía que era una persona alegre.

- ¿Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó a los presentes.

- Si, soy su madre – respondió Tsunade.

- Buenas tardes, soy el medico tratante –

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –

- esta bien, ya salió de cuidados intensivos, presentó una hemorragia interna, pero sin presentar daños en los órganos internos, deberá estar en observación por una semana, después de eso podrá irse – habló aliviando el ambiente con aquella noticia - Lo estamos tratando con piedras natales… estas ayudaran a que mejore con mayor rapidez… -

- ¿podemos verlo? - preguntó Jiraya.

- en estos momentos se encuentra durmiendo… pero si quieren aun así pueden pasar, pero debe ser de a uno… -

- claro… -

- quien será el primero… - un silenció se dejo escuchar, los tres interesados deseaban entrar, pero ambos sabían una cosa…

- Tsunade-sama… entre usted primero… es su hijo - habló de forma calmada el Uchiha.

- Tsunade, Sasuke tiene razón - le dijo Jiraya.

- Muchas gracias… - pronto la rubia siguió al medico.

- Por lo que veo, mi Naru ha quedado en buenas manos - oyó Sasuke a Jiraiya cosa que lo sorprendió.

- ¿Señor? -

- lo único que quiero pedirte, es que lo cuides muchos, el ya a sufrido mucho… - dijo de forma sería el peliblanco.

- No dude que lo haré - respondió seguro Sasuke.

- No sabes como me tranquilizas… - y el hombre le sonrió - oye... ¿y tú hermano? - Sasuke se volteó a ver fijándose en la ausencia de este… ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Pronto unos pasos llegaron a sus oídos, ambos hombres se voltearon a ver de donde precedían, al contemplar la escena que se les acercaba a Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo… rayos, esto no podía ser posible. Se acercaban a ellos, un Sai con una venda en su frente, un Itachi con cascadas en los ojos y una enfermera ya de edad tirando de la oreja a cada uno.

- ¿Qué rayos? - exclamó Sasuke - ¿Qué hiciste ahora Itachi? -

- ¿Conocen a estos jóvenes? - preguntó la señora.

- Si… - dijo Sasuke - por desgracia… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

- Por favor evite que se acerquen a los cuneros -

- ¿Qué hicieron? -

- pensaban que estaban a la venta, entraron con la intensión de "examinarlos" -

- no es nuestra culpa, para que los exhiben como si fueran mercancía - se quejo Sai - hasta y mostrador tiene -

- Ototo-kun… yo no tuve la culpa, pero es verdad hasta etiqueta de precios tenían -

- Joven ya le dije que no era etiquetas de precios, si no de sus nombres… - aclaro la señora.

- ¿De nuestros nombre?… pero si no se los he dado - dijo Itachi.

- me refiero al de los infantes… -

-¿aquí hay elefantes? - dijo un curioso Sai - pensé que estábamos en un hospital… -

- joven… - la señora ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

- No se preocupe yo los mantendré vigilados - habló el peliazul para calmar la cosa.

- Gracias - dijo con énfasis la enfermera antes de retirarse.

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué hay elefantes? - preguntó Sai.

- no los hay… -

- pero ella dijo… -

- dijo Infantes Sai, no elefantes… infante se le decía a los niños… -

- Aaaaah… - exclamaron ambos pelinegros…. Ahora una gotita apareció por la frente de Sasuke.

- Itachi… -

- dime… -

- ¿fuiste al colegio? -

- Si y con excelentes notas - dijo orgulloso…

- Comienzo a dudarlo… - dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? - preguntó Sai ahora serio.

- bien, esta fuera de peligro… - dijo con alivio.

- Eso es bueno… -

- ¿Qué pasó Sai? - preguntó Sasuke.

- no lo recuerdo muy bien… prácticamente nada, solo que de nada aparecieron unos hombre de negro… me golpearon con algo, antes de caer inconciente vi como Naruto protegía con su cuerpo a Haki… -

Después de aquello Sasuke le sugirió a Itachi a que llevara a Sai a tomar algo, al principio estaba un poco renuente, pero al final acepto, al igual que un gustoso Sai.

Jiraiya se había ido por algunos minutos para informar de la condición de Naruto a los amigos de este, ya que lo más probable es que ya se hubieran enterado. Sasuke estaba solo, sentado en unos de los asientos, pronto el eco de unos sollozos se escucho en aquel pasillos.

Sasuke estaba llorando, no quería que nadie viera su debilidad, pero era mucho enterarse de tantas cosas en un día… el accidente de su prometido, la verdad de la muerte de sus padres… y todo causado por la misma persona… se sentía tan impotente… inútil de no poder hacer nada, con el miedo de perder a su prometido, de no poder proteger a la persona más importante para el… ahora lo sabía estaba completamente enamorado de su rubio, de su ángel, de Naruto…

Después de aquellos momentos de debilidad tuvo que reponerse y pensar las cosas con calma, ya estaba decidido su boda se efectuaría lo más rápido posible, así su rubio podría tomar posesión de sus bienes y poder mandar lejos a aquella serpiente rastrera… Se limpio las lágrimas que había bajado por sus mejillas.

Tsunade-sama había llegado a los pocos minutos para decirle que podía entrar. Sasuke se acercó a la habitación, abrió con lentitud la puerta, mostrándole una espaciosa habitación, de colores blancos, con un enorme ventanal y aun lado de este había una cama, donde reposaba la figura de un joven hermoso de cabellos rubios, el cual parecía que dormía con tranquilidad, estaba conectado a un respirador artificial y a una maquina que revisaba sus latidos.

El joven de ojos negros se acercó un poco inseguro a la cama, una vez frente a ella se sentó en la silla que estaba aun lado, mirando con devoción a la figura que descansaba ahí, contemplo como descansaba de forma tan tranquila que lo extrañaba.

Con cuidado tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de su prometido, estaban un poco frías… si solo hubiera estado ahí, si lo hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera presentido…

Y al mismo tiempo que se sentía que se ahogaba, una respuesta llego a su mente…

… _El hubiera no existe…_

Sin que se lo propusiera algunas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, apretó entre sus manos con suavidad las de su amor, bajo la vista para luego cerrar los ojos… estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que sintió un pequeño movimiento proveniente del cuerpo que en esos momentos descansaba en la cama, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una melodía…

- Como me apena…. El verte… llorar - Sasuke levanto la vista, topándose con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo observaban con amor… - toma mi mano… siéntela… - seguía su canción el rubio, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con suavidad la manos que sujetaban la suya - yo te protejo de… cualquier cosa… no llores más… aquí… estoy… -

Luego el rubio le sonrió al peliazul, lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue acercarse hasta el y besarle la frente al mismo tiempo que el rubio cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

- Te amo… - salió en un susurró de los labios del ojinegro, causando que el rubio abriera los ojos sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

- yo…. También… - después de decir aquellas palabras se volvió a dormir.

Ya habían pasado tres días y Naruto no había despertado otra vez, el medico había dicho que era normal, ya que debía recuperar parte de sus energías. Pero al cuarto día el rubio despertó… estaba un poco desorientado, al principio la luz lo había segado hasta que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Cuando ya pudo ver con normalidad se percato donde estaba, ya no ocupaba el respirador artificial, en su brazo solo había un cateto por el cual le suministraban suero. Se sentó para tener una vista mejor.

El sitio donde se encontraba tenia las paredes blancas, con algunos muebles, pero además de eso habían una gran cantidad de arreglos de flores, de todos los tipos que se pudieran imaginar, miro con curiosidad las cosas que había habían. Luego recordó el por que estaba ahí, y también el vago recuerdo de un "Te amo" dicho por Sasuke.

- Sasuke - salió de sus labios en los cuales se enmarco una sonrisa, sintió como la puerta se habría y por ella ingresaba una joven enfermera.

- Ya has despertado - dijo contenta.

- Buenos… días… creo - dijo un poco inseguro.

- jijiji, si, pues son las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos así que aún cuenta - dijo alegre…

- ¿he dormido mucho? -

- tres días -

- ¿tres días? - dijo impresionado.

- no te preocupes… es algo normal… además que solo no has estado -

- ¿Muh?... -

- ha venido un joven todos los días a verte… es un chico muy guapo… como te envidio - dijo sin ninguna mala intensión.

- ¿un joven? -

- Si, es moreno de ojos negros… alto… - lo describía embelesada - según se es tu prometido… - al oír eso Naruto se ruborizo.

- ¿Sasuke-san? -

- si, así se llama… todas las flores que están aquí las a traído el… es muy tierno… viene casi dos veces al día… -

- … - Naruto no logró decir nada… pero aquello lo alegraba mucho…

- Y si no me equivoco está a punto de llegar… -

- ¿va a venir hoy? -

- como siempre… y mira que tienes suerte, varias de mis amigas le han coqueteado, peor el ni la hora les da… - dijo entre risas. Aquellas no le gustaron a Naruto, que a su ojinegro le estuvieran coqueteando sin duda no alegraría a nadie.

- disculpe, no le he preguntado su nombre… -

- jeje Me llamó Rin, un gusto… -

- Mucho gusto Naruto… - el toque de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- creo que llegó tu príncipe azul… - la mujer se acercó a la puerta mientras Naruto solo se sonrojaba.

La muchacha abrió la puerta mostrando la figura de un joven alto y de ojos negros… El muchacho había llegado para su visita diaria la mujer le sonrió… para luego susurrarle "despertó" sin más se marcho de la habitación.

Sasuke ingresó percatándose que su chico ya estaba despierto, miraba sus manos con nerviosismos, en su rostro se enmarcó una sonrisa, en sus manos traía un arreglo de rosas azules… estas la había escogido por que deseaba ver los hermosos ojos de su niño.

- Hola Naruto - saludo el ojinegro.

- Ho-Hola Sasuke-san… - el Uchiha alzó una ceja desconforme…

- Habíamos quedado de que solo me dirías Sasuke… -

- Ha-hai -

- ¿Cómo estas? - dijo mientras dejaba el arreglo en uno de los muebles para luego sentarse aún lado de la cama donde descansaba el rubio.

- bien… -

- me alegro… -

- e-eto… muchas gracias Sasuke… - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa…

- ¿por qué? -

- por venir a verme… mientras dormía… -

- no fue nada… en verdad quería verte… -

- yo… -

- Naruto, debo decirte algo…-

- ¿eh?... -

- La fecha de nuestra boda ya se ha fijado… -

- ¿qué? - dijo extrañado, por lo general las fechas de las bodas comenzaban a fijarse después de las tres ceremonias.

- Nos casaremos en tres meses más… a mediados de Agosto, dos semanas después de la última ceremonia - Sin poder controlarse el rubio sonrió de forma calida.

- estoy muy feliz - Sasuke también sonrió, para, luego acercarse y besar a Naruto quien solo cerro los ojos disfrutando de su segundo beso.

- Ejem, Ejem… oigan dejen sus arrumacos para después - se oyó una voz tras ellos, Naruto oculto avergonzado su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

- Sai - dijo sin ánimos Sasuke.

- oye, suenas como si hubiera interrumpido algo… -

- y lo haces… -

- …Naruto sabía que aquí venden bebes - dijo Sai cambiando el tema..

- ¿qué? - exclamó sin entender el rubio, quien ya se había alejado un poco de Sasuke.

- Sai, ya te dije que no los vendía… -

- pero… -

- ¿Como estas Sai…? -

- bien, nada grave… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- me alegra escuchar eso… -

- Ne… Naruto… estas feliz por tu boda… - dijo con una mirada picara el moreno, lo que causo el sonrojo del rubio.

- hai… -

- pues déjame decirte que Koeru hizo un escándalo de Padre y señor nuestro… -

- ¿El joven Koeru? – dijo extrañado.

- Si, pero no te preocupes… ¡¡El uchiha-bastardo lo puso en su lugar!! – dijo feliz. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos exasperado… a veces Sai sacaba de quicio.

- ¿…? – Naruto no se ubicaba mucho en lo que decía Sai. Lo que el rubio no sabía es que el Uchiha había tenido una muy seria conversación con el joven Kinmura… pero al parecer no había dado muchos resultados.

- y dime Sai ¿por qué de tan buen animo? – lo molesto Sasuke, muy bien sabía que desde el accidente el y su hermano había estado hablando más seguido…

- ¿de que hablas Uchiha-bastardo…? -

- ¿hablaras hoy con mi hermano? – un sutil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ojinegro… Naruto ahora si que no entendía nada…

- me acabo de acordar que yo iba compra un jugo… - sin más el moreno salió de ahí.

- jejeje… - Sasuke solo pudo reírse.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –

- digamos que quizás… la vida como doncel soltero no le va a durar mucho a Sai… -

- ¿Muh? –

- ne, ahora si, continuemos… - Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse ante el tono de voz que había ocupado el Uchiha menor, quien se acercó para volver a besar a su rubio. En verdad que había estado preocupado por el, pero ya había despertado y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase… su boda ya era segura, cosa que ya lo había dejado más tranquilo, ahora había que solo esperar… quizás estos meses serían tan tortuoso como la espera que sufrió para el "Aurora"…Sasuke besaba con maestría los labios de su ángel, quien contestaba el beso de forma tímida… - Te amo… - dijo mientras sus labios aun se rozaba, una palabra que hace poco había sabido que significaba y que no dejaría de ocupar.

- yo también te amo… - respondió con la misma devoción el rubio, quién a pesar de todo, ya sabía lo que sentía por su ángel, un sentimiento que trato de callar cuando pensó que no sería correspondido… que equivocado estaba… por fin, Hoy le tocaba ser feliz…

Continuara…

* * *

Pues sorry otra vez por la demora... pues aquí les trage otro cap... y no se preocupen ya tengo el siguiente listo, si me demoro es por que me ha costado quitarle el internet a mi hermano... es que ambos estamos de vacaciones y nuestra linea no es muy rapida para estar los dos al mismo tiempo. 

Ojala que les haya gustado es bien romantico este capitulo, pero muy bonito XP... el que biene es de una gravacion que ha hecho Sai para los ocupantes del edificio A... se titutla ¡Un día con Sai! esperenlo que tratare de no demorar XD

Un saludo a todos los que me dejaron Reviews en especial a:

Uchiha Giza, DraculaN666, nohely, la maga16, Rinoa-Diethel, Beatriz, Aerumna, Keiko Akatsuki y se los agradesco de corazón ya que son ustedes las que siempre me dejan Reviews...

Para los que tengan duda, como me preguntaron por ahí... Soy de Chile Octaba región y si quieren hablar conmigo solo deben pedir mi MSN... XD nos vemos se cuidan y ojala les haya gustado el Capitulo...

atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	10. ¡Un Día con Sai!

_**Un Día con Sai.**_

------ Capitulo 10 -----

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente, Naruto había regresado al edificio donde lo había recibido un Haki llorando a mares, un Iruka agradecido y un grupo de amigos contentos por su bienestar. Por otro lado Naruto estaba muy contento aparte del hecho de su accidente, ese ultimo tiempo le habían pasado tantas cosas buenas que lograban opacar todo lo malo que le había sucedido.

Por otro lado el moreno había estado un poco ocupado por lo cual no había podido ir a ver a su ángel… no estaba del mejor humor y menos sus compañeros quienes sufrían casi lo mismo que él, por una parte Neji quería ir a ver a su prometida, cada día la encontraba más hermosa… Mientras que Gaara había comenzado a frecuentar a Lee, pero solo iba como un "amigo", un termino que pronto cambiaria. Por otro lado Shino iba de paseos con Kiba… el mencionado había descubierto que su prometido hablaba bastante cuando se lo proponía, y eso le alegraba, que se abriera con él.

Ese día estaban descansando de su dura jornada, estaban en periodo de exámenes así que eran unos días muy pesados, ahora todos descansaban en el hall del edificio, en donde habían algunos sillones y otras cosas, como televisores, todo para empezar un tiempo libre, Shino por instrucciones de sus padres se había cambiado de instituto, desde hace dos día que estudiaba ahí, por lo tanto a él no le habían tomado exámenes, pero pronto tendría que rendirlos.

En medio de su descanso llegó uno de los encarados del edificio quien le entrego un pequeño paquete al Uchiha, éste no tenía remitente, pero eso si, tenia unos extraños dibujos de unos conejitos en las nubes… al verlo solo pudo sudar la gota, ya estaba seguro, sólo a dos personas se les ocurriría algo así… a su hermano o a Sai… y tal parecer que era de éste último ya que el paquete era nada más y nada menos que una cinta de video… y como bien se sabía, a este le encantaba gravar lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿De quien es? - preguntó un intrigado Chouji.

- de Sai… - dijo sin ánimos.

- veámoslo… no tenemos nada mejor que hacer - dijo un tranquilo Shikamaru.

- Mmm… de acuerdo - dijo al fin el moreno, quien se puso de pie para colocar la cinta en el video casetera.

"Probando, probando"

Se escucho la voz del moreno entre la imagen negra que se había dejado ver, todos se acercaron al televisor para ver que locura había gravado su amigo esta vez.

"Bueno amigos míos¿cómo han estado?..."

Al parecer esperaba la respuesta de sus amigos… pero como era obvio estos no le responderían a un video.

"Oh, son unos aburridos… bueno no importa yo aquí les traje un regalito"

La voz Cantarina de Sai se oyó…. Pronto unas especies de papeles comenzaron verse…. Todos los presentes sudaron una gotita al ver lo que decía…

Director: Sai

Efectos de Sonido: Sai (N/A: ya sabrán por qué XD)

Narrador: Sai

Estilos: Sai

Sub-director: Sai…

Y así sucesivamente se podían ver los cruditos escritos de manera rápida y desordenada…

- esta puro jugando - exclamó sin ánimos Neji.

- siempre lo hace - le aclaró el Uchiha…

"Como creo que no están muy interesados hasta el momento" y bien que los conocía el moreno "Y yo que quería mostrar a sus prometidos en un día normal" pronto la figura del Moreno se dejo ver, quien estaba en los patios del Edificio B, se podía aprecia que era de noche, o mejor dicho estaba amaneciendo. Aquel comentario logró llamar la atención de los presentes… "Ehhh pillines…." Al parecer Sai conocía muy bien sus reacciones.

Pronto las imágenes comenzaron a moverse… "Bueno chicos aquí comienza un ¡Día con Sai!"

(N/A: desde aquí se narra lo que pasa en el video y entre "" es algún comentario de los muchachos)

Sai caminaba por entre uno de los pasillo al parecer del segundo piso, ante el se veían muchas puertas la que el pasaba con tranquilidad, el sol ya podía verse en el horizonte, según se podía apreciar debía ser como las 8 de la mañana…. Pronto el pelinegro se detuvo ante una perta.

- Bueno la incursión comienza con la recamara de Kiba quien es al que más cuesta despertar - dijo un alegre Sai mientras habría la puerta…. En el interior se podía apreciar la figura de alguien descasando en la cama.

"Shino miró ahora con interés el video en el podía apreciar la dulce figura de su prometido, quien parecía que descansaba muy a gusto"

Sai quien era muy travieso de por si, enfoco de manera perfecta al joven dueño de Akamaru para luego….

- ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS KIBA!! - el tremendo grito hizo que Kiba diera un tremendo salto.

- ¡SAI! - rugió al darse cuenta del culpable de su sobresalto, este tenia su puño en alto al mismo tiempo que uno de los lados de su pijama se caía dejando al descubierto a uno de sus hombros.

- Jujuju esto le encantara a Shino - al oír eso un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Kiba, quien luego se percato que su querido amigo lo estaba gravando.

- ¡Sal de aquí! - exclamó mientras se cubría todo rojo.

"Por otro lado Shino no mostraba ningún cambio en su semblante, sin embargo muy bien pudieron notar sus amigos que las manos de este habían comenzado a sudar… Sasuke rió de forma disimulada, mientras que Chouji y Shikamaru veían embelesados la figura del prometido de Shino…

- Les rogaría que dejarais de mirar de esa forma a mi prometido - dijo con semblante más serio de lo normal Shino.

- ¿eh?... vale… que problemático es todo esto… - dijo Shikamaru."

Sai ya había salido de la habitación de Kiba casi corriendo ya que el castaño prácticamente quería sacarlo a patadas… pero el solo reía de buena gana...

- Veamos… quien es el siguiente… ¿Lee? - pronto se encaminó a uno de los cuartos que estaba dos puertas más haya del Kiba… golpeo un par de veces a diferencia con Kiba donde llegó y entró - se preguntaran por que toco ahora ¿cierto? - el moreno hizo una pausa dramática - pues es muy fácil… Lee es el único que se levanta un poco antes de la hora señalada… TAN - TAN- TAN - hizo como la música de suspenso…. o algo así. Pronto se sintió como se habría la puerta mostrando la figura de Lee quien estaba ya vestido.

- Hola Sai… te has despertado temprano… esa es la llama de la juventud - dijo muy alegre Lee mientras levantaba su pulgar y enseñaba sus dientes blancos….

- pues aquí haciendo un video… -

- ¿otro más? -

- jejeje…. Bueno este es para un regalo… -

- ¿Mh? - dijo sin entender

- es para los chicos… ¿quieres decirle algo a Gaara? - dijo en un tono pícaro el moreno…. Lo que causo el sonrojo del pelinegro

- ¿qué?... yo no… solo… - decía todo nervioso….

- bueno tomare eso como un… "no estoy listo" - dijo muy contento el moreno, Lee lo quedo mirando avergonzado…

- Bueno… nos vemos en la siguiente hora Sai… - y el joven pelinegro se encamino a los comedores a un paso nervioso al saberse gravado aun.

- veamos… ¿quienes es el siguiente?... Mmmm… ¡Ah!... ¡Naruto! - y el moreno comenzó a caminar en dirección a la recamara del rubio.

"Sasuke por otra parte, fue como si un imán lo hubiera hecho voltear para ver lo que sucedida en el video… aquello no le gustaba mucho, el de por si sabía que era un poco posesivo, y el hecho de que estuvieran exhibiendo a su prometido, no le agradaba para nada la idea"

Sai se detuvo frente a uno de los cuartos, para luego abrir de forma silenciosa la puerta… la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no había nadie que ocupara la cama, ya que se podía apreciar estaba perfectamente hecha… pronto se oyó el sonido de agua corriendo.

- jujuju… al parecer se esta bañando - dijo picaron Sai…. Pronto el sonido se detuvo, para que casi en algunos segundos se pudiera apreciar una imagen hermosa… Naruto salía con una pequeña bata que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno.

- ¡Hola Naru! - pero este se encargo de hacérselo notar…. El rubio levanto la vista sorprendido, cuando estuvo apunto de decirle algo se fijo que Sai lo estaba gravando…

- Sai deja de gravarme - dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse….

- jijiji… de seguro Sasuke-bastardo no podrá dormir por esta imagen - al oír eso a Naruto se le subieron todos los colores para luego entrar nuevamente al baño y encerrarse ahí.

- ¡Sal de aquí! -

- jijijiji -

"Ahora se podía apreciar a un Sasuke frente al televisor tratando de ocultar la imagen de su prometido, mirando a todos de forma fría, retándolos a que hicieran algún comentario con respecto a lo visto, se encargaría personalmente de que Sai pagara por esto…

Mientras que los demás en especial Chouji trataban de ocultar su interés por la imagen escasamente vista, esto por que el Uchiha apenas se percato de las intensiones del moreno se gano frente al televisor donde bloqueo la imagen expuesta"

La imagen se había cortado por breves instantes, hasta que apareció nuevamente estaba vez en un salón equipado con todo lo necesario para la cocina, en este se podían ver a muchos alumnos, tanto del edificio "B" como del "C"…

- Como pueden ver… estamos en clase de economía domestica… en otras palabras cocina… - dijo un contento Sai…. - bueno yo aun no se mucho, pero creo que este platillo me ha quedado genial…- luego la imagen enfoco a lo que se refería el moreno… Este había formado la cara de alguien con la comida… huevos para los ojos… espinaca para el pelo… y así sucesivamente - a esto debería llamarlo cocina artística… - dijo muy feliz…

- Bien hecho Kiba… - se oyó la voz de Iruka-sensei entre los auto halagos de Sai… este enfoco la cámara en los mencionados…

- al parecer Kiba a hecho la comida de forma correcta… - dijo un intrigado Sai - personalmente yo diría que batallo para ello… - Sai lo decía por el aspecto que tenia el castaño…. En su rostro se podían ver algunos restos de masa… y en su ropa resto de harina… - bueno, veamos al resto de los participantes… -

La imagen se enfoco en un perfil fino y delicado… Hinata estaba muy concentrada cocinando algunos vegetales… mostraba un aire maternal… - Neji no te hagas fantasías… -

"Quizás el comentario de Sai había llegado algo tarde ya que este ya se imaginaba llegando a su casa donde uno de sus hijos los recibiría con una sonrisa y al entrar encontraría aquella hermosa imagen, la de su dulce esposa cocinando para él…

- Tsk… ya se fue… - exclamó Shikamaru mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente al castaño… - el enamoramiento es una enfermedad problemática… -

- Pues no se, dímelo tú… - dijo un Chouji mientras apuntaba a la pantalla, en ella aparecía ahora la hermana de Gaara, Temari quien sonreía mientras cocinaba…"

- Ahora enfoquemos a otro participante… - y la imagen se fijo en Naruto… este cortaba los alimentos con una sonrisa, mientras de fondo se podía escuchar como tarareaba una dulce melodía… en su rostro se podían apreciar algunos resto de masa…

"Sasuke veía aquella imagen embelesado… le producía tantas cosas, imaginárselo así cuando ya estuvieran juntos, cuando ya fueran un familia, le llenaba de gozo… los muchos apreciaron uno de las grandes cambios que había producido aquel doncel en el moreno… y ese era verlo sonreír…"

- La pregunta ahora es ¿donde esta Lee?… - dijo un dudoso Sai,

- Lee no hagas eso - se oyó la voz asustada de iruka-sensei.

- Hai Iruka-sensei… por la primavera de nuestra juventud -

¡¡PUM!!

El sonido de una explosión se dejo escuchar… para luego todo fuera cubierto por una cortina de humo… todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares un poco sorprendidos, pero al parecer estaba acostumbrados… por la imagen de la cámara se vio la figura de Naruto y Hinata correr hacía el origen del siniestro…

Sai enfocó la imagen donde se podía apreciar a un Lee un poco carbonizado, un Iruka en igual condiciones, quien solo suspiro, un Kiba con una gotita en la cabeza… y un Naruto junto a una Hinata aliviados, al percatarse que el estado de sus amigos estaba bien…

- Mi más sincero consejo Gaara… - se oyó la voz de Sai - contrata un cocinero… -

- ¿Lee estas bien?… - preguntó Naruto

- Hai… - dijo con una sonrisa…

- Lee esta es la tercer explosión de esta semana…- dijo un poco cansado Iruka-sensei - te dije que no colocaras esa ingrediente… -

- Pero Iruka-sensei en nuestra juventud debemos intentar de todo - dijo un animado moreno…

"Por otro lado se podía ver a un grupo de personas un poco extrañados debido a aquella escena, bueno en realidad no era todo el grupo… uno intentaba aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada… de pronto sus amigos se percataron de esto…

- ¿Gaara? - dijo un extrañado Chouji.

- Jajajajajaja… - el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más las ganas y solo se largo a reír - no lo puedo creer… jajaja… - todos miraban extrañados al siempre tan serio pelirrojo… para que pronto, todos comenzaran a reír… sin duda aquello había sido muy gracioso… por primera vez le estarían agradecidos a Sai… por relajarlos y mostrarles un lado oculto, pero encantador de sus prometidos que sin duda apreciarían con mucho cariño…

- _por primera vez Sai… te has sacado el premio gordo_… - pensó Sasuke… - _espero que tú y mi hermano sean felices -_ ahora solo terminaría de ver aquello y disfrutar con sus amigos…

Continuara….

* * *

Hooolaaaa XD Muchas pero Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que le ha gustado este fic T-T no saben lo feliz que me hacen... y pensar que esto comenzó como una tonta idea que casi no subo U...

Bueno aqui les he traido el cap un poco más rapido de lo comun ojala que les guste, a mi algunsa partes me dieron risa, pero ya jusgaran ustedes... No se que m´s decir, pero todas a las que dejaron Reviews y agregaron este fic a sus favoritos o me agregaron a mi como escritora favorita... no saben lo feliz que me hacen... T-T nunca pense que llegaría a esto XD

Bueno ya no juego más las dejo y como el siguiente ya lo escribi... (aprobechando vacaciones de invierno) tratare de traerlo lo más rapido ... saludos a:

Yura Tao, Uchiha GiH, DraculaN666, Aerumna, phoenix, AgataBlack, Rinoa-Diethel, Kurumi Uchiha, haruno soraya, Noe, Blu3 FaY, Keiko Akatsuki, SASUnaru20, geminis, nekocat, Kaoruxchan

y si nombre a una perdón, pero andaba un poco rara la pagina... Muchas Gracias... No saben cuando me animan sus comentarios y también gracias a todas las que leen este fic... Nos vemos suerte y ojala les haya gustado este cap


	11. El Comienzo de una Nueva Historia de

_**El Comienzo de una Nueva Historia de Amor.**_

------ Capitulo 11 -------

Ya había pasado una semana desde el asunto del video, ahora el hermoso sol alumbraba la oficina de la directora quien en esos momentos se encontraba frente al menor de los Uchihas, ambos estaban muy serios, hace algunos minutos había llegado el joven con un extraño tema del cual discutir y ahora ella estaba ahí… meditando las palabras que el moreno tan fácilmente había dicho.

_Mi hermano se inmiscuyo en mis asuntos yo hago lo mismo con los suyos… por eso… he decidido que se comprometa con Sai._

Un balde de agua fría, nunca pensó que Sasuke hiciera eso, y no lo hacia como venganza, le dio muy buenos motivo para hacerlo, el problema venia de otra parte… Itachi… no sabían como reaccionaria el joven, no era tonta, sabía muy bien que Itachi miraba con cierto interés a Sai e incluso con amor, y el amigo de Naruto tampoco era tonto antes los encantos del mayor de los Uchihas…

- y dime Sasuke ¿Cómo harás para que tanto Sai como Itachi no te maten por esto? –

- Mh… eso no me interesa, además Itachi es grande, pero también tonto aparte de eso creo que no estará tan enfadado por la noticia, más bien diría yo que contento –

- es verdad, pero bien sabes que no quiero que Naruto se quede viudo antes de tiempo –

- no brome con eso, por lo otro, quisiera que no dejara tener una cita doble… Naruto y Yo e Itachi con Sai –

- bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, te concedo tu petición en ambos asuntos… y ruego para que no te maten –

- no se preocupe por eso –

Habiendo dicho eso el moreno se retiro del despacho de la directora con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora era el memento de avisarle a Itachi… eso no se lo perdería por nada, se encamino por los pasillos del edificio A, por suerte su hermano iría a visitarlo ese mismo día… solo faltaba media hora para que llegara y para la desgracia del moreno su hermano solía ser muy puntual.

Por otro lado había estado pensando un poco en su cita y ya la tenia organizada… solo faltaba que su hermano no le diera un ataque y no lo arruinara todo, pero bueno se lo llevaría aunque fuera a la rastras.

Por otro lugar se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes quienes observaban de forma atenta uno de los tantos televisores que había en los edificios, algunos no despegaban los ojos de la pantalla, la habitación estaba a oscuras y por la luz que emanaba el objeto se podía apresiar a todos los amigos del rubio prometido de Sasuke… Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Lee, Ino y Sai estaban ahí el ultimo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Por ese mismo lugar iba Naruto con una bandeja con vasos de vidrio y una jarra con jugo, susprio en forma cansada… sus amigos a veces eran un poco aprovechados… el estaba de los más bien tomando una siesta con Haki y lo llaman para invitarlo a ver un video, pero que debía antes pasar por las cocinas por unas bebidas…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, entro de espaldas para no votar las cosas que llevaba, al voltearse se quedo con la boca abierta… por la impresión había dejado caer las cosas que traía haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirar a su amigo quien estaba muy sonrojado…

La imagen que se podía apreciar era nada más ni nada menos que a Sasuke besando al rubio, bajo la luz de los faroles... se podía apreciar que quien había grabado aquello había estado oculto tras la maleza.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto!? – casi grito Naruto muy enojado.

- a… bueno… Naru… - todos estaban un poco nerviosos, nunca pensaron que este los pillara infraganti… justo cuando la filmación estaba apunto de terminar… y ahora ¿qué le decían?...

- No vengan nada con evasivas… que demonios pasa aquí – muchos se sorprendieron de escuchar esa clase de palabra en los labios de su amigo.

- ¿Naruto? – dijeron sorprendidos.

- Naruto ni nada¿Por qué me hacen esto? – dijo ya entristecido – eso… es algo personal y… y… - ahora se podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas… - son momentos que yo debo atesorar… -

- Naruto… yo... no quise faltarte el respeto… - dijo un arrepentido Sai.

- No los culpo… no puedo culparlos… pero… - los ojos del rubios se empañaron – yo… yo… -

- Naruto… - hablaron todos preocupados.

- Yo les hecho una broma – dijo con una enorme sonrisa… todos lo miraron extrañados…

- eso fue cruel – dijeron todos preocupados.

- claro ustedes vean mis intimidades sin cuidado y yo no puedo decirles nada –

- nos habías asustado –

- para que vean que soy un buen actor – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- eso no fue muy en ley –

Pronto todos comenzaron a reclamar y alegar, pero al final decidieron revisar nuevamente la cinta, en la cual el rubio se sonrojo muchas veces y otras mostro una bella sonrisa, en algunas partes tuvo que el explicar lo que pasaba ya que el moreno estaba muy lejos o la imagen se iban para la sección de helados de cuando en vez… en aquella ocasión descubrieron la debilidad que tenía el moreno. Pronto a la habitación llegó el profesor Iruka… quien llamó a Naruto y Sai fuera para hablar de un asunto delicado. Ambos jóvenes acompañaron al maestro un poco intrigados, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al corredor.

- ¿Pasa algo profesor? – preguntó un extrañado Sai.

- Bueno Sai… es un asunto delicado… -

- ¿eh? –

- Hace poco tu familia a aceptado una petición que tiene que ver contigo… te han comprometido… - Sai se había quedado sin habla… ¿lo habían comprometido?… ¿y sin su permiso?... ¿sin dejarlo elegir?..

- ¡No! – Dijo alterado – no pueden hacerme esto… yo… yo ya estoy enamorado… no me pueden obligar… - y sin esperar mayor explicación el moreno salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Sai! – Naruto lo iba a seguir, pero fue detenido por el profesor.

- Naruto… ¿sabes de quien está enamorado Sai? –

- yo creo que se quien es… pero no puedo decirlo… -

- esto es complicado… -

- ¿Quién es el prometido de Sai? –

- El Hermano mayor de tu prometido… Itachi Uchiha… - pero apenas Iruka hubiera dicho aquello, Naruto había salido corriendo tras el moreno… - vaya ni si quiera me han dejado decirles que tienen una cita en una hora… -

Sabía donde podía buscar refugio el moreno… fue rápidamente a los jardines del Edificio y se acercó al cerezo que al él tanto le gustaba, cuando hubo llegado a su lado, miró en todas direcciones… luego su vista cayó en las raíces del árbol…

- Sai ¿no deseas saber quien es? – habló el rubio con calma.

- No me interesa… - se oyó la voz del moreno.

- pero… - y el rubio levantó la vista a la copa del árbol, en donde Sai descansaba sobre una de las ramas, por sus mejillas descendían varias lagrimas.

- no me pidas que este toda mi vida con alguien a quien no amo… y en especial cuando en mi corazón ya haya alguien… - Naruto entendía al moreno.

- sabes… te admiro mucho… nunca podría hacer lo mismo… yo, en el día del Aurora, renuncie cobardemente a la persona que amaba… - el rubio se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco del cerezo.

- pero… - y Sai bajó para sentarse junto al rubio - ¿tu no amas a Sasuke? –

- no lo mal interpretes… yo lo amo con el alma… -

- ¿entonces? –

- el días que me comunicaron mi compromiso… no quería a nadie, acepte sin ningún cargo, pero antes de llegar… conocí a Sasuke, me enamore con solo haberlo visto una vez… pero en aquel momento no sabía que él era mi prometido… -

- entonces… -

- pasaron los días y yo no podía olvidarlo… estaba enamorado… pero estaba comprometido… no podía hacerme ilusiones… además, el no me conocía… lo vi una vez cuando todos ustedes estaban junto a él… ese día supe que era codiciado… teniendo tantas opciones ¿por qué se fijaría en mi?... a alguien quien todos consideraban un monstruo… -

- Naruto… -

- antes de llegar ese día al Aurora, me despedí… le dije adiós al amor que había cultivado… y dolió mucho… dejar atrás el recuerdo de alguien por el cual daría hasta la vida… no podía… pero - comenzó con una sonrisa – la vida me sonrío y frente a mi… en el Aurora… después del aquel vals cuando la mascara se alejó de su rostro… fui la persona más feliz… tan feliz… yo despidiéndome… resignándome… y el destino me premiaba… me complacía por primera vez… - una lagrima de alegría bajo por su mejilla – no sabes lo feliz que fui y que soy ahora… cada día doy gracias que mi destino haya cambiado… por eso Sai no pierdas las esperanzas nunca, nunca lo hagas… -

- Naruto… no pasará lo mismo ahora… el destino no me reunirá con aquel que amo… pero yo no dejaré que me casen con nadie, pelearé, seré la deshonra de mi familia, pero no me casare… -

- ¿ni si quiera con aquel que amas? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – dijo intrigado el moreno.

- que antes de huir debes escuchar… tu amas al hermano de mi prometido… - Sai se sonrojo al verse descubierto – y tu prometido es el hermano de mi prometido… - El moreno abrió mucho los ojos al igual que la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… - el destino es generoso Sai, de eso nunca lo dudes… solo debes tener fe en el… - El rubio se puso de pie para luego alejarse, dejando a Sai metido en sus pensamientos…

Por otro lado en cierta entrara de un edificio, todas las personas corrian de un lado para el otro, un joven se había desmallado, a su lado estaba otro muy parecido a el con cara de fastidio. Sasuke ya le había comunicado lo ocurrido con la directora a su hermano, y al parecer la idea lo había toma muy de sorpresa… demasiado pensaba Sasuke. Era increíble el iba y le decía de la forma más suave que desde ahora estaba comprometido y que se le ocurre hacer a su hermano, primero gritar como un loco, para luego desmallarse… el no se tomo así su compromiso cuando se lo comunicaron… honestamente tenia dos teorías del comportamiento de su hermano… o era muy delicado o se estaba haciendo el idiota… y honestamente el pensaba que la segunda opción era la correcta.

- Denme solo algo con agua que lo despierto por las malas – dijo un cansado Sasuke.

- vamos Sasuke, déjalo hacer su berrinche – oyó la voz de su profesor tras de el.

- lleva diez minutos con su berrinche – alegó ya arto el moreno.

- y aunque sea, has alcanzado decirle con quien –

- Mmm… en los primeros 5 minutos no… pero luego que se lo dije se ha desmayado – una sonrisa traviesa se instalo en los labios de Sasuke – fue muy divertido ver su reacción –

- eres cruel –

- Nada que ver, se lo merecía… y tú, deja de fingir que ya se te acabo el desmayo – hablo al cuerpo tendido de su hermano el cual estaba en el suelo, el menor de los Uchiha había prohibido que lo movieran.

- Sasuke ¿por qué me haz hecho eso? – dijo en un mar de lagrimas Itachi.

- solo te he ayudado a dar el primer paso, a la velocidad que iba, ya ibas a estar viejo y sin Sai… -

- pero yo quería pedírselo – cayó.

- por lo menos tu prometido no te molesta, entonces hacerlo más romántico otro día, ahora nos vamos, acordamos una cita para los 4 con la directora.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – otro desmayo por parte del moreno.

- no otra vez… bien quédate aquí y déjalo plantado, yo me voy a arreglar – sin decir otra palabra el moreno se alejo de su hermano rumbo a su habitación, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando Itachi seguía a su hermano exigiéndole ayuda y los planes que había organizado… a lo cual su hermano le respondió "Practica el tan conocido arte de la improvisación" eso fue como un balde de agua fría, esas habían sido las mismas palabras que él le había dicho su hermano para su primera cita.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de los donceles, los amigos de Naruto y Sai se habían enterado y hace 5 minutos que le habían dicho lo de la cita por lo cual corrían buscando la ropa indicada la cual podrían usar… mientras que Naruto y Sai ya habían tomado un baño y veían como sus amigos corrían por su habitación. Ambos suspiraron, se habían dividido para ayudarlos, pero al final resultaba ser más que una perdida de tiempo.

Al final habían logrado estar listo para su cita doble, como lo habían catalogado Lee con todo el entusiasmo que podía tener (el cual no era poco). Sai iba vestido con un pantalón a las caderas color negro junto con una polera roja ceñida a su cuerpo, manga larga y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, se veía muy bien. Por otro lado Naruto a diferencia de Sai llevaba unos pantalones naranjas a las caderas, una polera de color negro, de manga larga con un corte en los hombros, y que sin embargo cierta parte de la espalda la dejaba al descubierto en las manos Naruto llevaba una chaqueta naranja a juego con los pantalones, pero sus amigos habían insistido en que la llevara en la mano, por otro lado la polera no era de el, más bien de Kiba, quien había dicho que le quedaría perfecta, cosa en lo que no se equivoco.

- es necesario que vaya así, me siento extraño – dijo Naruto un poco cohibido.

- claro que es necesario, te ves muy sexy – lo molestó Temari.

- pero yo no quiero verme así – dijo todo rojo.

- vamos Naruto que estamos atrasados – y Sai lo sacó de una mano de la habitación.

- se ve que esta entusiasmado – dijo una contenta Ino.

- claro, se va a casar con uno de los solteros más codiciados – dijo orgullosa la rubia, como si se tratara de ella misma.

- tienen mucha suerte – dijo Ino.

- te equivocas, son los hermanos los que han tenido suerte – exclamó Lee contento.

- que más da… vamos a ver el video una ves más – e Ino salió del cuarto seguida del resto.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en la entrada del edificio B estaban los hermano Uchihas, uno más nervioso que el otro. Sasuke estaba muy entretenido con la actitud de su hermano, quien en esos momentos sostenía un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates… rió, por que él ya había estado en su mismo predicamento, pero ya lo había pasado y estaba feliz, no había comprometido a su hermano con su antiguo amigo como un castigo, más bien era para darle las gracias, por haber renovado su compromiso con su rubio prometido, aquel acto lo había hecho la persona más feliz y el quería la misma felicidad para su hermano.

- Pe-perdón por la tardanza – se oyó una voz suave con un timbre de timidez. Ambos hermano levantaron la vista, y quedaron deslumbrados ante la apariencia que tenían sus prometidos, aunque ellos siempre se veían bien, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al verse observados.

- Buenas tardes Naruto – habló Sasuke para romper el Hielo, luego se acercó hasta él, para depositar un beso casto en su mejillas y de paso entregarle el regalo que le había traído.

- buenas tardes… Sasuke – le expresó con una sonrisa.

- Bu-bu-Buenos Días S-Sai – dijo todo cortado el mayor de los Uchiha.

- eh… ah… Buenos Días Itachi-sama – Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la clara afirmación de respeto que había puesto Sai en la pronunciación del nombre de su hermano, eso era descubrir facetas ocultas de su "cuñadito".

- los dejamos de momento – habló Sasuke quien se llevó consigo a Naruto, quien miraba extrañado a su prometido, este sólo le guiño un ojo en son de complicidad a lo que el rubio sonrío.

Por otro lado Itachi se había quedado frente a Sai quien miraba hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado, Itachi también estaba nervioso, pero debía ya entablar una conversación con el que sería su futuro esposo. Se veía tan hermoso, que le producía ganad de ir donde su hermano y darle las gracias de corazón, por que en cierta forma su hermano estaba en lo correcto, si no fuera por el empujón que este le había dado sin duda se hubiera demorado una eternidad en decidirse a pedir la mano del joven frente a él, aquel joven que lo había hechizado la primera vez que lo había visto, y lo que tanto estaba esperando se había cumplido, como lo había hecho su madre y padre, y hace poco su hermano, se había enamorado a primera vista y era muy hermoso sentirse así

- Espero que no estés inconforme con este compromiso – dijo Itachi.

- N-no lo estoy – dijo con simpleza el moreno.

- pues si es así… - dijo más animado Itachi – deja de mirar al piso, porque no me gusta, me gustan tus ojos y me gustaría verlos más seguido – dicho eso Sai se sonrojo de forma notoria, pero levanto la vista tal como su prometido le había pedido.

- pero… y la regla… -

- una tontera – contestó con simpleza el moreno – te he traído un presente, espero que te guste –y el entregó lo que en mano tría, Sai sonrío contento.

- Muchas gracias Itachi-sama… -

- ¿sama?… eso me hace parecer viejo – dijo con cascaditas en los ojos, Sai solo pudo reír ante esto – bien¿vamos? No es bueno dejar a mi hermano solo con mi indefenso cuñado –

- es verdad… Sasuke es peligroso… - dijo animado Sai.

- los he escuchado y no me ha agradado su comentario – Sasuke estaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados mirando a los dos jóvenes.

- hermanito ¿y Naruto? –

- en el auto, lo he dejado ahí, para ver que estabas haciendo, recuerda que ahora soy yo tu chaperón, y a diferencia tuya yo no me escondo –

- y recuerda que todavía soy el tuyo – le retó su hermano.

- dudo que tengas el tiempo – ambos se sonrojaron – vamos, que Naruto estaba preocupado… y creo que lo preocupe más cuando le dije que lo más lejos que llegarían sería a dejarse sin aire… pero al parecer no entendió el significado original de eso… - Sai solo se sonrojo al igual que su prometido al tiempo que Sasuke suspiraba – sin duda es muy inocente – pronto este se encaminó a la salida, seguido de ambos jóvenes. No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a un auto color azul eléctrico en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba un Naruto con una expresión de preocupación que desapareció completamente cuando vio llegar a la pareja desaparecida.

- Bien vámonos – exclamó un contento Itachi ya montado en el auto en la parte trasera junto a su prometido - ¿A dónde era que íbamos? – a Sasuke solo le bajo una gotita por la cabeza.

- vamos al parque de diversiones – el rostro tanto de Sai como el de Naruto se ilumino.

- ¿Parque de diversiones? – preguntaron a coro.

- si¿nunca han ido a alguno? – preguntó Sasuke

- no nunca – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- bueno será una bonita salida entonces – apoyó Itachi contento.

Sin decir más partieron rumbo a lo que sería su segunda cita en el caso de Sasuke y Naruto, y su primera cita en el caso de Itachi y Sai, el cual estaba más que contento. Aun podía recordar las dulces palabras de Naruto al contar su historia… y aunque no lo supiera lo admiraba, lo admiraba por que lo había visto soportar muchas cosas malas por parte de sus compañeros, por saber que fue tan valiente en despedirse de su amor, él a diferencia suya pensaba que era un cobarde… cobarde por aferrarse a una ilusión.

Pero Naruto le acababa de demostrar que existen muchos tipos de valor, el valor de dejar al que amas por alguien que tal vez lo podría hacer feliz, el valor de no dejar al que amas de enfrentarse a todo, y el valor de admitir que estas locamente enamorado de alguien y para fortuna suya, que ese alguien, te sea correspondido.

Que feliz era… Que felices eran en esos momentos, no solo él, si no los cuatro personas que en esos momentos se dirigían a lo que sería una velada maravillosa… ¡Que felices eran!

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, perdón por la demora de este capitulo... he estado en estremo ocupada... y hace poco más bien recien he actualizado una historia que tenia muy abandonada... así que desde ahora voy a tratar de ponerme al corrien con todas XD

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado Reviews T-T no saben lo feliz que me hacen y las ganas de continuar que me dan...

Gracias en especial a: DraculaN666, Harumi-Chan, Uchiha Gih, Aerumna, Kurumi Uchiha, AgataBlack, MarieNicola, Kaoruxchan, nohely, Kari Hiwatari y a Samy... Si me falto alguien ¡¡Gomen!!

En el Prox cap se biene la cita hojala les haya gustado este cap, en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho

Nos vemos se cuidan y Coman mucho Ramen!!!

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	12. Declaraciones de Amor Eterno

"_**Declaraciones de Amor Eterno"**_  
------ Capitulo 12 -----

Ya llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos de viaje por la ciudad, cada pareja conversaba de algún tema en particular, y como para nadie era un secreto solo faltaban dos meses para que la boda entre Sasuke y Naruto se efectuara, en dos días se efectuaría Medio día, era una ceremonia muy parecida al Aurora solo que ahora toda la comunidad podría participar, las parejas que estaban ahí, es decir Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Sai habían decidido no participar en esta, más por decisión de los Uchihas ya que no querían que sus prometidos fueran muy visto y de por si codiciados… pero pronto la conversación de las parejas se detuvo ya que en una de las emisoras comenzó a escucharse una canción que tal ves marca la vida de los presentes, cada uno la escuchó en silencio y a cada uno lo emociono de forma diferente…

_**Oh… Mi Amor… Mi Vida  
Yo sufro… por…. tu Adiós…  
En mi… soledad…**_

De todos los que estaban ahí él sabía de donde era esa canción tan famosa, y en cierta forma su corazón se removió con temor, por que ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado no le gustaría marchar y dejarlo solo… _"Ghost" La Sobra del amor_… una de las películas que vio junto a su madre y que nunca pudo olvidar… a su madre le encantaba aquella canción… _Melodías desencadenadas_… al parecer su padre se la había dedicado, cuando pensó que iba a morir, si, su madre estuvo a punto de irse en un accidente, cuando pasaba por una construcción se vino abajo uno de los aparatajes, estuvo en coma un mes en el hospital y recordó su propia experiencia, miro por el rabadillo del ojo a su prometido quien había cerrado los ojos mientras dejaba que el viento meciera sus cabellos rubios…

_**El tiempo se va… tan lento  
Si tu no estas aquí….  
Dime si aun eres…. Mi Amor…**_

¿Por qué el amor debía tener dos caras?... ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser felicidad?... y quizás, la respuesta era muy evidente… por que estás amando… extraña respuesta, pero que quizás sin darnos cuenta contesta muchas cosas… por que lo único que deseas es proteger a tu amado y si el no está una parte de ti comienza a morir.

_**Te quiero ver… Oh…  
Contigo estar…  
Le pido a Dios… que vuelvas a mí… Oh…**_

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que dijo una y otra vez cuando esperaba aun lado a de su prometido a que éste despertara, mientras tomaba su mano, mientras recordaba su sonrisa, mientras recordaba su suave voz, todo en el lo embriagaba, para él no había otro ser más perfecto que él… y por eso mismo, si en aquel accidente él hubiera muerto, su alma también lo hubiera hecho…

_**No te olvidare…  
Lo sé, lo sé…**_

Vivir sin él sería una constante agonía… por que nunca podría olvidar que amo con toda su alma y que le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel….

_**Sueño siempre aquí… contigo…  
No me olvides tú  
Piensa en mí, piensa en mí  
Como yo lo haré por siempre.**_

Con firmeza apretó el volante, no quería recordar aquella agonía, no quería volver a sentir aquello nuevamente, no quería sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba… nunca como ahora se había sentido más débil, nunca en su vida pensó que su existencia iba estar tan atada a otra….

_**Oh… mi amor…. Mi vida….  
Me muero, sufro, si no estas.**_

¿Amor?... ¿que tan grande podía ser ese sentimiento?… ¿que tan grande puede ser que si no esta la persona a quien se lo profesas tu existencia se acaba y su ganas de vivir se las lleva el viento…? No tenía aquellas respuestas, pero al parecer su pequeño hermano ya las había encontrado… lo sabía por sus ojos, sus actos, sus gestos, todos aquellos indicaban que amaba de forma inimaginable a aquel joven que estaba junto a él… y se encontró a si mismo lleno de dolor y miedo…

_**Dime si aun eres… Mi Amor…**_

Su mirada estaba posada en su prometido, el que sería su compañero por toda la vida, a quien amaría… mejor dicho a quien ya amaba… por que si, aquel joven, de mirada oscura y energía inagotable, lo conquisto… ¿y saben lo más divertido?... es que estaba feliz de que haya sido él quien lo haya cautivado… de que haya sido aquel joven de sonrisa pura y mirada soñadora…

_**Aaahh… tiiiii…. te amare….  
Por siempre así….  
Le pido a Dios… que vuelvas a mí….**_

Que extraña podía ser la vida y que generosa… ellos que pensaron tener una vida triste desde la muerte de sus padres… ellos que pensaron pasar su vida en soledad, ellos que pensaron que no merecían algún regalo de Dios… ahora ellos son las personas más felices de la tierra… y sin duda defenderían aquella felicidad con garras y dientes… no dejaría que nadie los despojara de ella.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos cuando frente a ellos comenzó a mostrarse algunos juegos del parque al cual se dirigían, tanto Naruto como Sai miraban fascinados todo aquello, para ellos todo era nuevo, como donceles no se les dejaba salir mucho… por un lado Naruto sin sus padres casi ni salía de su casa o Colegio, mientras que Sai siempre fue dejado a su suerte en los Colegios desde que sus padres habían muerto, lo cierto era que sus abuelos no le querían mucho, pero a él poco le importaba… se había prometido así mismo amar y ser amado y si algún día, cuando tuviera hijos los cuidaría y los amaría bajo todas las cosas sin dejarlos en la soledad por la que él había pasado.

Se bajaron con rapidez en especial Sai, quien ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar y revisar las cosas que ahí habían, de pronto algo vino a su mente, se golpeo la cara… había olvidado su cámara… por todo el nerviosismo, la había dejado sobre la cama, vaya, no iba a poder grabar las cosas tan bonitas que estaba viendo, pero algo era cierto, no podría disfrutar de todo ello si solo se dedicaba a gravar, quizás de alguna forma todo aquello era bueno.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Naruto para que este no se apartara entre la gran cantidad de gente que había, Itachi siguiendo el ejemplo de Sasuke tomó la mano de Sai quien se ruborizo al instante por aquel acto, comenzó a guiarlo para poder entrar y apreciar de mejor manera aquel parque.

- es muy bonito - exclamó Naruto una vez adentro.

Se podían apreciar cientos de puesto, en donde vendía comida, dulces, mientras que en otros eran juegos donde podías ganar algunos premios, también se podían apreciar las grandes atracciones, como la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna y algunos más. Naruto estaba emocionado, observaba todo asombrado, habían cosas que nunca había visto, quizás solo en la televisión, Sasuke sonrío ante el entusiasmo de su prometido, esperó a que Itachi llegara para poder seguir.

Sai por otro lado no dejaba de voltear a cada cosa que veía, incluso había volteado a ver un escarabajo… aunque eso no era parte de las atracciones… ¿o si?... eso no lo sé, pero lo cierto era que Sai acaba de entrar y se lo estaba pasando a lo grande, miró a Itachi quien le estaba sonriendo… y aunque un poco sonrojado le de volvió la sonrisa, al parecer por fin había encontrado a la persona que lo alejaría de su soledad.

- ¿A dónde iremos primero? - preguntó Itachi una vez hubieran llegado aun lado de la otra pareja.

- que tal a la rueda de la fortuna… - propuso Sasuke.

- por mi no hay problema… ¿Qué creen ustedes? - preguntó Itachi a Sai y Naruto, estos se asombraron, nunca pensaron que les pedirían opinión, al parecer todavía tenia el pensamiento de que ellos solo debía obedecer, lo meditaron por unos segundos, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que no sabían que era eso, por lo cual asintieron un poco inseguros, pero no querían demostrar no saber que era aquello a que los invitaban.

- pues bien, vamos - ahora los cuatro se dirigieron a uno de los juegos.

- ojala no sea esa rueda gigante - exclamó en un susurro Naruto solo para que Sai lo escuchara.

- yo igual, no me gustan las alturas - triste por ellos, pero era exactamente ahí donde iban y al darse cuenta casi se desmayan, aquello era enorme ¿y si se caía?... ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya estaba dentro, cada uno en un compartimiento con su pareja, pero no juntos los cuatro.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso y de eso se dio cuenta Sasuke, al parecer su prometido no sabía a donde venían por lo cual solo asintieron, soltó un suspiro, a veces su prometido podía ser muy cabezón, pero eso también entraba en sus encantos, con disimulo se sentó a su lado a esperar lo inevitable, un ataque de pánico que de seguro llegaría muy pronto.

Por otro lado Sai al parecer ya le había perdido el susto al objeto en si, además que le encantaba la vista que estaba contemplando en esos momentos, no era Itachi, pero también entraba en el hermoso recuadro, más que nada miraba hacia fuera por el hecho que aun le daba vergüenza saberse prometido de uno de los galanes más codiciados, junto sus manos para luego dejarlas en su regazo en lo que sin darse cuenta era una actitud sumisa. Itachi mira con disimulo al joven y sonrió para si, cada cosa que veía en él era hermosa, cada gesto, cada acción… lo invitaba a enamorarse…

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó un asustado Naruto al tiempo que se lanzaba en los brazos del moreno - tengo miedo -

- tranquilo, es solo un juego - y tal como se lo había esperado, el rubio no había soportado y sus nervios no habían dado abasto una vez hubiera llegado a la sima.

- ¿y si se cae? -

- no lo hará… o no creo que tengamos esa mala suerte - con ese comentario en vez de calmarlo lo había asustado más.

- onegai… no me dejes solo… onegai - decía muy pasito, pero al parecer realmente le dolía aquello… Sasuke no entendía la extraña reacción de su prometido.

- ¿Naruto?... ¿Qué sucede? -

- mis… padres… estábamos en un 5 piso y… y yo… yo… el fuego… la altura… todo se quemaba - lagrimas descendían por las mejillas del rubio.

- ¡Naruto! - dijo alarmado Sasuke, pero aquel llamado al parecer había despertado al rubio.

- ¿Sasuke… que sucedió? - extrañado el rubio se alejó un poco del abrazo del moreno, Sasuke solo lo observaba sin decir nada… aquello había sido muy extraño, demasiado… ¿qué le había sucedido a su prometido?

- ¿no recuerdas? -

- ¿el qué?… ¿Cuándo subimos tan alto? - dijo extrañado el rubio cuando su vista se poso en la ventana e inconsciente se abrazó más fuerte a su prometido.

- nada, solo te asustaste - trato de disimular, por que aquello no era nada bueno y se acordó… los padres de su prometido había muerto en un incendio, incendio en el cual él estaba, lo que significaba que vio todo, la desesperación, el dolor, el lugar, las llamas, el calor y el horror de estar tan arriba y la voluntad de sus padres por salvarle la vida… sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión… ¿un regreso?... ¿su mente había regresado a aquellos dolorosos momentos?... no era bueno… no lo era. Inconscientemente había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Naruto, el cual por este acto había comenzado a relajarse.

- Sasuke… -

- dime… -

- Te Amo - un sutil sonrojo de había instalado en las mejillas del rubio.

- Yo también te amo -

Nunca pudieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en aquel juego, por que honestamente no les importó, habían sido momentos para aprender de sus parejas… en especial para Itachi, quien confirmó que Sai tenia mucha energía, no había dejado de moverse al tratar de mirar todo lo posible, causando que debes en cuando la cabina se movieron y por ello se mareara un poco, pero aquello no le molesto en lo más mínimo.

Ahora todos se encontraban mirando los juegos terrestres, el moreno menor volvería a arriesgar al joven rubio, no quería que tuviera un regresión en sus recuerdos… no lo soportaría, verlo sufrir… no.

Naruto miraba todo los puesto con curiosidad ahora en las manos de su prometido iba un hermoso osito de color azul que el mismo había ganado para él, se sentía tan feliz, pero entre tanto felicidad no se percató que era observado ni cuando se había separado un poco de su prometido, un grupo de gente apareció de la nada arrastrándolo lejos… ¿Dónde estaba?... había llegado a un lugar un poco solitario de la feria y de su prometido no habían señas…

- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo asustado, nunca antes había estado solo fuera del su casa o colegio, no era un cobarde, pero le aterraba estar solo en aquellos lugares, de la nada escucho unos extraños ruidos, estuvo apunto de salir huyendo, pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que era el quejido de un animalito.

Se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, fue ahí que reparó en la presencia de un pequeño zorrito de hermoso pelaje entre naranjo y rojo, quien lamía su patita la cual se veía lastimada, al notar la presencia del rubio se coloco en alerta, gruñéndole haber su así podía alejarlo, pero Naruto no lo hizo, quería ayudar a aquel animalito, con cuidado fue acercándose, colocó su mano frente a la boca del animal para que lo olfateara y viera que no quería hacerle ningún mal, al parecer esta acción había calmado al zorro ya que dejo de gruñir y volvió a fijar su vista en su patita, dando un permiso silencioso al rubio de que podía tocarlo, una extraña actitud sumisa, pero que a Naruto le gusto, lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, lo curaría y cuidaría, y así ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solos.

- Mira que tenemos aquí - la voz de un hombre se dejo escuchar, asustado Naruto se volteo a mirar al recién llegado, para su lastima no era uno, más bien 3 hombres de edad relativa, altos y fornidos, lo peor es que no tenían cara de buenos amigos.

- a un niño perdido y su mascota - dijo en tono de burla uno de los otros.

- eh preciosura, podemos hacerte compañía - el tercero tenía una mirada lasciva que asustaba al rubio.

- ¿Qué¿te comió la lengua el ratón o fue el zorrito aquí presente? - dijo burlesco el primero. Naruto no lo dudo más y decidió huir, se volteo, pero no alcanzo a alejarse mucho ya que uno de los sujetos lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos.

- suélteme -

- Oh, has hablado, pero mira si tiene voz de porcelana -

- mocoso, que haces aquí tan solito -

- Grrrrrrr - el gruñido del zorrito no se hizo esperar, aquel sujeto estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y su olfato bien le decía que no traía buenas intensiones, al hombre no le gusto esta actitud por lo cual agarro al animal arrancándolo de los brazos del rubio, quien apenas se dio cuenta trato de recuperarlo.

- No, déjalo - decía Naruto, pero al ver que no lo hacía mordió el brazo del hombre liberando al animal quien cayó al piso con dificultad

- maldito monstruo - Naruto se quedo estático ante esto…. ¿monstruo?... realmente lo era que hasta un extraño se lo decía, un golpe en su mejilla lo despertó, ahora estaba en el suelo debido al golpe.

- tranquilo - le dijo uno de los otros sujetos.

- ¡esta maldita puta me mordió! - aquel hombre levanto al rubio del brazo lastimándolo en el intento.

- déjame, déjame -

- cállate o te golpeare hasta que te quedes muerto -

- déjeme - ahora lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del oji-azul.

- jejeje, así que lloras, quien lo diría -

- Sasuke - rogó en un susurro.

- ¿rezas?... falta que te hará cuando yo y mis amigos te hagamos todo un hombre -

- ¡No¡No!... ¡Sasuke! -

- cállate - otro golpe en la mejilla del rubio, quien llegó al suelo.

- Si lo vuelves a tocar eres hombre muerto - una voz grave y enojada se dejó escuchar.

Naruto levantó la vista aliviado, Sasuke había llegado al encuentro de su prometido, en sus brazos estaba el pequeño animal que el rubio anteriormente protegía. Los hombres sonrieron con burla, era solo un mocoso y ellos tres, el resultado era obvio.

- ¿y que puede hacer un mocoso como tu? -

- mejor será decir¿qué no puede hacer un mocoso como el? - se oyó otra voz, Itachi y Sai habían llegado también ambos con una mirada gélida, pero no tanto como la del menor de los Uchihas.

- Tres contra tres, será más justo - dijo Sai.

- No - Itachi lo detuvo - solo seremos Sasuke y Yo -

- pero… -

- ve por Naruto - dijo serió, Sai no se atrevió a reclamar, la mirada sería del joven lo intimido, era extraño verlo así.

- de acuerdo -

Sai tomo de los brazos al zorrito quien ahora estaba inconciente debido al esfuerzo que había realizado, se acercó a Naruto quien miraba a su prometido preocupado… ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas?, ahora por su culpa al moreno podía pasarle algo… Sai también miraba preocupado a su prometido. Ambos Uchihas se colocaron en posición de pelea, ambos con una elegancia inigualable, ambas tenían una extraña mezcla de estilo, la del mayor era entre Taizanji Kenpo y el Hokuto Shinken, ambos estilos peligroso e incluso mortales, mientras que el menor Taekwondo, Kung Fu y Ninjutsu… todos por separado no son tan drásticos, pero al parecer el sabía dominar aquellos a la perfección y sumado además el hecho de poder combinarlos.

_**Hoy es un día normal  
Pero yo,  
Voy a hacerlo intenso.**_

Al ver esto los tres hombres entraron a preocuparse, al parecer aquellos muchachos no eran tan debiluchos como pensaban ni inofensivos, sin demora salieron huyendo del lugar, Sasuke observó esto con enorme fastidio, pero no importaba, se acercó rápido a Naruto quien solo tenía la vista en el suelo.

_**Hoy puede pagarse el sol,  
Pero no  
La luz de mi alma…**_

- Naruto¿estas bien? -

_**En un día como Hoy…  
Caminare más despacio.  
En un día como Hoy…  
Defenderé mi verdad.**_

- perdón… -

_**En un día como Hoy….  
Te amarrare con mis brazos**_.

- ¿por que? -

_**En un día como Hoy**_

- por… por mi culpa… -

_**Por que nunca  
Sabes lo que tienes  
Hasta que lo pierdes  
Lamentablemente nunca vuelve…**_

- nada es tu culpa, solo mía por haberte perdido -

- ¡No!... siempre, siempre estoy metiéndote en problemas, siempre preocupándote - lágrimas descendían por las sonrojadas mejillas del rubio.

_**No importa en donde estés  
Yo desde aquí  
Te besare en mis sueños,  
Mi sangre arderá por ti  
Hasta que me pierda por tu cuerpo…**_

- Shhhh… tranquilo -

- Sasuke - solo pudo arrojarse en sus brazos y descargar su llanto en el hombro de su prometido.

_**En un día como Hoy…  
Caminare más despacio.  
En un día como Hoy…  
Defenderé mi verdad.  
En un día como Hoy….  
Te amarrare con mis brazos.  
En un día como Hoy**_

- Naruto, escúchame, solo las cosas hermosas e importantes se meten en problemas… ¿cómo quieres que no suceda nada, si eres una de ellas¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe, si eres lo más bello y delicado que jamás he tenido a mi lado¿cómo quieres que no me meta en problemas para proteger aquello que quiero como a mi vida e incluso más?… Yo, gracias al cielo, se lo que tengo y nunca voy a esperar a perderlo para saber que es… Por el ser que uno ama Naruto, se da hasta la vida y yo no durare nunca en hacerlo…. Nunca -

_**Por que nunca  
Sabes lo que tienes  
Hasta que lo pierdes  
Lamentablemente nunca vuelve…**_

Al tiempo que esas palabras dejaron la boca de Sasuke, Naruto sintió un calor en su pecho, todas ellas era el reflejo del amor de Sasuke y todas ellas eran el reflejo del amor de Naruto. Itachi había tomado la mano de Sai con el intento de expresar lo mismo…

_**Por que nunca  
Sabes lo que tienes  
Hasta que lo pierdes  
Lamentablemente nunca vuelve…**_

En un día como hoy, muchas cosas comenzaron y en un día como hoy, dos almas se juraban amor eterno… y dos almas más comenzaban hacerlo… En un días como hoy ama y se amado y no dejes que se vaya, por que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…

Lamentablemente la prosperidad duraría muy poco, ahora a las instalaciones del colegio, se dirigía un hombre con la intensión de asistir a la boda de ambos prometidos, aquel hombre de mirada fría, aquel hombre de oscuro corazón se acercaba para lastimar, más que para felicitar…

- Orochimaru-sama… ¿está seguro de ir a ver a la directora? - un hombre de cabellos blanco hablaba con uno de cabellos oscuros y mirada aterradora.

- Si, Tsunade y Jiraiya… mis viejos amigos… los que me quitaron la posibilidad de ser el dueño de aquellas empresas, ellos necesitan que los visite al igual que a ese par de Hermanos… -

Continuará…

* * *

_T-T bueaaaaa por fin actualice... me ha costado un mundo poder terminarlo... a pesar de tener las ideas mi temple de animo no estaba bueno, además que el colegio me ha dejado saturada... todos estos días hasta las 12 de la noche haciendo trabajos T-T  
Pero bueno, ojala les guste... a mi en lo personas a pesar de todo lo que costo sacarlo me ha gustado como a quedado..._

_Bueno saludos a todos los que leen este fic_

Bueno se que no tengo perdón por la demora, pero tratare (y lo enfatizo) de traer los cap un poco más rápidos, pero el cole me mata, pero no se preocupen que la historia no muere

Les doy las gracias a todas la que me dejaron Review:

_**Kari Hiwatari, Phoenix, saky-serok, Torishira, DraculaN666, Aerumna, fany950, GabyKoIshi, jennita, haruno soraya, Blu3 FaY, Hitomi Miwa, N4t5u0, kotori-sensei, samy (x2), MegumiMinami310**_

Estuve revisando y aún no puedo creer toda la importancia que a tenido esta historia, nunca pensé que le gustaría a tanta gente... eso me hace sentir muy bien y con ganas de seguir ... les doy las gracias a todos los que han hecho posible esto... de verdad Gracias T-T

PD: La primero es una canción muy bonita llamada "melodias desencadenadas" supongo que muchos la conocen y la Segunda es "Un días normal" de Juanes, la aye acorde al momento XD.

Nos vemos se cuidan y Tomen Leche XD

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	13. Recuerdos y Penurias

_**Recuerdos y Penurias.**_

------- Capitulo 13 ------

Dos días después de todo aquello era lo que había trascurrido y aquel ser oscuros no se había mostrado por ningún lugar, esperando, como es de conocer su naturaleza, el momento preciso para atacar y evitar así la posibilidad de que se pudieran defender.

Ahora Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en una reunión con los miembros del consejo y los dos familiares del prometido del primero, todo aquella con el fin de ver los preparativos de la próxima boda que no estaba muy lejos a realizar, ahora Tsunade y Sasuke decidían el lugar más apropiado para la celebración, mientras que los miembros del consejo discutían algunos puntos del compromiso de Itachi, no era de extrañar que aquellos ancianos no estarían muy contentos, para ellos Sai era alguien indigno a ser un prometido de uno de los miembros de una de las familias más nobles, aquel era un muchacho sin la educación apropiada ni los criterios correctos, por lo que en aquellos momentos trataban de disuadir la decisión de uno de los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke veía todo desde su lugar sin interferir, sabía muy bien que aquella gente había puesto su propia sentencia de muerte al haber hablado así del prometido de su hermano, el mismo se encargaría de aclarar todo, por lo que su participación era innecesaria.

- 5... - pensaba de forma distraída Sasuke.

- Aparte de lo dicho, Sai es un joven sin criterio que hace lo que se le antoja - decía uno de los ancianos que estaban ahí presente.

- 4... - seguía Sasuke.

- Tiene una concepción inapropiada de las cosas, es inaceptable su comportamiento - dijo otro.

- 3... - Sasuke comenzó a mirarse las uñas distraído... Tsunade veía todo un poco divertida al igual que Jiraiya, los viejos esos no sabían donde se estaban metiendo.

- además debo decir que aquel joven es fácilmente sustituible... hay donceles con mejor clase y elegancia... - dijo otro.

- 2... -

- es alguien que va ahí por el mundo de forma libertina... -

- 1... -

- y para finalizar es alguien vulgar, sin moral ni ética, si es verdad, es un don nadie que no debe ser tomado en cuenta -

- 0... Ese último la regó - pensó divertido Sasuke.

- ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO --(censurado)------ LOS QUE USTEDES PIENSEN - el mayor de los Uchiha había explotado, todos los miembros del consejo lo veían asustados.

- Itachi-sama - dijo uno.

- Escuchen y escúchenlo bien viejos mediocres, sin calaña, malditas pirañas... - decía fuera de si el hermano de Sasuke, este se arrepentía a montones no haber traído una cámara, aquel momento era para la historia, su hermano era muy difícil de enojar, pero aquel grupo de viejos lo habían conseguido.

- ow... eso dolió - comentó Jiraiya.

- Si os vuelvo a escuchar que hablan mal de mi prometido yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con sus patéticas carreras, creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para saber que es bueno o no para mi, no os hagáis ilusiones no me casaré con ninguna de sus hijas o nietas solteronas, por que eso quieren, me importa un pepino su opinión, si quieren métansela por donde les caiga y por supuesto los puedo ayudar... - todo aquello lo decía con aparente calma, pero era claro saber que habla muy enserio, demasiado, pensó Sasuke.

- Si ya terminaste de decir su sentencia de muerte, me gustaría saber como van las cosas entre tu y Sai - dijo Tsunade, aunque no quisiera, debía salvar la vida de aquellos idiotas... dios eso le pasaba por tener un corazón de vieja (¬¬ por que será).

- Van de maravilla, al paso que van, no dudaría que se casaran antes que yo - dijo divertido el moreno menor.

- ¡Sasuke! - lo reprendió su hermano un poco abochornado.

- jejeje... oh vamos, a sido para la historia, debía haber traído una cámara como siempre hace Sai, así hubiera gravado esto... fue muy gracioso... además no es común ver a los viejos estos con las caras tan blancas - dijo divertido Sasuke, es de recalcar que aquel par de hermanos no poseían ningún respetos por aquel grupo de ancianos... ¿por qué debía tenerlo?... si fueron ellos mismos quienes los fastidiaban y molestaban con cosas sin relevancia y hundiéndolos más cuando sus padres habían muerto. Ellos no merecían nada.

- tenga más respeto joven Uchiha - dijo uno de los ancianos que ya se había repuesto del susto.

- ¿respeto a quien?... ¿a ustedes?... no me hagan reír - la mirada fría que les dirigió asusto incluso a Jiraiya y Tsunade... era un alivio tenerlo como aliado... por lo menos se aseguraban que alguien defendería como fuera a su "hijo" - están aquí por simple protocolo, sus opiniones no nos afectan ni nos interesan... fueron ustedes los que se ganaron a pulso este repudio... - dijo con simpleza el menor.

- Si queremos anulamos tu boda - aquel que había dicho eso se arrepentía hasta los huesos, aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, era como si despidieran fuego debido al enojo.

- No lo harán, y no pueden, mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo ni ustedes pueden anularlo, así que le aconsejo que mantenga su lengua quieta... -

- Bien, si ya se cansaron de amenazar a medio mundo, recomiendo que sigamos con lo pactado - decía muy tranquila Tsunade, Sasuke se había ganado un punto por eso, esos viejos necesitaban así un reto, por metiches, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo ella, pero como directora no podía... mmm... quizás cuando jubilara lo hiciera... pero aquel sequio de huesos secos ya no estaría... era un lastima.

- Yo estoy en cierto acuerdo con los del consejo... - una voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo maligna se dejó escuchar en la habitación, tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya miraban al recién llegado con odio mal contenido, mientras que ambos hermanos miraban extrañados al intruso que osaba meterse en sus cosas, mientras que los viejitos parecían estar muy contentos, uno de ellos se puso de pie de forma respetuosa.

- Orochimaru-sama - y aquello fue todo, tanto Itachi como Sasuke miraron a los tutores del Naruto, y lo entendieron todo... una rabia comenzó a acumularse en ellos... ¿cómo venía el ser que había matado a sus padres a pararse frente a ellos?... Sasuke apretó sus puños furioso.

- ¿Quien rayos te crees para decir eso? - dijo de forma cortante Sasuke, su vista nuevamente estaba en los documentos que antes revisaba con Tsunade - además... esta reunión es privada, no tienes derecho a estar aquí... -

Orochimaru observó con curiosidad al joven que le hablaba... con que aquel era un de los Uchiha... se relamió los labios, a decir verdad, lo rumores de que ambos hermanos estaban muy buenos no eran de negar... pero aquel joven despedía una frialdad muy extraña... le llamaba mucho la atención... por fin conocía a aquel que le había quitado la posibilidad de conseguir las empresas de su estúpido "socio"... era una lastima, quizás así no hubieran muerto, pero que más da...

- Según tengo entendido Joven Uchiha - dijo con cinismo en la voz - hace tres años Naruto-kun salió de un accidente - dijo con calma...

- ¿qué quieres decir? - dijo esta vez Tsunade a quien no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

- yo solo quiero velar para que el Joven aquí no se lleve una mercancía defectuosa - y simplemente sonrió.

- ¡¡Como te atreves a llamar a Naruto mercancía defectuosa!! - explotó Jiraiya.

- ¿acaso no lo es?... un doncel es solo un instrumento... su utilidad es solo prolongar la rama familiar... cabe decir que no entro en un error... - dijo con simpleza.

- Orochimaru-sama ¿a que se refiere con defectuosa? - los ancianos prestaban real interés en lo dicho por el hombre.

- Naruto-kun hace 3 años salió de un accidente, no me extrañaría que tuviera alguna fea cicatriz en su cuerpo... eso ya no es permisible, sumando al hecho de que su cuerpo fue expuesto a condiciones desfavorables, es posible que la posibilidad de concebir se haya mermado... quedando solo como un objeto inservible... - apenas aquella palabras salieron de sus labios sintió como era alzado con brusquedad y como su mirada chocaba con una negra, pero que sin embargo parecía cambiar a rojo debía a la rabia contenida.

- Como te atreves a hablar de esa forma de mi prometido... escucha, y escúchame bien, no te atrevas nunca más a hablar de esa forma, este asunto es mío, si te vuelvo a escuchar cosa semejante no dudare en matarte con mis propias manos... - aquellas palabras no eran nada comparadas con los que mostraban sus ojos, incluso todos los miembros del consejo se veían realmente asustado, en aquel tono no se podía detectar titubeo ni duda.

- Pero... joven Uchiha... ¿y si-si Orochimaru-sama tiene razón? - dijo temeroso uno.

- no me importaría... desde un principio he recalcado... no me caso por conveniencia... - "si no por amor" quedó flotando aquello en el aire, a pesar de que no lo dijo era lo que se interpretó, por primera vez Tsunade se dio la oportunidad de sonreír con los ojos acuosos, Kaseiyo estaría muy feliz... su hijo había quedado con alguien excelente... daba gracias por aquello.

- además, siento contradecirte Orochimaru - dijo Jiraiya de forma dura - después de aquel accidente mande a Naruto a hacerse un chequeo completo... no tiene ninguna marca ni cicatriz, solo las de su rostro... y por lo que puedo ver eso no es un impedimento para Sasuke... además, el estado fértil de mi hijo está en perfecto orden - dicho eso Jiraiya lanzó una carpeta a la mesa - ahí está todo... -

- si ya todo está claro... quiero que todos ustedes se larguen, eso lo incluye a usted "señor" Orochimaru - dijo con ironía Itachi.

- como deseen - dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta - que tenga un feliz matrimonio joven Uchiha - sin más salió al igual que todos aquellos viejos, una vez solos Sasuke golpeo la meza con fuerza al tiempo que Itachi lo hacía con la pared.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí?- dijo Itachi.

- no lo sabemos... hace tiempo que dejamos el contacto con el - dijo Tsunade.

- hay que tener cuidado, lo más probable es que quiera arruinar tu boda Sasuke... como lo acaba de intentar ahora...- dijo un preocupado Jiraiya.

- no dejen que se le acerque a Naruto por ningún motivo... y menos a Sai - dijo Itachi - los más probable es que trate de hacernos daño -

- voy a matarlo si lo vuelvo a ver -

- cálmate Sasuke -

- lo sé Itachi... Tsunade-sama, si no le molesta ¿podemos dejar esto hasta aquí? -

- no, claro que no -

- me voy a ver a Naruto... tu haz lo mismo Itachi - y con una pequeña reverencia salió del lugar.

- Me gustaría... - comenzó Itachi - que ojala cambiaran a Sai y Naruto a un lugar un poco más seguro -

- no habrá problemas... ya se donde enviarlos - dijo Tsunade.

- Gracias -

- Gracias a ustedes - dijo Jiraiya - no saben lo feliz que nos hacen al saber que Naruto estará bien con ustedes -

- claro mi Ototo-baka no dejara que nada malo le pase - dijo feliz Itachi, quien había recuperado su anterior semblante.

Por otro lado Sasuke caminaba por los pasillo del edificio en busca de la salida de este, estaba cansado, arto y enojado, nunca se esperó que aquel sujeto se atreviera a aparecer en su presencia, bufo exasperado, muchos se alejaron asustado debido a su mirada, era de buen saber que un Uchiha enojado es muy peligroso. Salió del edifico y a paso tranquilo se encamino al de su prometido, se detuvo cuando vio una figura salir enojada de ese lugar, Koeru salió maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, se percató también que una de sus manos iba vendad ¿qué había pasado?... bueno, lo más probable es que viniera rabioso por no poder ver a su rubio, sonrió con superioridad... claro que no podía, él lo había prohibido, más feliz se dirigió al edificio.

Entro por las hermosas puertas de vidrio, solo para ser recibido de una forma algo particular... muy particular cabe decir.

- Sai déjalo, que lo mareas - Naruto trataba de alcanzar al moreno que corría de un lado a otro ¿asustado?... si, parece que esa era la reacción, con un pequeño zorro en sus brazo.

- no puede ser, hay que llevarlo al veterinario... llamar al 911, a la CIA... al FBI... a Uchiha-Bastardo... ¡¡Lo han envenenado!! - decía alterado el moreno.

- ¿que rayos pasa? - dijo extrañado Sasuke.

- algo curioso - dijo divertido Iruka quien se había percatado de su llegada.

- Iruka-sensei - y Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Sasuke - devolvió el saludo.

-¿Qué pasó? -

- lo que pasa es que Koeru vino... y sin permiso se adentró, cuando estuvo apunto de acercarse a Naruto, Kyuubi (como era que le había puesto al zorrito) se abalanzó contra Koeru y le ha mordido la mano, al parecer no le gusta que se acerquen mucho a Naruto... y deja que muy pocos lo carguen... solo deja que se acerquen los amigos de éste y que solo Sai y él lo carguen, claro sin olvidarte de ti y a tu hermano - dijo alegre.

- entiendo... pero... ¿por qué Sai monta tanto Show? -

- dice que Kyuubi se ha envenenado al morder a Koeru... y regañó a Naruto por dejarlo morder porquerías... ahora Naruto trata de convencerlo de que está bien... - dijo con una sonrisa Iruka.

- Sai nunca cambia - dijo divertido el moreno, todo el enojo ya se había esfumado, y sonrió al ver como su rubio con intentos fallidos trataba de dar alcance al moreno histérico.

- ¡¡Uchiha-bastardo!! – exclamó Sai al ver al moreno, Naruto se había detenido en seco al escuchar la exclamación de su amigo, y cuando se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando se sonrojo para luego bajar la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pico que te mueves tanto Sai? – dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba.

- Uchiha-bastardo, lo han envenenado¡envenado! – exclamó Sai mientras le extendía a Kyuubi para que quedara frente a sus ojos.

- ñiii – exclamó el zorrito un poquito mareado por tanto movimiento.

- yo lo veo mareado, nada más – dijo con calma al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos.

- pero… -

- para que te quedes tranquilo, luego veo a que lo revisen… ¿vale? –

- Mmm… Ok – dijo ya más tranquilo el moreno. Sasuke pronto vio como su prometido se acercaba a el.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Naruto – dijo para luego proceder a darle un beso en los labios.

- ¡AW! – Exclamó entretenido Sai – no en frente de los niños –

- idiota – dijo Sasuke, sintiendo como Naruto ocultaba su rostro debido al comentario del aquel moreno.

- ñiii – Sasuke sintió como Kyuubi se subía a su hombre.

- es verdad, tengo que darte un premio –

- ¿premio? – preguntó Naruto.

- digamos que cada vez este animalito me cae mejor – Naruto aun no lo entendía… ¿por qué debía premiar a Kyuubi?... ¿acaso había hecho algo bueno?

- ¿y Cómo te fue con la vieja directora? – preguntó Sai.

- pues… ha habido un invitado no deseado – dijo Sasuke serio.

- ¿no deseado? – preguntó Naruto.

- Iruka-sensei, me dejaría hablar con Naruto a solas… es algo importante – el profesor lo quedo mirando, analizando si era correcto o no, pero la seriedad en la mirada del moreno le decía que era algo muy importante.

- está bien, Sai llévalos al salón de descanso –

- ¡Si mi capitán! – y Sai se encamino a una de las puertas al tiempo que le hacía señas a los jóvenes de que lo acompañaran, Naruto miraba extrañado de su prometido, pero esperaría a que este mismo le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

Sai los dejó en una habitación de tamaño mediano, en el centro de esta había un sofá de color negro para tres personas, frente a este una mesita de centro y a los lado dos sofás unitarios, bajo todo esto había una bonita alfombra color caoba… la estancia era agradable y elegante, con ventanales amplios dejando que la pieza fuera iluminada.

Ahora ambos jóvenes estaba sentados en el sofá, mientras que Kyuubi jugaba por los alrededores, Sasuke aún no decía nada y Naruto solo esperaba a que su prometido dijera algo, lo malo era que Sasuke aún no sabía como se lo iba a decir le parecía justo que su rubio supiera algunas cosas, pero no todas, solo quería prevenirlo de cierto personaje.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Sasuke? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

- escucha Naruto… sabes que te amo – esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al ojiazul – y es por eso mismo que quiero protegerte… quiero que no te acerques a alguien en particular, cuando "él" esté cerca no debes estar solo –

- pero Sasuke… -

- nunca voy a prohibirte nada, por que honestamente pienso que a pesar de ser un doncel puedes ser independiente, pero en este caso hare una excepción por que se trata de tu propia seguridad… Naruto, te dejo totalmente prohibido que te acerques o te quedes a solas con Orochimaru –

- pero Sasuke… - dijo extrañado Naruto, era tan extraño ver así a su prometido – el… era amigo de mi padre y… -

- es una orden - dijo tajante.

- … - Naruto no pudo decir nada, aquella mirada era fría y sería… y no le había gustado, no quería que el moreno se enojara con él – como tú digas Sasuke –

- solo quiero que recuerdes que es por tú bien… no puedo decirte por que… solo obedéceme – _"No puedo decirle que fue quien mató a sus padres y los míos… no quiero verlo sufrir"_

- comprendo… esperare a que me digas la razón cuando estés listo – dicho con esto el rubio le expresó una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, éste no pudo aguantar y colocó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas del ojiazul.

- solo confía en mi – el dijo en un susurro al tiempo que lo acercaba a el… pero por extraño que parezca no beso al rubio, sino más bien que acercó los suyo al oído del rubio –… sabes… eres como una dulce flor… que debo cuidar… y – beso el cuello del rubio – proteger – un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello de forma más marcada, ya no con pequeños roces…

- Sa… Sasuke – el moreno no le contestó, sino que colocó su otra mano en las caderas del rubio al tiempo que lo acercaba más a él, dejando sus cuerpo muy juntos, Naruto coloco sus manos en los hombros del moreno con la intensión de alejarlo… aquello no estaba bien… ellos… ellos… ¡Ya ni pensar claro podía!... nunca había sentido aquellos, sentía como su cuerpo subía de temperatura… eso no estaba bien… ¿o si?

La mano que antes descansaba en las caderas del rubio se vio trasladada a la rodilla del Naruto la cual el moreno fue subiendo hasta el muslo el cual comenzó a acariciar… en una firme caricia de arriba abajo.

- N-no… Sasu… - unos labios hambrientos le impidieron seguir, aquello le estaba haciendo perder el sentido, solo pudo contestar el beso, un beso hambriento, diferente a los que antes se habían dado, estos mostraban deseo, pasión…

Toc-Toc-Toc.

El ruido de la puerto los hizo sobresaltarse, se alejaron tratando de regular su respiración, Naruto estaba sonrojado¿qué estaba haciendo? Se recrimino… llevó sus manos temblorosas a sus ropas tratando de acomodarlas… a la vez que trataba que su respiración se regulara…

- Lo lamento – oyó el murmullo de Sasuke al tiempo que le tomaba una de sus manos y se la besaba – creo que me deje llevar… - Naruto no sabía que contestar estaba demasiado abochornado, pero aunque hubiera querido alguien había irrumpido en la habitación impidiéndolo.

- Sasuke-san, lamento la interrupción, pero el horario ha terminado – la voz calmada de Haku-sensei se oyó en la habitación.

- no hay problema… Nos vemos mañana… Naruto –

- H-Hai Sasuke – dijo todavía ruborizado, escuchado eso Sasuke salió del cuarto dejando solos a los dos donceles.

- jujuju no quiero ni pensar que fue lo que interrumpí – Naruto solo pudo ruborizarse el doble y Haku se retiro con una gran sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno... se que me he demoraro horrores y les pido disculpas, pero honestamente estaba esperando que mis pruebas de ingreso a la U terminaran, ahora ya no tengo nada que me presione y puedo relajarme... en concecuencia tendré más tiempo de escribir y actualizar mis Fic... 

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, pero ya no los hago esperar más, pero antes quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review ojala y este cap les haya gustado XD, costo, pero salio...

Y ¿Cómo quedo?... los deje con las ganas, pues es lamentable por que no podrá pasar na ni na entre ellos hasta la noche de boda XD... pero ya falta poco... solo unos cuantos cap más... pero de ahora les digo no se hagan ilusiones con el lemon ya que este no es mi fuerte... solo he escrito uno en mi vida y no se si fue bueno XD

Antes de irme quiero hacerles una pregunta... bueno en reliadad son dos... ¿Cómo les gustraía que hiciera desaparecer a Koeru... algo doloroso... una transfurlación o algo así? y ¿Cuál quieres que sea el destino de Orochi después que haga sus maldades?... ¿o no lo hará?... bueno en definitiva es como les gustaría que ese par de lerdos termine XD

Los dejos y suerte animo... tomen leche y dejen Review!!!


	14. Un Día de Sorpresas

_**Un día de Sorpresas.**_

------ Capitulo 14 ------

- ¡¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!! – se oyó el estridente grito de un rubio en el edificio A.

- Hay Dios, no pude ser – dijo Sasuke molesto.

- ¡¡Deraira!! –

- ¡¡Itachi!! – ahora se podía ver como ambos jóvenes se expresaban miradas de cariño, como si no se hubieran visto en años… una música de fondo se dejó oír… esas que se colocan en las telenovelas cuando dos personas se reencuentran, Sasuke busco el origen de la música dando con un joven de extraño aspecto que tenia una radio en sus manos… si no mal recordaba aquel era Kisame… ¿qué rayos hacían los amigos de su hermano allí?... ese era un muy mal presagio.

- ¡Hola Piojito! – saludo el rubio al menor de los hermanos.

- no me llames así… chico arcilla –

- tuche… mejoras día con día Sasuke… y lo digo en todos los sentidos –

- calla hombre, o se te van a enojar – acotó Kisame.

- ¿Quién? –

- tu novio quien más – exclamó respondió Kisame.

- naaa…. Tobi es muy comprensivo – dijo contento.

- ¿Tobi? – dijo un poco perdido el mayor de los hermanos.

- claro, ahora más que nunca, no te pueden tocar ni con una pluma – dijo fastidiado Kisame.

- ¿De que me he perdido? – preguntó Itachi.

- será mejor que nos vayamos a un salón – No tardaron mucho cuando los cuatro jóvenes estaban en la privacidad de un salón, todos tomaron asiento para escuchar al rubio.

- bueno veras… hay una noticia que nos a tomado por sorpresa a todos - dijo un poco nervioso Deraira una vez acomodado.

- desembucha – lo corto Itachi.

- bueno verás, estoy… embarazado –

- …. – un silencio inundo la sala.

- ¿¡Qué!? – pero dos fuertes voces rompieron el silencio, ambos hermanos no se la creían.

- pero como… si eres un… varón – dijo extrañado Sasuke.

- bueno veras… Como sabrás hay una ceremonia denominada Prefacio en la cual se sabe de qué sector eres… pero existe un 0,1 porciento de probabilidad del que ese test falle jejeje… y yo estoy en ese 0,1 porciento -

- ¿pero sabias….? – un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Deraira.

- bueno… lo supe cuando quede en estado… ya sabes que un doncel en su primera vez queda en estado de forma automática… por eso se les da un brebaje… pero bueno… paso que un día de esos, donde todo te a salido mal, decidí ir a un bar… y fue ahí cuando encontré a Tobi, al parecer tampoco le había ido muy bien… Itachi tu ya sabias que a mi me gustaba, a pesar de estar prohibido… ese día se nos fueron las copas y una cosa llevo a la otra… ya sabes –

- si, ya se, se enrollaron – dijo interesado Itachi que vaya saber donde había sacado unas palomitas las cuales consumía al tiempo que escuchaba el relato de su amigo.

- si, eso… al día siguiente, hicimos como si nada pasara… y nos alejamos… habrán pasado unas dos semanas cuando comencé a sentir los malestares… fui al medico, y me diagnosticaron mi embarazo, ellos supusieron que yo ya sabia que era un doncel, por lo cual pidieron hablar con mi esposo, cosa que yo no tenía… y si se enteraban en que condiciones paso todo iba a ser castigado por los ancianos… no quería perder a mi bebe… por que a pesar de todo era el fruto de la persona que yo más quiero… les mentí y les dije que estaba de viaje… fue ahí cuando decidí irme del país… recuerdo que ese día llegue y empaque mis cosas y volví a Japón… pero ignoraba totalmente que Tobi también había regresado de los Estados Unidos… solo le había informado de mi llegada a Kisame, por el momento el era la única persona que sabía la verdad, pero el muy tonto le dijo a Tobi donde encontrarme –

- Hey, y muy agradecido deberías estar – dijo indignado el joven.

- el asunto fue que Tobi fue a verme… cuando llamó nadie le atendió y noto que la puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que solo entró un poco preocupado… fue ahí cuando me encontró inconsciente, había tenido un repentino mareo y luego me había desmayado, según recuerdo, desperté una hora después, no saben la impresión que me lleve al verlo ahí… contarle no era un opción, recuerdo que me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba, pero cuando le iba a decir una mentira todo dio vueltas y me atacaron unas terribles nauseas, tuve que salir al baño corriendo, el miró todo asombrado y por lamentable que suene tiene genes lejanos Uchiha, por lo cual relaciono las cosas, el sabía que esa noche me le entregue virgen, relacionó la fecha y los síntomas… -

Flash Back

- ¿estas embarazado? – preguntó asombrado Tobi, quien era un joven de cabellos negros corto y de ojos negros al igual que su cabello, alto de contextura normal, con músculos definidos, pero sin llegar a lo obsesivo. El rubio lo miró temeroso desde el suelo¿qué iba a hacer?, estaba frente al padre de su hijo no nato.

- de-de que hablas… sa-sabes que eso no es posible… si no recuerdas, estuve contigo en el mismo edificio –

- titubeas mucho al hablar Deraira… eso solo lo haces cuando vas a mentir… y mentir muy mal –

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - dijo un poco más seguro.

- han pasado más de dos semanas desde esa noche… el desmayo… los vómitos… -

- cualquiera puede tener esos síntomas… a lo mejor algo me calló mal –

- y por eso estas tan desesperado por convencerme… antes solo hubieras dicho "cree lo que se te de la gana"… ¿por que ahora no es así? –

- por-por que el asunto es más complicado –

- no, antes hacíamos aclaraciones más serias que estas –

- ¡¡Basta Tobi!! –

- ¡¡Entonces dime la verdad Deraira!! –

- ¡¡SI!!... ¡¡Estoy embarazado!!... ¡¡quedé así esa noche…!! - lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas del rubio – no me lo quites Tobi, no me lo quites – colocó sus manos en su cara al tiempo que el llanto se intensificaba – no me acuses… no diré nada a nadie… será solo mío –

- te mataran si saben tu deshonra –

- ¡¡No me importa!! –

- te quitaran al niño… lo enviaran a un orfanato si no le declaras un padre Deraira –

- ¡¡lo sé, lo sé!! –

- aún así quieres tenerlo –

- ¡¡Si!! -

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡¡Por que también es tuyo!! – El joven en el suelo ya no aguanto más – … te amo… siempre lo hice… -

- … pero pensé que Sasori –

- No, el solo era mi amigo… nada más… solo te amo a ti… ahora déjame Tobi… déjanos que no sabrás de nosotros… -

- ¿piensas que dejaré a mi Hijo y futuro esposo solos? – Deraira levanto la vista pasmada.

- ¿qué? –

- esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida Dei – dijo feliz el moreno.

- Tobi –

- ¡¡Tendremos un hijo!! – saltó feliz.

- ¡¡Que rayos te pasa!! – dijo ya enfadado Deraira.

- jaja lo que pasa es que yo también te amo Dei… desde hace mucho –

End Flash Back

- a la semana nos casamos, una vez mi condición como doncel fuera confirmada, fue todo rápido… para tu ya sabes, hacer pasar el embarazo como hecho dentro del matrimonio –

- Oooh, y todo eso me perdí en unos cuantos meses – dijo Itachi impresionado.

- sip… al parecer tu prometido te tiene muy ocupado – dijo juguetón Deraira.

- ignorare eso –

- por que es verdad – dijo Sasuke.

- tú cállate –

- jejeje – rieron los otros dos jóvenes.

- ¿Y el bobo donde está? – preguntó Itachi

- viendo a la directora y de paso a su ahijado –

- ¿A Haki no? –

- si, iba a informar de mi condición a esta… para que me dejara preparar todo a Naruto –

- ¿preparar que?... ¿qué pasa aquí? – dijo ya más serió Sasuke.

- Miau… Sasukin ya sabes que te casas en un mes… hay que preparar tu despedida de soltero – dijo feliz Dei.

- No –

- jijiji – sonrió el rubio – era una broma hombre… yo me encargare de preparar tu boda -

- Supongo que ya se los has dicho – se escucho una voz desde la puerta.

- ¡¡Tob!! – exclamó el rubio al tiempo que se lanzaba en sus brazos.

- sus ataques rosas van en incremento – dijo hastiado Kizame.

- ¡¡No son ataques rosas!! – le gritó una vez instalado en los seguros brazos de su esposo.

- él es el medico amor – dijo entretenido Tobi.

- ¿también le crees? – Dijo alarmado – Traidor – y el joven lo apunto con el dedito acusador.

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba junto a Iruka-sensei y Lee, estaban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hinata y Kiba habían salido con sus respectivos prometidos, se les vio muy feliz a la hora de irse y Sai estaba por así decirlo en detención, al parecer a Kurenai-Sensei no le había gustado el espectáculo montado por el pelinegro en la mesa, así que se encontraba enseñándole modales…

- no otra vez – se oyó la voz cansada de Iruka.

- ¿sucede algo profesor? – preguntó Lee preocupado.

- nada, solo que he tenido unos cuantos mareos… creo que algo me ha caído mal… hace unos días que estoy así –

- puede ser peligroso… debería ir a que lo revisaran – dijo Naruto.

- creo que lo hare, cada día me siento peor… - así el castaño se puso de pie, pero tuvo que afirmarse en el árbol donde estaban resguardado, todo le daba vueltas.

- Iruka ¿te pasa algo? – se oyó la voz preocupada de Kakashi-sensei quien traía en brazos a Haki.

- ¿Papi esta malito? –

- solo un poco marea… do – Iruka se desplomo en el suelo, se había desmayado, tanto Naruto como Lee evitaron la caída del profesor.-

- ¡Iruka! – Kakashi dejó a su hijo en el suelo, para tomar en brazos a su esposo inconsciente – Naruto cuida a Haki por favor –

- claro profesor – habiendo escuchado eso el peli-plateado se alejó con su esposo para saber que era lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Papi estará bien, Onii-chan? –

- claro que va estar Haki… verás que solo es un malestar –

- Si, la llama de la juventud a un está encendida en Iruka-sensei, no hay de que preocuparse –

- que bueno, entonces quiero hacer una pregunta… -

- ¿Cuál? –

- ¿Qué significa estar comprometido? –

- bueno… es… - decía dudoso Naruto.

- es cuando dos personas prometen casarse – le respondió Lee.

- aaaah… ¿entonces has hecho una promesa con Sasuke-nii-san Naruto-onii-chan? –

- sí, así es – dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

- ¿tu también? – preguntó mirando a Lee.

- no, yo aún no –

- pero… Papá venia de decir que lo estabas… con el niño de cabellos rojos –

- ¿Q-Qué? – dijo Lee nervioso.

- Abuelita Tsunade le dijo a Papá antes de venir, que dijera a Lee comprometido con Ga… Gaaaaa… no era… Garaa… no era así… mmm…-

- ¿Gaara? – preguntó nervioso el moreno.

- Si, con él – y el peli-plateado sonrió, pero pronto se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo - ¿por qué hermanito Lee en el piso?... tenía sueño –

- a-algo así –

- Sabes, tío Tobi llegó hoy… y me dijo que pronto iba a tener un primo… se casó con un antiguo compañero suyo… estaba muy contento – sonrió Haki.

- eso es bueno – dijo con una sonrisa Naruto. Quien solo se había resignado y esperaba a que Lee despertara.

- Si, dijo que pronto conocería a Tío Deraira… dijo que me caería muy bien –

- tú sabes algo de lo que le pasa a tu papá Haki –

- Mmm… hace algunos días vi a Papi tomar algo… al parecer lo hacía todas las mañanas… me dio curiosidad así que antes de que papi llegara en la mañana lo probé…. Sabia horrible – y el niño puso una cara de asco – pensé que a papi no le gustaba, por lo cual empecé a cambiarle el te por otra cosa más rica… pero al parecer le calló mal –

- ven debemos decírselo a tu padre –

- pero y Lee-nii-san…- dijo más asustado por su suerte que por el mismo moreno

- esta bajo el árbol nada malo le pasara –

Así ambos se dirigieron al interior del colegia, por lo que supieron un medica ya estaba revisando a Iruka-sensei, Naruto a paso seguro se encaminó a la habitación donde estaba su profesor, no sabía que clase de te tomaría éste, pero al parecer el cambio le había sentado muy mal… no demoraron más de 5 minutos cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Kakashi-sensei, al parecer se encontraba esperando afuera.

-Kakashi-sensei – lo llamó Naruto.

- Naruto… ¿sucede algo? –

- Haki tiene que decirle algo – y Naruto coloco frente a si al niño, quien parecía que lo llevan a la orca.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Haki? –

- Papá no se enoja por lo que diga…-

- depende de que sea –

- Supe que Papi tomaba algo todas las mañanas… - ante esto Kakashi colocó mayor atención a su hijo – y Haki lo probo, sabía feo y pensé que a papi no le gustaba y empecé a cambiar la cosa fea… pero parece que a papi no le cayó bien – Ahora podíamos ver a un Kakashi un poco asustado, blanco y ¿feliz?…

- entonces Iruka está… -

- ¿¡¡ESTOY EMBAEAZADO!!? – se oyó el grito del castaño desde el interior de la habitación. La cara de Naruto era un poema, el asunto era que casi no entendía nada… lo único era que ahora su profesor iba a tener un hijo.

En otro lugar estaba Gaara quien caminaba junto a Shikamaru y Chouji. El primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el segundo con cara de hastió y el tercero comiendo algunas papas, habían acompañado al pelirrojo en su petición de compromiso con Tsunade y desde ahí nadie le había podido quitar la sonrisa de mapache que se cargaba, ni siquiera Sai podría quitársela… este día si que iba a ser extraño y al parecer a un no terminaba del todo.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando Iruka recobró nuevamente el conocimiento después del shock de la noticia, Kakashi ya estaba enterado y saltaba en una pata, Haki quien ya había sido "regañado" también estaba feliz cuando le dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito y Naruto tenía un signo de interrogación más grande que la torre de Tokio, pero amablemente Iruka se había ofrecido a explicarle, después de todo tarde o temprano el también comenzaría a ocupar aquel método. Ahora ambos se encontraban a solas en la habitación en la que el profesor Iruka había sido dejado, Kakashi había ido a expandir la nueva noticia con ayuda de Haki.

- vaya, nunca pensé que el travieso de mi hijo hiciera eso –

- jejeje, pero por lo menos lo han tomado bien –

- la verdad, yo ya estaba pensando en decirle a Kakashi sobre tener otro hijo, yo no tuve hermanos, por lo cual no quería que Haki corriera con la misma suerte –

- lo entiendo… - era de suponer que Naruto no tuvo más hermanos por lo obvio sucedido a sus padres.

- pero bueno, tengo que explicarte algo antes… como supongo Haki te contó que tomo una especie de té todas las mañanas ¿no? –

- si y como usted no ponía buena cara decidió cambiar el contenido por algo mas "rico" –

- Bueno, no es que no me agrade el sabor, solo que estos días había estado tratando de cambiarle el sabor del como lo suelo hacer… pero no salía –

- ¿pero el efecto de aquello no cambia al hacer eso? –

- no si lo sabes hacer, yo llevo años preparando ese té, así que no había problemas –

- ¿y para que sirve? –

- bueno… es como un método anticonceptivo –

- ¿Ah? –

- nosotros los donceles tenemos un alto grado de fertilidad, por lo cual para no tener hijos e hijas debemos prevenir, pero a diferencia de las doncellas a nosotros sus métodos no nos sirven, bueno, a excepción del condón, pero no lo usamos nosotros –a estas alturas Naruto parecía un lindo tomate – sin embargo, aquel método no es del todo aceptado para una pareja casada… ya que en aquel apto se demuestra el amor de la pareja y también que el doncel es de propiedad de su esposo por lo cual debe "marcarlo" por llamarlo de algún manera… y en este caso sería llenarnos con su esencia – Iruka trataba de ser los mas suave posible ya que el tema era un poco vergonzoso, si cuando a él le toco esta charla quizás estaba peor de cómo estaba Naruto ahora – aquel té merma nuestra fertilidad, pero sin dañarla, por eso debe tomarlo día con día… si se te olvida un solo día y es en ese mismo cuando han tenido relaciones, quedarías embarazado de tu esposo inmediatamente –

- y-ya veo –

- nos tocaba a mi y a tu madre enseñarte todo sobre esto la próxima semana, pero veo que la clase se nos adelanto… le diré a Tsunade-sama que ya puede enseñarte a preparar el te – y el profesor estaba apunto de ponerse de pie, cuando Naruto un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo lo detuvo tomándolo de una mano.

- pu-puedo hacerle u-una pregunta profesor – Iruka-sensei ya suponía que le preguntaría, como él, también había detenido a su instructor cuando le contó sobre el tema.

- adelante – dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto trató de relajarse al respirar hondo unas cuantas veces.

- ¿duele… mucho? – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿el que? – sabiendo de que se trataba, prefería que el rubio le dijera bien todo.

- tener relaciones con un hombre – pasaron algunos segundos en donde Iruka trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar el asunto.

- depende de quien sea tu esposo –

- ¿A qué se refiere? –

- hay personas que son muy bruscas a la hora de tener intimidad con su pareja… pero hay otras que tratan a sus esposos con delicadeza y ternura… en mi caso, Kakashi fue muy dulce, sabía que tenía miedo, fue paciente y complaciente… generalmente la primera vez duele, pero a medida del tiempo ya casi ni duele, pero eso depende de la pareja… en tu caso Naruto… Sasuke te quiere tanto que te cuidara y velará a que estés bien, es alguien como Kakashi… no en el sentido de la puntualidad, ni en lo pervertido que puede ser algunas veces, si no, en el hecho de que nosotros somos lo más importante para ellos, vernos llorar es un puñalada a su corazón y que sean ellos los responsables de esas lagrimas más aún… -

- ya veo –

- Tu Naruto, tienes mucha suerte, estas cumpliendo el deseo de muchos donceles y doncellas –

- ¿casarme con Sasuke? –

- No… casarte enamorado y ser correspondido – e Iruka le sonrió. Naruto medito aquellas palabras y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa se instalo, era verdad, tenía mucha suerte… se casaba enamorado…

- tiene mucha razón Iruka-sensei –

- bien vamos, mira que ya me estoy preocupando, Kakashi es muy obsesivo a la hora de anunciar una noticia -

En otro lugar y con la persona nombrada… estaba tan contento que a la primera persona que se le cruzara le daba la gran noticia, sin importa si era un desconocido, paso por el grupo de Shikamaru.

- ¡¡Voy a ser padre!! - canturrio feliz.

- ¡jiji voy a ser hermano! – exclamó también feliz Haki para luego alejarse.

- ¿y estos? – dijo desconcertado Chouji.

- tal parece que Iruka-sensei esta esperando – dijo Shikamaru - ¿crees que Sasuke sea igual? –

- … -

- … -

- … -

- ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! – soltaron los tres una risotada al imaginarse así a Sasuke.

- jajaja no jaja lo creo… - decía entre risas Chouji.

- no, es muy serio – comentó Gaara.

- pero bueno… ahora tenemos que ir por Kakuro –

- si, bueno, entiendo a mi hermano por haber dejado a la de pelos de rosa… pero no quiero saber como reaccionara esta – comentó Gaara.

- bueno, ese no es nuestro asunto, vamos –

Así fue como los días comenzaron a pasar hasta que solo faltaban dos semanas para el gran día… A pesar de que Sasuke estaba inquieto por la inactividad de Orochimaru lo tenía más preocupado su hermano y su pandilla ya que eran ellos junto a Tsunade quienes estaban organizando su boda… si, tiembla tierra… y lo peor era que no le dejaban ayudar, solo a escoger una que otra cosas… aunque había que reconocerlo, le daba mucha risa todo eso, montaban el medio Show cuando algo no salía y teniendo a una Tsunade súper estricta y a un Deraira con cambios de humor, la cosa se ponía tensa, ahora el estaba bajo la atenta mirada del rubio mientras le tomaban las medidas para su traje de bodas… era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento erróneo por que no solo tendría tras suyo a Deraira, si no también a un Tobi súper protector. Ahora que lo recordaba, hace dos semanas que su maestro había entrado precipitadamente a donde ellos estaban reunidos para gritar como loco que iba a ser padre, coreado por Haki quien gritaba que iba a ser hermano… después de las felicitaciones correspondientes siguió con su tarea… pero después se puso igual o más sobre protector que Tobi, y Haki estaba igual… El profesor Iruka ya muchas veces los había mandado a volar diciendo que no era un inválido. Me pregunto… ¿Yo seré igual cuando Naruto este estado? ... … ... … ¡esta bien!, lo acepto, quizás sea peor… ¿y qué? Estamos hablando de mi hijo y esposo, pero bueno no nos adelantemos… la otra cosa interesante que paso en estas dos semanas es que por fin Koeru se rindió… si, como lo oyen, yo también me extrañe… ¿qué lo hizo desistir?... pues, uno de los amigos de mi prometido, y no, ninguno de los que estaban comprometidos… al parecer Konohamaru había atrapado el corazón del rubio ese, no se, al parecer va a esperar a que este en la edad de cortejarlo… ni yo mismo entiendo del todo esto, pero desde que ya no le interesa mi prometido me he dado cuenta de que el hombre no es tan antipático, pero de mi nunca lo va a escuchar.

El tiempo a paso muy rápido y cada día los nervios me invaden más… no se que hacer… ¿sobre mi boda?... de ves en cuando viene el señor Deraira a preguntarme algunas cosas, como las flores, los colores, las tarjetas, el lugar y cosas como esas, Sasuke dijo que tomaban más mi opinión que la de él, eso me causo mucha gracia. Hace algunos días con Sasuke hicimos la lista de los invitados junto a Madre, Padre y el hermano de Sasuke… y quedo más larga de lo que nunca imagine… nunca pensé que a mi boda asistirían tantas personas… eso me hace estar aún más nervioso. Mi traje de boda... pues lo íbamos a escoger de alguna tienda, pero al parecer tanto a Obaa-chan como a Deraira-Onii-chan (me regaño cuando le llame señor) y Ero-senin no les gusto, por lo cual me están confeccionando uno nuevo a gusto de ellos y del mío, realmente me está gustando como va quedando y estoy muy ansioso de que aquel día llegue, pero a la vez tengo mucho miedo. ¡Ah! también estaba el asunto de Lee, pues, era verdad, ahora esta muy contento y su padre Gai-sensei también lo esta, al parecer le hizo pasar una prueba a Gaara para saber si era digno de su hijo, y la paso, aun que quedó con los músculos adoloridos por varios días. Haki ha encontrado a un buen amigo de travesuras, al parecer el esposo de su padrino le cayó de las mil maravillas, cosa que alegró mucho al señor Tobi. Estos días han sido hermosos… y me he dado cuanto de que cada día tengo a más personas a mi lado… los días de soledad ya están muy lejos… Mamá… Papá… donde quiera que estén, soy muy feliz… no se preocupen, aquí hay mucha gente que me cuida y me quiere y Sasuke es alguien muy bueno… me gustaría que estuvieran aquí… pero se que lo estarán… no en cuerpo presente, pero se que estarán junto a mi… Mamá, Papá… los quiero mucho y sean también felices en donde estén, por que yo lo estoy siendo… Los amo.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_** Wiiii actualice... y para compesar la demora lo deje un poco más largo... no mucho, pero igual...

Veamos, lo primero: parece raro, pero me gusta mucho la pajera TobixDeraira por eso la coloque aquí... me lei algo del manga y Sasori me cayó muy mal (perdón a les que les cae bien o les gusta) y a los otros miembros no los ubico mucho por eso no entraran en el fic... solo los que ya están... la apariencia de Tobi... para mi es un Obito mayor, me guio por aquel rumor que dicen que Obito es Tobi... el asunto del nombre y todo el rollo ese (aunque esta el otro de Madara pero bueno) me gusta esa personaje y era la única forma que se me ocurrió de hacerlo entrar y de que estuviera con Dei... Si, ya se que salgo con cada cosa... Pero me pareció entretenido el enrollo de Deraira sobre su embarazo, originalmente iba a hacer que a otra pareja le pasara eso, pero me dijo "Así podrás colocar a esos dos juntos" y lo hice...

Y bueno la boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir... en el próximo capitulo se me casa la pareja y vieran lo que me a costado hacerlos casar ya, quería colocar más cosas, pero si lo hacía más lejos se me iba la boda, como el asunto de Koeru... aquel detalle lo explicare tal vez en el otro capitulo... imagínense que la boda debió... resaltemos esa palabra... hace tres o cuatro capitulo como lo tenia planeado T-T pero no podía... la historia iba a ser muy fugas...

Y los más esperado (por que en otro foro ya me lo dijeron, pidieron y exigieron XD) el Lemon... pues dudo mucho que lo haga en el próximo capitulo ¿por qué? Obvio que describiré la noche de bodas, pero creo que tengo que dejar un capitulo solo para eso, para poder hacer todo bien... además que la boda creo que me sacara paginas extras a las que suelo dejar los cap

La sección de preguntas les tengo dos preguntas ... La primera¿Como les gustaría que fuera el traje de bodas de Naruto?... ya tengo más o menos la idea, pero me gustaría que participaran... y la segunda es más que nada un tipo concurso... ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Sai?... si lo saben se ganaran un premio ¿cual? pues ahí veré XD...

Hasta aquí dejo el discurso... Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Review y opiniones en verdad se los agradezco me entusiasman a escribir... y sobre la pregunta que les hice, pues seguiré algunos consejo y fusionare otros... ya pueden ver la primera parte con Koeru, pero no se preocupen hare algo para que pague su rebeldía XD...

Que les vaya bien y ya me voy por que al final las notas del Autor me van a quedar más largas que la misma historia XD

Bye Bye nos vemos


	15. Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe

_**Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe.**_

-- Capitulo 15 --

- Te ves muy nervioso – se oyó la voz de su prometido.

- Claro que lo estoy… es un de mis mejores amigos el que se casa en unas horas… - Kiba miraba un poco inseguro el reloj, ambos se encontraban en un parque cerca de la casa de Kiba, cerca de ellos estaba uno de los sirvientes de Shino quien hacía de Chaperón.

- Kiba… mañana es la boda, no veas tanto el reloj… -

- es que… -

- tranquilo, por lo que he alcanzado a conocer a Sasuke me doy cuenta de que lo cuidara –

- Gracias Shino-kun… y perdón si te molesto – Shino solo sonrió.

- no importa, me gusta como eres – Kiba se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su prometido, bajo la cabeza – además, ya hablamos sobre el acompañamiento de mi nombre… dime solo Shino –

- demo… - alzó la visto Kiba, al igual que Sasuke, Shino le había dejado mirarlo a la cara y que le llamara por el nombre, solo que el peli-castaño en lo último era un poco terco.

- Hey – y lo tomó el rostro – ya no somos desconocidos Kiba… en unos cuantos meses tu estarás igual que Naruto… no quiero que sientas que te cansas con un extraño -

- Shino… ¿Por qué? –

- ¿he? –

- Con los demás te muestras frio y distante, pero conmigo… es como si fueras alguien más –

- es por que lo soy –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Fui criado así, para no dejar que nadie me pudiera lastimar, no encariñarme con nada… el mundo al cual pertenecemos tiene esas reglas, en los negocios uno tiene que tener la mente fría… pero en lo que a mi concierne, la familia y los negocios son cosas que deben ser separadas… Yo te quiero y te lo demostrare, por que se que tu no me harás daño… no está en tu naturaleza… ¿me lastimarías Kiba? –

- ¡Claro que no! – casi grito el joven, Shino sonrió, le gustaba el carácter impulsivo de su pareja.

- Eso me alegra… hice bien en elegirte –

- espera… ¿no fueron nuestras familias? –

- No… fui yo quien decidió comprometerse contigo… -

- pero si no me conocías –

- Claro que si, por lo que se, a ti no te dejan salir más allá del patio cuando estas en casa… Yo soy tu vecino… quizás por eso no me conocías –

- ¿qué? –

- sabes, tu expresión es muy graciosa –

- ¡Shino! –

- Cada fin de semana te veía jugar con tu mascota, tu sonrisa honesta, tus sonrojos, tú alegría… ¿Quién no te querría? –

- ¿de-desde cuando? –

- MMmmm… harán tres años desde que te miró desde la ventada de mi casa – ahora Kiba era un toma.

- eso se le puede llamar acoso –

- Quizás… -

- Shino… ¿no vas a arrepentirte? –

- Quieres que lo haga –

- ¡No! –

- entonces no hagas esas preguntas… si estas inseguro de lo que siento por ti te lo confirmaré… yo te amo Kiba, si quieres actos te los daré, ¿Qué quieres para saber que lo que siento es verdad? –

- nada… solo que no me dejes ni me cambies por alguien más –

- Es así como iba a demostrártelo… para mi desde siempre fuiste el único –

- Shino… yo… yo te… - por que era tan difícil decir aquellas palabras.

- Lo sé – pero Kiba movió la cabeza de forma negativa, quería decírselo, para que él también estuviera seguro de lo que sentía.

- Yo te…. Te amo – un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras que su vista se posaba en sus manos.

- Lo sé – repitió en un susurro cerca de su oído – por que yo también te amo – Shino colocó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Kiba para que lo mirara, acercó su rostro al de su prometido no era su primer beso con el, pero era como si lo fuera después de esas palabras.

En otro lugar, siendo más específicos en la mansión Uchiha todos estaban moviéndose para refinar los últimos detalles del gran evento que se llevaría acabo, se podía ver a Kisame dando órdenes por aquí y por allá… obviamente todo instruido por Deidara y Tsunade quienes ahora estaban en el edificio que había arrendado para el evento dándole los último retoques. Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto probándose su traje para ver que estuviera bien, hace algunas horas que se lo habían terminado. No era muy estrafalario, pero como Deraira quería salir de lo normal, le encargo un traje negro de corte exquisito a Sasuke, definiendo bien su figura, con una corbata ploma, con hilo de oro en los bordes y en lo puños elegantes bordados que le daban un toque aristócrata pero moderno al traje. Se veía muy bien, pero lo acompañaría mejor si el maldito nudo de la corbata quedara bien… estaba muy nervioso.

- Sasuke – la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Dime – le extraño un poco su seriedad.

- Te va a sonar muy extraño, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti y espero que seas muy feliz mañana – Sasuke lo miro impresionado, pero luego sonrió.

- Gracias Itachi –

- Bien, a lo que venía – el semblante alegre había regresado.

- ¿Mhh? –

- Ten – y deposito algo en la mano de su hermano, Sasuke vio su palma, pero quedo un poco intrigado ¿de qué era ese frasquito que le había dado su hermano?

- ¿Qué es? –

- Lubricante – dijo muy campante, Sasuke se sonrojo furiosamente.

- ¡¡Itachi!! – le alegó abochornado.

- jijiji… no se que te ha traumado más, la platica de Tobi sobre "que hacer en la noche de bodas" o esto –

- ambas – dijo en un susurro.

- Eso me lo mando Kakashi para ti... dijo que no olvidaras ser gentil y cariñoso con el… que recordaras que esa era su primera vez y que… que… se me olvido lo otro –

- y que podrías asustarlo – dijo Sasuke – si, también me lo dijo Tobi –

- Bien es hora de que descanses, felices noches Sasuke – e Itachi salió

- asustarlo… - medito Sasuke – yo ya estoy asustado –

La noche cayó y con ello las horas comenzaron a pasar y el tan anhelado día llegó.

- ¡Muévanse par de haraganes! ¿y tu que miras? ¡también muévete! – sip esos eran los gritos de Tsunade al último que le grito había sido al pobre Akamaru, quien se movió más que nada por el zendo grito de la mujer, se dirigió a los brazos de su dueño quien llegaba en esos momentos junto Hinata y Lee… ellos habían ido a sus casas dos días antes de la boda, pero ahora regresaban para acompañar al rubio, ayudarlo y por que eran por así decirlo "Las damas de Honor" termino que no le simpatizo mucho a Sai, y hablando del Rey de roma este no tenía muy buena cara, al percatarse de la llegada de los tres fue rápido donde ellos.

- 5 minutos más y estaba muerte, ¿por que llegan tarde? – dijo casi como suplica.

- había un taco – respondió Hinata.

- por favor vamos a cambiarnos o si no la madre sustituta del Uchiha-bastardo me va a matar y luego a ustedes – Deidara quien era "la madre" de Sasuke los miraba de forma severa.

- Por que los juntaron – gimió Kiba – Tsunade-sama y Deraira-san están más que alterados –

- Y aún no ven a Naruto –

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –

- están tan nervioso que se a demorado como 20 minutos en colocarse parte de su traje –

- Largo día – corearon los cuatro.

Naruto estaba en una habitación amplia frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, ya había terminado de colocarse su traje, se demoró bastante por los nervios, pero aún faltaba su pelo, llevaba una especia de chaqueta de un material fino y suave que le llegaba a los tobillo, pero que sin embargo llevaba abrochada hasta la cintura para luego quedar abierta, mostrando sus pantalones blancos con bordados de un blanco más claro, las mangas de la chaqueta eran amplias y le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las uñas, de cuello alto, dando un aire de inocencia incomparable, era ajustada además por dos cintas en la espalda que después caían hasta el suelo, y estaba toda bordada con hilo dorado dibujando hermosas figuras, al moverse está se mecía al compas de su cuerpo, era una vestimenta preciosa y que resaltaba mucho más la belleza de quien la llevaba puesta.

- Te ves hermoso Naruto – oyó tras él la voz de Jiraiya.

- ¿tu crees? –

- Claro que sí… ese chico tiene mucha suerte –

- Gracias Papá… -

- No sabes el honor que me haces al llamarme así –

- es que lo son, tu y Obaa-chan… han sido como mis padres y los quiero mucho –

- Aun te falta el velo –

- si, pero esperare a Sai para que me ayude –

- procurare que graven todo y saquen varias fotos, voy a presumir de lo lindo en aquel lugar llamado trabajo –

Toc Toc Toc

- Permiso… - por la puerta entraron los amigos del rubio, quienes al verlo quedaron maravillados (créanme como lo veo yo en mi imaginación se ve muy bien) y sonrieron, hoy era un gran paso para su amigo.

- Te ves muy bien Naruto – habló Hinata.

- Bien los dejo para que terminen – y Jiraiya salió del Lugar.

- Naru sonríele a la cámara – dijo feliz Sai, Naruto solo mostro una sonrisa tímida.

- bien, es hora de que te pongamos el velo –

Hinata y Kiba se acercaron a él, primero le colocaron la diadema que el rubio había utilizado para su Aurora, para posteriormente arreglar su cabello, como eran cortos solo los acomodaron de tal forma que realzaban más sus facciones, dejaron varios mechones en su rostro, dándole un aire grácil y ahora venía la última parte, hicieron sentarse a Naruto para colocarle de mejor manera la pequeña corono casi imperceptible en su cabeza, pero que sin duda era de mucha ayuda con el velo para que no se le viniera sobre la cara, una vez acomodada procedieron a colocarle el velo, este no era nada ostentoso, solo una gasa blanca rectangular, pero que colocada de la manera correcta parecía algo muy elaborado, ahora el cuadro estaba terminado, el velo por delante le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que atrás dejaba un a larga cola.

- Listo, te ves precioso – admiro Hinata quien junto sus manos contentas.

- aún falta algo – y Kiba apareció con el colgante de Naruto, muestra de su compromiso con ayuda de Hinata quien levanto un poco el velo se lo colocaron.

- ahora si – dijo feliz Sai, quien no había dejado de gravar.

- es una lastima que solo puedas gravar a Naruto – comentó Hinata.

- te equivocas a estas horas Itachi debes estar gravando a Sasuke – dijo feliz Sai.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en donde los muchachos se terminaron de arreglar, sus trajes eran de color blanco con bordados plateados parecidos a los ocupados en su Aurora, cuando alguien entro de improviso a la habitación, Deidara venia a revisar los últimos detalles ya que en 10 minutos debían salir, lo más probable era que el menor de los Uchiha ya estuviera esperando en la Iglesia.

- Naru-chan, te ves muy bien… espero que Sasuke no se nos muera por un infarto – sonrió animado.

- Deraira-nii-san… ¿ya es… hora? – dijo nervioso.

- Sip, ven… ya es hora que subas a la limosina… Tsunade ya está allá y Jiraiya te espera en el auto… ustedes irán en otra que ira adelante… vamos –

En otro Lugar en una gran Iglesia decorada de manera maravillosa había una gran cantidad de gente y afuera se podía apreciar al nervioso novio quien miraba la carretera. Itachi grava a todas las personas que ahí había dejando que Haki "tratara" de relajar a Sasuke con su plática.

- Tsunade-sama… - llamó Itachi una vez había dejado de gravar.

- ¿sucede algo? –

- Orochimaru… me preocupa, no se ha movido… -

- si, ya lo había notado… por eso coloque mucha vigilancia al auto de Naruto… y mande a revisar su limosina antes de que viniera… -

- aun así… hay algo que me preocupa… -

- Tratemos de relajarnos y disfrutar este gran día –

- es verdad… bueno, me voy a molestar a mi hermano – y se fue con una sonrisa zorruna y hablando de zorros, Kyuubi estaba en los brazos de Iruka-sensei con un hermoso listón blanco, a Naruto le había dado mucha pena dejarlo solo, por lo cual el profesor se había encargado de llevarlo, lo bueno es que se había portado muy bien, era como si supiera que aquel era un día muy importante.

- Sasuke – lo llamó Tobi, quien acaba de colgar su celular – ya es hora de que entres –

- ¿ya? – dijo nervioso.

- jijiji… le dio cuco – se burlo Itachi.

- guarda silencio – lo reto – y ya muévete –

- vamos Sasuke, que debo ir a dejarte – dijo feliz Tsunade, ya que al no estar la madre del moreno este decidió que la rubia directora cumpliera aquel rol, cosa que la alegró de sobremanera.

Todos los invitados se colocaron en su lugar, mientras que el padre ya estaba en el altar, los amigos del moreno estaban en las primeras filas y luego se les unirían sus prometidos quienes eran los que acompañaban al rubio, todos observaron la impresionante figura del moreno llegar al altar para que luego Tsunade se alejara, los padrinos de Sasuke eran Deraira y Tobi, mientras que los de Naruto iban a ser Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, personas quienes pudieran orientarlos en esta nueva vida, el paje, es decir el que presentaría los anillos sería Gaara a petición del moreno.

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando la música se comenzó a oír, el novio había llegado, Sasuke dirigió su vista de forma automática a la entrada, por ella entraron primero "las damas de Honor" quien se situaron junto a Sasuke dos a cada lado, Itachi quien era el encargado de gravar, trato con toda su alma no quedarse pegado con la imagen de su prometido, pronto en la entrada apareció el novio junto a Jiraiya, muchas exclamaciones positivas se dejaron oír, mientras que Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, su prometido se veía realmente hermoso.

Naruto por otro lado caminaba a paso nervioso al altar, sintió las miradas del todo el mundo sobre el y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, pero todo aquello paso cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Sasuke, el se veía tan guapo, como el príncipe de aquellos cuantos donde todos querían ser protagonistas… cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar al altar su padre se detuvo.

- Sasuke… desde hoy te entrego a mi hijo Naruto, para que compartas una vida con él, cuídalo por que es el tesoro más grande que tenemos – y extendió el brazo que llevaba a Naruto a Sasuke.

- Es un honor para mi, cuidare su tesoro por que desde hoy a pasado ser el mío – y recibió 

al rubio junto a él.

- Gracias – dijo Jiraiya para luego ir junto a Tsunade. Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa a su futuro esposo para tranquilizarlo, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

- Hermanos míos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas… déjenme preguntar ¿venid por propia voluntad? – fue el padre quien comenzó a hablar.

- Si, venimos – contestaron ambos al tiempo que se tomaban las manos. Fue así como el Padre procedió con la ceremonia, debes en cuando Naruto aumentaba la presión en el agarre el cual era devuelto sutilmente por Sasuke.

- Por favor los anillos – pido ya entrada la ceremonia, Gaara se acercó con una almohada blanca en la cual contenía los dos anillos de oro blanco. El Padre los bendijo para luego indicarle a Sasuke que debía decir sus votos.

- Naruto… - y se acercó al rubio – doy gracias al tiempo que te he tenido como mi prometido, tiempo donde de te he podido conocer – y retiro el colgante – ahora que se quien eres, quiero tomarte como mi esposo – y tomó el anillo para acercarlo a la mano de Naruto. El corazón de este saltaba a más no poder y en sus mejillas un sutil sonrojo se había instalado – Juro Amarte y respetarte, estar contigo en salud y enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo…. Juro amarte hasta que ya no pueda más – al medida que decía las palabras le iba colocando el anillo a Naruto.

- Su turno – dijo el padre con una sonrisa al rubio.

- Yo-Yo desde hoy dejo de ser tu prometido y paso a ser tu-tu esposo – y tomó con manos temblorosas el anillo para Sasuke - Juro Amarte y respetarte… estar contigo en salud y enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo…. – estaba muy nervioso y eso se notaba por que sus manos temblaban mucho a medida que le colocaba el anillo a Sasuke – Juro amarte hasta que ya no pueda más –

- ¿hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Desde el fondo una figura se iba a poner de pie, pero una mano en su hombro lo evito.

- ya hemos causado mucho daño… es hora que los dejemos en paz – Koeru miraba de forma sería a la pelirosada.

- no… -

- por más que lo intentes no te querrá, solo lograras que te odie más y más – la interrumpió el rubio para luego volver a mirar al frente.

- Como nadie se opone a esta unión, los declaro marido y esposo… puede versar al novio – sonrió el padre. Sasuke tomó por la cintura a Naruto y lo acercó hacía si, con su mano libre comenzó a elevar el velo que cubría su rostro su esposo – que bien sonaba eso – le miraba con ojos acuosos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa encantadora, sonriendo también, lo besó. Fuertes aplausos se escucharon en el edificio, sonrisas alegres se dejaban ver por doquier, no faltaron las personas que se colocaron a llorar y entre ese grupo estaban Jiraiya, Iruka (este debido a su actual estado, ya saben cambios de humor), Kiba, Hinata y de manera increíble Sai también lo estaba haciendo, Itachi lo miro enternecido.

La fiesta ya había comenzado y todos esperaban el evento principal, claro aparte el de tirar el ramo, sino más el del vals, todos habían formado un circulo, se encontraban en una gran edificio donde el patio quedaba al centro de este, era ahí donde se celebraba la fiesta, las habitaciones de los invitados y de los novios estaban en los segundos, tercer, cuarto y quinto piso.

Sasuke de manera galante tomo la mano de su esposo y se encamino al centro del circulo, pronto la música se comenzó a escuchar, ellos no habían querido la típica canción del vals, para esta ocasión habían colocado, por sugerencia de Hinata "Tiempo de Vals", la música comenzó a escucharse inundando las paredes del lugar, así mismo la pareja de recién casados comenzó a bailar.

Ambos consortes se miraban a los ojos embelesados, los asistentes miraban maravillados a la pareja, fácilmente se podía ver en sus ojos el amor que se profesaban. Naruto se movía con maestría al tiempo que dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa, Sasuke lo guiaba con suavidad por la pista, donde el contraste de los colores de sus trajes le daba una armonía a su baile. En un momento Sasuke y Naruto se miraron contentos para luego acercarse a Tsunade y Jiraiya, Sasuke de forma elegante dejó a su esposo con su padre, para luego él invitar a bailar a Tsunade, al tiempo que más personas se unieron a la pista.

El espectáculo era hermoso, tanto Itachi, Neji, Gaara como Shino invitaron a bailar a sus prometidos quienes aceptaron encantados, también se pudo ver a Koeru quien había invitado a Konohamaru, Tobi trataba de sacar a Deidara, pero este no quería aun estaba llorando por el evento, sus hormonas estaban un poco descontroladas. Y como no era de faltar al tiempo que Sai e Itachi colocaron un pie en la pista hicieron de las suyas, se movían de tal forma que hacían que algunas parejas terminaran abrasadas, ya saben trataban de darle un empujoncito a los tímidos, pero en cierto momento les salió el tiro por la culata (es decir les devolvieron la mano) cuando Sasuke le hizo una pequeña zancadilla a Sai quien termino de forma irremediable en los brazos de su prometido lo que causo que se ruborizara hasta las orejas. Si aquello era solo felicidad y armonía. No había nada más que pedir, solo que esta durara para siempre.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí una persona preparaba todo lo necesario para culminar lo que en tres años no había terminado.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas del Autor: Bueno... me tarde un milenio, y eso que lo tenia casi listo hace semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo, la Universidad me tenia muy absorvida... así que aproche este fin de semana largo y lo termine, pero luego ya me debo poner a estudiar.

Pido disculpas a todas las que leian este fic, pero calma que aunque sea tarde lo voy a terminar

Lo otro... pues como veo que no han leido con atención "La primera cita, el primer beso" hubieran notado que Sai cuando gravaba a la pareja se desviaba a donde vendia helados, yo misma especifique que al parecer esa era su debilidad... pero bueno... ya no importa...

Espero que el traje de bodas de Naruto les haya gustado, me costo un poco pensarlo y fuisone ideas que me habían dado... Se viene el capitulo tan esperado... Espero que este cap les haya gustado y le doy gracias a todas las que leyeron y dejaron su opinion... Muchas gracias

Bueno nos vemos, se cuidan y diganme que les parecio este capitulo... nos vemos Bye


	16. Noche de Bodas

La Noche de Bodas.

------ Capitulo 16 ------

- Llegó la hora que todos querían… - comenzó a hablar Tsunade – y no, no me refiero a la noche de boda… eso todavía debe esperar – aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a los novios – Naruto es hora que arrojes el ramo –

- Ya, todos los solteros y solteras fórmense – dijo un alegre Tobi. Sin esperar más todos comenzaron a moverse hacía un sector del lugar, muchas "señoritas" comenzaron a empujarse entre si para tener una mejor posición. De los amigos del novio solo tres se habían decidido a jugar, Kiba, Konohamaru y Sai, los tres en un complot para solo empujar a algunas y así dejarlas con las ganas. Por otro lado tanto Lee como Hinata prefirieron dejar su integridad a salvo, el primero conversaba de manera animada con Temari a uno de los costados en donde se realizaría el tiro del ramo, al parecer muy animado ya que hacia aspavientos y reiterados movimientos de manos. Sus prometidos por otra parte solo los miraban entretenidos.

- Bien ¿todos listos? – preguntó un animado Naruto quien ya estaba de espaldas.

- ¡Dale! – gritaron casi todos a coro.

- a la una…. A las dos…. Y a las… tres – todos vieron como el ramo salio por los aires, sin embargo este había tomado un ángulo un poco irregular por lo cual no paso cerca del grupo de personas si no más bien en los brazos de Lee quien lo había tomado como acto reflejo al llegar cerca de el, miró intrigado lo que había capturado para luego sonrojarse de manera alarmante.

- bueno, al parecer Gaara es el siguiente – dijo riendo Sasuke, y rió aun más cuando vio al pelirrojo sonrojarse.

- Naru debes tomar clases de punteria – lo molesto Sai cuando llego junto al novio.

- lo lamento, pero y como sabes que son cosas del destino que terminara en sus manos – dijo riendo el rubio.

- ya lo creo, los altos Mandos del destino han profetizado que Lee dejará de ser soltero – lo apoyó Kiba.

- dejen de molestar – exclamó un abochornado moreno.

- jajajaja – rieron contentos.

La fiesta siguió con su ritmo, tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían comenzado a recibir las felicitaciones junto a los regalos, y teniendo en cuanta la cantidad de personas invitadas, la cosa iba apara lago, sin embargo en un momento determinado Tsunade se llevo a Naruto, mientras dejaba a Sasuke conversando con Jiraya.

- ¿Pasa algo Obaa-chan? – esto lo preguntaban ya que estaban en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

- llegó la hora Naru – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿hora?... ¿ya? – dijo alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba.

- si, tranquilo que todo estará bien –

- pero… -

- nada de dudas, ven que debemos prepararte –

Tsunade llevó a Naruto al baño en donde le pidió se bañara, y así tratara de relajarse, en el baño había una tina perfumada con olor a vainilla. El ojiazul, trato de calmarse, pero le era tan difícil, después de tanto tiempo, él y Sasuke serian uno, espesos en toda la regla, después de tantas cosas, no era tanto el miedo, confiaba en Sasuke y sabía muy bien que este le quería y no le haría daño, pero y si no le gustaba su cuerpo… movió la cabeza para sacar esas ideas, lo mejor era no pensar en nada.

Pronto Tsunade llegó y consigo trajo una delicada vestimenta blanca, era un yukata hecha con una fina tela de color blanco, la cual al colocarse le legaba hasta las rodillas. Luego fue guiado a una habitación muy elegante, en el centro de esta había una cama matrimonial con las sabanas corridas, de ella caían una cascada de velos, dándole así un toque medieval.

- Bien es hora cariño – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer – ten, bebe esto – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un tazón con un liquido color café claro.

- ¿Es mi primer te? –

- Si – sonrió – no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti –

- yo igual Obaa-chan… Sasuke y yo por fin seremos una familia… -

- no mi niño, ya lo son… ya lo son – Naruto sonrió ante esto, acercó el contenido a sus labios.

- huele a miel – dijo para luego comenzar a beberlo.

- es hora cariño… -

Sasuke en esos momentos miraba a todos lados en busca de su esposo, había visto como se iba a conversar con Tsunade, sin embargo ya había pasado un tiempo y aun no volvía.

- Si a quien buscas es a mi hijo te diré donde encontrarlo – oyó la voz de Jiraiya tras suyo.

- Se lo agradecería – contesto el moreno.

- está en el segundo piso, en la última habitación, ve a buscarlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- gracias – pronto vio como el moreno se alejaba del lugar.

- eso fue malo, debiste decirle que ya era la hora – oyó una voz tras él.

- pero así es mucho más interesante Iruka –

- supongo que es verdad-

- Bueno, nosotros también debemos continuar con la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encaminaba por unos de los pasillos a la habitación que anteriormente su suegro le había indicado, estaba nervioso ya se acercaba la noche y aquello ya debía suceder. Una vez llegó a la habitación tocó para luego esperar respuesta, esta no tardo y tras la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo. Sin esperar más entró sólo para quedarse de helado… ¿era lo que él creía que era?...

En el centro de la habitación estaba Naruto, ataviado por una yukata banca que a contra luz dejaba ver su silueta, Sasuke solo puedo tragar en seco, no podía quitar la vista, su esposo se veía simplemente hermoso. Naruto por otro lado estaba nervioso, Sasuke no se había movido ¿acaso no gustaba de él?... pero como si su esposo le leyera la mente le hablo.

- te-te ves hermoso –

- ….- un sonrojo pobló las mejillas del rubio. Sasuke respiró hondo, no era tonto, se había percatado del nerviosismo de su pareja… estar así para él ya era mucho, era hora que pusiera de su parte. A paso firme se acercó a Naruto hasta quedar frente a él.

Una de sus manos se posó en una de las mejillas del rubio, este cerró los ojos ante el contacto, Sasuke le levantó el rostro para posteriormente dejar que sus labios entraran en contracto, Naruto se entrego al beso sin reparos. La otra mano de Sasuke había ido a parar a la cintura de su pareja para acercarlo más así él.

- te amo… nunca olvides eso - Sasuke soplo en su oído. Naruto de forma inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo que el moreno besara su elegante cuello y su clavícula, lentamente comenzó a bajar por los hombros al tiempo que retiraba la yukata de esas zonas sin quitarla completamente. La respiración de Naruto se aceleró y soltó un gemido.

- yo… yo… - El rubio no se podía concentrar, todas aquellas sensaciones le estaban nublando la razón, Sasuke se sintió más valiente al verlo de esa forma, todo lo que deseaba estaba frente a él y quiso a Naruto bajo su cuerpo, perdido en medio de la profunda pasión donde perdiera toda su cordura.

Poco a poco la mano que estaba en la mejilla del rubio comenzó a descender, sus dedos finalmente encontraron su premio envolviéndolos alrededor del suave abdomen de Naruto, sintió los músculos tensarse debajo de la piel y haciendo que su excitación despertara del todo y se endureciera más.

- eres lo más hermoso de todo el mundo – decía al tiempo que encaminaba a su esposo hacían la cama, el rubio solo se dejaba guiar, el peliazul detuvo su andar frente a la cama, guio la mano que estaba en la cintura del ojiazul hacia la Yukata donde comenzó a desatarla y empujó la prenda de vestir de los hombros de su rubio, ante esto Naruto pareció salir de su trance ya que evito que la prenda le abandonara, luego volteo el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado el moreno.  
- tengo… miedo – decía ruborizado.

- no te hare daño… -

- no es eso, sé que no me… me lastimarías –

- entonces –

- ¿y si no te gusto? – dijo esta vez mirándole a los ojos. El moreno solo sonrió.

- eres lo más puro que he visto en mi vida – y coloco sus manos en las del rubio – lo más hermoso, no importa nada, para mi bajo cualquier termino eres lo más hermoso de lo que puede haber – sin esperar más, retiro las manos de su rubio dejando así que la prenda cayera hasta el piso, dejando al doncel completamente desnudo y a la vista de su esposo, Sasuke se quedo sin aliento, era simplemente perfecto, sin esperar más presionó sus labios contra los de Naruto. Su consorte gimió, y sus manos automáticamente fueron a enredarse en el cabello negro y brillante de su esposo. Dejó que su lengua engatusara suavemente los labios del ojiazul, para después ganar el acceso y saquear deliciosamente su boca.

Invito a su esposo a acostarse en la cama lo cual no se rehusó, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que su esposo le hacía sentir, Sasuke lo tendió en la cama y se incorporó. Naruto se asusto, hasta que sintió los dedos que empezaban a bajar por su cuerpo

- no hay necesidad de precipitarse. Quiero hacerlo bien para ti - la voz de Sasuke era ronca por la pasión y la lujuria y Naruto se estremeció al escucharlo. El azul de sus ojos estaba vidrioso y con esfuerzo los mantuvo abiertos para mirar con atención como se desnudaba su esposo, aquello le hizo sonrojar aún más, pero no aparto la mirada

Pronto sintió como su esposo se acomodaba enzima suyo, colocando una de sus piernas entre las suyas haciendo que las abriera para recibirlo entre ellas. Dirigió una de sus manos a la espalda del Sasuke y la otra a su brazo en donde comenzó a moverlas en círculos, aquello había causado que la respiración de Sasuke se descordinara.

- te amo – pudo decir en un susurro el rubio.

- yo también… déjame seguir a mi – susurró en su oído. Naruto se dejó caer, dejando a su esposo que le guiara por que el realmente no sabía qué hacer, sus piernas se abrían más mientras Sasuke se colocaba entre él y comenzaba a adorar su cuerpo con besos, lengüetazos y las carisias de sus manos.

Podía sentir como las manos de su esposo se perdían por sus muslos y cintura, nunca nadie le había tocado, todo aquello era tan nuevo, tan excitante, sentía que iba a explotar, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a perderse entre gemidos y gritos de placer que encantaban al moreno, para el eran simplemente una dulce melodía que le invitaba seguir. A su mente acudió un recuerdo, por lo cual comenzó a buscar a tientas en su ropa, no paso mucho cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, ahora un frasquito descansaba en sus manos, el rubio no se había percatado de esto ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos ancladas a la cama ya que una de las manos de Sasuke no le había abandonado. El moreno se detuvo unos minutos a mirar a su esposo, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas invadidas por el rojo, labios entreabiertos rojos por los besos dados, respiración agitada causando que su pecho subiera y bajara, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con tanto cariño.

Sasuke sonrió, se acerco nuevamente al rubio donde comenzó a repartir besos por todo su estomago, lentamente siguió bajando hasta que tomó la longitud de Naruto con su boca. La sorpresa y el placer hicieron que al rubio se le escapara un grito gutural de placer.

Mientras era correctamente distraído, Sasuke deslizó un de sus dedos aceitado dentro de él y comenzó a prepararlo. Se reincorporó para mirlo y le sonrió, Naruto era grandioso en su sensual abandono, el moreno añadió un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero, Naruto se retorció entre las sábanas de seda gimiendo, hizo una pausa y toco su próstata. La reacción valió la pena.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke!!! – el rubio lanzó un grito de placer por aquella acción, su espalda se arqueo como la de un gato. Como bien le había indicado su hermano, Sasuke se preparó rápido y entró en Naruto lentamente, sentía como su carne se abría paso en el cuerpo de su esposo, también como algo se rasgaba en el interior de su rubio y supo perfectamente a que se debía, Naruto había dejado de ser virgen por su causa, soltó un gemido cuando entro por completo y espero a que su pareja se acostumbrara, pareciera que sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos. Naruto trataba de acostumbrarse, le había dolido, pero no tanto como había imaginado, también sintió como algo dentro de él se rasgaba, su madre se lo había dicho, ahora ya era completa propiedad de su esposo y ese pensamiento le hizo feliz. Sasuke pronto sintió como Naruto le incitaba a seguir con un movimiento de sus caderas, el moreno salió levemente del su esposo para volver a entrar.

- aaah… sa-… - y volvió a sentir a su esposo entrar en el - aah.. ahh… ¡¡aahh!! – en la última estocada el moreno había vuelto a tocar la próstata del rubio, causando que sus manos se aferrar con las fuerza a la cama, Sasuke las tomo con delicadeza indicándole a su esposo que lo abrazara y el rubio no se demoro en hacer caso a su moreno.

- me siento tan… aah… completo – Sasuke mordió suavemente el hombro de Naruto debido al millar de sensaciones nuevas.

- te… amo – pronto sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, no podía más, se aferro con más fuerza al firme cuerpo de su esposo, para luego dejarse llevar por el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke llegaba al suyo llenando con su esencia a su esposo.

- tan completo – dijo en un susurro el rubio. Ambos respiraban de forma pronunciada, Sasuke se levanto para mirar a su rubio quien le sonreía sonrojado, despacio salió de él para luego acomodarse a su lado y atraerlo hacía él.

- te amo, no sabes cuánto – oyó como Sasuke le hablaba la tiempo que besaba su cabeza, estaba cansado, pero feliz, poco a poco el sueño lo llevo a la inconsciencia, no sin antes susurrar.

- yo también te amo –

Un maldito ruido no lo dejaba en paz, ¿Quién demonios molestaba a estas horas de la mañana?, poco a poco Sasuke comenzó a despertar, algunos rayos del sol se filtraban por los velos de la cama, sintió algo sobre su pecho así que bajo la vista para saber que era, sonrió al ver la cabeza de su esposo descansar en su pecho, deposito un beso en la cabeza de este, para luego suavemente dejarlo acostado en una de las almohadas y posteriormente arroparlo, se coloco una bata que estaba cerca y fue a ver quién era el individuo que no conocía ver la hora.

- veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre – fue lo primero que recibió como saludo de la madre de Naruto quien era la que estaba tocando la puerta, aquel comentario le hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? –

- soy la encargada de que todo se haya realizado según las tradiciones… ¿Naruto ya despertó? –

- aun… -

- ¿Sasuke? – la suave voz de su esposo le detuvo de contestar.

- parece que si – sin más entró, Sasuke estaba un poco confundido ¿a qué se refería con eso de tradición?... espera... no será que… - bueno días hijo –

- ¿Obaa-chan? – dijo el rubio abochornado, aun estaba acostado, así que trato de cubrirse.

- cariño necesito que te levantes – Naruto le miró intrigado sin embargo asintió, pronto sintió la presencia de su esposo a su lado quien le ofrecía una bata a juego con la suya, la mujer se volteo para darle privacidad al rubio, mientras que Sasuke le ayudo a ponerse de pie y colocarse la bata, su cuerpo aun estaba un poco resentido de la actividad anterior, pero no hay que olvidar que mientras Sasuke le ayudaba Naruto no pudo quitar el sonrojo de su rostro, aun le parecía extraño, saber que su esposo lo conocía.

- listo – oyó la voz de Sasuke, quien ahora le abrasaba protectoramente, el rubio sonrió, estaba tan feliz.

- bueno, sigamos la tradición - dijo con una sonrisa la rubio al tiempo que corría todas las tapas, en busca al parecer del algo, el rubio la miraba intrigado – jejeje – rio cuando llego donde quería, en una de las sabanas se podía ver una mancha de color rojo no muy grande, pero tampoco diminuta, Naruto al verla se le subieron los colores, y Sasuke meneo la cabeza… así que era eso lo que buscaba…

- Obaa-chan ¿que haces? – dijo alarmado el rubio cuando vio a su madre encaminarse con dicha tela a la salida de la habitación.

- a anunciar a la nueva pareja – dijo feliz.

- pero…-

- cariño, es la tradición – por el tono de Sasuke al parecer el tampoco era feliz de mostrar que su esposo había dejado de ser virgen.

Fuera todos los invitados esperaban a que se anunciara que se había consumado el matrimonio, entre ellos los amigos del rubio, quien algunos, como Sai, no tenían la menor idea de que estaba esperando. Todos guardaron silencia cuando vieron a Tsunade asomarse por el segundo piso.

- Celebremos, el matrimonio se ha consumado – y la mujer extendió la tela, mostrando la mancha de color rojo en ella, muchos aplaudieron y otros comenzaron a silbar de alegría.

- ¿Qué? El Uchiha bastardo le pego a Naru – dijo alarmado y súper-perdido el moreno – lo voy a matar – dijo determinado, Hinata que estaba a su lado tuvo el deber de explicarle la situación.

- Sai espera… - sin esperar la muchacha comenzó a susurrarle que aquella mancha confirmaba que Naruto había llegado virgen al matrimonio, y que había sido su esposo él que se la había despojado, es decir que Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido relaciones, hasta ahí llegaron las ganas homicidas de Sai, para solo dejar a un moreno abochornado.

Continuará….

* * *

............ que les puedo decir el tiempo y la clase de cap que tenia que escribir no me han dejado actualizar por un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo xD

Pero ya regrese y esta historia comenzará otra vez a seguir como antes... ya estoy saliendo de vacas asi que pronto me vere por aqui con otro cap.

Perdón por la demora... ojala y les haya gustado como ha quedado el cap...... me costo mucho hacerlo asi que tenga piedad... realmente no soy buenas con estos temas -_-

Nos estamos viendo, ya actualize las dos historias de este anime que tengo ojala y les guste

Y Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron su opinion y que esperaron pacientemente por este fic, realmente se los agradescos, fueron ustedes las que no hicieron que me rindiera xD...

Bye


	17. Nightmares

**Nightmares…  
**

------ Capitulo 17 ------

Sentía su cuerpo pesado… ¿Porqué los dioses lo castigaban de esa manera?... su crimen había sido tan imperdonable como para atormentar su pobre existencia… ¿Qué tenia de malo amar…? ¿Acaso era algún pecado mortal?... simplemente no podía serlo.

Tenía tanto miedo, la oscuridad lo asechaba y aquel a quien le dio su corazón simplemente lo había abandonado… ¿por qué debería seguir viviendo?... estaba tan cansado, era mejor dejarse llevar por los dulces brazos de la muerte, ella quien siempre le llamo, aquella que le prometió que olvidaría todo dolor, si, era hora de decir adiós, con este manto blanco de pureza que la nieve le regalaba se despediría… Solo una cosa más antes de partir… recuerda que siempre te amare… siempre, siempre, aunque me hayas abandonado y humillado, siempre supe que era alguien bueno… lástima que no alcance a ver esa parte de ti, por miedo a tu familia… pero a pesar de todo te amo… adiós y por siempre tuyo…

- ¡¡nooo!!... pobre Toru… - lloraba un desconsolado Kiba mirando la pantalla, al parecer todos se habían reunido a ver una película.

- Hinata mala… como nos recomiendas una historia así – le reclamaba Sai en un intento de no llorar.

- lo lamento, pero en si esta historia es muy linda – respondió la ojiblanco.

- le llamas linda a que muera el protagonista y el loco feo nunca le haya dicho que lo amaba… estás loca – le reclamo esta vez Temari.

- qué triste – exclamó llorando Kiba.

- nunca más veo una película recomendada por Hinata – decía entre hipos Lee.

- buuuuaaaa… pobre Toru… no merecía ese final… - se lamentaba Temari.

- ese hombre era un bastardo – exclamó enojado Sai.

Ordenemos esta escena desde el tiempo en que nos quedamos… tanto Sasuke como Naruto se había ido a su luna de miel, eso ya hace dos semanas, mientras que los amigos de los últimos se había entretenido haciendo varias cosas y una de ellas era ver películas románticas, después de la boda del rubio a todos les había bajado su modo rosa… como bien lo había catalogado Itachi. Sin embargo este día era especial, los esposos regresaban esa tarde, así que todos se había reunido a hacer una pequeña recepción y mientras los prometidos de los donceles iban a comprar algunas cosas, ellos se había puesto a ver una película la cual los había dejado en las condiciones actuales… llorando a mares por un final no muy feliz.

Poco a poco cada uno procedió a ponerse de pie para comenzar a ordenar la pequeña recepción que le tenían a sus amigos - en la que sería su nueva casa - cabe destacar que tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya estaban felices por la dedicación de los amigos de su hijo, ellos habían acompañado al resto de los novios a hacer las compras, el único "adulto" responsable que se había quedado había sido Kakashi quien, por los mareos y cambios de humor que había presentado su esposo el último tiempo, no había podido dormir bien, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que ahora se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta en una de los sillones de la casa.

Deidara había ido a descasar un poco ya que la gravidez de su embarazo le consumía muchas energías y él no quería perderse la llegada del rubio y el pelinegro.

En otro lugar, sin embargo, un sujeto de cabellos negros largos conversaba con un grupo de hombres quienes con sonrisas torcidas y déspotas, asentían a lo que fuera lo que les dijera aquel sujeto.

Regresando con el grupo de donceles, cada uno se había dirigido a realizar alguna actividad que tuviera relación con la decoración de la casa, a excepción de uno, este último tiempo Lee se había mostrado un poco deprimido, hace poco había tenido una discusión con el pelirrojo, quizás el motivo no era para llegar a tanto, pero el pelinegro estaba asustado.

Aún podía recordar la cara molesta de su prometido, el hecho en si no era para tanto, o eso pensaba, pero desde esa mañana su prometido no le había dirigido ni la mirada y dolía.

Soltó un suspiro triste, su mente estaba cubierta de confusión, si, porque realmente no sabía el porqué de todo, y temía que por causa de esto su compromiso se rompiera… si eso sucedía, su corazón correría con la misma suerte, ¿qué hacer? No lo sabía, estaba asustado.

- Lee – la voz familiar de su prometido lo sobresaltó, alarmado se giró solo para ver aquellos ojos enojados sobre si.

- Gaara – llevó ambas manos a su pecho, su corazón dolía y mucho… - pensé que había salido con los demás -

- yo… lamento lo de esta mañana – sus ojos lo miraron impresionado – yo… estaba celoso – dijo al tiempo que aquella mirada verde se enfocaban en otra dirección.

- ¿celoso? - ¿de qué o quién? Era la observación más acertada, pero eso no importaba. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de su prometido.

- me molesto… que aquel tipo se te acercara – sus cejas se fruncieron ante el desagradable recuerdo.

- Gaara esa persona era el hermano de Sakura, iba a visitarla a ella… no a mí-

- pero te miró Lee, te miró como si quisiera tenerte, se acercó a hablarte, ¡te tomo la mano! – dijo levantando la voz, y el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír, una cálida sonrisa se instalo en sus facciones y aquel dolor que había en su corazón desapareció. Con valor que no sabía de dónde había sacado, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Gaara y lo acercó al suyo.

- mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser solo te pertenecen a ti… así que no dudes de eso – sin esperar respuesta deposito un beso en los labios del otro. El pelirrojo solo pudo abrasar a su prometido y reprenderse mentalmente por su comportamiento tan infantil.

- lo siento Lee… prometo que no pasará otra vez –dijo al tiempo que juntaba ambas frentes.

- lo sé –

No muy lejos Sai sonría ante la escena, vaya que la familia de la frentuda causaba problemas, pero bueno, que le íbamos a hacer, ahora era mejor que fuera a hacer las compras que le habían encargado, bueno, para que mentir, nadie lo había hecho, pero él quería ir.

Solo Haki lo vio salir, era una lástima que Sai no supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Por otro lado una pareja descendía de uno de los tantos aviones que habían llegado al aeropuerto, su vuelo había llegado antes de lo planeado – lo que agradecían desde el fondo de su alma – su esposo había estado muy cansado esos días así que le apetecía llegar cuanto antes a su casa, aunque como bien sabía su hermano no se conformaría con dejarlo descansar.

- Sasuke – lo llamó su esposo.

- dime –

- tengo ganas de comer algo dulce – dijo con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que no había abandonado los labios de su esposo desde el día que se habían casado y estaba tan feliz, aquellas dos semanas habían sido lo mejor del mundo, les había dado la instancia de poder descansar como así mismo de que se conocieran más y de que Naruto le perdiera ese excesivo respeto que le incomodaba y ahora le trataba como siempre había querido, como su pareja.

- vamos por algo – y él se había convertido en un devoto esposo que complacía hasta el más mínimo capricho de su rubio, rodeo con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su rubio, sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor, eso sí que no habían podido cambiarlo, Naruto seguía siendo igual de tímido que al principio.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos en tener todas sus maletas lista en uno de los taxis del lugar, su esposo estaba ya acomodado en el asiento trasero degustando una barra de chocolate que le había comprado, satisfecho fue a sentarse junto a él al tiempo que le indicaba la dirección al chofer. Itachi le había comunicado – más bien gritado – por celular su nueva residencia, decir que aquello no le había tomado por sorpresa sería mentir, pero le agrado aquel detalle por parte de su único familiar.

El camino duro aproximadamente una media hora desde el aeropuerto, tiempo que fue utilizado por ambos chicos para ordenar algunas ideas que tenían en mente, Sasuke le había preguntado a Naruto que era lo que quería estudiar, y este había dicho que por el momento solo quería estar en casa para esperarlo, si, le gusto esa respuesta, pero también sabía que aquello era ser muy egoísta, no quería que su rubio se sintiera encadenado a él y sus demandas, por lo que le dio el viaje para que pensara lo que quería hacer, hoy debía darle la respuesta.

- ¿ya lo decidiste Naruto? –

- mmm… - su mirada se posó en la ventana del auto – lo pensé durante el viaje, pero ¿realmente quiere que estudie? –

- si – dijo al tiempo que le abrasaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico – si algo me pasara no me gustaría que dependieras de otros, además no quiero que estés encadenado a mí, me sentiría muy mal… - el rubio se alejó un poco del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos.

- nunca me sentiré encadenado a ti… y si algo te pasara no dudes que me iría contigo, pero a petición tuya estudiare… para que estés más tranquilo – una radiante sonrisa se instalo en las facciones de Naruto.

- no sabes cuánto te quiero –

- mentira, claro que lo sé… - una sonrisa más radiante.

Poco después de eso el auto se detuvo frente a una impresionante casa – casi mansión – ambos chicos miraron impresionados el lugar, era enorme, había un vasto lugar de áreas verdes, arboles inmensos y hermosos, pelitas con peces carpas, una piscina de grandes dimensiones, rosales, lilium, acónitos, amapolas y un sin números de flores más.

La casa era impresionante, era del estilo colonial de al menos dos pisos y enorme. Naruto se dirigió a un costado de la casa donde habían dos árboles de Sakura en donde descansaba un pequeño columpio, emocionado se subió para luego balancearse suavemente.

- ¡es hermoso Sasuke! – decía entre risas, el moreno sólo sonrió contento, cada alegría de su rubio era también la suya.

- realmente mi estúpido hermano se lucio –

- jo Sasuke no le digas así a Itachi-san –

- ¿san? Uugg… dile Itachi nada más Naruto o vomitare – el rubio solo infló los cachetes enojado – jajajaja –

- eres malo Sasuke – rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposo – y por eso mismo no evitare lo que sucederá – una sonrisa traviesa apareció.

- ¿uh? –

- ¡¡Ototo-baakaaaa!! – algo o alguien cayó sobre Sasuke como un peso muerto causando que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

- ¡¡Itachi salte!! ¡¡Me aplastas!! –

- jajajaja Wooo… Ototo-baka estas más alto – y precedió a darle un abraso asfixiante.

- Naruto… ayúdame – pedía el moreno.

- jejejeje… Itachi-san… al paso que va me va a dejar viudo – antes esas mágicas palabras el moreno libero del monstruoso abraso a su hermano, y sin miramiento lo dejo tirado en el suelo para dirigirle una mirada alegre al rubio.

- jojo Naruto te ves más hermoso que antes… jujuju pillines parece que les sentó muy bien la luna de miel – el rubio se sonrojo frente a esas palabras.

- Itachi no molestes a Naruto – Sasuke un poco más recuperado había salido a la defensa de su pareja.

- bueno, después los molestare un rato… oh! Ahora que lo pienso llegaron temprano –

- el vuelo se adelanto –

- bueno no importa, menos mal que alcanzamos a terminar de decorar, vengan vamos con los demás… - con una sonrisa el mayor de los Uchiha entro al lugar seguido por el matrimonio.

Los novios fueron recibidos por un ruidoso:

- ¡¡BIENVENIDOS!! – al tiempo que confites y cintas volaban por las aires cayendo sobre los recién llegados.

- chicos – dijo emocionado el rubio.

- Naruto – Tsunade no espero para ir a abrasar al rubio quien respondió de manera automática el cálido abraso de la que consideraba su madre.

- vaya Uchiha veo que te has comportado – decía Jiraiya al tiempo que le daba algunas palmaditas al moreno.

- Qué bueno que estén de regreso – dijo una sonriente Hinata y a su lado Neji solo sonrió antes lo dicho.

- ahora Sai no nos molestará a nosotros – sonrió Kiba, bien se sabía que Sai al perder su entretención particular había comenzado a "atacar" a los demás.

- jajajaja es verdad, ahora estará más entretenido molestando a Sasuke – rio Lee quien estaba entre los brazos de un pelirrojo.

- y hablando del rey de roma ¿Dónde está Sai? – el que preguntó esta vez fue el mismo Sasuke extrañado por el infaltable comentario de "Uchiha-bastardo".

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, ahora que lo pensaban Sai hace un buen rato que no se dejaba ver y eso era imposible si se miraba con lógica, ya que el pasatiempo favorito del moreno era molestar a los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Sai? – preguntó esta vez un alarmado Itachi. Sin perder tiempo todos comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores de la casa, Kiba y Lee fueron al tercer piso, Temari y Hinata junto con Tsunade al segundo; Naruto, Konohamaru, Deidara buscaron en el primer piso, mientras que Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Tobi, Kisame y Kakashi fueron a buscar al jardín.

Después de media hora buscando no lograron encontrar nada, Itachi había pasado a un estado crítico de nerviosismo por no poder encontrar a su prometido. En eso Haki e Iruka regresaban de su siesta encontrándose con la alegre presencia de su primo y también con el alarmante evento.

- ¿¡Dónde rayos esta!? – para esos instantes Itachi estaba muy alterado.

- calma Itachi, Sai no es tonto, sabe cuidarse muy bien – trato de calmarlo Sasuke.

- Sai es todo menos una damisela en peligro… ten más calma – el que hablo esta vez fue Neji.

- lo sé, lo sé, solo me tengo que calmar – se decía así mismo.

- Sai onii-chan dijo que iba ir a comprar algunas cosas – hablo más dormido que despierto Haki.

- ¿¡Qué!? – el niño se asusto ante la reacción del moreno.

- Itachi cálmate – lo retó Sasuke – Haki no tiene la culpa, si no quieres que te golpee y te deje inconsciente haz el favor de relajarte –

- lo lamento Haki – dijo después de un suspiro al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

- ¿a qué hora salió de la casa Haki? – preguntó esta vez Naruto.

- mmm… cuando el palo grande marcaba las 3 y el chico las 2 – respondió

- oh Dios, se fue hace más de dos horas – dijo preocupado Lee.

- será que mejor lo vayamos a buscar por los alrededores –

En otro lugar, un chico de cabellos cortos negro se encontraba maniatado de piernas y manos, al tiempo que su boca y ojos estaba cubiertos por una tela de color negro ¿cómo era que había llegado a esas circunstancias?...

_**.::Flash Back::.**_

Después de haber dejado la casa para ir a comprar algunas cosas se había dirigido al centro de la ciudad, hace tiempo que no ocupaba el metro, desde que había sido reasignado como doncel había tenido prohibido salir solo, menuda estupidez, el fue criado y había crecido toda su vida como varón y sabía manejarse perfectamente en ese medio.

Con una sonrisa se bajo del artefacto para luego caminar tranquilamente al centro comercial, había varias cosas que quería hacer, como comprarse un cuadernos y algunos lápices para dibujar, una cinta nueva para su cámara, algún presente para Haki ya que este último tiempo y en ausencia de Naruto se había acercado más al pequeño niño.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la sombra que le seguida desde que había dejado la casa de Naruto, la sombra no se acercó en todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del centro comercial, pero una vez que salió no perdió la oportunidad.

- buenas tardes joven – lo saludo un tipo de cabellos plomos y que utilizaba unas gafas redondas, llevaba el cabello largo, al verlo sintió una extraña sensación de temor pero que desecho de inmediato.

- ¿necesita algo? – el joven en cuestión se había ganado frente a él impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

- si no es mucha molestia me podría decir dónde queda esta dirección – este le extendió una tarjeta con un nombre y un numero, si, esa dirección la conocía, estaba a tres o cuatro cuadras más allá de donde se encontraban.

- si… de aquí debe seguir derecho por 3 cuadras y luego doble a la derecha y llegará –

- oh, muchas gracias – el movimiento fue tan rápido que no lo advirtió, había bajado demasiado la guardia porque el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había golpeado en el estomago.

- ¿qué? – exclamó sin aire, todo se volvía negro… lo último que logró oír fue…

- ¿estás bien? Chico… ¡chico! te llevare al hospital – luego todo se volvió negro.

_**.::End Flash Back::.**_

Había despertado hace solo unos momentos y había advertido en la situación en la que se encontraba, no lo iba a negar estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer y nadie por obvias razones podría saber donde estaba. En un intento vano trato de quitarse las amarras que le apresaban, pero eran muy duras y firmes además que las amarras de sus muñecas estaban sujetas a lo que podía catalogar como una muralla.

- veo que despertaste – la voz de aquel sujeto le asusto. Trato de responderle algo por la tela que cubría su boca se lo impidió. – no te esfuerzos, ahora tenemos que hacer una llamada – escucho como se removía la ropa y luego silencio.

- Buenas Tardes señor Uchiha Itachi – al oír aquello Sai se sorprendió

- _**¿Quién es? –**_ la voz de Itachi se escuchó cansada.

- ¿Quién soy? Digamos que tengo algo que usted debe estar buscando –

- ¿_**qué quiere decir? –**_ la voz esta vez se escucho fría y dura.

- tengo a un adorable pelinegro… de cabellos cortos, maniatado y a mi merced –

_**- Maldito desgraciado si le haces algo… –**_

- ¿qué? ¿Hará algo para detenerme? –

_**- ¿qué es lo que quieres? –**_

_**-**_ ¿yo? Nada… ¿quien dice que lo quiero devolver?_** –**_

_**- maldito infeliz –**_

_**- **_solo le llamaba para que no se preocupara más por él, está en buenas manos… ¿verdad Sai?_** – **_el hombre se aceró y arrancó la cinta de la boca del pelinegro, pero este mantuvo los labios fuertemente cerrados, pero aquel hombre no se rindió y presionando su mandíbula lo hizo gemir de dolor.

- _**¡¡Sai!!**_ –

- no, no, no, Itachi-sama, no es bueno gritar de esa manera por teléfono –

- ¡¡un puerto!! ¡¡Estamos en un puerto!! – gritó desesperado el moreno, esa información le costó un bueno golpe en la cara.

- vaya, vaya, al parecer el pequeño Sai ha hablado de más – y cortó la llamada – ahora, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos en un lugar así? –

- se pueden escuchar las olas – fue la simple respuesta.

- bien, es hora de preparar el escenario para la llegada de Itachi-sama –

En otro lugar un desesperado moreno se paseaba por la habitación, aquella llamada y aquel grito de su chico le tenían sumamente preocupado, ¿por qué debía pasar esto? Se suponía que ese sería un día especial.

Sasuke miraba preocupado a su hermano, sabía que todo aquello era una horrible situación, todos los amigos de Sai estaban por el alma en un hilo, es hora de moverse.

- bien, no sacaremos nada si no nos movemos – dijo un serio Sasuke.

- ¿qué piensas hacer Sasuke? – preguntó su esposo.

- primero que nada hay que avisar a la policía, también necesito el mapa de la ciudad… vamos a encontrar a Sai –

- gracias Sasuke –

- Hey, para algo están los hermanos – dijo conciliador.

Kakashi junto a Jiraiya fueron los encargados de notificar a la policía, dado el aviso del moreno a través de aquella llamada telefónica, todos centraron sus miradas en los puertos que componían a la ciudad, eran varios, sobre 10 diferentes, así que sus miradas se centraron en localizarlos en el tiempo que llevaba el moreno desaparecido.

Fue así que 6 de los 10 puertos fueron descartados debido a la lejanía que estos presentaban, en auto uno demoraba alrededor de 3 a 4 horas en llegar, ya que estaban al otro de la ciudad, en cambios los otros cuatros tenían una conveniente cercanía, pero aun eran muchos como para repartirse en la búsqueda, ya que eran muy grandes.

- ¡No podemos tardar más tiempo! – eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, habían estado todo el tiempo desde que había recibido aquella llamado haciendo lo necesario para encontrar al prometido del Uchiha mayor, la policía había hecho todo lo necesario y estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pero aun no podían solucionar nada, ya que el secuestrador no había dado más señales de vida después de la última llamada.

- paciencia Itachi, no podemos ir a lo loco, si nos equivocamos de lugar le daremos tiempo al secuestrador para huir – habló Tobi.

- pero, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ¿cómo sabremos si ya no se fue? –

- tenemos los 4 puertos bajo vigilancia y hasta el momento nada raro a sucedido – respondió el jefe de policía. Por otro lado Sasuke miraba detenidamente los planos que tenia sobre la mesa, había algo que no le cuadra en todo esto ¿por qué había llamado si no quería nada? Era como si quisiera que lo buscaran… pero, ¿por qué? Si ese fuera el caso, estaría en el lugar más cercano, pero a la vez para que no descubrieran que ese es el objetivo estaría en el término medio, es decir… en el segundo puerto.

- vamos al puerto que está al lado norte de la ciudad – dijo firme.

- pero, no tenemos indicios de que así sea – hablo el oficial.

- hay algo raro con éste tipo, es como si quiera que fuéramos tras su pista… si ese fuera el caso no se iría muy lejos, pero a la vez no quiere que sepamos sus intenciones… -

- por lo tanto se iría al puerto que estuviera a medio camino – completo Tobi. Todos miraron el plano meditabundos. Era muy arriesgado.

- vamos – dijo firme el moreno mayor.

- muy bien – habló el jefe de policía – central dirijan 10 unidades al puerto de Balam, repito diríjanse al Puerto de Balam –

Por las calles de la ciudad se podían oír el ruido de las sirenas las cuales se dirigían al primer puerto, muchas personas habían asomado sus cabezas por las ventanas de sus casas preguntándose a que s debía tanto alboroto a esa hora de la mañana, Sasuke había dicho que era mejor hacer un acto de distracción por lo que algunas patrullas se dirigían al lugar contrario mientras creaban un alboroto, mientras que las demás iban al lugar donde habían pensado desde el principio, pero de manera silenciosa y desapercibida.

Por otro lado Kabuto miraba entretenido todo desde la ventana de un edificio, a su lado un inconsciente moreno estaba sobre la cama con las manos amarradas en la cabecera y sus piernas maniatadas, dirigió la mirada sobre el joven inconsciente, había realizado todo según lo planeado, y era una gran pena que no pudiera probar al doncel, pero según los planes que había trazado junto con Orochimaru eso sería contra producente. No podía negar que era una gran tentación, aquella piel blanca y sedosa le llamaba para que fuera tocada.

Bueno, cuando toda ese teatro terminara, y los Uchiha fueron extinguidos de la tierra le pediría como recompensa a ese chiquillo que hacía que las hormonas se le alborotasen. Se paso su lengua por el borde de sus labios, bueno, darle un pequeño susto el chico no estaría mal, sin prisa se puso de pie, y se sentó aún lado del joven inconsciente. Sonrió de lado al ver el gran morado que había comenzado a verse en el abdomen del chico, le había dado una buena paliza para que el asunto fuera más real, le había roto una costilla, torcido una muñeca, su cara tenia resto de sangre. Se veía realmente hermoso bajo esa apariencia.

Levanto su mano y la llevo a la zona amoratada, primero de manera superficial para luego presionar sin consideración, lo cual arrancó un gemido de dolor y que el joven inconsciente se despertara. Estaba muy adolorido y sentía que la circulación de sus extremidades había cesado, tenía mucho miedo, y muy mareado, nunca en su vida había pensado que algo así le sucedería.

- y dime pequeño Sai, ¿quieres que te haga mío antes de que este juego termine? – le dijo en un susurró aquel hombre, aquello le aterró, y su respiración se volvió irregular, sentía que se asfixiaba, su pulso aumento y unas horribles nauseas le atacaron, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle.

- jajaja, al pequeño Sai le ha dado un ataque de pánico – dijo divertido – dime… - y sintió como le lamia la mejilla – ¿tan desagradable es la idea? – pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por la mejilla del chico. El sonido de un celular rompió el silencio.

- ¿sí?-

- _**es hora de que te vayas, ya saben donde estas**_ – una voz oscura se dejo oír.

- son bastantes listos –

_**- debe ser los genes, vamos, que no quiero que te encuentren**_ –

- pero aun no entiendo porque todo esto –

- _**los miedos hacen que la gente piense mal, este pequeño teatro solo nos acercara al verdadero propósito**_ –

- comprendo – la comunicación había sido cortada.

- bueno pequeño Sai, es hora de que me vaya, espero que nos volvamos a ver – y le beso en el cuello. Ante ese toque el moreno no pudo más que aterrarse. Pronto la nada se dejo oír. Estaba solo y eso no supo se aliviarlo o aterrarlo más de lo que estaba.

Por otro lado, un grupo de gente revisaba los diferentes depósitos, edificios y embocaderos del lugar. Muchos de aquellas personas iban armadas y otras no, sin embargo no lo estaban, pero iban acompañados por oficiales para su protección ya que aquellos jóvenes no habían querido esperar.

Itachi miraba todo con alerta y buscaba en cada rincón con la esperanza de poder hallar a su prometido y a aquel individuo que había osado tocarlo, entraron a uno de los edificios que iba a ser pronto derrumbado debido a lo antiguo de este, se dividieron por pisos, Sasuke se quedo en el primero, Tobi en el segundo, mientras que él en el tercero y Kakashi en el cuarto piso.

Habían un total de 6 habitaciones en cada piso, buscaron prolijamente en cada uno, pero no habían rastros del moreno, Itachi llegó a la ultima habitación que faltaba, pero no había absolutamente nada, furioso apretó sus puños, estaba desesperado, al parecer se había equivocado de lugar, cuando iba a salir, se percato que aquel cuarto era singularmente más pequeño que los demás, extrañado busco alguna puerta en medio de la oscuridad, pero no había nada, cuando se iba a ir vi una rendija, una muy fina en aun lado de la pared, impresionado vio que era una puerta corrediza, sin dudarlo un segundo la abrió, la imagen que lo recibió lo dejo helado.

Sintió como la puerta era abierta de manera abrupta, aquello le asunto, ¿acaso ese sujeto había regresado? Trato de no moverse para hacerle pensar que estaba durmiendo, no quería que le tocar, que le golpeara, no quería nada de nada. Era tanto su temor que no se percató que lagrimas bajan por su rostro.

- Dios mío, Sai – dijo angustiado Itachi al verlo.

- ¿I-Itachi? – sin esperar más el joven pelinegro corrió al lado de su pareja, trato de liberarlo, pero cuando roso al chico este se asusto y trato de alejarse ¿qué le habían hecho a su niño?

- tranquilo amor, soy yo, no te hare daño – y con el dolor de su almo ignoro el temblor y el medio que demostraba el moreno, soltó primero los pies y luego las mano, cuando lo hubo liberado trato de tomarlo en brazos el pelinegro se resistió.

- no me hagas daño – decía aterrado, se había hecho un ovillo a la orilla de la cama, no había alcanzado a quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos.

- tranquilo, tranquilo – comenzó a acercarse de apoco – soy Itachi, tú mismo lo dijiste, nunca te haría daño amor, eres lo más importante para mí – el chico no dejaba de temblar – amor, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, estas mal tengo que llevarte al hospital… si algo te pasa voy a morir de dolor – el chico a cada palabra habrá dejaba de temblar, saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas.

- ¿Itachi? –

- sí, soy yo amor, soy yo – al fin pudo estar al lado de su chico y le quito la veda que cubría sus ojos, trato de contener el gemido de angustia, sus ojos negros estaban aguados, rojizos por el llanto y uno de ellos presentada un morado – Amor, ¿Qué te hicieron por Dios? – lo abraso asustado y el abraso fue devuelto.

- tengo miedo, sácame de aquí por favor – aquel pedido asusto aun más al mayor de lo Uchihas, Sai era muy fuerte y orgulloso, el que haya quedado en aquellas condiciones le preocupaba.

- nada malo te pasará ahora, tranquilo – lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de la habitación.

Sasuke lo vio bajar por las escaleras con Sai en brazos, por la cara de angustia de su hermano había deducido que nada bueno había pasado, llamó por celular a los demás que ayudaban en la búsqueda, y de paso llamó a su casa para avisarle a los demás que habían encontrado a Sai, su esposo se había puesto a llorar aliviado al otro lado de la línea.

Itachi llevó a su prometido al hospital, ahora mismo él junto con su hermano y los demás esperaban al médico, los policías se habían quedado en el lugar buscando a los culpables.

- estaba aterrado, no me reconoció – decía el Itachi.

- esperemos a que nos dice el doctor, y debemos dejarle descansar, dejaremos el interrogatorio para cuando este mejor – habló el hermano del primero.

- lo sé, lo sé –

El tiempo pasaba, en el cielo ya se podía ver al sol salir de entre las montañas, había pasado ya más de una hora desde que habían encontrado a Sai y lo habían llevado al hospital y aun no sabían nada. Lo bueno era que Sai ya estaba de regreso y esas horribles horas de no saber nada de él habían acabado.

- ¿Familiares del joven Sai? – un medico de cabellos castaños llegó frente a ellos.

- soy su prometido –

- bueno, no hay buenas noticias, pero tampoco muy malas… - al ver la expresión de los presente decidió hablar luego – tiene una cotilla rota, una muñeca dislocada. Todo su cuerpo presenta hematomas y contusiones. No presenta daño neurológico, ni compromiso de algún órgano… tampoco fue abusado sexualmente. Solo tiene temor debido a la experiencia –

- no son tan malas noticias Itachi – lo relajo su hermano.

- gracias a Dios que no paso nada más – se dejó caer el moreno en uno de los asientos.

- será mejor que lo dejen algunos días acá, luego podrán llevárselo a casa para que descanse entre aquellos que le quieren – sin esperar más el Doctor se alejó del lugar.

- Tabi podría encargarte de algunas cosas – habló Itachi.

- claro, ya lo tenía pensado – habló adivinando sus pensamientos.

- vamos a tener que contratar un servicio de guardias ¿no? – habló Sasuke adivinado sus pensamientos.

- sí, estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con ese sujeto y no dudo que intenten hacerle algo a Naruto – habló Itachi.

- pienso igual – fue la respuesta de su hermano.

En otro lugar en uno de los hoteles más prestigioso de la ciudad un joven de cabellos plateados y lentes entraba a una de las habitaciones, en ella un hombre de cabellos negros largos le esperaba sentado frente a un gran ventanal que mostraba el sol emergiendo entre la oscuridad.

- Orochimaru-sama – saludo.

- buen trabajo Kabuto –

- ¿por qué todo este teatro señor? –

- digamos que, cuando algo mala pasa, la gente tiende a defenderse y escudarse, ocuparemos eso para realizar nuestro verdadero propósito –

- ya veo –

- Los Uchihas como es de predecir, contrataran a gente para que cuiden a sus parejas, de esa forma podremos infiltrar a alguien… y estarán donde los queremos… -

- un inteligente plan señor –

- dime Kabuto, ¿qué hace que un hombre se suicide? –

- no lo sé señor, supongo que le pase algo muy malo –

- o que pierda algo muy preciado… si Sasuke pierde aquello que quiere de seguro no resistirá y se matará, en especial si ese algo espera un hijo suyo ¿no? Los Uchiha son tan predecibles – una sonrisa sádica se instalo en sus facciones.

- un excelente plan, nadie le podría culpar de eso –

- comienzas a entenderme –

- es un honor participar en sus planes –

- cuando todo esto termine, quitare los cargos que se levanten en tu contra… incluso te daré de regalo al chico que no pudiste tomar hoy -

- tan generoso como siempre –

- sí, es hora de mover las piezas de este pequeño juego de ajedrez – la sonrisa se volvió más torcido y sus ojos se posaron en el sol que terminaba de salir.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

u.u lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusas, pero diré el porqué de taaaaantaaa demora.

Primero: el ro me atrapo por una temporada  
segundo: la universidad me dejo con casi nada de tiempo para vivir T-T  
tercero: empecé a actualizar mis demás historias, sumando además que he comenzó a escribir fic en el sector de -Man

Se que no compensa la demora, pero hice el cap un poco más largo de lo normal... prometo tener el otro cap lo antes posible.

Ojala que este cap haya sido de su agrado, doy gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones.

Ya, ahora antes de irme: Necesito ayuda xD si alguien quiere ser mi beta, corrector, verdugo o como se llame xD plis díganme, realmente no quiero seguir escribiendo con tantos errores, ya que lamentablemente no tengo la mejor ortografía T-T

Ya ahora si me voy, saludos a todos :3 ojala y el cap les haya gustado, nus vemos y dejen sus opiniones bye bye!!


	18. Siempre hay alegrías en el dolor

_**Siempre hay alegrías en el Dolor.**_

----- capitulo 18 ----

Se sentía tan mal, tan confundido… no podía negar que el miedo se había apoderado de todo su ser, pero aquello no había justificado su reacción para con su prometido, el solo se había preocupado por su bienestar, lo busco por cada lugar, no descanso hasta que lo encontró en aquella habitación amordazado y temblando de miedo, cada vez que lo pensaba una puntada de dolor llegaba a su corazón, el no quería sentir miedo de Itachi, pero sin querer su reacción le había dolido, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

Hace ya dos semanas que estaba en esa habitación y cada vez que le iba a ver siempre estaba a una distancia prudente, solo se acercaba lo necesario, todo aquello con tal de no causarle temor, pero no estaba bien, aquello solo causaba que se sintiera cada vez más triste y desolado, solo quería que el moreno le abrasara y le cuidara, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo.

- ¿Cómo estas hoy? – la voz de Naruto había sacado a Sai de sus pensamientos.

- mejor –

- mañana te darán de alta… - el rubio no quitaba la vista del moreno – ¿por qué no le dices a Itachi-san como te sientes? – el moreno lo miró impresionado, para luego cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa triste.

- ya lo lastime… no quiero que mis palabras lo dañen de nuevo –

- él te entiende Sai, él sabe que estabas aterrado, tú reacción fue natural… - un pequeño mareo llegó al rubio, pero no le tomó importancia, ahora lo más importante era Sai.

- lo sé, lo sé… pero lo hubieras visto Naruto, estaba tan triste… tan dolido… que no me atrevo a hablarle – apretó las sabanas angustiado.

- si sigues callando solo causaras que ambos sean heridos – el mareo otra vez, pero esta vez era más fuerte, parpadeo para ubicarse.

- ¿estás bien? – fue el turno de Sai de preguntar.

- sí, nada malo, es que hoy no desayune – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿la policía ha encontrado algo? –

- nada, a pesar del retrato hablado que creaste no lo han encontrado, pero ya tienen todo su expediente, han enviado a todas las ciudades una orden de arresto, es buscado nacionalmente – se sentó no estaba muy seguro de su equilibrio por aquellos malestares.

- ¿Itachi vendrá hoy? –

- como siempre, vendrá en media hora más… ha habido algunos contratiempos –

- ¿contratiempos? – preguntó extrañado.

- bueno verás… Deidara ha entrado en trabajo de parto… así que Itachi está tratando de calmar a Tobi… Sasuke ha ido a buscar a los médicos –

- ¿hace cuanto rato sucedió eso? – preguntó impresionado.

- 10 minutos antes que entrara… quería decirte cuando habláramos del otro asunto – dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

- jajaja espero que Itachi no reciba muchos insultos o golpes… algunos esposos se ponen realmente histéricos cuando llega la hora – con la amena conversación y olvidando su trauma; la sonrisa de Sai poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

- es verd-- - una horrible sensación a nauseas lo atacó por lo que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca.

- ¿Naruto? –

- baño – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de pararse apresuradamente y entrar a dicho lugar, el moreno preocupado se levanto de su cama, no sin mostrar cierto dolor, para llegar junto a la puerta entre abierta del baño, pudo ver a Naruto respirando agitadamente, al parecer había vomitado.

- ¿qué te ha pasado? –

- creo que algo no me ha caído bien – dijo en un tono cansado.

- deberías consultar a un medico – entró y mojo una toalla para acercársela al rubio y se limpiara la cara.

- no debe ser nada Sai… ya hay muchos problemas… como para agregar… este que es insignificante – hablaba entrecortadamente y le costaba trabajo termina la frase completa, después del vomito no había recuperado su respiración normal.

- ningún problema que tenga que ver contigo es insignificante – se puso de pie para luego ayudar al rubio a hacerlo pero este se negó.

- siento que volveré a vomitar en cualquier momento – suspiró cansado.

- ¿Sai? – la voz de Itachi llegó a sus oídos, Naruto miró alarmado al moreno.

- no diré nada, pero si esto sigue hablare – dijo serio.

- de acuerdo – contesto más aliviado

- ¿Sai estas acá? – Itachi caminaba por el pequeño cuarto, preocupándose por un momento de que no había nadie a la vista.

- ¡en el baño Itachi! – salió él primero - con cierta dificultad - al verlo Itachi se acercó para ayudarlo, pero detuvo su acción a medio camino por miedo a asustar al moreno, Sai al ver esto solo pudo sentirse mal, por lo que decidido fue el mismo quien tomó el brazo del moreno como apoyo – no te temó a ti, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, solo nos lastima a ambos -

- comprendo – dijo con una sonrisa, al verla Sai sonrió de vuelta – ¿No ha venido Naruto? –

- está en el baño –

- ¿ha pasado algo? –

- un mareo, pero ya está mejor –

- ¿un mareo? – dijo preocupado.

- sí, pero dice que comió algo que le cayó mal… - Itachi no se calmó con eso, luego tendría que hablarlo con su hermano.

Después de 10 minutos el rubio se les unió, este le pregunto al mayor de los Uchiha el porqué estaba ahí, y este solo había dicho que amaba mucho su vida como para perderla. Al parecer Tobi se había colocado algo frenético por el nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

Pasaron algo así de dos horas cuando Sasuke por fin se les unió, este se veía cansado y algo molesto, pero todo aquella imagen desapareció cuando vio a su rubio esposo acercase a él, le miró unos momentos extrañado, tenía la rara sensación de que Naruto se veía demasiado delicado y angelical, saco aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía cosas que pensar, pero cada vez que le veía aquella sensación aparecía.

- ¿sucede algo Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al notar que lo volteaba a ver seguido.

- nada, no es nada – dijo algo extrañado.

- ¿huh? – ladeo un poco su cabeza, pero se olvido de eso cuando otra vez aquellas nauseas le golpearon, el olor a comida llegaba de algún lugar, y por algún razón no le gustaba, se llevo una nano a la boca preocupado.

- ¿Naruto? – le llamó su esposo. En esos instantes una enfermera entraba con la comida que era para el moreno hospitalizado, esta no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando vio pasar un rayo amarillo a su lado en dirección al baño. Los tres presentes miraron extrañados la actitud del rubio. Sasuke sin demora fue al lado de su esposo a quien encontró inclinado sobre la taza del baño con lágrimas en los ojos por las arcadas que tenía. Sin dudar un segundo se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, para prevenir que cayera, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente del rubio evitando que su cabello se fuera a su cara.

- esto es horrible – decía cansado.

- ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó en un susurró el moreno.

- creo que algo me ha caído mal, pero no es nada Sasuke – trato de hablar con una sonrisa.

- no me digas que es nada Naruto, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa, iremos a ver un medico ahora –

- no, enserio, Sasuke – decía preocupado, no quería dar más problemas.

- no discutiré tu salud contigo amor, esa es mi responsabilidad – dijo al tiempo que depositaba un beso en una de sus mejillas.

- No, Sasuke, acabo de vomitar – alegó preocupado al tiempo que trataba de alejarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- tranquilo –

- pe… - otra vez las nauseas y vomitar aquello que no había comido, se sentía tan mal – esto es horrible – decía angustiado.

- iré por un médico – dijo decidido.

- Sasuke por favor… - pidió el rubio – no es nada, de verdad, si pasa algo más, prometo que yo mismo iré a verlo, pero por ahora no hagas nada – Sasuke le miró a los ojos preocupado, y los apartó dolido, no quería obligar a su rubio a nada, pero cuando lo veía así por más mínimo que fuera el problema le preocupaba, en especial desde que le veía tan angelical y delicado, que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- lo siento amor, no puedo consentirte en eso – el rubio le miró derrotado y soltó un suspiro, sabía que Sasuke apenas se enterara le haría ver un médico.

- de acuerdo, si eso te deja más tranquilo – apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo. Estaba casando y todo el daba vueltas, tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

- vamos, mientras antes mejor – con cuidado el moreno levanto a su pareja al tiempo que él se ponía de pie y lo acercó al lavado, le ayudo a lavarse la cara y la boca.

Estaba inquieto y preocupado, el dichoso medico llevaba más de media hora con su rubio y no aun nada, estaba muy preocupado, ¿y si se había enfermado? ¿Sí le pasaba algo? Mientras más tiempo pasaba más preocupado se sentía. Su hermano se había quedado junto a su prometido, y sus demás amigos estaban en el colegio a diferencia de ellos, estos debían seguir con las clases y actividades. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Pronto la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un médico algo preocupado, parpadeo un par de veces antes de acercase.

- ¿Mi esposo? –

- señor Uchiha necesito hacerle una preguntas – habló por fin.

- claro –

- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva casado? – el moreno le miró extrañado.

- algo de un mes – dijo serio.

- ya veo… ¿ha estado con usted todo ese tiempo? – el moreno le miró molesto ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso?

- si –

- cada cuanto tiempo mantiene relaciones intimas – un leve tic apareció en la ceja del moreno.

- con frecuencia – se limito a decir.

- ¿su esposo se cuida? –

- ¿a qué rayos quiere llegar con todo esto?, si, se cuida, yo mismo lo he visto tomase su té, ¿algo más que quiera saber? – dijo ya arto.

- no se enoje joven, es que trato de explicarme la reacción de su esposo cuando le dije que tenía, pero veo que era porque simplemente no se lo esperaba, debido al poco tiempo que llevan juntos y él que se tome su té – el Uchiha estaba cada vez más perdido.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi esposo? –

- …- guardo silencio un breve momento – esta embarazado, va a ser padre joven Uchiha – Sasuke le miró sin reaccionar, ¿qué? Él… él… ¿él qué?

- ¿vo-voy a ser… padre? – dijo lento, como tratando de comprobar que había odio bien.

- si – afirmó el médico.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba aterrado, ¿qué le diría Sasuke? ¿Se enfadaría?, él estaba seguro que se había cuidado, había hecho todo como su madre le había enseñado, se llevó una mano a su vientre y no puedo evitar sonreír, un hijo suyo y del moreno, se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba asustado, quería a Sasuke y quería a su bebe, el de ambos, y temía por el enojo del mayor.

Sintió como la puerta se abría de forma precipitada, y por ella un impresionado moreno se dejo ver, al verlo el Rubio se llevó una mano a su vientre al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Y el moreno le vio ahí, ahora entendía, ahora entendía porque sentía que su pareja se veía tan angelical y delicada, porque su instinto sobreprotector se había elevado… y sonrió, sonrió de tal manera que su rubio le miró sorprendido, sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a su pareja para abrasarlo y llenarle el rostro a besos.

- Dios mío, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – decía emocionado Sasuke.

- ¿no estás enojado? – se atrevió a preguntar entre los brazos del moreno quien aún lo besaba con amor y devoción.

- amor, amor, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? – junto ambas frentes al tiempo que le decía esto, azul cielo y negro noche se encontraron.

- estamos recién casados y… y yo…. – decía totalmente asustado.

- amor, es nuestro hijo, el tiempo en que haya llegado no importa, no importa que no haya estado planeado porque a pesar de todo nació del amor que nos sentimos, tu eres mi sol y el será el calor que me mantendrá en pie, todo lo que venga de ti lo amare… - cuando hubo dicho eso le beso los labios con amor y devoción.

- estaba tan asustado… cuando me dijeron esto, no lo creí, me cuide Sasuke, me cuide, pero cuando supe todo, me sentí tan feliz, tan emocionado…. Pero después el temor a que te enojaras… - nuevamente las lagrimas poblaron aquel dulce rostro – lamento por temerte Sasuke –

- lo sé amor, lo sé… no es tu culpa, no lo es… es de ambos, porque fuimos los dos los que trajimos este milagro – dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el vientre del rubio.

- te amo Sasuke –

- yo igual amor, no sabes cuánto –

En otro lugar un orgulloso moreno miraba una habitación donde habían varios cuneros, muchos bebes movían sus manitas o los pies, mientras que otros simplemente dormían, sin embargo la vista de ese joven no se despegaba de un pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente era tan pequeño que eso le sorprendía de sobremanera. Era tan lindo, tan hermoso que le asombraba, simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

- lo vas a gastar tanto que lo ves – oyó la voz de alguien tras suyo.

- tu calla, que es la cosa más linda que he visto – dijo sin apartar la vista.

- después de Deidara claro… supongo que estarás feliz ¿no?... por fin tienes tu familia, la que siempre quisiste – dijo feliz la voz.

- más feliz no puedo ser Kizame… más feliz no puedo ser – repitió en un susurro. El otro hombre sonrió ante la clara felicidad de su amigo, y pensar que esos dos se gustaban desde sus épocas de instituto.

- Tobi, estás seguro de que Karin y esos hermanos son de confianza - ante esa pregunta el joven se volteó a mirar al otro.

- no, incluso creo que algo se traen entre manos – miró por el robadillo del ojo a su hijo – se lo dije a Itachi y Sasuke, que esos algo tenían que ver, por la forma tan insistente que tuvieron para que les contratáramos… estoy casi seguro de que tiene alguna relación con esa serpiente –

- ¿lo dedujiste no? –

- en realidad fue Sasuke, dijo que todo le era muy sospechoso, era como si quisieran que nos defendiéramos, que supiéramos que él podría atacarnos, fue ahí cuando las dudas se dispararon, pero si realmente queremos saber algo, es mejor mantener a esos justo frente a nuestros ojos, lo vital eso sí, es que nuestros esposos no se queden a solas con ellos –

- me encargare de poner algunas medida de seguridad –

- es lo mejor –

- otra cosa, tu esposo ya despertó, será mejor que vayas a mimarlo – dijo con una sonrisa, pronto vio como su amigo salía disparado por los pasillo, suspiro divertido, Deidara si que había podido conquistar el corazón de aquel Uchiha… sin duda, todo aquel que pudiera conquistar uno, era porque tenía un algo que les llamaba, no todos podían jactarse de que uno de ellos se haya volteado a verlo.

En otro lugar, Hinata miraba con alegría a su prometido, este le había sacado a pasear por los alrededores, y estaba muy feliz por eso, les había costado los suyo poder hablar con normalidad, antes cada vez que se miraban pensaba que su cara explotaría y que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, le quería tanto, de una forma u otra su primo había logrado que se enamorara completamente de él.

Era tan dulce y caballeroso, era con un príncipe de aquellos cuentos que amaba cuando era chica, con una sonrisa tomo la mano de su prometido, quien solo le sonrió por aquel gesto.

- Hinata – habló el joven.

- dime Neji-san –

- bueno… verás… - esto era tan incomodo, no sabía como el Uchiha había logrado soltar estas palabras con tanta tranquilidad.

- ¿mmm? –

- quiero que nos cacemos… nuestros padres han fijado la fecha para 5 meses más – dijo firme, la chica detuvo el paso, estaba completamente sorprendida, Neji la miró un poco preocupado, pero cuando sintió los brazos de su prometida en torno a su cuello supo que no tenía por qué preocuparse, sonrió contento, lo peor al parecer había pasado.

- estoy muy feliz – se atrevió a decir.

- yo también – ambos se miraron a los ojos, y se perdieron en los sentimientos que cada uno mostraba en ellos, y como atraídos por un imán sus labios no tardaron en tomar contacto, ella cerró los ojos con ilusión y él los cerro con cariño.

Tanto Sai como Itachi miraban impresionados a los dos jóvenes que ahora les sonreían, el silencio reinaba y es que nadie se había esperado aquello, el primero el salir del mutismos fue el moreno mayor, quien sin dudar fue a abrazar a su hermano y felicitarlo, Sai una vez repuesto salto a los brazos del rubio al tiempo que gritaba un felicidades.

- Oh, Dios esto es genial – decía Itachi.

- ¿y cuanto tiempo tienes? – se atrevió a preguntar Sai.

- el médico dijo que algo de dos semanas… quizás un poco más – dijo algo ruborizado Naruto, Sasuke solo lo atrajo hacía el de manera protectora, ahora entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Tobi y el de Kakashi-sensei. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un preocupado Jiraya y a una angustiada Tsunade.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Porque nos llamaste al hospital Sasuke… - decía preocupada la mujer.

- ¿le pasó algo a Naruto? – pronto ambos guardaron silencio al percatarse de la sonrisa de su hijo.

- Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san – dijo con una sonrisa el moreno, Naruto se veía algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la rubia.

- bueno, hace unos momentos lleve a Naruto al médico por unos malestares que estaba sufriendo… - dijo algo inseguro.

- ¿qué tiene? – preguntó ahora ansioso el peliblanco al tiempo que se acercaba a su hijo.

- estoy… estoy embarazado – dijo en un susurró. El peliblanco se detuvo a medio camino mirando a su hijo asombrado para luego caer desmayado, por otra parte la rubia había lanzado tal grito de júbilo una vez repuesta de la sorpresa y ahora abrazaba efusivamente a su hijo.

- Oh Dios, traes Luz en momentos tan oscuros mi niño… - decía feliz la mujer – Tú y Deidara han alegrado dos familias con tales acontecimientos –

- Oba-chan – decía feliz el rubio, Sasuke miraba la escena alegre y una agradable calor se expandía por su pecho, cada una de esas personas, aquellas que estaban en esa habitación eran su familia, y todas ellas sonreían por la noticia, una familia que poco a poco iba creciendo, y podía ver y sentir la presencia de aquellos que habían partido sonriendo por sus alegrías, cuidándolos de los males, y sabía que esta historia iba a tener un final feliz, el se encargaría de eso.

Apretó sus puños decidido, nada ni nadie le arrebataría la luz de su vida, aquel ángel que había bajado entre las pesadillas de su vida para aliviar su dolor.

En otro lugar una sonrisa oscura se expandía… al fin su juego comenzaba a moverse… era donde todas las fichas que había colocado una a una comenzaran a conectarse y darle lo que siempre quiso… esta vez el ganaría.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, esta vez no demore tanto como otras veces en actulizar, sin duda una tarea titanica porque estoy llena de pruebas y examenes xDD asi que denme animo xDDDD

bueno espero que el cap les haya gustado, a mi me gusto como quedo y como se ha está desarrollando la historia, ahora puedo decir feliz mente que no se preocupen de los problemas ortograficos xDDD

Muchas Gracias a mi Beta _**CHIBIALEXA **_quien se ha dado el gential trabajo de corregir mis trabajos :3, así como agradecimiento le dedico este capitulo

Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, y una proxima que estoy planeando de esta misma pareja inspirada por un anime que me gusta.

Nos vemos suerte, y animo para tods.


	19. Lamentos

_**Lamentos…**_

------ Capitulo 19 -------

El tiempo había comenzado a correr demasiado rápido, quizás demasiado para el gusto de algunas personas, mientras que otros sólo querían que éste sólo avanzara. Había pasado algo de dos meses desde el nacimiento del primogénito de Deidara y Tobi, así como la noticia de que el esposo de Sasuke estaba esperando.

Desde el incidente de Sai no se había obtenido ninguna noticia de Orochimaru, ni de Kabuto, quien aún era buscado por la policía.

El embarazo de Iruka iba viento en popa, no había ninguna anormalidad y a sus cinco meses este se encontraba en excelente estado, siendo mimado tanto por su esposo como por su hijo mayor.

Por otro lado, el mayores problemas tenía en relación al estado de gravidez de su esposo era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke. Al parecer los cambios de humor se habían presentado de manera marcada en su esposo, haciéndole una persona muy celosa. La chica Karin; quien había sido contratada para la seguridad de su esposo, tenía la pequeña manía de ir a recibirlo cada vez que llegaba, insinuársele de manera descarada frente a este, además de estar siempre coqueteándole. El rubio pasó por alto estos sucesos las primeras veces, sin embargo, el estado en el que se encontraba habían hecho que su paciencia se esfumara.

- Te lo dije Sasuke, ¡no quiero que se te acerque! – se oyó el casi grito del rubio.

- Naruto entiende, no es mi culpa, bien sabes que por mi estaría lo más lejos posible de ella – hablaba el moreno al tiempo que trataba de acercársele.

- entonces despídela, quiero que se vaya de mi casa – dijo enojado.

- entiéndeme por favor, no puedo hacerlo – dijo algo inseguro.

- ¿¡Por qué!? – y ahí el problema, no podía decirle a su esposo todo lo que él y los demás pensaban sobre el tema de la gente que habían contratado para que lo cuidaran, necesitaban tenerlos cerca para vigilarlos, ellos eran la clave que necesitaban para inculpar a la serpiente que estaba tras su felicidad.

- tengo mis motivos –

- ¡pero no me los has dicho! Te coquetea Sasuke, se atreve a abrazarte… frente a mí, en mi casa, quiero que se largue… ¡ahora! – la expresión del rubio cada vez demostraba más enojo.

- Naruto, entiende que… -

- ¡No quiero escucharte! – dijo arto, estaba cansado, molesto y triste, tenía mucho miedo, comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, se estaba alterando mucho.

- Naruto – le llamó preocupado su esposo.

- No Sasuke, estoy cansado, si ella está aquí ciento que no puedo estar tranquilo… - comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero una mano sujetó la suya con cuidado.

- ¿No confías en mi? –

- Claro que lo hago… - se volteó a verlo.

- ¿entonces? – dijo al tiempo que soltaba su mano.

- en quien no confío es en ella –

- es lo mismo Naruto, no confías en mí… porque soy yo quien decide todo –

- no lo entiendes Sasuke, puede que tú no hagas nada, pero ella puede hacer que si, puede simular que le correspondes… - llevó ambas manos a su rostro, el moreno sonrió conmovido; cada gesto, cualquiera de ellos, le dejaban ver cuanto lo amaba su esposo. Con cuidado se acercó a él y le abrazó, le demostró que él le protegería de cualquier cosa.

- pero tú confiaras en mí ¿verdad? Porque yo te prometí que nunca te traicionaría… lo sabes ¿verdad? Que tú y aquel tesoro que ahora llevas en ti… – dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el vientre de su esposo – son las cosas más importantes que tengo, por ustedes daría hasta mi vida –

- lo lamento Sasuke… no quise gritarte – dijo apenado al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el hombro de quien le acunaba.

- lo sé, lo sé… - lo acercó más a sí y sonrió. Sin embargo la magia fue rota cuando la puerta fue abierta sin permiso.

- Sasuke-sama… – una chica de cabello largo de color rosa "fuerte" y lentes ingresó al lugar.

- Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar – dijo molesto el rubio desde los brazos de su esposo, la chica le lanzo una mirada retadora.

- lo lamento, pero hay alguien que le busca –

- sabes muy bien Karin que cuando estoy con mi esposo los demás pueden esperar – habló esta vez el moreno.

- no se repetirá – dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba.

- muy bien, Naruto iré a ver quién es, tú mientras tanto descansa -

- está bien – y depositó un beso en los labios del moreno. Este salió del lugar mientras que la pelirrosa no dejaba de mirar al rubio.

- puedes retirarte – dijo enojado.

- como desee señor… espero que le duré su felicidad – dijo en un susurro malicioso al tiempo que daba una pequeña reverencia y salía del lugar.

Los días continuaron y las cosas se ponían más difíciles, la presencia de Karin y de los otros dos había vuelto muy pesado el ambiente, estos hacían cualquier cosa que terminaba alterando al rubio y en cierta forma a Sasuke, el rubio estaba hasta temeroso de estar cerca de ellos.

Ahora Sasuke hablaba con su hermano por teléfono de esos asuntos en el pequeño despacho que tenía en su casa, a pesar de los beneficioso que era tener a esos tres cercas para descubrir los planes de Orochimaru, el asunto se estaba volviendo demasiado pesado para ellos, sin importar otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad y bienestar de su esposo Sasuke había decidido dejar a su rubio en la casa de sus padre, una decisión que le dolía, pero que era la mejor de momento, hoy mismo lo llevaría allá.

En una pequeña sala de estar se encontraba Naruto, leyendo al parecer un libro de cuentos en voz alta, su madre y los demás le había dicho que comenzar a hablarle de manera temprana al bebe hacía que este se desarrollara de mejor forma.

- veo que sigue con eso – oyó una voz despectiva desde la entrada, Karin estaba recargada en la puerta del lugar, Naruto la miró furioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

- sólo vengo a ver si esta todo en orden –

- pues lo está, ahora lárgate – dijo enojado.

- es una pena que el pobre Sasuke-sama este con alguien como usted –

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo enojado al tiempo que dejaba el libro a un lado y comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

- espero que esté listo para lo que vendrá – dijo maliciosa, la chica comenzó a acercase al rubio, había algo en su mirada que comenzó a inquietar al rubio.

- ¿qué quieres decir? -

- la carne de los hombres es débil –

- aléjate de mi esposo – la chica sonrió de forma torcida.

- sólo si él no me pide por más – sin aguantar más el rubio se lanzó contra la pelirosa con toda la intensión de atacarla, pero la chica; debido a su oficio, le detuvo contra el piso con una simple llave, está comenzó a presionar más de la cuenta el vientre del rubio.

- suéltame, suéltame – comenzó a decir asustado, estaba lastimando a su bebe.

- si esta cosa no existiera todo sería más fácil – la voz de la chica cada vez era más oscura y al mismo tiempo comenzó a hacer más presión.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – comenzó a llamar a su esposo.

- no vendrá, está muy lejos… ahora que lo pienso es la oportunidad perfecta… para hacerlos desaparecer y hacer que todo fue un accidente – torció aun más el brazo con el que mantenía sujeto al rubio y con una de sus rodillas comenzó a hacer presión en uno de los costados.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! –

- ¡Naruto! – la voz del moreno se dejó sentir, cuando apareció pudo ver a su rubio en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo que cubría con sus brazos y piernas su vientre, mientras que la pelirosa estaba a su lado simulando que le ayudaba.

- dile que se alejé… ¡Aléjala! – gritó desesperado.

- Karin vete ahora –

- pero Sasuke-sama –

-¡Ahora! – dijo serió, la chica no dijo nada y se retiró, apenas estuvo lejos del lugar el rubio se levantó con dificultad para lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo quien se había acercado para ayudarlo.

- no la quiero cerca, no la quiero… quería lastimarlo Sasuke, quería dañarlo, dijo que era mejor que no estuviera, quiera matar a nuestro hijo… Sasuke créeme, ella no lo quiere, me lo quiere quitar, me lo quiere quitar – decía desesperado en los brazos de su esposo.

- tranquilo amor, tranquilo, no dejaremos que eso pase, lo prometo – miró enfadado el lugar por donde la chica se había ido, sabía muy bien que su esposo nunca mentiría con algo así. Había dicho que la mantendrían cerca siempre y cuando no lastimara a su esposo, pero ahora las condiciones habían cambiado.

- aléjame de ella – apretó aun más el abrazo que le protegía.

Apagó el motor de su auto, soltó un pequeño suspiro, estaban a una cuadra de llegar a la antigua casa de Naruto, su rubio se había quedado dormido por el susto y las lagrimas que había derramado. Cansado posó su cabeza sobre el manubrio, sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control, como si repentinamente hubiera caído en el juego de alguien.

Contempló la cálida figura de su esposo dormir y a pesar de lo dulce que podía verse, él claramente podía distinguir que sus sueños no eran para nada tranquilos.

Hace algunas semanas había comenzado a leer cosas referentes al embarazo de Naruto, sabía muy bien como se desarrollaba uno femenino, pero el masculino; a pesar de tener algunas similitudes, tenían cosas muy diferentes. Y había una que había llamado mucho su atención, es más, le aterró. En uno de los libros se decía que los donceles poseían un vinculo único con sus hijos, así como el "instinto" de madre, el de ellos estaba fuertemente arraigado desde el día en que sabía de la existencia de la vida que crecía dentro de ellos.

Si un doncel perdía a su bebe durante la gestación, se decía que perdían la razón, en realidad aquello era un hecho irrefutable, porque absolutamente todos los donceles que habían sufrido algún aborto, habían terminado encerrados en centros psiquiátricos o incluso algunos habían acabado con su propia vida.

Nadie sabía el porqué de esta clase de unión, pero se conocía que el apego y fuerte amor que sentían los donceles por sus hijos era los que les permitía mantener el embarazo de manera estable.

Por lo general los hijos producidos por violaciones casi nunca llegaban a término, en la mayoría de los casos a los días que el doncel era avisado de su condición sufría una serie de síntomas que provocaban un rechazo con el bebe gestante, pero aquellos mismos donceles terminaban locos por la pérdida del bebe, que a pesar de no haber sido concebido por un acto mutuo entre la pareja, era una parte importante de ellos.

Y sabía perfectamente que si algo le pasaba a su hijo les perdería a los dos.

El sonido de las gotas chocar contra su auto le despertó de sus pensamientos, de aquellos que no le habían dejado en paz. Con lentitud levantó la cabeza para luego sentarse de manera correcta. El cielo se vía más oscuro de lo normal, a lo lejos podía divisar pequeños destellos de luz, así como leves ruidos que poco a poco se iban acercando; una tormenta eléctrica comenzaba.

Salió del auto haciendo el menor ruido posible, una a una las gotas comenzaron a mojar su rostro, su cabello, sus ropas, sus pensamientos.

Con tranquilidad apoyó sus brazos en el techo del auto para luego apoyar su cabeza en estos, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, debía encontrar la forma de mantener a salvo a su familia, necesitaba estar un paso delante de aquel que quería destruir el pequeño castillo de felicidad que había construido; aquel que era tan hermoso como un cristal, pero al mismo tiempo igual de frágil.

Sus negros cabellos comenzaron a pegarse a su cabeza y rostro, pero no le importó, sus ropas elegantes y cómodas, habían pasado a estar mojadas y pesadas, envolviéndolo en el frío, pero aquello tampoco importaba.

Sabía que la mejor opción y quizás la más razonable sería cederle las empresas a ese idiota de Orochimaru, pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo provocaría que la gula de su adversario creciera, el saber que le tiene acorralado le daría la oportunidad de pedir más. Además que no pensaba recompensar los atroces actos que había cometido por conseguir lo que deseaba.

Sólo necesitaba un buen plan para sacarlo de sus vidas de manera permanente, el problema era que a su mente ninguno lograba llegar.

El leve toque del cristal le despertó de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su posición para mirar el interior del auto, su rubio había despertado y le observaba con preocupación, ¿Qué hacer? Esa misma pregunta llegaba a su mente cada vez que contemplaba el rostro de Naruto, ¿Qué hacer para poder protegerle?

- _"Sasuke" –_ el leve sonido de su nombre llegó a sus oídos, nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, sacudió un poco su cabeza, para luego abrir la puerta y tomar asiento, eso sí, lo más alejado de su rubio, no quería mojarle – Sasuke estas todo mojado ¿Por qué estabas bajo la lluvia? – dijo en tono de reproche el joven al tiempo que comenzaban a secar el rostro del Uchiha con un pañuelo.

- nada, sólo necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza – dijo sin mirarle.

- amor, no me alejes de ti… – pidió preocupado el rubio – se que algo muy extraño está pasando, sé que me cuidas de algo, que peleas contra una sombra para protegerme… pero no me alejes, soy fuerte Sasuke, si no me dices que es lo que sucede no te podré ayudar – el moreno le miró impresionado, para luego sonreír con melancolía, se sentía como un pequeño niño perdido entre tanta locura, estaba asustado de no poder protegerlos.

- no quiero perderte – dijo con tal tono de desolación y temor, que el rubio le miró asustado, sin entender que era lo que tenía así a su esposo.

- no me perderás – habló conciliador.

- no lo sabes, ¿y si fallo…? ¿Si algo sale mal…? ¿Si…? - a cada palabra el moreno se sentía más angustiado, pero una cálida mano en su rostro le hizo detener sus palabras, esa misma mano le hizo mirar el rostro de su esposo, y en el pudo contemplar una dulce sonrisa.

- yo creo en ti… eso es suficiente, suficiente para que todas aquellas preguntas queden en "quizás", porque nunca sucederán, porque no dejaras que eso pase… no dejaremos que eso pase – corrigió con una mirada decidida.

Sasuke le contempló como si le mirara por primera vez, tan fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, tan alegre y consolador, mañoso y mandón, romántico y tímido, tantas combinaciones reunidas en él, en aquel ser que se había transformado en su universo. Tomó, con ambas manos, aquella que acunaba su rostro, que le brindaba tanto calor para llevarla a su frente y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, evitando mostrar su debilidad. No quería perderles, nunca, si lo hacía, el se iría junto con ellos.

Por otro lado el rubio le miró aún más preocupado, a pesar de lo unidos que se habían vuelto, podía sentir una leve pared que les dividía, como si hubiera algo muy grande y atroz afuera que les asechaba, como si una serpiente serpenteara a sus pies lista para morderles.

- Naruto… - habló con firmeza y decisión el moreno - te contaré que está sucediendo… -

Algo mas apartada del lugar una chica de cabellos rosas y gafas miraba la escena enojada, les había seguido para cerciorarse que Sasuke no dejaría al rubio en otra casa, si eso pasaba, iba a pagar caro por sus actos, el que el rubio se marchara no estaba en los planes de Orochimaru y si se llegaba a enterar de que había desobedecido sus ordenes podía considerarse muerta.

Yûgo y Kimimaru habían hecho bien su parte del plan, se comportaban como simples guardias, simples peones al servicio de Sasuke, pero ella, apenas le vio había quedado totalmente enamorada del moreno, a diferencia del rubio y todos sus amigos, ellos venían del bajo mundo, donde las tradiciones no se seguían y cada uno debía valerse por sí mismo; hombres, mujeres, donceles y niños, nadie era más especial que el otro, el que merecía vivir, viviría.

Ella y los otros dos sujetos habían sido colegas desde jóvenes, no habían dudado en matar para conseguir lo que se proponían, cuando les contrataban aseguraban un trajo perfecto, una muerte sin errores. Pero ahora ella estaba fallando, su creciente obsesión por el moreno no le dejaba hacer las cosas con claridad, ahora lo único que deseaba era ver a ese rubio y a su hijo muertos, a cinco metros bajo tierra.

- _Karin ¿dónde estás?_ – el sonido de su radio le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- estoy siguiendo al objetivo –

- _¿qué haces fuera? Orochimaru dejó en claro que debíamos encargarnos de esto dentro de la casa_ – la voz se escuchó furiosa.

- no me importan las ordenes, acabare con esto ahora – dijo enojada, al tiempo que levantaba un arma de color negro con destello plata; elegante, pero sin duda fría y estéril. Ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento se vía en sus ojos, sus manos no mostraban signo de nerviosismo, estaba decidida a matar.

- _¿Quieres echar todo por la borda por una simple calentura?_ – habló atrevido el muchacho.

- le quiero para mí – dijo decidida.

- _¿y juras que matando a su esposo frente a sus ojos harás que corra a tus brazos? _– la chica dudo – _entiende Karin, conquístale antes de matarle a su chico, estas arruinando los planes, regresa ahora mismo_ –

- los planes dicen que él debe morir – dijo enojada.

- _sus planes, pero no nuestros planes_ – dijo la voz.

- … - miró unos segundos más aquella escena - como ordenes – bajó el arma, aún indecisa de obedecer, pero si existía la forma de tener al moreno no la desperdiciaría.

Ignorante a todo aquello, la muchacha no contempló como dos pares de ojos le observaban, unos negro como la noche, con una contextura similar al chico que se encontraba en el interior del auto. Había registrado todo, tenía las pruebas que tanto necesitaban.

Por otro lado, unos pares de ojos ámbar, lúgubres y fríos contemplaban toda la escena en la distancia, las serpientes siempre sabían cuando sus presas intentaban escapar, pero siempre conseguían atraparlas, sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer las fichas que debían durar un tiempo más deberán desaparecer antes de tiempo, es no era problema, después de todo, para él nada es prescindible, absolutamente nada.

Continuará…

* * *

Lamento la demora, espero que todos esten bien y que este cap les haya gustado, bueno estamos comenzando ya con la parte final de esta historía, es ahora cuando las cosas comenzaran a girar para llegar al final.

No dire que quedan pocos cap porque no es cierto, pero ya todos estaran guiados en relación a Orochimaru y todo lo que este esta tramando.

Agradesco a todas las personas que me han dejado sus opiniones, me alagan mucho y hacen que quiera seguir con esta historia.

Bueno no tengo mas que decir, un saludo para todos, nos estamos bien.

I see you later!!  



	20. Cadena

"_**Cadena"**_

Capitulo 20

Itachi comenzó a caminar por aquella arboleda sin advertir la figura que le seguía de cerca. No le importaba encontrase completamente mojado, tampoco entendía aquella llamada misteriosa que le había advertido de todo, incluso había pensado que todo era una trampa. Sin embargo, cuando su hermano había llamado por teléfono para informarle de su decisión fue como si hubiera sido el primer paso al presagio que le fue entregado. ¿Quién iba decir que simplemente se iba a convertir en un títere de una gran obra de teatro?

Las pisadas no bajaron su ritmo, y la figura continuaba tras él, asechando, esperando el momento perfecto. Después de todo, a pesar de que su gran plan iba viento en popa, algunas acciones efectuadas por sus trágicos actores habían escapado de su libreto. Odiaba cuando la gente comenzaba a improvisar. El hermano mayor solo debió haber visto la acción, no haber escuchado nada, tal parecía que la gente a la cual contrataba no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

Sasuke por otro lado miró con detenimiento la figura que estaba a su lado, no se convencía aun de su decisión, pero en esos momentos era lo más acertado. Sin embargo, el sonido frio de un disparo helo su sangre. Sin demora se bajó del auto tratando de mirar más allá de las gotas de lluvia que caían con insistencia. Naruto se quedo rígido en el asiento.

- Espérame aquí.

- Pero…

- Hazme caso… llama a la policía, no salgas – sin esperar respuesta el moreno se internó en medio de la lluvia en busca del culpable de dicho acontecimiento. El rubio le miró asustado y angustiado, sentía que algo muy malo iba a suceder, y aquel sentimiento había comenzado a carcomerlo por dentro. Se llevó una mano a su abdomen, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y a la criatura que ahora se removía inquieta.

Por otro lado Sasuke se dirigió sin vacilar al origen del ruido. Ingreso a la arboleda, pero no lograba encontrar nada extraño, hasta que; a unos cuantos metros, vislumbró una figura alta y vestida de negro en el suelo. Se congeló, frente a esta figura una chica de cabellos rosa miraba todo con extrañeza sin comprender lo que sucedía. Sasuke se iba a acercar, pero al reconocer a la chica se quedo quieto, con rapidez volvió a mirar la figura que estaba caída, poco a poco comenzó a distinguirla causando que su corazón se helara y todo su cuerpo se contrajera.

- ¿Qué…? – se acercó sin creerlo. La chica advirtiendo de la presencia de alguien más se giró asustada apuntando con el arma que portaba al extraño, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando distinguió quien era.

- Sasuke-sama…

- Tú… - dijo casi ido el pelinegro - ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

- Yo no fui, yo… yo escuche el disparo…. – miró el arma que tenia alzada, rápidamente la bajo y trato de acercase al otro chico, pero esté le lanzo una mirada tan mortal que la congelo. Sin demora se acercó al cuerpo caído.

- Itachi – le llamó, rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo el pulso, estaba vivo, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar al número de emergencias. Al mismo tiempo que el sonido de sirenas llenaba el ambiente, la mujer se alarmó, esté no era para nada una situación que le conviniera, es más, sabía que el pelinegro no le creería, por más calmo que se mostraba en esos momentos. Sin dudarlo un momento más se giró lista para huir, sin saber que con aquella simple acción había confirmado la equivocada creencia del joven al tiempo que cumplía con el propósito que aquella persona había previsto para aquel espectáculo.

Como un rayo Sasuke evitó que la chica se alejara. Al verla tratando de irse le había hecho una barrida y ahora la mantenía contra el suelo, inmovilizándole un brazo, torciéndolo tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento lo rompería. La mujer lloraba y suplicaba que le soltara y le creyera que ella no era la responsable, pero los ojos cargados de odio no se movían, no había reacción de ellos, no le creía, no le creería, en lo más mínimo, estaba perdida, lo había arruinado todo.

Los médicos y los oficiales no tardaron en llegar y constatar la escena, les costó hacer que el joven soltara a Karin, parecía totalmente ido en su odio, después de todo, la persona que se encontraba ahora al borde de la muerte no era otro que su hermano. Pero lo que más le enfurecía es que aquella misma mujer de corazón y sangre fría había estado cerca de su esposo, quizás también al punto de tratar de matarle. Ahora se encontraba bajo la lluvia viendo como atendían a su hermano de urgencia, como era subido a una camilla y como entre la lluvia era transportado. También veía como la mujer era aprisionada y hecha ingresar a la fuerza en la patrulla, todo lo veía de forma lejana, toda de forma que no lograba creerlo.

- ¡Sasuke! – en medio de la lluvia y lagrimas un chico rubio corrió a abrasarlo, no le importaba mojarse, no le importaba nada que no fuera tratar de consolar a aquel moreno que se veía tan perdido en medio de la fría lluvia. Pero no respondía, no se había movido en lo más mínimo y eso le dolió, porque sabía que el dolor de aquello era tanto que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, y por eso mismo comenzó a llorar con fuerzas, con dolor, por sentirse tan inútil de no poder ayudar a aquella persona a la que quería tanto – Sasuke…

- Yo… - dijo casi en un susurro, para luego abrasar con fuerza al joven que se pegaba con insistencia a su cuerpo. Le abrasó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aún no lo creía, todo había sido tan rápido, tan raro, tan inverosímil, y una a una las gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, siendo cubiertas por las lagrimas dulces del cielo – Naruto…

- Tranquilo Sasuke… - se le oprimió el corazón. No sabía qué más podía decir en una situación como aquella, pero hora estaba muy consciente de que alguien quería hacerles daño, más allá de aquella chica que había sido llevada por los oficiales, sentía que ahora ningún lugar era seguro.

Los más cercanos a la familia se encontraban en aquel frio pasillo, en espera de que aquella luz se apagara y alguien les viniera a entregar la información que con urgencias necesitaba. Sai estaba en silencio; casi ido, sin poder creer lo que ocurría. Tobi estaba apoyado en la pared tratando de asimilar todo, convencerse de que algo así había sucedido. Había dejado a su esposo junto a Iruka quien había preferido dejar en casa por cualquier cosa. Kakashi estaba sentado meditabundo en una de las bancas. Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados cerca de Sai, pero en completo silencio. Pasado unos minutos la mentada luz se apagó y por aquella puerta salió la figura de una mujer, sin perder un segundo el primero en estar frente a ella era el prometido del afectado.

- ¿Cómo está? – la mujer le miró con pena. Veía claramente como el joven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, así como las marcas de lágrimas secas y le dolió ir a dar noticias no muy alentadoras.

- Logramos que se estabilizara… - Sasuke también se acercó para saber cómo estaba su hermano, así mismo como Tobi y Kakashi – sin embargo ha perdido mucha sangre, detectamos un golpe a nivel del hueso parietal… - dudó en continuar

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Kakashi fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.

- No puedo asegurar nada… pero – la mujer miró a Sai y suspiró – no sabemos cuándo despertará… no está mostrando ningún signo de querer hacerlo.

Aquella noticia fue como una bomba para los presentes, en especial para Sai quien no hizo otra cosa más que dejarse caer en el suelo de rodillas, completamente abatido. Tobi se agachó a socorrerlo completamente impresionado, no creyendo lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amigo. Por otro lado Sasuke se había quedado perfectamente callado, en silencio, condición que preocupo a su esposo. La mujer se retiro una vez la noticia fue entregada y nadie dio indicios de reaccionar, cuando estuvieran más tranquilos ella estaría dispuesta a entregar mayor información con respecto al estado del mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke aun no comprendía o mejor dicho, no podía creer lo que estaba aconteciendo en esos momentos, mucho menos con su hermano, con el cual había estado conversando hace algunas horas sin problemas. Y tomó su decisión, si aquella serpiente quería jugar, pues lo harían, le demostraría de que estaban hechos los Uchiha.

Sin explicaciones dejó a su rubio en casa de Kakashi junto con Sai, tenía que verificar algo primeramente. Su esposo no había querido dejarle solo, temiendo por su estado mental. No podía negarlo, no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su casa junto a Naruto y no saber nada del mundo, pero no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos, principalmente porque tenía que proteger a su familia y a la familia de su hermano. Por ello tenía que actuar rápidamente, antes que las cosas se le salieran de las manos, después… después tendría tiempo de lamentar y llorar un poco.

Se dirigió a la estación de policía donde tenían la mujer que había atacado a su hermano o que supuestamente lo había hecho. Ahora que tenía la mente más clara pudo analizar con mayor cuidado la escena que se había presentado frente a sus ojos. No calzaba, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Todo aquello no calzaba, así que había comenzado a dudar de todo, pero para ello tenía que hablar con Karin y saber de ella misma que tan locas estaban las cosas.

Cuando llego a dicho recinto junto a Tobi las cosas comenzaron sospechosas. Cuando había solicitado hablar con la peli-rosa le habían negado tal derecho, alegando que era por su propia seguridad y para no intervenir en la investigación, aquello era una tontería. Y sus dudas comenzaron a crecer.

- Señor Uchiha – un hombre de mediana edad le sonrió, Sasuke idéntico con claridad el cinismo de aquella mirada y todo comenzó a estar más claro para él.

- Señor – hizo una respetuosa inclinación hacia el que era el jefe de policía de ese lugar y también el que llevaba el caso de su hermano.

- ¿Qué le trae a este lugar a estas horas de la mañana? – lo cierto es que no habían dormido absolutamente nada, así que no estaba con los ánimos de aguantar la hipocresía de nadie.

- Quisiera tener una palabra con usted – el hombre le miró con duda, pero sonrió igualmente y asintió.

- ¿sobre qué sería?

- Me gustaría ver el arma con la que mi hermano fue atacado – el hombre no respondió inmediatamente, es más pudo ver el nerviosismo en su mirada.

- Lamentablemente no puedo concederle dicho deseo señor Uchiha, después de todo es evidencia…

- Y yo un testigo, tengo el derecho y deber de comprobar si aquella arma es la misma que atacó a mi hermano. Tengo una excelente memoria, señor. Por lo cual se perfectamente que no me equivocaré.

- Pero…

- A menos claro…. – sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba al hombre y decía apenas en un susurro – que aquella arma que atacó a mi hermano no sea la misma que llevaba Karin en esos momentos – el hombre a su lado se paralizó, y Sasuke comprobó que su teoría estaba en lo cierto. Orochimaru había comprado a la policía, no tendrían las de ganar si no se movían pronto.

- Señor uchiha… - comenzó el otro hombre

- Le dejaré las cosas mucho más fáciles, tanto para usted como para mí. Le propondré un trato – el tono de voz de Sasuke era leve, para no alertar a aquellos que estaba cerca, después de todo, aquel tema no era como para ser tratado en un pasillo como hacían ellos en esos momentos.

- ¿Un trato?

- Mantendré mi boca cerrada de este asunto, es decir no le informaré a las autoridades de esta alteración en la evidencia… a cambio de que me deje hablar con la mujer y me deje ver el arma.

- Señor Uchiha debe entender que….

- Déjeme explicarme de otra manera entonces…. –le interrumpió Sasuke, ahora sus ojos eran dos rendijas que mostraba una mirada amenazante – lo que sea que le esté pagando Orochimaru yo le daré el doble. Lo único que debe hacer es estar de mi lado… y además guardaré silencio sobre este tema… - silenció siguió después de aquello. Tobi debía admitir que estaba francamente impresionado por cómo se estaba comportando el moreno, él y apenas se había estabilizado un poco después de la noticia de su amigo.

- Por aquí señor Uchiha – y aquella frase le indicó que Sasuke había ganado y al mismo tiempo había afirmado las sospechas del menor. Era aquí cuando deberían saber manejar los hilos de los acontecimientos. Orochimaru había cometido un error y ellos se aprovecharían aquella oportunidad para sacarle completamente de sus vidas.

Las conversaciones con el jefe de policía fueron bastante reveladoras para ambos Uchiha, había obtenido información bastante interesante, así mismo como el compromiso del jefe de policía de tomar las pruebas que tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya tenían contra Orochimaru. Por otro lado Tobi había comentado sobre el caso de sus padres, pero aquel tema no podía ser abierto debido a lo ambiguo de la situación y no contar con nada más aparte de una simple sospecha.

Después de hablar por más de dos horas, llegaron a un acuerdo que beneficiaba ambas parte y un contrato bastante clandestino por parte de cada uno, un compromiso que; a pesar de no revelar los verdaderos intereses de cada uno, los hacía cumplir parte del trato que había generado. Y el jefe de policía estaba más que consiente que nunca en su vida debía hacerse enemigo de algún Uchiha, especialmente uno que se encontraba casado con el heredero de la línea Uzumaki y que tenia por padres a Tsuna y Jiraiya, aquellos dos eran de armas tomar.

Sasuke fue llevado a la celda que ahora mantenía en custodia a la mujer que supuestamente había atacado a su hermano. El lugar era bastante desagradable, las paredes estaban llenas de humedad y hacía mucho frío, pero no lamento las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba, a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que no había sido ella la que había atacado a su hermano, si estaba seguro que ella estaba bajo las ordenes de esa serpiente y por tanto había querido, de alguna forma u otra, hacerle algo a su esposo, cosa que nunca le perdonaría.

Karin levantó la vista cuando el eco de pasos llegó a ella, observó con asombro la figura de Sasuke a través de los barrotes. Se puso de pie de un salto con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Quizás el moreno estaba allí para sacarla, quizás estaba ahí para rescatarla de aquel horrible lugar, pero todo pensamiento positivo se disolvió apenas fue emitido. Los ojos del moreno expresaban tanto rencor que dudaba seriamente que creyeran que ella era inocente, quizás el único motivo que le hacía estar ahí era para recriminarle por un crimen que no había cometido.

- Karin – la voz se escuchó más seria de lo que era y la mujer no pudo evitar temblar de miedo. Nada quedaba ya del amoroso hombre casado que había conocido, un hombre que a pesar de verse frio era sin duda alguien entregado a su familia, que expresaba el amor en sus ojos, un amor que nunca sería para ella.

- Sasuke-sama…- respondió en un débil susurro.

- Necesito que me des cierta información – la mujer lo miró con duda.

- Yo no mate a su hermano… así que no puede preguntarme los motivos. No los tengo.

- No seas estúpida – exclamó enojado – se perfectamente que no fuiste tú quien le atacó – la mujer sonrió interiormente, eso significaba que sería liberada. Pero la sonrisa macabra del hombre que estaba frente a ella le asusto – pero tu dueño ha hecho todo lo posible para que se vea que es cierto.

- ¿Qué…? – no entendía a que se refería.

- Han manipulado todas las pruebas del accidente. Incluso han cambiado el arma, colocando en su lugar aquella que tienen los rastros del disparo….-

- ¡Pero no tiene mis huellas! – exclamó asustada.

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conseguirlas si te tienen aquí? – habló con burla.

- No puede ser… pero… - se acercó a los barrotes y se afirmo de ellos - ¡Usted sabe que no lo hice, si usted lo dijera…!

- Y ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – la mirada se escureció – trataste de atacar a mi esposo, de matar a mi hijo – la mujer enmudeció – y por sobre todo estas bajo las ordenes del sujeto que quiere a toda mi familiar muerta… ahora dime ¿por qué debería ayudarte?

- Yo… yo… - las cosas no debían salir, ¡no debían! Ella no podía terminar en aquel lugar por algo que no era su culpa. Estaba perdida, pero algo salto a su memoria - ¿Orochimaru fue el que me acuso del crimen? – Bingo, pensó Sasuke, la chica estaba confesando.

- Las pruebas han sido manipuladas para inculparte, tal parece que ya no le eras de utilidad a tu jefe…

- ¡Le diré todo lo que se! - la mujer prácticamente grito desesperada, ella no podría ganarle a ese sujeto, no sola, si no hacía algo rápido estaría toda su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel o peor aún, muerta por algo que no era su culpa.

- ¿Decir? – la voz de Sasuke que escucho burlona - ¿Qué podrías decirnos alguien como tú?

- Kabuto… Kabuto es buscado por la policía ¿verdad? – Sasuke la miró con interés – yo sé dónde se esconde. También se que en ese lugar están las pruebas necesarias para afirmar que es algo así como un pirómano. Tiene un estúpido cuaderno donde deja registrado todos sus golpes. Yo solo vi uno… el de un gran hotel donde solo murieron dos personas… - la mujer miró con seriedad al otro – si no recuerdo mal, eran los padres de su esposo.

- ¿Tienes alguna forma de relacionarlo con tu jefe? Si me das esa información y la que ahora te pido me comprometo a que seas liberada de todos los cargos que te acusan del ataque contra mi hermano y por sobre todo… dejaré que tú y tus amigos se vayan del país… - Sasuke sonrió – es un trato generoso ¿no? Solo dame la información que necesito para deshacerme de él.

- Yo… - Orochimaru, era muy malo meterse con él, aquel hombre era un demonio, cualquier en su sano juicio se mantendría lo más alejado de él. Pero ella ya estaba en su mira, ya había sido condenada y traicionada, ya no tenía nada que perder – Le diré todo, absolutamente todo lo que sé.

- Perfecto.

Mas pasos se escucharon de pronto y la puerta fue abierta, dos oficiales la tomaron de los brazos sorprendiendo a la mujer. Suspiro, tal parecía que todo entraba en los cálculos de aquel moreno y que había conseguido que cooperara. Pero no había duda que prefería cooperar mil veces con él a morir en la cárcel por culpa de aquella serpiente.

Sasuke por otro lado salió del lugar y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del corredor de la parte alta de la estación de policía. Estaba cansado y su cabeza le dolía a horrores. Y por su mente la imagen de su hermano en el suelo empapado por la lluvia no se alejaba. Quería ir a dormir, ignorar el mundo y hacer que nada malo había sucedido. Quería volver a tener aquella tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada.

- Me has dejado impresionado – el tono de voz suave que llegó a él le hizo levantar la vista. Frente a él se encontraba el padre de su esposo, en sus manos traía dos vasos de café, le tendió uno de ellos y él lo aceptó de manera gustosa.

- Gracias… - soltó un suspiro y procedió a sentarse de manera más recta. Jiraiya tomó asiento a su lado y miró al joven junto a él admiración.

- Has hecho que cambie mi opinión de ti, chico – Sasuke se giró a verlo con interés – en un principio no me había agradado la idea de que mi hijo se casara… pensé que aun era muy joven… después supe que eras tú, y pensé que no había sido la mejor elección, a pesar de que estabais comprometidos por vuestros padres – Sasuke alzo una ceja ante aquello.

- No le agravada.

- se podría decir… - suspiró - eras demasiado oscuro para Naruto – Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza avergonzado – te mostrabas demasiado cerrado, demasiado serio para alguien como él… a mi hijo le gustaba sonreír, le gustaba estar con las personas… pero tú eras todo lo contrario… tú no querías que el mundo se te acercara, pero vez… me equivoque – sonrió – Quizás debí pensar al revés… que no sería Naruto el influenciado, sino tú. Y ahora mírate… defendiendo con uñas y dientes a tu familia, consiguiendo aquello que Tsunade y yo no logramos… además de soportar todo éste dolor… Hijo – Jiraiya posó una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke con cariño y revolvió sus cabellos con cuidado. Sasuke se paralizó ante tal muestra de afecto y por la forma en que lo había llamado el hombre y el tono de voz de sus palabras – Saldrás adelante. Te has convertido en un excelente hombre.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke en un susurro. Jiraiya sonrió.

Después de aquello los días fueron estresantes; para todo el mundo lo eran, después de todo, era una guerra la que iba a comenzar dentro de nada y era Sasuke el que estaba recibiendo el mayor peso de ella. Tenía que preparar todo lo necesario para poder defenderse de aquella serpiente, si ella avanzaba un paso, ellos debían adelantarse cuatro. Prevenir nunca estaría de más.

La condición de Itachi, por otro lado, había tendido a mejorar. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de manera satisfactoria y sus ondas cerebrales iban en aumento, el peligro de un coma había sido descartado, así que el hecho de que no despertara se debía principalmente al hecho de que su cuerpo aún se estaba recuperando y no obtenía toda la estabilidad necesaria para que esto sucediera, pero no era nada de qué alarmarse. Sin embargo aquello no significaba que se confiaran y dejaran al moreno en un hospital donde cualquier persona podría acceder. Orochimaru utilizaría cualquier clase de estrategia, en especial ahora que parecía que se había enterado que le estaban pisando los talones.

Itachi había sido ubicado en la casa de Sasuke con todo lo necesario para que su estadía fuera lo más cómoda y beneficiosa para su tratamiento. Sai estaba las 24 horas del día su lado, nadie había sido capaz de sacarle de ahí. Pero se aliviaban con saber que no estaba alterado ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, el confiaba plenamente en que su prometido despertaría y pronto, para entregarle una sonrisa. En su espera se había dedicado a dibujar, tenía cuadernos llenos de dibujos, dibujos muy buenos, de todas aquellas personas que le habían incluido en su familia, les quería, les quería mucho. Y en uno de esos días pensó que quizás sus dibujos pudieran ayudar a otros como él y comenzó a contar una historia. Una triste, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzadora historia de amor… una historia donde un pequeño Kitsune solitario del bosque conocía a un arisco gato de un pueblo.

"_- Algunas veces me preguntó si los humanos son buenos o malos…._

_- Son malvados, esa es la única respuesta._

_El gato comenzó a alejar una vez dijo aquellas frías palabras._

_- Pero… - se volteó a mirar al zorrito quien había bajado las orejas y la mirada – Si algún humano llegara a ser como tú lo eres, cambiaria mi pensamiento de ellos inmediatamente."_

- No me convence… - murmuró Sai al ver la escena. Después de todo aquellos dos personajes estaban inspirados en personas que conocía y la personalidad del gato no terminaba de cuadrarle – el Uchiha-bastardo no es tan lindo.

- ¿Sai…? – un débil susurro lleno la elegante estancia, haciendo que todas las acciones que el moreno estaba haciendo pasaran a segundo plano. Se giró apresuradamente para mirar a su prometido quien ahora le observaba con una leve mueca de confusión, sus ojos apenas estaban abierto.

- Itachi – respondió en un susurro, el moreno mayor simplemente sonrió y volvió a dormirse. Sai quería gritar de alegría. Itachi había despertado.

Continuará...

* * *

Siiii, millones y millones de billones de años sin pasar por aquí... pero que les puedo decir, realmente no tengo excusas. Mi consejo para ustedes: nunca se actualicen de una serie cuando estan escribiendo un fic, puede hacer que odies a uno de tus protagonistas y no quieras escribir más de ellos. Es horrible esa experiencia.

Pero el otro día me había entrado la nostalgia y justo me encontré con la versión doblada de Mayonaka no Orchestra... y vuala, mi imaginación y ganas de escribir de este par regresaron.

Si, ahora esta historia se terminará, si mis cálculos no fallan. En realidad, ya termine el fic, pero subiré los dos capítulos que faltan después. Quizás uno por semana y si lo consigo un Oneshot que llevo a la mitad. Estoy aprovechando mi vena creativa.

Si alguien sigue leyendo este fic, espero que la continuación después de eones de ausencia sea de su agrado. Bueno no tengo nada mejor que decir y sería una perdida de tiempo. Los dejo y nos vemos la otra semana. Byez.


	21. Jaque

Capitulo 21 _**"Jaque…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos se habían reunido en la casa del moreno apenas Sai les había llamado anunciando que Itachi había despertado. El médico a cargo del caso de Itachi se encontraba en esos momentos junto al moreno realizando un chequeo completo de su estado. Sai no podía ocultar su mueca de felicidad ante tal evento. El moreno se había vuelto a dormir apenas había abierto los ojos, pero había vuelto a despertar, un poco desorientado, pero despierto al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke ahora se encontraba recargado a la pared del pasillo, un peso muy gran se había levantado de sus hombros ante tal evento, y no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas estaban mejorando, este simple acontecimiento le animó a pesar que quizás ellos serían los vencedores en aquella estúpida guerra y que su familia por fin sería feliz. Naruto le miraba contento, el estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había sido traída para él, últimamente su abdomen había crecido bastante, por lo que le costaba mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie, su espalda y pies comenzaban a dolerle fácilmente. Hace poco había entrado en las 25 semanas de su embarazo.

Ahí también estaba Kakashi junto a su esposo, quien ya tenía un abdomen bastante notorio para los 8 meses y medio que tenia de gestación, faltaba muy poco para el momento del alumbramiento. Haki, en el poco tiempo que había acontecido, había vislumbrado que las cosas a su alrededor no estaban bien, por lo cual había tomado una pose más seria y madura, algo muy extraño para alguien de su edad. Sus padres se habían preocupado ante el evidente cambio, no había dejado de ser el niño amoroso y alegre que ellos conocían, pero las sonrisas eternas de su retoño se habían alejado. Ahora el muchacho miraba todo de forma evaluadora.

Deidara en esos momentos hacía acto de presencia junto a su hijo, Tobi no podía estar presente por estar solucionando algunos temas junto a Jiraiya por pedido de Sasuke. El hijo de ambos ahora mismo mostraba una linda sonrisa que hacía que más de uno lograda calmarse, era un chico muy lindo de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos negros. Según las pruebas, el hijo de Tobi y Deidara había sido clasificado como varón y había sido bautizado con el nombre de Kai.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el médico salió de la habitación. Sai era el único al que habían dejado estar adentro mientras el chequeo era realizado. El hombre se acercó al menor de los Uchiha y la sonrisa que le entregó relajó en sobremanera a todos los presentes.

- Tendrá algunos dolores de cabeza en las próximas semanas, pero está perfectamente. Su herida se ha curado de manera satisfactoria, el único recuerdo de este suceso será la cicatriz de la herida de bala. Por lo demás se encuentra muy bien… - el hombre se acomodó sus lentes – Nada evita que pueda ponerse de pie, pero debe hacerlo con cuidado, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza aun es algo de cuidado, no queremos que se repita. Así que si se encuentra muy mareado oblíguenlo a que se siente… en un par de semanas debería estar como nuevo.

- Muchas gracias por venir a verlo – le habló Sasuke quien sentía su pecho mucho más liviano que hace algunas semanas.

- No se preocupe joven Uchiha, si me vuelve a necesitar no duden en llamarme. Tsunade es una buena amiga mía, no dudaría en hacerle un favor al esposo de su hijo – y le sonrió a Naruto quien devolvió el gesto agradecido.

Después de eso, todos entraron en la habitación para ver al moreno. Itachi les sonrió de costado demostrando que estaba a la perfección. Sai estaba su lado y muchos notaron como aquel cansancio que había perseguido al moreno en esas semanas se había esfumado por arte de magia y ahora se le veía más animado que nunca, todo en él lo demostraba.

- Nos has hecho preocuparnos a horrores – le amonestó Deidara con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es hora de que admitan que no pueden vivir sin mi – rió divertido el moreno.

- Tu petulancia, lamentablemente, ha quedado intacta – rió Kakashi.

- Esa es la parte que más os gusta de mi persona, no lo nieguen – Sasuke sonrió resignado ante las palabras de su hermano – cambiando de tema… - la voz de Itachi se enserió de manera increíble y todos lo miraron atento – ¿cómo están las cosas?

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso Itachi.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, Sasuke, pero estoy seguro que escuché algo importante ese día… por eso es que terminé en éste estado – el moreno mayor se llevó una mano a la cabeza – cuando trato de evocar el momento, sólo tengo imágenes fugases. Me veo en la lluvia mirando algo, después un sonido hueco… después la lluvia y como algo caía de mis manos. Aparte de eso, todas las imágenes son borrosas.

- Itachi – le llamó Sasuke – han pasado muchas cosas desde que estas inconsciente, pero por tu salud prefiero no hablar de ello aún. Cuando de verdad te sientas mejor te contaré como esta las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Así que procura descansar por el momento.

- Comprendo… pero – habló un poco cansado – solo por quedarme más tranquilo, ¿podrías ir a revisar el lugar donde me encontraste?, estoy seguro que yo tenía algo importante conmigo.

- Está bien, si eso te deja más tranquilo, iré a revisar el lugar.

Las cosas se habían visto algo complicadas los últimos días. Busco aquello que su hermano había dicho que había perdido, pero no logró dar con nada en el lugar, supuso que de haber existido alguna prueba está ya no debería existir. Poro otro lado Sasuke tomó la decisión de contarle toda la verdad a Naruto. Estuvo varios días pensado en la manera de decírselo, de encontrar la forma más sutil de entregarle dicha información. El rubio al principio había guardado un lúgubre silencio, para luego soltar algunas lagrimas; de dolor, miedo y comprensión. Le regañó, eso está claro, por no haber compartido todo aquello que estaba sobre sus hombros con él. Lloró por sus padres y por los de Sasuke. Por todas las cosas que habían pasado.

En cuanto a Karin, junto al jefe del policía había amarado todo un teatro para evitar que Orochimaru se enterara que ella estaba colaborando con ellos, para evitar que pusiera en alerta a Kabuto y de esa forma perder lo que habían conseguido. La red que habían formado era tan grande que habían encontrado más evidencia contra el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres.

Ese día la policía iba a tener su redada, hace en días que Kabuto no regresaba al que era su escondite, quizás para despejar dudas, pero la policía había estado haciendo guardia del lugar por más de dos semanas, esperando el momento perfecto para atraparle. Si lograban dar con él de manera perfecta, Orochimaru sería historia. Kabuto sería puesto en custodia bajo la mirada de Midori Ibiki, un policía experto en conseguir cualquier clase de información. Era un hombre aterrador en opinión de Tobi.

Sasuke leía algunos papeles de las empresas bajo su cargo, en una de las tantas habitaciones de su hogar. Naruto estaba en ese mismo lugar tomando una siesta en uno de los sillones. Por mucho que lo hablara con él, o le insistiera, él se empecinaba en estar en la misma habitación en la que el moreno estaba. El rubio había creado cierta aversión a quedarse completamente solo, así mismo de dejarlo a él sin nadie a su lado. El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó e hizo que su esposo se removiera en sueños. Velozmente cogió el aparato y contestó de manera tosca.

- ¿Señor Uchiha? – la voz del jefe de policía se le hizo inconfundible.

- Si, soy yo… ¿ha sucedido algo?

- Acabamos de arrestar a Kabuto – Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse de pie ante esa noticia – en estos momentos está siendo interrogado por el señor Ibiki, si pudiera venir sería de ayuda.

- Voy inmediatamente.

- Lo estaremos esperando.

Apenas colgó el teléfono dirigió su mirada hacia la figura durmiente de su esposo, dudó en sí debería despertarle o no, pero disidió que no era necesario. Sabía que su pareja se enfadaría por dejarle atrás, pero aquellos temas no eran cosas que él debería enterarse en el estado que él estaba, si, contarle la verdad fue una decisión que le costó mucho tomar. Se despidió dejando apenas un suave beso en su frente, luego salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Fuera de la casa, por otro lado, vieron como el menor de los hermano Uchiha salía. Un auto de colores oscuros estaba aparcado unas casas más allá, en su interior una mirada de color dorado no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía. Todos sus planes se habían visto destrozados por culpa de aquella estúpida chiquilla que había abierto la boca, era cuestión de tiempo para que obtuvieran todas las pruebas necesarias en su contra. Lo sabía perfectamente, por eso se había visto en la obligación de crear aquella distracción. Tuvo que sacrificar a su preciada reina, pero en aquel tablero todo era valido con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Encendió el motor de su auto y lo guió hacia la casa del moreno. Ya no podría conseguir todo lo que quería, pero al menos no se iría con las manos vacías y tampoco le dejaría la absoluta felicidad a aquel chico. No, iba a ganar costara lo que costara.

Naruto se removió somnoliento ante el sonido del timbre. Se giró dispuesto a ignorarlo y esperar que alguien más se acercara a atender. Pero el sonido seguía ahí. Sabía a la perfección que ni Sai ni Itachi irían a contestar, principalmente porque ellos habían ido de visita a la casa de Deidara, el moreno mayor de los Uchiha había querido salir de casa apenas sus piernas le permitieron moverse con la facilidad que siempre le habían otorgado. Se extrañó cuando el sonido irrumpió nuevamente, habría esperado que algunos de los empleados pudiera atender o en su defecto Sasuke. Irritado removió la frazada que le cubría y se sentó con algo de dificultad, su abdomen lucia más hinchado que nunca. Eso le recordaba que Iruka-sensei iba a ser hospitalizado esa tarde, ya que la fecha programada del alumbramiento era inminente. Ante ese recuerdo se asustó, quizás había surgido alguna complicación. A paso decidido se encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Ignorando que de haber existo esa posibilidad, la opción más obvia hubiera sido una llamada telefónica.

Llegó a la entrada donde el timbre se escuchó nuevamente, frunció el seño ante la insistencia de la persona que estaba en el exterior. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de angustia. Frente a él estaba el origen de todos los males que asechaban a su familia, Orochimaru.

- Buenas tardes Naruto-kun – después de eso, todo fue negro.

Sasuke llegó a la estación de policía en poco tiempo, estacionó su auto en uno de los espacios vacios que encontró en el recinto, a paso acelerado se adentró en el lugar. Acababa de llamar Itachi solicitándole que regresará a la casa para que pudiera acompañar a su esposo, su hermano no había puesto objeción y había salido de la casa de Deidara casi de inmediato.

Caminó por los pasillos del lugar sin problemas, conocía aquellos recovecos casi de memoria, principalmente por la cantidad de veces que había asistido a sus citas con los integrantes de la institución. Llegó al segundo piso donde el jefe de policía lo estaba esperando.

- Señor Uchiha – le saludó de manera cordial.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Hemos registrado la casa, tenemos las evidencias suficientes para dejarlo una eternidad en la cárcel… aunque a Ibiki le ha llamado la atención de que guardara tantas cosas en su hogar que pudieran inculparle.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Ibiki está sospechando que nos han permitido capturar a Kabuto a conciencia.

- ¿A conciencia?

- Si, al parecer como una clase de distracción… por eso le he llamado casi inmediatamente, para poder ponerle sobre aviso. Ahora mismo le están interrogando, porque a pesar de tener lo suficiente para inculparle no es nada que pudiera ser relacionado con Orochimaru.

- Pero…

- Eso no significa que no insistiremos, todos estamos prácticamente seguros de que ese hombre es la cabeza de todo este enrollo.

- _Que persona más sínica_ – no pudo evitar pensar Sasuke, después de todo, había tenido que sobornarle para que hiciera su trabajo. Un hombre con extrañas y tenebrosas cicatrices se acercó a ellos a paso acelerado.

- Señor…

- Señor Ibiki – saludó el jefe, interrumpiendo lo que el hombre al parecer quería decir – él es el joven Uchiha…

- Señor – lo interrumpió el hombre con gravedad – hemos logrado hacerle hablar. Debemos mandar refuerzos a la casa del señor Uchiha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – habló con preocupación Sasuke.

- El sujeto ha dicho que ha sido sacrificado como un peón por ese tal Orochimaru, con tal de hacerle salir de su casa, señor Uchiha.

- ¿Salir de mi casa? – habló extrañado y pronto la imagen de Naruto vino a su mente.

- Naruto – sin esperar a nadie salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Todos los agentes libres vayan a sus patrullas! ¡Tenemos un código 2-33! – la voz imponente de aquel hombre fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke antes de salir del recinto.

La casa de Sasuke era ahora un caos. Muchos policías transitaban por las diferentes habitaciones en tratando de buscar algo de evidencia. El moreno había sido el primero en llegar, pero ya no había rastros de Naruto, había lanzado un grito de frustración. ¿Acaso tan mal estaba haciendo las cosas?

Itachi ahora se encontraba con la derrotada figura de su hermano. Sasuke se había derrumbado en una de las paredes de la entrada, cansado, arto y dolido. Ni siquiera podía salir de esa casa impulsivamente en busca de su esposo, porque no sabían dónde podría estar, ni una sola pista. Tobi hablaba con unos de los policías y un poco más allá estaban los amigos de Sasuke tratando de aportar algo de ayuda.

La casa no había sido forzada, y los sirvientes aseguraban no haber escuchado nada en toda la tarde. En medio de las búsquedas de pistas uno de los oficiales descubrió que el timbre había sido alterado para que solo se escuchará en la sala y habitaciones cercanas, habitaciones donde regularmente no estaba el personal. Supusieron que esas fueron unas de las tantas modificaciones efectuadas por los intrusos que se habían hecho pasar por empleados en su casa.

- Sasuke – su hermano trató de hablarle, pero nuevamente no obtuvo resultados. Sasuke no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado a la casa.

- Itachi, Sasuke – la voz inconfundible de Jiraiya llegó a ellos. Itachi le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero por parte de Sasuke solo recibió silencio. El peliblanco le lanzó una mirada de duda al mayor, pero éste solo negó.

- ¿Ha habido alguna noticia?

- Aún nada… han ido a registrar las propiedades que pertenecían a Orochimaru, pero están vacías – el peliblanco suspiró.

- Aún no logró entender que pretende conseguir con todo esto.

- Que Sasuke y Naruto no sean felices – Sasuke alzó a vista ante esas palabras – sabe que no tiene las de ganar, por eso no se irá ser obtener aunque sea una pequeña victoria.

- Kabuto no ha dicho donde podría estar.

- Ese hombre está loco, lo único que ha salido de sus labios son las mismas palabras, una y otra vez… "Todo inicia en el comienzo"… está loco.

- Todo inicia… en el comienzo – susurró Sasuke.

¿Dónde inició todo esto? ¿Con la muerte de sus padres? ¿La muerte de los padres de Naruto? No, no era ahí cuando la pesadilla se había pronunciado de forma alarmante, pero…

Sasuke se puso de pie de forma alarmada, su vista posada en el suelo dejaba ver la incredulidad de su mirada. Apretó los puños con preocupación, ¿y si no era así?

- Jiraiya-sama – su voz se escuchó grave y algo rasposa - La casa de los padres de Naruto… ¿Qué paso con ella? – el peliblanco le miró sin entender.

- Tsunade y yo la vendimos hace algunos años, para Naruto eran recuerdos algo dolorosos.

- ¿A quién?

- ¿A quién? – repitió sin entender – bueno… no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que fue atreves de abogados…

- ¿Crees que…? – preguntó Itachi sin completar la oración, entendiendo donde iban las cosas.

- Kabuto está furioso con Orochimaru por traicionarlo… así que lo normal sería que el también le traicionara… pero Kabuto tampoco está de nuestro lado, así que nos ha hecho las cosas difíciles a ambos lados – habló con algo de seguridad del moreno – "Todo inicia en el comienzo"… todo inició en la casa de los Namikaze cuando Naruto nació, porque fue ahí donde Orochimaru gestó todo su plan, y como consecuencia abarcó a todas nuestras familias… - ambos hombres le miraron con asombro, el razonamiento era bueno, creíble. No era algo fácil de descubrir, pero tampoco imposible, ¿sería realmente esa la verdad?

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – habló con seguridad Itachi.

- Vamos, se lo comentaremos a los oficiales… ahora, el tiempo es más que precioso.

En otro lugar en cambio, Naruto comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Su cabeza dolía terriblemente y su cuerpo sentía cierta pesadez. Abrió con algo de dificultad sus ojos, teniendo que pestañar de manera reiterada para poder aclarar su nublada vista. ¿Dónde estaba?, una oleada de imágenes llegó a él y alarmado por la condición de su bebé se puso de pie y llevó sus manos a su abdomen, sin embargo el cambio brusco de presiones hizo que se mareara terriblemente y estuviera a punto de vomitar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo una vez se calmó un poco y comprobó que su bebé estuviera bien. Paseó su vista por la habitación en la que se encontraba. El lugar estaba llenó de polvo y con signos de humedad, las cortinas estaban cerradas lo que le daba un toque lúgubre a la habitación, en especial porque ya era algo tarde y el día había estado nublado. Él estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, cuando se iba a poner de pie advirtió de la gruesa cuerda que sujetaba uno de sus pies a una de las patas de la cama que estaba en el centro – Oh, no, no, no – se repetía al tiempo que trataba de quitarse la soga, pero estaba fuertemente atada, tanto, que le lastimaba – Sasuke – susurró con lagrimas en los ojos, esto no podía ser nada bueno, no podía. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, por ella emergió la figura de la persona que tanto mal le había hecho a su familia.

- Veo que ya despertaste… - alarmado, trató de alejarse de la persona que caminaba hacia él, pero la pared fue su límite.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Por muchos motivos… todo habría sido más fácil si me hubieran entregado lo que quería.

- ¡Mataste a mis padres!

- Fueron unos tontos – dijo como si nada. Naruto le miró con odio.

- Sasuke sin duda me encontrará

- Y eso es lo que quiero que haga… - la sonrisa que se formó en sus facciones asustó al rubio – lo tengo todo preparado… Lo pensé y pensé, pero no quería matar a ese chico, era lindo, fuerte… si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias me lo hubiera dejado para mí, pero ya no puede ser… sin embargo, quiero verle acabado, sufriendo; y dime Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo crees que puedo lograr eso? – se agachó a la altura del rubio y le miró a los ojos. Naruto estaba aterrada, más aún cuando una de sus manos; largas y huesudas, cogió uno de sus mechones de pelo – muy fácil… - y la sonrisa se expandió – permitiéndole verles morir a su hijo y a ti… de manera lenta y dolorosa, que tus gritos le persigan toda la vida, que sufra la impotencia de no haber podido salvarte.

- Estás loco.

- Claro que lo estoy… lo estoy, lo estoy – dijo divertido, se puso de pie y la sonrisa macabra no abandonó sus facciones. Sin esperárselo el rubio recibió una fuerte patada en uno de los costados de su abdomen, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y que callera al suelo por este - No te daré ventaja, nada… esa cría debe desaparecer… - sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida – la casa ya ha comenzado a quemarse… espero que me agradezcas el dejarte morir como a tus padres.

- Sasuke…. – sintió una fuerte puntada en su abdomen, seguida de otra y otra – Sasuke… - colocó sus manos en su abdomen tratando de calmar el dolor, pero nada, no resultaba – por favor Sasuke… ayúdame.

El dolor no dejaba su cuerpo, no podía creer que un golpe como ese pudiera hacerle tanto daño, tanto daño a su bebé. No quería perderlo, no quería que él muriera de esa forma, no se lo merecía, debía ser feliz junto a padre, debía conocer a Sasuke, mostrarle que él era una persona maravillosa.

"_- Escúchame Naruto… Eres lo más importante para nosotros"_

La voz de su padre llegó a su mente en medio de su dolor y desesperación

"- _Por eso, haremos lo que sea para que salgas de aquí."_

"_- Te queremos, nunca lo olvides, ¿Si?... tienes que vivir y ser feliz_

Esa era la voz de su madre.

Ahora lo recordaba, en medio de aquel incendio, donde sus padres y él quedaron atrapados, lograron encontrar una salida, pero era pequeña y estaba a punto de colapsar, sus padres le obligaron a entrar en ella y dejarlos atrás. Nunca entendió aquel gesto egoísta por parte de ellos, de dejarle solo en éste mundo. Pero ahora, que tenía un bebé en sus entrañas lo entendía. Ahora lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón, era que ese bebé viviera, que conociera a todas aquellas personas maravillosas que había conocido, que riera junto a su padre, que riera con él.

"- _No importa donde, no importa cuando… nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, para ti. Te queremos por sobre todas las cosas, Naruto. Por eso debes vivir."_

Con extrema dificultad el rubio se puso de pie, el dolor de su abdomen no disminuía y las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes y seguidas. Tenía que darse prisa, debía salir, debía poner a su bebé y a él a salvo. Sacó el cubrecama que reposaba sobre la ésta y envolvió como pudo su mano en ella y se acercó a la ventana para luego romperla. Con rapidez cogió uno de los vidrios más grandes y comenzó a cortar la cuerda.

- Saldremos… así que por favor, espera… solo espera un poco más – la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo.

El sonido de las sirenas rompía la quietud de las calles, una serie de patrullas transitaban a alta velocidad. El lugar al que debían dirigirse estaba cerca. Un auto particular siguió de cerca a las patrullas, en su interior se encontraba los hermanos Uchiha, Jiraiya y Tobi. El vehículo derrapó por un potente frenazo que dio el conductor al llegar al sitio que buscaban. Sasuke salió con rapidez del vehículo cuando vio las llamas que poco a poco comenzaban a envolver la casa. El fuego de momento aún se centraba en el segundo piso, pero pronto llegaría al primero y él aún no sabía dónde estaba su esposo.

- Señor Uchiha – el jefe de policía se acercó – hemos llamado a los bomberos. Nuestra unidades están rodeando la casa… si alguien sale le apresaremos de inmediato.

- ¿Si sale? – habló incrédulo Sasuke - ¡¿Acaso no van a entrar en busca de mi esposo?

- Señor, cálmese… no contamos con los medios necesarios para ingresar.

- ¡Es de mi esposo de quien estamos hablando!

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Cálmate! – Itachi tuvo que sujetar a su hermano quien estuvo a punto de golpear al oficial.

- Comprendo que esté alterado Señor, pero no puedo arriesgar a nadie de mi unidad. Lo lamento.

- Perfecto – habló furioso, como pudo se liberó de los brazos de Itachi y se dirigió a la fuente que había en el patio de la casa. No había agua precisamente, pero si lodo. Sasuke se sacó la chaqueta, quedando solo con un pantalón y una polera de manga larga. Comenzó a cubrirse el cuerpo de lodo.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Guarda silencio Itachi, nada me impedirá ir por Naruto.

- ¡La casa está en llamas! ¿Acaso quieres morir? – el menor le devolvió la mirada, si no fuera porque era imposible, hubiera creído que sus ojos estaban rojos.

- No dejaré morir a Naruto y a mi hijo… nunca – sin esperar a nadie y evadiendo al contingente policial logró ingresas a la casa.

- ¡Sasuke!

Continuará….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de la trama, que vendría siendo el ultimo, sin embargo el fic también tienen un epilogo. Solo para que lo tengan en cuenta. Déjenme sus opiniones.

Byez


	22. Mate

Capitulo 22 _**"… Mate"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo primero que le recibió al entrar al inmueble fue el calor abrasador que las llamas generaban, el lugar era un infierno.

Las llamas hacían tétricas figuras y el sonido al tratar de consumir el aire del lugar era estremecedor. Sasuke lo sabía bien, era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella sala cambiara por ser cubierta por las llamas, esto no era nada comparado con lo que había visto en el techo de aquella gran casa.

A paso presuroso se dirigió a las escaleras, pero con alarma percibió que estás ya habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas, siendo consumidas lentamente. Con enojo trató de encontrar una manera de subir, tenía el presentimiento que aquella serpiente no dejaría a Naruto en un lugar accesible, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muchas de ser ese el caso. Sin embargo su tarea se vio interrumpida por una risa macabra desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

- Orochimaru – Sasuke vio la figura de aquella serpiente siendo bordeado por las llamas. Las lenguas de fuego trataban de seducir a la oscura figura, pero su danza no iba más allá, pero poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse, aunque eso parecía no importarle a ese sujeto.

- Sasuke-kun, tu venida ha hecho que este momento sea hermoso. Pronto los gritos agónicos de tu esposo inundaran esta casa. La dulce melodía de la muerte.

- ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! – gritó colérico.

- Que inocente eres. Aun crees que te diré algo… incluso la pregunta en si es estúpida – la risa siguió esa declaración.

- ¿También planeas morir?

- ¿Morir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que moriré, Sasuke-kun? – las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca y así mismo comenzaban a consumir el primer piso. Sasuke sabía que debía darse prisa, pero para su impotencia no sabía de qué manera subir. Dio un paso tentativo por las escaleras, pero el calor fue abrasador y las tablas tronaron bajo sus pies – Al parecer, el que quiere morir eres tú.

- No me interesa escucharte. Encontraré a Naruto y tú saldrás de nuestras vidas – dio otro paso decidido.

- No quería matarte, pero…

El sonido de un disparó resonó en el lugar y pronto el color rojo de la sangre acompañó el de las llamas que trataban de engullirse la casa. Sasuke se apretó el brazo con fuerza al tiempo que una rodilla tocaba el piso haciendo que las llamas le alcanzaran con facilidad, haciéndole retroceder. La Serpiente le había disparado en el hombro sin advertencia alguna y en estos momentos las escaleras estaban completamente sumergidas en llamas. Extrañamente la zona donde Orochimaru se cernía aun estaba intacta, como si las llamas se alejaran de él.

- Eres tan hermoso que no quiero matarte, si tan solo vinieras conmigo seriamos increíbles. Vamos Sasuke-kun… se uno conmigo, te daré lo mejor de este mundo.

- Primero muerto – la sonrisa de Orochimaru creció.

- Si tan solo vieras las cosas que puedo mostrarte, el placer que puedo entregarte. Si me dieras la dominación de ese cuerpo, sería la experiencia de tu vida. Lo que quisieras seria tuyo.

- ….

- Quiero tu cuerpo, hacerlo mío, verte llorar bajo mi mirada, verte sangrar. ¡Quiero verte suplicar porque no deje de adentrarme en ti! ¡Ser tu único dueño! – cada oración evidenciaba la locura de Orochimaru. Sasuke sentía ganas de vomitar, todas las perversiones que aquel hombre había planeado habían sido en base a él, todo bosquejado para él y aquello le repugno.

- Eres una asquerosa serpiente Orochimaru… - dijo mirándolo con insolencia. El tiempo se acababa y tenía que moverse, pero impotente no podía encontrar ninguna solución.

- Y aún falta la escena final – dijo elevando ambas manos al techo – Pronto los gritos agónicos de esa pequeña zorra inundaran esta casa – el arma de fuego fue puesta nuevamente en su dirección – quería dejarte vivir. Hacerte mío, recorrer tu cuerpo por completo – pasó su lengua por sus labios – pero siempre has sido peligroso… - el sonido del seguro siendo removido lleno el lugar – Adiós Sasuke-kun.

Un segundo disparo resonó en la casa.

Los bomberos aun no llegaban e Itachi quería entrar por su hermano y su cuñado, pero desde la precipitada entrada del moreno el terreno había sido cercado y custodiado. Impotente vio como nadie entraba a socorrer a Sasuke. Con rapidez las llamas comenzaron a expandirse por la casa. Llevándose los pequeños recuerdos que aún podía contener.

Pronto el sonido de balizas llenó el ambiente. Con presteza giró la mirada a la entrada de la misión. Los bomberos por fin habían llegado. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus facciones, así como las esperanzas comenzaron a alojarse en su pecho.

Pero el sonido de un disparó resonó en el lugar y rompió todo aquello que se generó.

Muchos policías se agacharon y sacaron sus armas pensando que el tiro era hacia ellos, pero pronto dedujeron que provenía del interior. Itachi, así como Tobi trataron nuevamente de ingresar, pero fueron bloqueados con mayor insistencia que la primera vez. Vieron, impotentes, como los bomberos comenzaron a armar su equipo y como la gente al alrededor no hacía nada para aliviar su incertidumbre, para tratar de salvar la vida de dos personas… no, la de tres seres tan maravilloso que no se merecían lo que en sus vidas había recaído.

Pero sin duda el segundo disparo hizo que la sangre se les helera.

Naruto caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos de la mansión, una de sus manos se posaba con firmeza en su vientre y la otra en la muralla. Las llamas aun no habían alcanzado esa parte de la casa, por lo que pensaba que su suerte no lo había abandonado.

Aún recordaba los pasillos de esta casa, los atajos y las zonas cerradas, lo cual le daba una ventaja. La salida más cercana eran las escaleras de la entrada, pero si estas estaban colapsadas por el fuego iría a la zona trasera, por el ventanal circular. Aquel lugar era un enlace con los jardines, lamentablemente estaba al otro lado de la mansión y el necesitaba salir de ahí ¡ya!

Las contracciones no habían disminuido, sino que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y temía por su bebé.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que casi callera por el asombro. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y tuvo la horrible sensación de que algo malo sucedía. Aceleró su paso en un intento de llegar con prontitud a las escaleras. Pronto, a medida que salía al siguiente corredor la imagen de las llamas le recibió. Seguido por un calor abrasador, también comenzó a sentir el aire más pesado y difícil de respirar, pero sabía que no debía flaquear y alejarse de aquel caminó.

El siguiente corredor le dio la imagen de Orochimaru riéndose frente a las escaleras. El pánico invadió sus sentido y estuvo dispuesto a irse para evitar que aquel lunático le viera, pero las palabras de esa serpiente le detuvieron.

_ - Eres tan hermoso que no quiero matarte, si tan solo vinieras conmigo seriamos increíble. Vamos Sasuke-kun… se uno conmigo, te daré lo mejor de este mundo._

_- Primero muerto. _

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke estaba ahí! Había ido por ellos. Pero al mismo tiempo, su pelinegro estaba en peligro, aquella asquerosa serpiente le había disparado, ¿Estaría herido?

_ - Si tan solo vieras las cosas que puedo mostrarte, el placer que puedo entregarte. Si me dieras la dominación de ese cuerpo, sería la experiencia de tu vida. Lo que quisieras seria tuyo._

_ - …._

_ - Quiero tu cuerpo, hacerlo mío, verte llorar bajo mi mirada, verte sangrar. ¡Quiero verte suplicar porque no deje de adentrarme en ti! ¡Ser tu único dueño!_

Sintió tanto asco, tenía que alejar a ese sujeto de su marido. Estaba loco, solo quería lastimar y no permitiría que se acercara a la persona que amaba. Paseó sus ojos por los alrededores del lugar en busca de algo que pudiera servirle como arma, tenía que ayudar a Sasuke, tenía que salvar a su bebé. Quería salvarse el mismo para poder estar con su esposo.

Costara lo que costara.

- _Eres una asquerosa serpiente Orochimaru… _

La voz de su esposo resonó en el lugar, consolándolo, comprobando que estaba bien. Vio con alegría que un poco más allá se mantenía el adorno de una pared, había dos varas de lo que parecía ser acero pintado en dorado, componían al parecer la imagen de un escudo de armas.

_- Y aun falta la escena final_ – la voz de la serpiente le acompañó mientras se dirigía hacia el escudo. Sacó una de las varas, eran bastante pesadas y el dolor en su vientre hacia la tarea aun más difícil, pero estaba decidido – _Pronto los gritos agónicos de esa pequeña zorra inundaran esta casa_ – con alarma vio como elevaba nuevamente el arma, claramente en dirección a Sasuke – _quería dejarte vivir. Hacerte mío, recorrer tu cuerpo por completo_ – A pasos presurosos se acercó a Orochimaru demasiado centrado en lo que decía para advertir su figura, tenía que darse prisa – _pero siempre has sido peligroso… _- el sonido del seguro siendo removido lleno el lugar – _Adiós Sasuke-kun._

Agitó la vara con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza de Orochimaru haciendo que callera hacia adelante al tiempo que soltaba un grito desgarrador. El disparo se perdió en la madera de las escaleras. La serpiente cayó directo en las llamas de las escaleras las cuales se derrumbaron bajo su peso colapsando, envolviendo en mayor medida su cuerpo, causando que le fuera imposible escapar de las llamas que parecía engullírselo con gula. Al mismo tiempo que una risa lunática inundo el lugar

Vio la figura de Orochimaru ser engullida por las llamas, pero para su asombró una risa maniática comenzó a resonar por el lugar. Aun asombrado elevó su vista; la figura que había emergido por las escaleras. Un agitado Naruto mantenía la barra aun en sus manos, pero sus ojos parecían asustados, casi horrorizados frente el horrible espectáculo.

- ¡Naruto! – le llamó con urgencia.

- Sasuke – le respondió un poco ido, pero le miró al fin. Pronto una fuerte puntada le hizo caer de rodillas colocando sus dos manos en su abdomen.

- ¡Naruto! – trato de acercase, pero el fuego seguía impidiéndoselo y la risa y los gritos seguían resonando, haciendo la escena aún más macabra.

- Sasuke ya no puedo más… no más – lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos. Sus piernas se negaban responder y sentía como las llamas se acercaban, ya no tenía energías para tomar el otro camino. No lo había tenido en un comienzo, menos ahora, menos después de lo sucedido – Sasuke – lloraba porque su hijo no vería a su padre, lloraba porque él no vería más a la persona que quería – Sasuke – susurró.

- ¡Naruto mírame! – la voz del pelinegro le hizo girar la mirada, vio la determinación en ello y quiso creer – te sacaré, a ti y a nuestro hijo. ¿Crees en mí?

- Si – no hubo un segundo de vacilación.

- Entonces, por favor, acércate a la varando del borde, la que las llamas aún no no han tocado…. ¿puedes hacerlo? – Naruto fijo la vista en el lugar que su esposo decía. Se veía tan lejos y el dolor era tanto – por favor Naruto, necesito que lo hagas.

- De acuerdo… - con dolor y dificultad se puso de pie, cada paso era una horrible puntada que se sumaba a las contracciones.

- Vamos Naruto, tú puedes cariño. Tú puedes – Sasuke advirtió de la entrada de los bomberos, escuchó los gritos que pedían una lona, pero ignoró todo. Las cosas saldrían bien, porque la pesadilla terminaría.

Naruto llegó a la barandilla, miró a Sasuke bajo ella y vio como los bomberos entraban a paso rápidos a la casa. Y después todo fue oscuridad.

Sasuke no podía recordar todas las cosas que pasaron esa noche. No recordaba cómo había salido de esa casa, tampoco como había subido a la ambulancia ni mucho menos cuando le atendieron en urgencia. Lo único que recordaba era la figura de su esposo que caía por la baranda al tiempo que los bomberos apenas y alcanzaron a colocarse bajo él. Salvándoles.

Recordaba voces distorsionadas, algo frio en su rostros, manos desconocidas en sus brazos y luego la falta de gravedad. Recordaba unos ojos negros angustiados. Pero todo era borroso y confuso.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una cama del hospital. Sus ojos fueron recibidos por la blancura del techo. Una máscara de oxigeno le impido ver un poco más allá. Aturdido, trató de mover un brazo, pero vio como este estaba conectado a una bajada de suero. Recorrió con su mirada el resto de la habitación hasta que dio con la figura de su hermano quien le veía con atención y quien se había puesto de pie.

- ¡Sasuke! – el Uchiha menor el observó con cierto aire de desorientación.

- ¿Naruto?

- Él está bien, tranquilo….

- ¿El bebé? – el pelinegro sonrió contento.

- Estable, aunque delicado… - prefirió decirle la verdad – la condición es de cuidado…. Los médicos dicen que pasó por un prolongado tiempo de sufrimiento fetal, lograron parar las contracciones. Y también estabilizaron a Naruto, pero parte de la placenta se desprendió, por lo que; para evitar cualquier complicación a futuro, Naruto tendrá que pasar el resto del embarazo en cama… ahora los están monitoreando. No están bien… pero están estables.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, pero feliz, porque aunque las noticias no eran las mejores aún tenía a su familia consigo.

- Se acabó Sasuke… se acabó.

El Uchiha mayor vio con comprensión como las lágrimas de alivio y alegría bajan por la cara de su hermano. Y sintió como sus propios ojos comenzaban a picar. Todo había terminado.

_**.**_

_**Semanas después….**_

_**.**_

- ¡Estoy aburrido! – la queja se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Algunas enfermeras sonrieron divertidas. Siempre era el mismo espectáculo, divertidas volvieron a sus labores, sabiendo de antemano que el chico pelinegro, el esposo del doncel que se quejaba sabría como calmarlo.

En una habitación bastante espaciosa se encontraba reposando un chico de cabellos rubios. El cuarto estaba lleno de flores de todos los tipos y colores, lo que lograba alegrar la habitación. Los rayos del sol ingresaban con travesura por las cortinas del lugar, otorgando una ambiente mágico y cálido, pero el cual era interrumpido por el sonido de algunas maquinas y sensores.

- Se perfectamente que estas aburrido, pero debes tener paciencia dobe.

- Sasuke, esto es abrumadoramente aburrido. ¡No puedo ni ir al baño solo!

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé.

- No lo sabes. Ya quiero verte a ti por esto. ¡Ustedes también deberían cargar con un hijo para que vean que se siente!

- Pensé que al casarme con un doncel no pasaría por esto – susurró Sasuke divertido.

- ¡Te escuche! ¿Me estas llamado mujer hormonal? ¿Es eso? ¡Solo espera a que salga de esta cama!

- Lo que tú quieras Naruto – rió divertido.

- ¿Otra vez mi hermano está burlándose de ti Naruto-kun?

- ¡Itachi! – Sonrió el rubio – dile a tu hermano que es un idiota.

- Sasuke, eres un idiota – dijo como si nada. Sai rió divertido.

- Gracias hermano.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Completa y absolutamente aburrido. Ya quiero que Riku nazca de una buena vez.

- ¿Riku? – preguntó Sai interesado.

- Sasuke y yo queríamos llamarlo de alguna forma, no solo "bebé". Así que buscamos un nombre para éste bribón. Riku resulta un nombre bastante neutro. Así que no importa si es niño o niña.

- ¿Cuándo les dirán el sexo? Creí que ya lo sabían.

- Nop, el granuja éste no quería mostrarse en sus controles anteriores – sonrió Sasuke al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en el abdomen de su esposo quien sonrió y colocó su propia mano sobre la de su esposo.

Con una sonrisa Sai vio como las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

.

_**8 meses de gestación**_

_**.**_

- Pensé que esperarían hasta los nueve meses – la voz de Iruka llenó el silencio de la sala de espera. En sus brazos un hermoso niño de cabellos plateados dormía.

- Al parecer la placenta inestable de Naruto no permite que Riku crezca de manera segura. Así que para evitar cualquier complicación han programado la cesaría de Naruto para hoy. Los órganos de Riku están lo suficientemente desarrollado como para vivir sin la necesidad de una incubadora – respondió Itachi con calma.

- Riku es un chico fuerte – habló Kakashi divertido – pero Sasuke ha demostrado ser un padre muy inestable.

- Yo aun no puedo creer que una zanja no haya aparecido a sus pies – le siguió Tobi divertido.

- Y pensar que ustedes estaban exactamente igual cuando sus hijos nacieron – los amonesto Jiraiya, Sasuke se había transformado en su hijo favorito después de Naruto, así que le defendería.

- Aun creo que es injusto que no le dejaran acompañar a Naruto-kun – comentó Deidara.

- Es entendible, si sucede cualquier complicación. Sasuke solo estorbaría – respondió Tsunade.

Sasuke por su parte no hizo caso de nada de lo que los presentes comentaban. Sabía, que si no fuera porque causarían mucho desorden, todos sus amigos y los de su esposo estarían con ellos ese día. Sonrió cuando recordó como cada uno fue a visitarlos y a entregarles su ayuda en caso de necesitarla. También recordó lo emocionado que estaba su esposo cuando sus amigos le dijeron que se casaban y que le esperarían para que pudiera ir a su boda. Las cosas no podían ser mejor que en esos tiempos.

- Felicidades señor Uchiha. Ha tenido un fuerte y saludable Varón – la voz de la matrona al acercase no hizo más que maximizar sus pensamiento y deslumbrarlo.

- ¡Felicidades Sasuke!

Pronto en esa habitación, llena de bebés, estaría el suyo. Esperaba con ansias a que la enfermera llegara con él. A su lado todos sus amigos y familiares esperaban la aparición de su hijo.

Las puertas del interior fueron abiertas y por ellas ingresó una enfermera con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Cuando vio a todo el público no pudo más que sonreír y acercase al ventanal para mostrar la valiosa carga en sus brazos.

Sasuke sólo pudo maravillarse del pequeño bebé. La pequeña pelusa de pelo evidenciaba los genes de su padre rubio. Le observó bebiendo cada detalle. Tenía la forma de sus ojos y su nariz, pero el pelo y la forma de la cara eran de Naruto.

Aquí, frente a él, estaba un pedacito de los dos. Y solo hizo que se enamorara aún más de su esposo, por darle esta felicidad, por darle este hijo y por darle una razón más de vivir.

Solo tuvo que esperar un par de horas para poder tener a su hijo en brazos. Estaba en la misma habitación que su esposo, quien dormía de manera tranquila en aquella habitación de la cual habían desaparecido todos aquellos sonidos lúgubres. Ahora el sonido de un arrullo acompañaba los pasos de Sasuke.

Sasuke, a pesar de haberle visto hace poco, no pudo evitar no embelesarse nuevamente con la imagen de su bebé. Contó los dedos de sus manos y sus pies, con delicadeza recorrió sus facciones y rió divertido cuando Riku frunció el seño.

- Eres un Angel… - no pudo evitar decir – Eres un Angel que nació en medio de una pesadilla. Eres el Angel que hizo que todo fuera mejor, al igual que tu padre. El fue el Angel de mis pesadillas….

- Y tú el de las mías – la voz adormilada de Naruto le advirtió del despertar de éste, se giró para ver a su esposo quien le sonreía – Te amo Sasuke.

- Yo también te amo.

.

.

_**.::Fin::.**_

* * *

Jajajaja Si, si. Hola, hola…. Taaaarrrdeeeeee… mucho… me da vergüenza. Pero como dicen… ¿Más vale tarde que nunca?

Bueno esta historia ha llegado, final (e increíblemente) a su fin. ¿Esta es la prueba del fin del mundo?

Ni siquiera quiero ver cuántos años tiene esta historia. Pero creo que una vez lo comente o fue en otra historia que demoré en terminar. Siempre arrugo en los finales. Es como que no quiero desprender aquello que he creado, no cerrar la etapa.

Aun ni sé si habrá gente que leerá, espero que sí.

¿Epilogo? Claro que habrá…. Quiiizaaasssss la otra semana.

Otra cosa, terminé mi carrera ¿Alergia, alegría?

Oigan, este año no he publicado ni una historia, o al menos la mayor parte de este. Pero como la Universidad acabó se vienen tiempos mejores. Como terminar todas mis otras historias y ahí estoy viendo si escribo algo nuevo para narutoverso…. Pero, he, no confíen en mí. Pero si les entusiasma que vuelva a escribir lo haré y esta vez seré más responsable. Créanme tengo una muy buena idea e innovadora =D…. Revolucionaria (?)

Eso si, ahora me gusta el Narusasu… o al menos más que el Sasunaru.

Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado, amado, rabiado, odiado y vuelto a amar esta historia y a su autor. Nada más que decir y espero que nos leamos otra vez.

Saludos: Kiky_Usui.


End file.
